The Dog Who Wasn't
by TakaiWolf
Summary: A string of high-profile murders in Tokyo abruptly ceases and, at the home of Kagome Higurashi, a young hanyou with amnesia and the body of a dog turns up unexpectedly. Drawing no connection at first, as they grow up together, strange events begin to weave themselves around the hanyou as he tries to recover both his body and his memories. :AU semiOOC:
1. Prologue Chapter 1

A/N: I revamped this entire story to make it fail less and make more sense. It is, indeed AU and slightly OOC, just as a warning to people who don't like that kind of story (not that I blame you, haaaa… yeah). Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

(Prologue) CHAPTER 1:

* * *

"St-Stay away!"

The young hanyou's voice, his face pale and his expression taught with fear, was choked with tears as he cradled the lifeless body of his mother in his arms. The stranger… That strange man who loomed like a devil above him, he had done this to his mother… And to his father, too. The boy cowered as the man, a sneer on his lips, drew closer to him.

"I told you to stay away!" the hanyou cried.

He tried to look a tiny bit menacing, baring his fangs, but his small ten-year-old hands were hardly even adorned with claws yet.

"My brother… My big brother will come, and then you'll be sorry!" he shouted.

The man smirked down at him.

"Sessho-Maru, you mean?" he asked.

His voice was quiet, dripping sickly sweet.

"I'm afraid that your dear brother won't be showing up any time soon."

The little boy jolted fearfully. Had this man… this _monster_… murdered his big brother as well?

"Sessh…" he whimpered, "Sessh, _no…_"

The boy didn't want it to be possible. But his father had been the most powerful man he had ever known, and even hehad been killed. Did his brother really stand a chance? The man's smirk grew as the hanyou's tears began to dribble down his cheeks.

"I'll… I'll kill you," he snarled weakly, "For… For my family, I swear I will!"

The man laughed.

"Tell me," he said, "How will you be able to kill me… if you don't remember what I look like? Or remember this incident at all?"

The hanyou looked horrified as the man raised his index finger and pointed at him, a powerful and imposing aura sprouting and billowing around him in black, thick tendrils.

"And how, may I ask, will you be able to get someone to help you if you can't speak?"

The little boy whimpered in fear and tried to edge himself away from the man, but he backed himself into the grimy brick wall of the alleyway. The man's smirk became the grin of a monster out of a nightmare as the dark aura spread over the small hanyou boy. He screamed in pain, the aura tearing his baggy blue and red clothes and his flesh, but it was changing him as well.

When the aura dissipated, the hanyou boy was no longer there. Instead, there was a small, silver-furred dog, drenched in his own blood, cowering and whining against the wall. The man smirked again and raised his hand, the nails, now claws, shooting out to what seemed to be an impossible length and with a quick and fluid motion, he stabbed.

xXxXxXx

9-year-old Kagome Higurashi, a human girl, stretched in the dimming sunlight and lay back in the grass. She was positioned on a grassy hill outside Higurashi Shrine, a large and beautiful Shinto shrine on a hilltop, and her family's home. The girl was garbed in baggy cargo pants and a green t-shirt, and she wore her dark hair long. Sighing, she turned her head to look at the math workbook beside her, her bright, hazel eyes narrowing with contempt.

"Ugh… Grade 5 math is too hard," she whined, "I hate it…"

She conjured up a small amount of her inherited miko energy to her finger and poked her math notebook, sending a blue spark flickering across its surface.

"Dang it, I should be able to purify you," she joked, sitting upright and picking it up disdainfully, "Because _you_, dear enemy, are pure evil."

She threw it over her shoulder and yawned widely.

"Yelling at your math again, Kagome?" a voice asked from behind her.

Kagome turned, a smile plastered across her face. The speaker was Koga, a youkai. He had long black hair, which he had just recently begun tying back, and sapphire coloured eyes. The ten-year-old okami youkai had been her friend for almost as long as she could remember. He was her cousin (not directly related of course; he had been adopted by her mother's sister.) Koga grinned and flicked his tail. He was carrying a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Not yelling," Kagome corrected him, "Trying to purify…"

She sighed.

"It never works," she whined.

Koga smiled at her sympathetically, though he looked a little worried as he sat beside her.

"You should be careful, doing that," he said, "You know, people talk... or, at least that's what my mom says."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kagome admitted shyly, "I just..."

She sighed. There was a certain stigma about humans who did have spiritual energy cropping up these days. Hundreds of years ago, humans and youkai had been at war for reasons that very few could remember. Once they had begun to integrate and pass into modern times, it had become unacceptable to use spiritual purification processes on youkai unless in extreme situation, or visa versa with the sort of mind-tricks youkai were often able to preform on humans. This had caused very little issues for decades, but most recently, small groups of radical humans who did possess spiritual energy were using it to murder youkai. It was all over the news, and even children like Kagome and Koga were well aware of it. As Kagome's mother had put it, some of the other parents saw children like Kagome as "ticking time-bombs".

x

As Kagome muddled over the issue in her 9-year-old mind, Koga tried to shake it off and smiled at her, shoving the plate of cookies he had brought at her.

"Anyway... I thought you'd get hungry with your "intensive studying"," he said brightly.

"Oh yes, very intensive," she agreed as she took a cookie and gnawed on it, "Koga?"

"Hai?" he replied as he placed the plate down in the grass.

"Ano… What does intensive mean again?" she asked.

"Intensive? You know… um… very concentrated and… stuff," Koga tried to explain.

"Oh," Kagome replied, "'Kay, that works."

She grinned.

"I'm glad I've got you around," she said, flopping back into the grass and putting her arms behind her head.

Koga smiled and wagged his tail appreciatively.

"Know what?" Kagome asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Mom told me something scary," she said, "She said… that only… fifty years ago youkai and hanyous and humans couldn't live together. She said they used to fight and kill each other all the time… Scary, ne?"

"It is," Koga said, his eyes becoming a little wide, "I'm glad I wasn't born then."

"Hai, then I never would've had you as my cousin," Kagome said, carefully grabbing Koga's tail and waving it around in the air, "But wanna know something else scary?"

"What?" Koga asked again.

"Some people… mostly humans… don't like humans and youkai and hanyous living together, even now," Kagome said, lowering her voice a little, "And… that they… kill each other…"

Kagome shivered fearfully.

"Horrible, ne?"

Koga nodded his agreement.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"A hanyou student-teacher," she said, "In my history class. I forget her name."

"Is she nice?" Koga asked.

"Uh-huh," Kagome responded, "She's great."

She looked to Koga.

"Are you staying over again this week?" she asked.

"I think so," Koga said, "Mom needs to go out of town I think."

"It's great hanging out," Kagome said, smiling, "I like your friends too. Ginta and Hakkaku, right?"

Koga nodded and sighed.

"They keep calling me Prince Koga…" he muttered, "It's annoying."

"But you _are_ the okami youkai prince," Kagome pointed out.

"I don't really care," Koga said, shrugging.

"Of course you don't _Prince_ Koga," Kagome giggled.

"Ugh," Koga groaned, "Not you too."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Kagome said, sitting up and hugging him, "Dummy."

Koga grinned and gave his younger cousin a rib-crushing hug. Kagome returned it, almost squeezing the breath out of him. Koga found it funny how strong Kagome was for a nine-year-old human girl. Ever since she was born, she had been playing with youkai primarily, mostly Koga and his friends. She was used to roughhousing and playing youkai games and sports.

x

Koga grinned.

"You're getting stronger," he commented.

Kagome beamed at him, looking very proud of herself.

"I wish I was an okami youkai like you," she said, "Then I'd get a tail too. And cool pointy ears."

Koga chuckled.

"You'd look nice with pointy ears," he commented, "But I like you like as human."

Kagome smiled proudly again, and then sniffed.

"Mom thinks you're the reason I have a pretty good nose for a human," Kagome said, poking her own nose, "She thinks if you hang out with youkai a lot, their traits rub off on you a little."

She sighed.

"I wish I could smell scents like you can though," she said.

Koga grinned and sniffed the air. To his surprise, a pungent, salty, metallic scent hit his nose. His eyes widened.

"B… Blood?" he whispered, shocked.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Blood?" she asked, "What? Do you smell blood?"

Koga, looking a little frightened, nodded and stood, his eyes wide. Kagome stood along with him, trying to follow his gaze. The plate of cookies lay forgotten in the grass.

"Smells," Koga said, sniffing again, "Like… a dog… Maybe… More like a hanyou… But his… aura's all weird…"

He shook his head and Kagome looked at him, worried.

"What do we do?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Suddenly, they both heard a voice from the street below.

"_Please… Help… me… Someone… help…"_

It was the voice of a young boy, one maybe Koga's age, but both Koga and Kagome could tell that they were the only ones who could've heard him. It was the dog… or hanyou… that Koga had been speaking about.

"He sounds like he's hurt," Kagome said worriedly.

Koga nodded.

"C'mon, let's go," he said.

He began to sprint down the hill to the street. Kagome followed, though was unable to keep up exactly with the okami youkai. Koga skidded to a halt at the edge of the sidewalk with Kagome following along with a worried expression on her face. Then, Kagome saw him.

x

A dog. A big, silver dog, with large, scared amber eyes and pointed ears at the top of his head. His fur was soaked with his own blood, and he was limping badly. He saw Kagome and Koga, and a spark of hope flashed in his eyes.

"_H-Help… Please…"_ he pleaded, his tail drooping in between his legs.

With a shudder, he collapsed onto his side in the middle of the road, panting wearily.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed.

She ran to the collapsed canine, her heart pounding, and Koga followed.

"Hey," she said, lifting his head and stroking his ears, "Hey, what happened, are you all right?"

The dog opened his mouth and panted for breath.

"_I don't know… I don't know…"_ he mumbled, _"I can't… remember…"_

"Can't remember?" Koga asked worriedly, "Are you really a dog?"

"_I don't know…_" he replied, _"…Why?"_

"Your scent isn't like a dog's," Koga explained, "You smell like a hanyou."

"_I… I could be a hanyou…"_ he replied quietly, _"I can't remember…"_

He shook his head and his amber eyes looked up into Kagome's bright hazel ones.

"_You… can understand me?"_ he asked her.

She nodded. He looked grateful for that fact and sighed.

"How'd you get so hurt?" Kagome asked, "Can you remember that?"

The dog shook his head.

"_Nothing…"_ he whispered, _"But… my name… I think…"_

"Well, you can tell us that later," Koga said decisively.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You're coming with us," she said.

She gently lowered his head and slipped her arm under his front paws.

"C'mon you, lean on my shoulder," she said.

"_I might be… too heavy for you_," he mumbled.

"No, don't even worry about that," Kagome said hurriedly, her brow furrowing into a worried frown, "I'll carry you."

The dog nodded and forced himself upright to hook his paws over her shoulder.

"That's a good boy," Kagome said quietly.

She held her arm under his back legs and lifted him with a grunt.

"We'll go back to the house," Koga said, "Right?"

"Right," Kagome agreed.

She stood, nearly toppling with the dog's added weight, but then proceed back to the house. Koga was right by her side. He could see the dog's eyelids start to droop and saw him unwillingly start to lean into Kagome. He whimpered in pain.

"Gomen," Kagome said, "Did I hurt you?"

"_No_," the dog replied.

She put her other arm around his back to support him more and he clung to her shoulder.

"_Gomen, I'm bleeding all over you,"_ he said.

"It's gross, but don't worry," Kagome assured him.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Koga asked, "Did… someone do this, or did you get hit by a car, or what?"

"_Don't know…"_ the dog replied again, _"I'm sorry."_

"It doesn't matter," Koga said with a shrug, "Maybe you'll remember after we fix you up, ne?"

"_I hope so,_" the dog mumbled sadly.

He blinked heavily, feeling like he wanted to cry. He couldn't remember a thing… He knew something horrible had just happened to him, he knew he was bleeding badly, but he couldn't figure out what or why. The first thing he remembered was a man, a man with teeth like a monster and eyes red like fire. Other than that, even somehow escaping and making it all the way here was a blur. All he remembered from whatever life he had had before was his name:

_Inu-Yasha…_


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

(Prologue) CHAPTER 2:

* * *

Kagome stumbled up to the front door of the house. Her green shirt and her hands were now saturated in the blood of the dog she was carrying.

"Good thing… you aren't too heavy," Kagome grunted out as she got a better grip on the dog.

"_Gomen… I could probably walk you know_,_"_ he said quietly.

"Like heck you could," Koga said, furrowing his brow.

His eyes traced to the ground. There was a small but steady trail of blood all the way up the stairs of the shrine to the house. He sighed and slid open the door for Kagome.

"Arigato," she said.

Careful not to lose her footing, she stepped into the house.

"I'll take you upstairs, okay?" she said, "You can lie on my bed."

The dog nodded and sniffed.

"_Arigato…"_ he said quietly, _"You know, you're probably… saving my life."_

Kagome smiled.

"Koga… could you get some water or something?" she asked, "So we can clean off his cuts?"

"Hai," Koga responded.

He scurried away to the bathroom to get rags, towels, and some antiseptic cream, but as he did, nearly ran straight into his aunt, a tall, pretty woman with dark, kind eyes and short black hair.

"Oh… Aunt Yui…" he stammered, "Gomen."

"Hello Koga," she said with a smile, adjusting the turtleneck she was wearing as if she had just stood up, but then looked troubled by the upset look of her nephew's face, "Is there something wrong?"

Koga bit his lip, unsure of whether to tell her about the dog. He cringed slightly.

"Kagome… Kagome and I found this dog… and he's really hurt," Koga said hurriedly, "Kagome's taking him up to her room so that we can help him. Is that okay?"

His aunt looked shocked, and then nodded.

"A dog?" she asked.

"Well, not really," Koga admitted, "I… I think he's a hanyou… But something happened to him…"

He shook his head.

"I need to get rags and stuff," he explained.

His aunt, Yui Higurashi, nodded quickly, and then hurried into the next room to find her daughter.

x

"Kagome?" she inquired.

She saw Kagome, drenched in blood, attempting to carry a large silver dog up the stairs.

"Oh my god," she breathed, "Kagome, what…? What's…? Oh my god."

Kagome's eyes set on her mother, as did the dog's.

"Mom, he's hurt really bad," she said as the dog whined and pushed his snout into the crook of her neck, "I'm taking him to my room."

Her mother frowned.

"Can you carry him?" she asked.

"I'll be okay," she said as she carefully mounted another step.

Kagome's mother didn't know what to say. Kagome bit her lip and then cautiously went up another step, and then another.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked the dog.

"_I… I hope so,"_ he said quietly, _"It's just… I hurt all over…"_

Kagome sighed, saddened on his behalf. Who could've done this to him? She wished that he could remember. She wanted to call the police, but she had no idea what to tell them. She didn't even know what to tell her mother.

x

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Kagome reached the top of the staircase and managed to carry the dog into her room and carefully place him down on he bed. He whimpered with pain.

"Gomen," she said, wiping the blood from her hands on her pants.

"_It's okay_," he panted out.

Kagome's brow furrowed and she sat beside him. Tentatively, she laid her hand on his head and gently began to caress his ears. He blinked up at her, surprised.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked, "I mean… if you're actually a hanyou…"

"_I don't mind_,_"_ he assured her, _"What's your name?"_

"I'm Kagome," she replied, "Can you remember your name?"

He nodded.

"_I'm Inu-Yasha… I think…"_ he answered.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome repeated, "That's a nice name."

"_And the okami? Who's he?"_ Inu-Yasha asked.

"That's my cousin, Koga," she said.

"_Oh_,_"_ Inu-Yasha said, _"Okay, cool…"_

He winced as Kagome's finger ran over a cut on his brow. She frowned and looked at the wound, and then examined the small cuts that marred his drooping ears, and then the larger ones on the rest of his body.

"Looks like someone tried to put you in a blender or something," she commented quietly.

The corner of Inu-Yasha's mouth turned up in a small smile.

"_Funny_," he said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Kagome said, looking upset, "I feel really bad for you."

She turned her head to the door as Koga walked in with an armful of wet rags and some antiseptic cream. He gave her a weak smile. She took one of the rags from him and gently began to dab at the wounds on Inu-Yasha's face. Koga sat down on the bed and did his ribs.

"_Arigato_," Inu-Yasha said, cringing as the warm water stung at his wounds.

Everything hurt so much… He didn't want to move anymore. He felt the blanket under him becoming warm; he didn't need to look at it to know that it was being saturated in his blood.

"_Gomen… Kagome…" _he panted, _"I'm bleeding… all over your bed."_

"That's okay Inu-Yasha, don't worry about it," she said.

Koga tilted his head.

"Inu-Yasha?" he asked.

The hanyou nodded. Koga sighed and took the cap off of the antiseptic cream. He put some on the end of his finger and spread it carefully over Inu-Yasha's cuts. Inu-Yasha trembled, and then let loose a wide yawn. Kagome giggled at him.

"You can sleep you know," she said, "I won't mind."

"_Really?"_ he asked hopefully, _"Oh, thank you."_

He closed his eyes and let himself relax. It felt good to do so. He felt as if he could trust Kagome and Koga. They _did_ seem to be his own age. They could've even been in his school before, but he couldn't remember.

"_Dang…"_ he mumbled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"_It's annoying… to not remember anything," _he explained, _"I mean… if I was a hanyou before, I don't even remember what I looked like."_

"That must really suck," Koga commented sadly.

Inu-Yasha shrugged one shoulder and rolled over onto his other side to let Kagome and Koga treat his other wounds.

x

At that moment, Kagome's mother entered the room, carrying a bowl. She looked at the blood that was all over her daughter, the dog, and the bed. She cringed, but gave them all a gentle smile.

"I thought your new friend might like some water," she explained.

Though the children couldn't see it, she was fighting very hard to keep herself calm and collected. Her daughter's room was starting to look like something out of a horror film. She laid the bowl on the bed near Inu-Yasha's head.

"_Is that your mom Kagome?"_ he asked.

"Hai," Kagome replied.

"_Can she understand me?"_

Kagome glanced at her mother, and seeing the confused expression on her face, shook her head.

"No, she can't," she said.

"_Can you tell her thank you?"_

Kagome nodded.

"He says thank you," she said.

"Oh, you can understand him Kagome?" Yui asked, surprised.

Kagome nodded.

"So can Koga," she said.

Inu-Yasha gave a small smile and pushed himself upright. He looked down at the bowl, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked.

"_I'm not sure how to drink…_" he said embarrassedly, _"Like… do I lap it up, or what? I'm confused…"_

Kagome nearly laughed at him. Nearly.

"I think you use your tongue, don't you?" she asked, "Do you want me to get Buyo to show you how?"

"_Buyo? Who's Buyo?"_ Inu-Yasha asked.

"Kagome's cat," Koga explained, "I'll go find him."

"_Thanks Koga,"_ Inu-Yasha called after him.

Koga jolted slightly at hearing Inu-Yasha say his name, but then he smiled.

"No problem," he replied, and then walked into the hall, calling, "Buyo? Buyo, where are you kitty?"

x

Suddenly, Koga let out a screech and scrambled back into the room. He hurried under the bed, quivering.

"Koga?" both Kagome and her mother asked.

Inu-Yasha craned his neck to look under the bed at the cowering youkai.

"_What's up?"_

"Ji-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Ji-chan!" Kagome repeated, "Oh no!"

Ji-chan, Kagome and Koga's grandfather, was an old man who had no love for youkai or hanyous. He terrified Koga, and quite often enraged Kagome by his constant badmouthing of her favourite (and only) cousin.

"Yui!" the old man's voice shouted from down the hall, "I sense a great youki! Don't tell me that vile youkai boy is here again."

Koga trembled under the bed and Kagome's mother frowned.

"Yes, he's here, and he's not vile Dad," she all but growled, "I keep telling you… He's my nephew and your grandson, stop being so stupid."

The old man snorted, making Inu-Yasha's fur bristle, and he jolted fearfully when he walked into the room.

"There's a bad youki around that dog too," he said, pointing a wrinkly finger at Inu-Yasha, "Get rid of it."

"Ji-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide, "Can't you see how bad he's hurt?"

Inu-Yasha whimpered, letting his ears flatten backwards and drooping his tail.

"It's a demon-dog. Put it out of its misery," the old man growled.

"Forget it," Kagome said, putting her arm around Inu-Yasha's shoulders, "In fact… He's... uh…"

"_Say I'm your dog,"_ Inu-Yasha suggested.

"Right, he's my dog, I… adopted him" Kagome stated confidently, "And he's hurt, so don't you dare come near him with your dumb little sutra thingies."

"Hrmph! They are _not_ dumb, young lady!" Ji-chan said indignantly.

"Yes they are," Kagome said, frowning now, and looking very determined to win her argument.

"Hai! And they don't work!" Koga blurted from under the bed, "Dummy!"

"Respect your elders, you impudent little-"

"That's enough!" Yui exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at her.

She stood, and with slow, deliberate steps, approached her father, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him, yelling like a child, out of the room.

x

There was a simultaneous sigh of relief from everyone in Kagome's room. Koga slowly crawled out from under the bed.

"Why does Ji-chan hate me?" he wondered.

"He's a big meanie," Kagome said, shrugging.

Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement.

"_I don't think I like your grandfather, Kagome,"_ he mumbled a bit fearfully, carefully sliding his upper half into her lap and trembling against her chest.

Kagome looked a little surprised, but then hugged him. He sighed happily, relishing in the comforting, his long tail wagging slowly back and forth. Looking at Inu-Yasha now, she briefly forgot that he was actually a hanyou, a boy Koga's age, stuck in the body of a dog. It seemed as if he had forgotten too. She couldn't help but start to stroke his fur, and he began wag his tail happily.

_She has… such a nice scent…_ he thought.

"Hey, um, Inu-Yasha?" Koga asked, snapping him out of his happy daze, "Ano, did you just agree to be Kagome's dog?"

Inu-Yasha blinked his large amber eyes at Koga in surprise, and then at the nine-year-old who was holding him in her lap.

"_Did I?"_ he asked.

"Dunno, did you?" she asked, looking down at him, "If you did… You could… Hey!"

She beamed at him.

"You could live with us Inu-Yasha!" she said happily, "I promise, I won't make you eat dog food or anything, cuz you're not really a dog, but… how about it, would you like to stay?"

Inu-Yasha looked into Kagome's smiling face, and then to her cousin, who was also giving him a hopeful smile. He smiled too.

"_Hey… Sure, why not?" _he said, _"That is… if it's okay…"_

"Of course it is!" Kagome exclaimed, embracing him, "You can live with us Inu-Yasha, cuz you don't have anywhere else to go, right?"

"_Right," _he agreed, _"Thanks so much."_

"And we won't let you get hurt again, right Koga?" she asked.

"Right," Koga agreed, "Of course not."

Kagome beamed down at Inu-Yasha.

"After you're all better," she said, "We can go around town and see if you can find anything you remember. We can even find a way to change you back into a hanyou! How about that?"

Inu-Yasha looked up into Kagome's shimmering hazel eyes, and felt warmth surge through him, and a strange and overwhelming sense of protectiveness.

This girl had shown him such… compassion… He would protect her. He could be her guardian. He knew that he was young to be feeling this, but he didn't care. He would protect this girl who had saved him, and protect Koga too. He grinned a wide doggie grin at the two of them.

"_Sounds great,"_ he said, _"But… You gonna teach me how to drink this dang water first?" _


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

(Prologue) CHAPTER 3:

* * *

"_So…" _Inu-Yasha said, tilting his head, _"I… I do it like this, right?"_

Inu-Yasha had been puzzling over the slight problem of drinking with a snout for about half an hour. Earlier, Buyo, a rather chubby cat, had been brought into the room to demonstrate.

x

By now, it was official. He was to live at Higurashi Shrine for as long as he wanted to. Kagome had asked her mother, who was overjoyed with the prospect of having a hanyou living in the house, her love of children and a secret desire for a guard dog winning her over almost instantly. Ji-chan, of course, had protested until he was out of breath, but of course, he was ignored.

x

Inu-Yasha stuck his tongue into the bowl of water and carefully lapped up a few drops, and then looked up at Kagome for reassurance. Kagome gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"Do you get enough water doing it like that?" Koga inquired.

"_I guess so,"_ Inu-Yasha said, shrugging one shoulder.

Kagome grinned at him and ruffled his soft dog-ears. He smiled appreciatively, his tail wagging.

"See, s'not so hard," she said.

He nodded in agreement, and sighed deeply, laying his head on Kagome's lap. He took in her scent. It was so pleasant and calming. Despite the fact that he was a ten year old, had he still had arms, he would have hugged the girl. The scent of blood was gone now; she had changed her clothes and bed sheets, knowing that both Inu-Yasha and Koga would be troubled by the smell.

"_I guess_," Inu-Yasha said, _"it won't be so bad to be a dog for a little while. Since I can't remember what it's like to be anything else."_

"What do you remember?" Koga asked curiously.

"_Nothing important," _he sighed,_ "I… can remember meaningless things… like how chocolate tastes, and that kind of thing… But nothing… about anything personal."_

"Wait, so you could have a family around here somewhere?" Kagome asked, sounding a little anxious.

"_I guess so,"_ Inu-Yasha replied.

"Well we should find them then!" she exclaimed.

"_No," _Inu-Yasha said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Koga asked.

"_It'd be too hard for them, with me not being able to remember them and all,"_ he explained, _"I can't even imagine what that'd be like... and besides... they probably wouldn't recognize me, I'm a dog!"_

His ears drooped as he said this, and Kagome gave him a pitying look and ran her fingers over his head.

"Well," she said quietly, "We'll at least find a way to change you back. Even if it takes a hundred years."

Koga eagerly nodded in agreement, and Kagome chuckled.

"'Cept I'll be an ugly old lady by then," she said, "I'll age, unlike you lucky people…"

"Aw, Kagome, you won't be an ugly old lady," Koga assured her.

"_Right," _Inu-Yasha agreed, sitting up and poking Kagome's cheek with his wet nose, _"Crazy head, you couldn't be ugly if you tried."_

Kagome looked surprised for a moment, her face heating up, but then she giggled.

"Aw, arigato Inu-Yasha," she said, ruffling his ears.

"_It's true though,"_ Inu-Yasha said, _"I think you're pretty. Don't you think she's pretty Koga?"_

Koga nodded and grinned.

"Oh yes, very," he agreed.

He smirked

"If we weren't related, I'd make you my mate Kagome," he joked, "Then you could be hime-sama Kagome"

"NO! Not that hime-sama thing again!" she cried, covering her ears, "I hate it when people call me hime-sama…"

"Hime-sama, hime-sama!" Koga chanted.

"Gah! Quit it!" she insisted.

Koga laughed and Inu-Yasha smirked.

"_No way you'd make her your mate, even if you weren't related," _the hanyou said, continuing the joke, _"Kagome's gonna be my mate, right Kagome?"_

Kagome blinked in surprise and a tiny blush coloured her cheeks.

"What? I'm not anybody's mate!" she protested.

"_But you'd be mine, right?"_ Inu-Yasha insisted, looking at her with big puppy eyes.

"Nyaaaa!" Kagome exclaimed, falling face first into the covers of the bed.

Inu-Yasha and Koga stared at her for an instant, and then burst out laughing. She puffed a breath of air into her covers and then sat up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"We were kidding, hime-sama," Koga said.

"I know," Kagome replied, "But no more hime-sama for you!"

She picked up her pillow and soundly whapped her cousin on the head with it. He merely chuckled and smiled at her. She shook her fist at him, sighed, and then threw the pillow onto the floor.

"Dang pillow," she grumped, "Worst weapon ever."

x

Inu-Yasha laughed and shook himself slightly. Though his cuts had stopped hurting him, his fur was still stained a ruddy copper with his blood. He lifted his paw and started to lick it. His blood tasted bad, so he flicked his tongue in and out like a snake in irritation, and then lapped up some more water. Kagome eyed him worriedly.

"Ano… You all right?" she asked.

"_Drenched in blood is all,"_ he said.

"We could bathe you," Koga suggested, shrugging.

"_Yeah, I guess so,"_ Inu-Yasha said, shrugging, _"You've both seen me naked already."_

He grinned and twitched his ears, making Kagome giggle.

"Okay you furball, we'll give you a bath, come on," she said.

She hopped off the bed and looked to Inu-Yasha.

"Can you walk okay?" she asked.

"_Sure I can,"_ Inu-Yasha stated confidently.

He leapt off the bed, but his left back leg gave out and he ended up sprawled on Kagome's green rug.

"Whoa, you okay?" Koga asked, and Kagome quickly squatted to the hanyou's side.

"_Fine… Just fine,_" Inu-Yasha panted.

Kagome worriedly patted his back and Koga, who was stronger than she, picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"_Gwaa! Koga!" _he wailed in surprise as he was hefted into the air.

"Oh, stop whining you crybaby," Koga chided.

x

Carrying the wriggling Inu-Yasha, Koga walked to the bathroom with Kagome in tow. Carefully, he placed him down on the tile floor as he put a plug in the drain of the bathtub and started the hot water running. Kagome picked up two bottles of shampoo, and looked at the labels.

"Which one do you want Inu-Yasha?" she asked, "Lavender and roses… or… um, citrus?"

"_Citrus,"_ Inu-Yasha said quickly, _"I'm a boy, Kagome. I don't like lavender… at least not on me…"_

"I thought so," Kagome said.

"Okay," Koga said, cringing, "But if it gets in your eye and you start screaming, don't come crying to us."

"_Aw," _he whined.

Kagome smirked at him and poured a little bit of the shampoo in the tub, making suds start to appear. A pleasant scent of oranges and limes began to waft around the bathroom. Then, Koga tilted his head and look at the door.

"Sorry guys," he said, standing hurriedly, "Kagome, your mom's calling me. You two okay by yourselves?"

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha nodded. Koga grinned and left the bathroom to see why his aunt was calling him. Kagome look to Inu-Yasha, who looked back at her.

"Ano… you wanna get in the tub?" she asked.

"_Sure,"_ Inu-Yasha said.

He eyed the tub warily as Kagome turned off the hot water, and then with a careful hop, jumped into the tub. Some of the water sloshed out of the tub and ran onto the floor. Kagome grinned at him, filled a cup with the hot water and doused it over Inu-Yasha's back. He shuddered and smiled at her.

"_That's actually kinda better,"_ he commented.

"Good," Kagome said, "Just… don't shake on me when we're done, 'kay?"

"'_Kay," _Inu-Yasha replied.

x

Kagome proceed to wet Inu-Yasha with the warm water, and then she rubbed some shampoo into his fur, washing the blood out. By the end of Inu-Yasha's bath, they were both sopping. Inu-Yasha snorted some water out of his nose and leapt from the tub, where Kagome wrapped him in a towel and rubbed him dry. She could see him much better now, with his fur not drenched in blood and all.

x

Inu-Yasha seemed to be a dog resembling a husky or a malamute, though with a slightly longer, more slender snout. His ears rode high on his head, and Kagome was intrigued by how they were always twitching. His fur was like the purest silver she had ever seen. The fur on the ruff of his neck seemed slightly thicker, giving the illusion that he was bigger than he was, and he had a few wisps of fur sticking out over his eyes, almost like bangs. His size also impressed her. She guessed, that if he had been standing on his hind legs, he would've been nearly a whole head taller than her.

x

"Wow, you're a really handsome dog, you know that?" she commented.

Inu-Yasha's face heated up under his fur.

"_Ano, arigato Kagome,"_ he said shyly.

She beamed at him.

"Would you like to see yourself? You look better without being dyed red, if you know what I mean," she said.

"_Sure," _he replied.

Kagome grinned and led him to the sink counter. There was a mirror hung above it, so she helped him to stand on his hind legs to get a look at himself. He positioned his paws and cocked his head at the image of himself that was reflected back at him. It was so strange and unfamiliar that it through him off-guard for an instant.

"_Wow," _he said,blinking his amber eyes in surprise, _"This is me?"_

"Hai," Kagome said.

She reached up (she had been right, he was taller than her when on his hind legs), and rubbed his ears. He smiled.

"_Guess I don't look as bad as I thought,"_ he commented, turning his head so he could get a better look at himself.

After a good two minutes of self-inspection, Inu-Yasha lowered himself to the floor again.

"Ano… Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"_Yeah?"_ he replied.

"Are… Are you colour-blind?" she inquired, "'Cause I heard that dogs are."

Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"_Nope, not colour-blind,"_ he assured her, _"You're wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants, ne?"_

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, not colour-blind," she said with a grin.

x

Then, his ears twitched and he looked to the door of the bathroom.

"_Kagome, your mom's calling us,"_ he said, _"She says it's dinner."_

"Okay," she said.

With Inu-Yasha closely following her, Kagome left the still partially drenched washroom. Inu-Yasha took a step away from Kagome and shook himself off, the water droplets spraying all over the walls.

"_Gomen,"_ he said embarrassedly.

"You said you wouldn't!" she joked, laughing.

"_I apologized!"_ he replied, grinning shyly.

Kagome laughed a bit more and poked him on the head. She quickly scampered down the stairs, and then waited patiently at the bottom for Inu-Yasha, lest his leg were to give out and make him fall again.

"Did you two hear me? Dinner!" Kagome's mother called again.

"Yeah, we heard," Kagome replied cheerily.

She and Inu-Yasha walked into the dining room, and Kagome took her normal place on the cushions on the floor beside Koga. She noticed that her mother had set and extra spot on her other side for Inu-Yasha. Ji-chan glared at him when he carefully padded into the room and took the seat beside Kagome. Kagome smiled and rubbed his ears, and Ji-chan's scowl became even larger.

"I'm warning you, demon-dog, you stay away from my precious granddaughter or-"

Kagome cast a glance at her grandfather that was so cold and upset with him that he stopped dead, startling everyone at the table.

"Can we just eat?" she suggested coolly.

There were nods of agreement from Inu-Yasha and Koga.

"All right then!" Kagome's mother said cheerily, "It's rice and shrimp. Inu-Yasha, if it's too spicy for you, I made a milder version, just in case."

Inu-Yasha grinned and nodded his thanks. Kagome picked up her plate and began to sift through her food with her chopsticks. A bit shyly, Inu-Yasha stuck his nose into his plate and tasted it carefully. It was spicy all right, but he could handle it. He ate the food quickly, but felt a little embarrassed to have to eat it the way he did. Every time he looked up, he found Kagome's grandfather to be staring at him coldly.

"Why does the demon-dog have to eat at the table?" he complained, "Can't it eat outside?"

"Ji-chan, Inu-Yasha's not a dog," Koga said, "He's a hanyou. And he's not an it."

"Who're you to talk you little-" he began, but Kagome's mother cuffed him roughly on the back of the head.

"Stop it," she growled, "_You_ can eat outside. At least Inu-Yasha has table manners."

Inu-Yasha puffed out his chest proudly and wagged his tail as Kagome smiled and giggled at him. Ji-chan grumbled, picked up his food, and left the room.

"Triumph!" Kagome exclaimed, punching the air.

Yui looked at her daughter with a bit of regret in her eyes. She wished that her father and daughter could have had a better relationship, but her father had been alive while youkai and humans still fought. He would probably never get used to demons in the house, and his age and increasing senility weren't helping anyone's cause.

xXxXxXx

The rest of the night wasn't very eventful. Inu-Yasha discovered that he could talk to Buyo the cat, as well as any other dogs that he could find. 8:30 was bedtime. Inu-Yasha wasn't sure where he should sleep.

"Why don't you share a bed with Kagome?" Koga suggested innocently.

He smirked.

"Even though she's a girl, she doesn't have cooties," he joked, "I checked. I have a cootie testing kit and everything."

"_Do you think she'd mind?"_ Inu-Yasha wondered shyly.

Koga shook his head.

"Doubt it," he said, "She's already in her room."

"'_Kay, I'll go find her then,"_ he said.

Carefully, he walked up the stairs. He found Kagome's door to be almost all the way closed, and the lights were off. He used his snout to push the door open just a little more.

"_Kagome?" _he asked quietly.

He saw her stir on her bed, and then sit up.

"Yeah, Inu-Yasha?" she asked.

"_I… was wondering…" _he said, suddenly embarrassed, _"C… Can I… sleep… here?"_

Kagome tilted her head, and then nodded.

"Sure," she said with a shrug, "I don't see why not."

Inu-Yasha's face broke out into a smile and he wagged his tail happily. He padded into the room and leapt onto the bed beside Kagome. He curled into a ball next to her ribs and yawned. Kagome smiled at him and rubbed his ears gently.

"Give me a kick if you want some blankets, okay?" she said.

Inu-Yasha made a small noise of comprehension and closed his eyes.

"_Arigato,"_ he said, _"Kagome?"_

"Hmm?"

"_I… I really like you,"_ he said, _"We're friends, right?"_

"Yeah, 'course we are, silly," Kagome said.

She continued to caress his ears and she smiled.

"In fact," she said, "You're almost like a part of this family now."

Inu-Yasha grinned.

"_Part of the family, eh?"_ he asked, _"Sounds good."_

_x_

Shortly after that conversation, the two of them fell asleep, each of them exhausted. However, they didn't notice that there was someone slowly creeping towards their door… 


	4. Prologue Chapter 4

(Prologue) Chapter 4:

* * *

In the dark of the night, Kagome's door opened slowly, the cute, cat-shaped charms hanging from a string on the back of it jingling softly as they bumped against each other. Someone stepped into the room slowly, cringing as their foot got caught under Kagome's carpet and they nearly tripped. Unknown to them, the very slight noise had woken he girl in the bed. She lay with one eye open slightly. She could see the dark figure nearing. In his hand, there was something that looked a lot like a chain necklace. Slowly, Kagome moved her arm so that it hung out of her bed and felt around on her floor for the baseball bat she kept hidden under the bed. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly in a smile when she managed to clench her fist around the bat. The figure drew even closer, and to Kagome's horror, was headed for Inu-Yasha. She watched as the figure placed the necklace around Inu-Yasha's neck, and then straightened up with a triumphant "hah!"

x

As soon as the laugh had left the person however, they found themselves being bludgeoned (albeit not very harshly) by the nine-year-old's baseball bat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?" She screamed.

"Ahh!" the person screeched, falling over under the blows.

Kagome recognized the voice.

"JI-CHAN!" She shouted angrily.

She hit him harder.

"What did you do?"

"It's… ow… for your… own… good!" the old man called.

x

Unsurprisingly, Inu-Yasha was jolted out of his peaceful slumber by the shouting and, to his surprise, a pain in his neck. He pawed at it slightly, but then realized there was something around his neck. He tilted his head to look at, and his eyes became wide. A necklace made of prayer beads; a rosary. It burned into him, and he whimpered and tried to paw it off.

"_Ka… Kagome, help!" _ he pleaded, looking to Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand, dropped her baseball bat on her grandfather and looked at Inu-Yasha, horrified.

"_What? Kagome… could I have a hand?"_ he said, struggling with the necklace again.

Kagome took his face in her hands and stared at him.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked, "S…Say something. Are you okay?"

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked, but then the horrible truth dawned on him.

She couldn't understand him. The rosary wasn't letting her.

"_Kagome…"_ he whimpered, pressing himself into her, _"Oh… Kagome…"_

Kagome put her arms around then whimpering half-demon and shot a death-glare at her grandpa as he heaved himself up off the ground.

"What did you do to Inu-Yasha?" she asked venomously.

Her grandfather shrugged and pointed to the rosary.

"It's so you can control him," he explained.

"I don't want to control him, baka-jiji," Kagome snarled, "Take it off."

"No," Ji-chan said simply.

"You… You're disgusting," she spat.

"Kagome, don't talk to your grandfather like that," the old man chided.

"Don't talk in the third person, baka, baka, baka!" Kagome yelled.

x

Just then, Koga in his green pajamas and Kagome's mother in her nightgown ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Kagome's mother demanded.

"Baka-jiji put a rosary on Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said accusingly, shooting another death-glare at him, "And now he… I can't understand him anymore Mom!"

Kagome's mother gasped, obviously upset, and Koga's expression was absolutely stunned.

"Ji-chan!" Koga exclaimed.

"DAD!" Kagome's mother exclaimed even more loudly, "How could you?"

Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome, sighed, and whimpered again, trying to snuggle into her, but every time he got close, the rosary burned him. He growled in pain and pawed at it again, but it burned his foot.

"Kagome, maybe your miko powers can cancel the spell out," Koga suggested.

"No way that-" Ji-chan started, but Kagome's mom shoved him out of the room, closed the door, and started to yell at him. Kagome couldn't hear what was being said, but Koga could.

"Wow, your mom's angry," Koga commented, "REALLY angry."

"What's she saying?" Kagome asked.

"Damn… old man… bastard… um… How dare you do that to him? …um…"

Koga shrugged.

"Lots of bad words. I don't wanna repeat them all."

Kagome couldn't help a smile and then, cautiously, she grasped the rosary beads. She felt a small jolt of energy and a little resistance at first, but within moments she was able to lift the necklace up and over the hanyou's head.

"_Arigato,"_ he said.

Kagome smiled, glad she could understand him again.

"No problem, furball," she giggled, "Are you okay?"

"_I'll be all right,"_ he said, _"It hurt though…"_

His ears drooped a tiny bit despite what he had said. Just thinking about Kagome not being able to understand him anymore tugged at his heartstrings. He had only just met the girl, but…

x

Kagome sighed and picked up the rosary.

"I didn't know this little necklace could do so much damage," she said.

She squeezed it tightly, and she could feel the purifying aura, one that almost all youkai can't stand, disintegrate.

"Here you go Inu-Yasha," she said, smiling and handing him the necklace, "It won't hurt you anymore. You can do what you want with it."

Inu-Yasha tilted his head. From Kagome neutralizing the rosary's affects, it became saturated with her own scent and aura. Would she mind if he decided to keep it because of that?

"_Kagome? Is it okay that I wear it?"_ he asked.

Kagome blinked at him in surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"I would think you'd be traumatized or something by it," Koga added.

"_Well…" _Inu-Yasha said slowly, _"Kagome, it has your scent all over it… And your scent makes me feel better."_

He smiled.

"_Earlier, I was feeling sad, but when I… got your scent… it made me feel better,"_ he explained.

Kagome looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Okay, if you want it," she said.

She slid it over his head again and he shook himself slightly to adjust himself to the feeling of the thing. He looked down on it almost proudly and stuck his head in the air. Kagome laughed at him and Koga grinned.

"That thing looks cool on you," Koga commented.

"_Arigato,"_ Inu-Yasha said with a grin, puffing out his chest proudly.

Kagome laughed at him and grabbed him around the neck, hugging him so tightly that the breath was nearly squished out of him.

"I was really freaked, you know… When I couldn't understand you," she said.

"_So was I,"_ Inu-Yasha replied, sticking out his tongue.

Koga sighed and folded his arms against his chest, flicking his tail slightly.

"Know what I think?" he asked.

"What?" Kagome replied.

The okami youkai smirked and stuck his forefinger into the air.

"We should put baka-jiji in a home!"

"_Baka-jiji is in a home,"_ Inu-Yasha said, _"Kagome's."_

"No dummy, an old-folks home," Koga laughed.

"I agree," Kagome said, grinning, "We can ask Mom. After tonight, I bet she'd say yes."

"_I hope,"_ Inu-Yasha mumbled.

"He's a hazard to Inu-Yasha's health," Koga stated, "…And mine!"

"_Got that right!"_ Inu-Yasha agreed.

xXxXxXxX

An hour later, Yui slowly approached her daughter's room, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand. She had absolutely no idea what to do with her father anymore.

"I can't believe him," she sighed.

She slowly opened the door and poked her head into the room, and automatically had to quell the urge to scream "Cute!"

All three of the children had fallen asleep again. Inu-Yasha was curled up against Kagome's ribs, his snout gently pressed up against her neck, and her arm was draped around his shoulders. Koga had collapsed across the foot of the bed, and was also curled into a ball, his tail flicking slowly back and forth.

x

Kagome's mother smiled fondly. She tiptoed into the room and got an extra blanket out of it, draping it over Koga.

"What would I do without you little ones?" she wondered softly.

She saw Koga shift slightly at her words, and one of his sapphire eyes opened a crack.

"Aunt Yui?" he asked at a whisper.

"Hai, Koga?" she replied quietly.

"Are you going to put Ji-chan in a home?"

Yui smiled a little.

"If he tries anything like that again on you or Inu-Yasha, I don't think I'll have much of a choice," she said.

Koga nodded.

"Is it all right if Inu-Yasha comes to school with us tomorrow?"

His aunt nodded.

"I'll write a note that'll make them let him in, okay Koga?" she asked, ruffling her nephew's hair.

Koga smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Arigato, Aunt Yui," he mumbled sleepily.

xXxXxXxX

Kagome and Koga were both awakened by sunlight peeking through Kagome's half-closed curtains. Inu-Yasha, it had been discovered, slept like a rock.

"C'mon Yasha, get up," Kagome said, giving the hanyou a gentle shove, "You're on my arm."

"_Mmm… Don't… wanna move though…"_ he mumbled sleepily, _"Comfy…"_

"Well ya gotta," Koga said, "We have to go to school."

"_School?"_ Inu-Yasha asked, _"…Aw man… I don't wanna…"_

"Maybe he's right Koga," Kagome said, "He's probably tired. We could leave him here at home for today."

She smirked.

"With baka-jiji."

At this, Inu-Yasha's ears perked and his head shot up, his eyes opening quickly.

"_All right! School! Sounds awesome! Lets go. Now,"_ he said hurriedly.

He leapt off the bed and landed with a thud, spinning to look at his friends with wide eyes.

"_C'mon guys! School!" _he said.

"We gotta change, Inu-Yasha," Kagome pointed out.

"_Oh right, you do that,"_ he said.

He planted himself outside the door.

"_I'll wait over here."_

Kagome stifled a laugh as Koga yawned and walked to his own room to get changed, closing Kagome's door behind him.

x

She quickly shed her pyjamas and dressed in another green t-shirt and blue track pants. She opened the door again to find Inu-Yasha grinning up at her and wagging his tail.

"_You're done, right? We can go now, right?" _he asked.

"No, we have to eat first, crazy," she said.

Inu-Yasha's face fell.

"_Oh…"_ he said.

Kagome tilted her head and knelt to the moping hanyou.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gently rubbing his ears.

"_I… I'm… kinda scared of your grandfather,"_ he said, _"After what happened last night."_

"Poor Yasha," she said quietly, her fingers moving to scratch under his chin.

His eyelids drooped happily and his tail began to wag in a slow, drugged sort of way.

"_Arigato Kagome,"_ he said a bit dreamily.

Kagome laughed at him and then stood to walk down the stairs. Inu-Yasha stared after her dumbly for a second before following.

"Mom?" Kagome called, "What's breakfast?"

"Omelette," she replied.

"_Ohhh, omelette," _Inu-Yasha said, perking, _"Cool."_

As they walked into the kitchen, Kagome's mother handed her a slip of white paper with a faint floral design on it.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"It's a note," her mother explained, "It's so Inu-Yasha can go to school with you."

"Arigato!" Kagome said happily, giving her mother a quick hug before she was handed both her and Inu-Yasha's plates.

"Where's Koga?"

"Upstairs," Kagome replied.

x

She walked into the living room, Inu-Yasha still following her. She sat on the floor to eat and laid Inu-Yasha's down for him. He happily dug into it.

"_Your mom makes great omelette," _Inu-Yasha commented.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said proudly.

She ruffled his ears as Koga walked into the room with his own plate of omelette.

"Yo," he said.

"Hi Koga," Kagome replied.

"_Mmm… Omelette…" _was all Inu-Yasha said.

Kagome and Koga both looked at him with raised eyebrows, and then started to laugh. Koga planted himself on the ground next to Kagome and began to eat his own omelette.

"Know what your mom told me, Kagome?" he asked through a mouthful of egg.

"What?" Kagome replied.

"Ji… I mean, baka-jiji is still in bed, covered with bruises. He won't be bothering us for a bit."

He gave her a curious look.

"Just what did you do to the guy?"

"Baseball bat!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning widely, but then her face fell and she said, "I didn't really wanna hurt him but... I had no other choice! He was hurting Inu-Yasha!"

Koga and Inu-Yasha both stared at the girl, the hanyou surprisingly abandoning his omelette to gawk at her.

"Really?" Koga blurted.

Kagome bobbed her head in a vigorous nod, and Inu-Yasha began to smile, touched.

Someone had stood up for him. It felt nice. Grinning, he stood and touched his snout to Kagome's cheek in a display of affection.

"_Thanks a lot Kagome," _he said, _"I… Oh my gosh, I owe you so much."_

Kagome laughed softly and ruffled his fur gently.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," she said with a smile, "Now eat your eggs; we gotta leave soon."

Inu-Yasha nodded quickly and dug into his eggs again, though every once and a while, he'd look back up at Kagome, warmth stirring in his chest. His face heated up under his fur and he continued to munch on his eggs. Little did he know, he was developing his very first puppy-crush, on the girl who had taken him in. 


	5. Prologue Chapter 5

Prologue (CHAPTER 5)

* * *

School was weird. Inu-Yasha had never remembered it being like this. For one thing, almost everyone, save for the few canine or feline youkai who could understand him, stared at him. Constantly. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard. They were also staring at Kagome, but she seemed oblivious. Kagome was an expert at being oblivious to stares. Inu-Yasha didn't know it, but Kagome was considered the weirdo of her grade, maybe even of the school. Even for a little girl, ever since the youkai murders had begun a few years ago, the stigma of a miko was inescapable.

x

They went through the classes rather uneventfully, and though the students were apprehensive at best, most of the teachers were kind. Inu-Yasha was happy to be accepted, but the other children gave him feelings of worry.

x

As they walked down the halls of the school after the last period class, Inu-Yasha padding faithfully by Kagome's side, he could hear many people talking about Kagome behind her back. It made the fur on his neck bristle angrily, but he didn't comment about it… But then the comments got even closer.

"That kid is _so_ weird…"

"Why the hell did she bring her dog in here?"

"At least she has one _semi-normal_ friend."

"I bet that dog's a youkai too."

"Stupid kid, I bet she's all cocky because she's a miko…"

"Look at the bitch, pretending like she doesn't hear…"

A tiny bit of salt laced the air, and Inu-Yasha looked up in horror. Kagome eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she tightened her hold on her math book, kept a straight face, and kept walking.

"_Kagome…"_ Inu-Yasha whispered, nuzzling her arm, _"They're stupid: don't listen."_

Kagome just sniffed quietly and forced out a smile as she headed to her homeroom class where her bag was kept.

"Aw, lookit her, she's crying!"

"Serves her right…"

Inu-Yasha didn't think that he could take anymore of this. He didn't know why exactly these people were insulting his new best friend, but they were. Angrily, he growled out a warning to two sneering grade eights who were about to approach Kagome, and he herded her into her classroom.

x

The room was empty, so Inu-Yasha nosed the door shut. To his surprise, Kagome dropped to her knees, a slow stream of tears trickling down her cheeks.

"_Kagome?"_ he asked, _"Hey, Kagome, don't cry. What is it? Is it something they said?"_

Worriedly, he placed one paw on her knee and nuzzled up to her cheek.

"_Kagome?"_

Kagome shuddered and wrapped one arm around his neck.

"No it's… it's just that it's always like this…" she whispered.

"_Why?"_ Inu-Yasha asked puzzledly.

He couldn't understand why _anyone_ would purposely want to hurt Kagome.

"Because," she said, and then hiccupped quietly, "Because I'm a freak…"

"_No you're not,"_ Inu-Yasha protested, _"You're the nicest person I know…Well, I only really know you and your family… but you saved me Kagome. You're not a freak. What even makes you say that?"_

"They think I'll be like those crazy murderers... Mikos and stuff, we aren't all that common, and maybe you dunno, but there were youkai killings, and people think I'm gonna be like them," she mumbled, "B-But I love youkai! I'd never... I'd never... I wish I wasn't like this!"

"_Don't be like that,"_ Inu-Yasha said reassuringly, _"Kagome, don't you like the way you are? Because of your powers, you and I can talk, and you saved me from your crazy grandpa. Isn't that a good thing?"_

Kagome blinked tears from her eyes and sniffled sadly as the hanyou stared back at her expectantly.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"_So stop being like that," _the hanyou scolded.

With that, he stuck out his tongue and gently bathed both of her cheeks, cleansing them of her tears. Kagome blinked at him in surprise, and the smiled embarrassedly and buried her face into the thick of his neck fur.

"Thanks Yasha," she whispered, "You're really nice, you know that?"

Inu-Yasha smiled and pressed his shaggy form closer to Kagome, comforting her.

"_Hey, it's my job,"_ he said, _"I'm gonna be your guard-dog. I'll protect you Kagome, don't you worry."_

Kagome raised her head to look Inu-Yasha in the eyes, and gave him a large, warm smile.

"Arigato," she said quietly.

She released her math books and ran her hand over Inu-Yasha's ears. Inu-Yasha eyed her worriedly and licked her face again.

"_Kagome, does this happen often?"_ he inquired.

"N… No…" she said, lying pathetically.

Inu-Yasha gave her a cynical look and she sighed.

"Okay… maybe it does…"

"_Did you tell you mom? Or Koga? Or… Or anyone?" _he demanded.

She shook her head again, and Inu-Yasha sighed deeply.

"_Dang it Kagome…"_ he mumbled, _"Why not?"_

"_They_… _They_ said they'd hurt… Koga… and Buyo" she muttered.

"_Who are "they" Kagome?"_ Inu-Yasha inquired.

"I… I'll show you…"

Slowly, Kagome stood and wiped her eyes on the back of her arm. She grabbed her bag off of her desk, put her books in it, and then shouldered it quickly. She was about to open the door, but it suddenly swung open violently, knocking her to the ground.

x

In the doorway stood a sinister looking human boy, around fifteen, and two youkai, rats, standing slightly behind him. Kagome choked back a yelp. The boy sneered and took a step towards Kagome, but Inu-Yasha quickly took a stand between him and his friend, his whole being trembling with fury.

_**Come near her… Hurt her, and I'll kill you.**_

Inu-Yasha didn't have time to do a double take on that thought. It had been much more violent that the young hanyou had ever felt before.

_**I'll kill you if you touch her.**_

The boy sneered.

"Hey bitch, nice dog," he smirked, "Where'd you get him, the dump, like all your other stuff?"

Kagome nervously edged away from him. She wanted to remark on how stupid that comment had been, but she couldn't think of anything clever to say.

"D-Don't touch him," she squeaked instead, her body shaking.

The three boys laughed.

"D-Don't touch him?" the human repeated mockingly.

He glanced at Inu-Yasha cruelly.

"Hey mutt, how about you come with us, huh? We'll go for a nice ride down to the harbour and then... kersplash!"

He reached for Inu-Yasha's rosary to drag him forward, but the hanyou leapt backwards agilely, baring his fangs.

"_**Take one more step, and your leg is mine,"**_ Inu-Yasha growled out, but the boy's voice was about a decibel lower than it had been before.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at him worriedly.

"Yasha…" she whispered fearfully.

The two rat youkai looked a bit surprised, but then began to laugh in a deep nasally way. The human sneered again.

"Hey, looks like the mutt's got a bit of fight in 'im!"

He waved his hand in front of Inu-Yasha's face. The hanyou bared his fangs.

"_**Get back."**_

"Inu-Yasha… no, don't fight," Kagome said quietly.

"Inu-Yasha?" the human repeated, "Nice name. I guess we'll just have to get your precious Inu-Yasha out of the way."

x

Before Inu-Yasha knew what was happening, he was pinioned to the ground by the two rat youkai, and the human was advancing on Kagome.

"_**NO! KAGOME, KAGOME, HOLD ON, I-"**_

Inu-Yasha was abruptly silenced as one youkai clapped his hand around his snout. Inu-Yasha grunted and tried to writhe form his grasp, but he couldn't manage to free himself.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried worriedly.

"Hey, shut up," the boy said grumpily, kicking the downed girl.

_**No! Leave her alone!**_ Inu-Yasha thought furiously, _**Damn you, leave her alone!**_

He felt like his blood was on fire. He fur bristled angrily as Kagome cried out in pain.

_**LEAVE HER ALONE!**_

His eyes felt like they were burning…

x

One of the youkai holding him down gasped in terror and released him, backing away.

"Holy crap!" he cried, "Dude, that dog's a youkai! Let him go!"

Before the second youkai could react to his friend's warning, he was hurled to the ground with a toss of Inu-Yasha's head. Inu-Yasha forced himself to his feet, every hair on his body bristling. The furious aura swirling around him made him look twice his size, and he bared his long canines and let out a growl that shook the floor.

"_**Back off,"**_ he snarled.

Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha and nearly gasped. Had she not known that it was him, she probably would've screamed. The beautiful amber of his eyes had fogged to red, and there were purple stripes up his jaw line. His fur looked coarse and spiky now, not at all the soft silver fluff that originally covered her companion. The human who had been hurting Kagome suddenly looked very afraid.

"Whoa, holy shit!" he cried, and he and his friends hurriedly galloped out of the room.

Kagome thought she might've hear a faint cry of "We'll be back, bitch!"

x

She then looked to Inu-Yasha again, whom had his large red eyes locked on her. She bit her lip nervously, but Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed sadness.

"_**Kagome," **_he said quietly, _**"No, please…**_ _Don't be afraid."_

Halfway through his sentence, Inu-Yasha's voice softened down to what Kagome recognized as his. He took a step towards her, seeming to shrink down to the transfigured ten-year-old hanyou that he was, and the purple lines on his face sunk back into his fur. His eyes became amber once more.

"Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

He bounded to her and shoved his snout against the warm crook of her neck as she embraced him.

"_You all right?" _he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you!" she said, "Oh man Inu-Yasha… thank you so much… But what happened just there?"

Inu-Yasha inclined his head slightly.

"_What d'you mean?" _he asked.

"You… You changed… You're voice was deeper and… and your eyes were all red."

"_Huh…"_ Inu-Yasha said, clearly not recalling any of this, _"Well, I'm glad that you're okay."_

Kagome nodded and kissed his head. He jolted for an instant, and then smiled.

"_Didn't I say I'd protect you?"_ he chuckled.

"You sure did, Yasha…" Kagome replied, snuggling into his fur.

xXxXxXx

Koga, out in the schoolyard, glanced at his watch for a third time. School had ended over ten minutes ago; where the heck were Inu-Yasha and Kagome? Suddenly, the scent of fear washed over him, and a human and two rat youkai ran out of the school, cursing under their breath. Cursing a big, silver dog. Koga's body jolted with shock.

_Inu-Yasha?_ he thought worriedly.

Quickly, the young okami slipped back into the school, following his nose to Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

x

He found the two of them huddled together on the floor of Kagome's homeroom class. Both of their scents leaked distress and worry, and Kagome smelled like she had been crying.

"G-Guys?" he stammered, "What happened?"

Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked up at him.

"_People have been hurting Kagome, Koga,"_ he said.

Koga's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" he demanded, "Kagome? Is that true?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Gomen… I should've told you…" she whispered

Koga dropped to his knees beside his cousin, and then hugged both her and Inu-Yasha.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"They… I dunno, the whole youkai murderer thing, they think I'll… oh god…" she mumbled.

"Stupid…" he said quietly, nuzzling the girl's cheek, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"_They_ said they'd hurt you…"

"_You still haven't told me who "they"_ _are,"_ Inu-Yasha pointed out.

"Those three, and their gang," Kagome mumbled, "And there are others too."

Koga frowned and released Kagome, sitting back on his knees and flicking his tail irritably.

"Well, we're gonna have to get stronger than them, now won't we?" he said.

Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement while Kagome looked a little confused.

"What?" she asked, sniffling quietly.

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight, little cousin," Koga stated proudly, "Youkai style!"

"_I'll help too,"_ Inu-Yasha added, grinning at Kagome.

He used his snout to brush a stray strand on her ebony hair out of her face.

"_Okay?"_ he asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys," she said.

x

She forced herself to her feet slowly and brushed herself off.

"Want to go home now?" she asked.

Koga nodded and stood as well.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

He winked.

"We can start your training tomorrow, okay?"

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good," she said.

xXxXxXx

The walk home was a slow, uneventful one. None of them talked very much. Inu-Yasha, for one, was wondering what had happened to him back at the school. He had been so furious… He doubted, that even in his life previously, he had ever felt that angry.

Sighing, he leaned up against Kagome's side. He had no idea what was going on with him, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad either.

_Please, let me never direct that rage at you Kagome…_ he thought. 


	6. Prologue Chapter 6

(Prologue) CHAPTER 6:

* * *

"Punch! Kick! Now block Kagome! That 'a girl!"

It was sunset the next day, and the hills of Higurashi Shrine were bathed in a warm golden glow. Even though it was nearing the end of September, it was still lukewarm outdoors with a cool northern breeze, and great weather for playing in… or for practicing fighting.

x

Inu-Yasha lay on one of the grassy hills, his front paws crossed, his tail wagging slowly back and forth as he watched Kagome and her cousin lovingly duke it out below him. Koga was teaching her how to fight like an okami youkai. Being a youkai meant that you were born knowing at least a little about fighting, and Koga felt that it was his duty to teach his little cousin something about self-defence. Earlier, he had been wondering why he hadn't thought of teaching Kagome earlier.

"Maybe if she hadn't kept those bullies from me…" he had grumbled.

He had started his teachings the day previously as soon as they had arrived home, and luckily, Kagome caught on quick.

x

"Now, I'm gonna kick, and you have to block me," Koga was saying.

Kagome braced her feet in the grass and nodded, so Koga sent a flying kick towards her head. She squeaked, but raised her arm like he had shown her earlier. His foot caught her arm and she was pushed back as he rebounded and jumped away, though she didn't fall, looked surprised, and then laughed a little, calling out, "I did it!"

"_Good job!" _Inu-Yasha called from his perch.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled as Koga clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Great! You're really good at this," he said, "Now lets try again, but you hit back at me."

"Okay," Kagome said, "I'll try…"

Koga nodded and lashed out at her again with his foot, but this time Kagome's timing was off. Her block missed and Koga's foot would have collided with her face if she hadn't stumbled backwards into the grass.

"Ow…" she mumbled, rubbing lower back.

"_You okay?"_ Inu-Yasha called worriedly as Koga ran to her to help her up.

She nodded and smiled.

"Sorry," Koga said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her carefully to her feet.

"It's okay; I'll just try harder," Kagome said, her face set in a determined frown.

Koga nodded and returned his position across from her.

"_This time, don't try," _Inu-Yasha suggested_, "Don't think about it. Go with your feelings."_

"My feelings?" Kagome repeated, looking to the hanyou and blinking puzzledly, "What do you mean?"

"Instinct," Koga said to clarify, "Right?"

He looked up at Inu-Yasha, who nodded and smiled, tilting his head.

"_I wish I could explain it better,"_ he said with an apologetic smile.

Kagome shrugged and regained her fighting stance.

"C'mon Koga; I'm ready," she said.

x

Koga grinned and gave another kick at her head, though she missed again and ended up sprawled in the grass. Koga apologized again and helped her up, though she sighed in frustration.

"Why can't I get it right?" she wondered.

"_It takes time,"_ Inu-Yasha said, "_You can't expect to be really good at it right away."_

Kagome nodded a little reluctantly and sighed. He stood, leaned forward in a stretch, and then prowled down the slope to stand by Kagome's side.

"_You have to relax," _he said.

"But if I do that, I'll get kicked in the face!" she exclaimed.

"Not necessarily," Koga put in.

Kagome looked between the two youkai, blinking with puzzlement.

"Oh, it's not just a youkai thing, is it?" she whined.

Both Koga and Inu-Yasha shook their heads and Inu-Yasha smiled. He reared up and placed his paws on Kagome's shoulders, poking her in the forehead with his nose.

"_Humans have instincts too. They're just hidden a lot deeper," _he explained.

Kagome groaned with irritation and held onto Inu-Yasha's forelimbs to help support his weight.

"But Yasha, what if I can't find mine?" she asked, her hazel eyes shining with worry.

"Well, you have really good ones for a human already," Koga said.

"But what if I can't find the rest of them?" Kagome asked, "Guys?"

"_You'll be fine,"_ Inu-Yasha assured her, giving her cheek a swift lick, _"I'm positive you can do it."_

He lowered himself onto all fours again and beamed up at Kagome. Reassured by both his, and her cousin's belief in her, Kagome took up a fighting stance once more.

"Okay, one more time," she said, "I'll do it this time."

Her two companions grinned at her.

"That's the spirit!" Koga said cheerfully, "Okay, let's do this."

Inu-Yasha backed away and sat down to watch the show.

"Tell me when you're ready," Koga said.

Kagome nodded and bit her lip, clenching her fists… Wait… Inu-Yasha had told her to relax…

x

Slowly, Kagome let her tense muscles loosen and she calmed her heart, which was racing from excitement. She unclenched her fists and flexed her fingers slightly, and then inhaled a deep breath.

"Okay… Ready…" she said.

Koga nodded and then, after he too took a breath, launched a swift kick at her head. Kagome was a lot better this time around. She ducked the kick swiftly and then retaliated with one of her own, her foot stopping an inch from Koga's nose.

"Better?" she inquired as she lowered her leg.

Koga stared wide-eyed at his cousin as the silver-furred hanyou to their left did the same.

"I did okay, right?" Kagome insisted, "It was better, right?"

"Better?" Koga demanded, a large smile crossing his face.

He ran to Kagome and grabbed her around the waist, jumping around in an ecstatic circle with her.

"Forget better, you _owned!_" he laughed.

Inu-Yasha barked his agreement before tackling the two prancing cousins to the ground, his tail wagging furiously.

"_Excellent! Kagome, you were so great," _he said, beaming at her, _"See, if I was still a on two legs, I'd help you practice too."_

Kagome laughed and ruffled Inu-Yasha's ears, and the hanyou bent down to lick her cheek, and then used his paw to muss up Koga's hair. The okami playfully batted at Inu-Yasha's paw.

"I'll get you for that, mutt," he growled jokingly.

"_I'd like to see you try!"_ Inu-Yasha taunted, leaping backwards and hopping gracefully from paw to paw, _"You just try and keep up with me!"_

"You're on!" Koga yelled, and he took off at a sprint towards the dog-boy, who yelped and turned on his haunches before speeding away.

Kagome giggled and sat up, watching as the sunset's glow bathed her two best friends chasing each other around the shrine's grassy hills. She watched as Koga finally caught up with Inu-Yasha, seizing him with a leap and noogieing him in between his ears. He was then flipped, and Inu-Yasha stood on his chest, playfully gnawing on the okami's arm.

Kagome laughed at the plight before standing and running in to join them, tackling Inu-Yasha off Koga around his furry middle.

"Got ya!" she exclaimed.

"_Oh yeah?" _Inu-Yasha retorted, and the bizarre form of youkai-tag was on!

xXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, a little ways down the street, two children, one nine and the other ten, walked down the sidewalk, looking for their parents. The younger was a girl with black hair that she kept tied back and dark, slightly angry looking brown eyes. The ten-year-old was a boy with shorter black hair that was tied in a short ponytail behind his head, his dark blue eyes and smile sparking with with glee despite his situation.

"Dang it Miroku…" the girl grumbled, folding her arms, "I told you we should've stayed closer to your parents… Now we're lost."

"Not at all!" the boy laughed, hooking arms with her, "We're just on an adventure, dear Sango! Try to enjoy it!"

Sango frowned at her traveling partner and snorted. Both of their families had just moved to the neighbourhood two days ago, though Sango and Miroku had known each other since preschool. Previously, they had known the streets near their house like the back of their hand, but now, in a new neighbourhood, both were utterly lost.

"If you hadn't ran off to go flower-picking, we wouldn't even be here," Sango snapped.

"Ah, but you followed me," he said, wagging his finger at her.

"Just to make sure you weren't looking up some lady's skirt," Sango protested, yanking her arm away from Miroku, "Gimme a break!"

"But Sango!" Miroku said pleadingly, shuffling in one of his pockets, "The flower was for you!"

He pulled out a crumpled and fairly dead-looking dandelion from his pocket and handed it to Sango, smiling widely. Sango reluctantly accepted the gift, twirling it in between her finger and thumb.

"Well... Um… Anyway, next house we come to, I'm gonna ask if we can use the phone… I'm gonna call my dad."

"Maybe we can ask at that shrine?" Miroku suggested, pointing ahead of them.

There was a sign up ahead of them, nailed to a tree, which read "Higurashi Shrine" in very neat writing.

"Oh, I heard about that place," Sango said, a smile creeping onto her face, "It's supposed to be really nice."

"So we'll go there then?" Miroku insisted.

For once, Sango nodded her agreement with him, so he beamed and grabbed her arm, racing along the sidewalk to the stairs that led up to the shrine house. Unknown to him, she gratefully tossed the dying plant in her fingers over her shoulder and onto the pavement behind them, to be crushed by a cyclist who passed them from behind.

x

As the two of them arrived, they heard the laughter and growls of three people around their ages. Miroku was lucky; he was in possession of some spiritual powers, though he knew better to use them out in the open, and he concentrated profusely on the people ahead.

"A hanyou, a youkai, and a miko!" he said proudly, "Bet you I'm right."

"What's the point?" Sango sighed, "You're always right anyway."

Miroku grinned and laughed as Sango proceeded up the stairs without him, and he had to jog to catch up.

x

As they reached the top of the first flight, Sango spotted an okami youkai, an inexplicably large silver dog, and a human girl play-fighting in the grass. Miroku arrived behind her, panting and leaning forward, holding his knees and breathing hard to catch his breath.

"Um, excuse me!" Sango called.

All three heads turned to her, and then girl pulled herself up from underneath the dog, brushed the grass off her shirt, and jogged to them.

"Hi!" she said, bowing quickly, "Welcome to Higurashi Shrine, I'm Kagome; can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Sango," Sango said, returning the bow, "And…"

She was about to introduce Miroku, but the boy darted forward, seizing Kagome's hand and performing a low, elaborate bow.

"I am Miroku, monk-in-training," he said dramatically, "And at your service, milady."

Kagome blinked in shock, and suddenly Inu-Yasha was in between her and the other boy, growling out a warning.

"_Hey, I don't care if you're a monk or a high priest; no one flirts with Kagome," _he warned.

Both Miroku and Sango stared at Inu-Yasha in shock, and the dog-boy blinked.

"_What?" _he asked in irritation.

"You can talk," Sango gasped, "Oh, cool!"

"You can hear Inu-Yasha too?" Kagome inquired, laying her hand on his head.

Miroku and Sango both nodded, and Kagome grinned widely.

"Cool, eh Inu-Yasha?" she asked.

"_Yeah, as long as that guy stays away from you," _he said, smirking.

"Whoa… it's not like you could have her; you're a dog!" Miroku protested, and Sango cuffed the back of his head.

"He's dumb," she explained as the boy whinged and nursed his skull.

She squatted to Inu-Yasha and looked into his eyes, tentatively reaching out a hand towards him.

"Careful, he's actually a hanyou in a dog's body," Koga warned as he walked up behind them.

"_Oh shut up Koga, I'm not gonna bite anyone," _Inu-Yasha laughed, _"Go ahead Sango."_

Sango smiled and gingerly touched Inu-Yasha's head, and then when he gave her a smile, she gently rubbed his ears. Kagome laughed and squatted as well, ruffling Inu-Yasha's thick neck fur.

"Everyone knows how dangerous big puppy hanyous can be," she said.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"_Thanks a lot, Kag," _he said.

"So… You're a hanyou? Why are you a dog then?" Miroku inquired.

Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"_Someone turned me into one, I guess. I don't remember."_

"That sucks," Miroku said, "I'm under a spell too. Someone cursed my hand, see?"

He held up his right hand. It had a fingerless glove and white prayer beads wrapped around it.

"I have a Wind Tunnel in my hand," he explained solemnly as the others, with the exception of Sango, stared at him, "And if I don't destroy the guy who put this curse on my great grandpa, I'm gonna get sucked into it one day."

Sango frowned and stood, rolling her eyes, and cuffed his head again, and he yelped and clapped his hands over his abused cranium.

"The curse was lifted centuries ago," Sango explained, shooting a glare at her over-dramatic companion, "Miroku's family still has the Wind Tunnel, but it's not gonna kill him."

"That's a relief," Koga said, "So, um… what're you two doing here anyhow?"

"Oh yeah!" Sango exclaimed, "Would it be okay if we use your phone?"

"We got lost," Miroku added.

"Oh sure," Kagome said swiftly, "No problem."

x

Just then, the voice of Kagome's mother rang out clear from the house.

"Kids! Dinner!" she called.

"Okay!" Kagome replied, and then looked to Sango and Miroku.

"You two wanna stay?" she inquired.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and Sango grinned.

"Sure," she said.

"_As long as Miroku sits far, far away from Kagome, I'm good,"_ Inu-Yasha mumbled.

Kagome giggled and ruffled Inu-Yasha's ears, as Miroku sighed dejectedly.

"You're so protective," she said.

"_I gotta be," _the hanyou replied.

Kagome sighed and shook her head with amusement, and then turned towards the house, beckoning for the others to follow her. They eagerly complied, especially Inu-Yasha, who was excited for more home-cooked meals from Kagome's mother. She had to be the all-time best cook in the world; or at least, that was his opinion. As they approached the house, Kagome darted ahead and held open the door as the others walked in.

x

"Mom?" she called, "I brought some friends; is it okay if they stay for dinner and use the phone?"

Yui peeked out of the kitchen and smiled at the two new occupants of the hallway.

"Hello there," she said with a cheerful smile, "Kagome, who are your friends?"

"I'm Sango Miss… uh…"

"Higurashi," Koga whispered.

"Miss Higurashi," Sango continued, "And that's Miroku."

Miroku smiled and waved.

"All right then, have a seat in there," Yui said, gesturing to the dining room, "Kagome, would you help me bring out the food? Inu-Yasha, would you grab some extra cushions for Sango and Miroku?"

x

As the places were set and the food was laid out, everyone sat down for the meal. Except for Kagome and Koga's grandfather; he was still in bed with a "headache". Through a pleasant conversation, it was discovered that Miroku and Sango would be attending the same school as Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Koga did. Kagome was ecstatic; maybe she'd finally have some friends (other than Inu-Yasha, of course) in one of her classes. She had never had any human friends before; the only people she had even hung out with were okami youkai, and despite Miroku's obvious lecherous qualities, she automatically trusted the two humans. Even Inu-Yasha seemed at ease with them, and other than Kagome and her family, he didn't trust anyone after what had happened yesterday.

x

After the meal, Sango called her father and explained the situation, so he drove to the shrine to pick his daughter and Miroku up, and he talked with Kagome's mother for half an hour while the children played in the grass again. By the time Miroku and Sango were driven home, it was well past everyone's bedtime. After waving goodbye to their newfound friends, Inu-Yasha, Koga and Kagome retreated into the house.

x

Inu-Yasha trotted into Kagome's room, leapt onto the bed, and was promptly asleep. Kagome, meanwhile, brushed her teeth and said goodnight to her cousin before ambling sleepily to her room. She yawned and rubbed at her eye before she spotted the large dog sprawled across her bed. Giggling quietly behind her hand, Kagome turned off the light and tiptoed to her bed, quietly shifting Inu-Yasha's body and snuggling under the blankets beneath him. He grunted and cringed, splaying one paw out over Kagome and laying his snout on top of her head. She gently ruffled his ears and smiled.

"You puppy," she whispered.

He opened one eye and smiled at her, shifting his position slightly so that his snout lay across her throat, his tail wagging slowly. She laughed at him and ran a finger along the brow of his muzzle.

"So…" she whispered, "What d'you think of Sango and Miroku?"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes up to look at her.

"_They both seem nice… But I think Miroku's gonna be a big perv when he gets older,"_ he said.

"You trust them?" Kagome inquired.

Inu-Yasha shrugged one furry shoulder and nodded.

"_Yeah, I do,"_ he said.

Kagome smiled and gave an approving nod.

"Good," she said, "'Cause I like them."

Inu-Yasha gave a wide yawn and stood slowly, nosing at Kagome's blanket.

"_Can I come under?"_ he asked, _"I'm sort of cold."_

Kagome gave a nod, so Inu-Yasha gratefully slipped his body under the covers and curled into a ball.

"_Goodnight…" _he mumbled.

Kagome nodded and gave a small squeak of agreement before closing her eyes, laying one hand across Inu-Yasha's back before they both fell asleep. 


	7. Prologue Chapter 7

(Prologue) CHAPTER 7:

* * *

It was six years since Inu-Yasha had come to live with the Higurashi family, and despite the coming of maturity, not much had changed. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were still the closest of friends, despite the fact that Inu-Yasha hadn't been able to regain his proper hanyou body. They, along with Koga, Sango, and Miroku, had searched the majority of Japan for someone able to reverse the spell cast on the hanyou, but it was to no avail. They had talked to demons and humans alike, but so far they hadn't had any luck. Inu-Yasha still hadn't regained any of his past memories, but he was quite happy with his life with the Higurashi family. He had eagerly come to think of Kagome's mother as his own, though Ji-Chan still hated him, and had been put in an old-folks home after attempting, and failing miserably, to seal Inu-Yasha under a bed with a sutra five years back.

x

After their first meeting, Sango and Miroku became very close friends to Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Koga. At school, Koga had somehow gained popularity, seeing as he was the okami prince, though he tried to hide from it as often as possible despite how proud his surrogate mother and father were of him.

x

Kagome, however, was still called a freak, but as soon as Inu-Yasha had come into her life, she had stopped paying any heed to other students. Inu-Yasha's words had struck a chord with her at a young age: she loved demons and would never hurt them; she shouldn't be ashamed of her powers. Others were not so accepting, though. As the murders of youkai still continued sporadically over the years, even Miroku had stopped using his powers openly. Now, at the age of fifteen-and-a-half, the miko girl behaved more like an okami youkai, like her cousin, than anything else. Her mother was proud of her for that, and for increasing her miko skills to a level in which she could create small barriers despite public discouragement.

x

School, for Inu-Yasha though, was quite easy. Due to his inability to write, he didn't have to take tests other than oral ones, and studying with his friends was a breeze.

In grade six, he and Kagome had had a teacher, a moth youkai named Miss Suri, who had adored Inu-Yasha as soon as he set paw into her classroom, and since some of the other teachers were a little unfair to him, Miss Suri had always made sure that, no matter what grade he was in, she would always be teaching one of Inu-Yasha's classes. She had even completed a successful petition to have special desks made for any quadruped students, using Inu-Yasha as an excuse to get a movement started. This had actually spurred more enrolment from a few more demons whom appeared much more animal than human.

xXxXxXx

It had been six years, and Inu-Yasha was still a dog, but that didn't much matter to him. At the moment, all that mattered was Kagome. Ever since he was fourteen, Inu-Yasha had been having slightly more _romantic_ feelings for Kagome, but now, the hanyou was hardly able to get his best friend out of his head. At all.

x

Previous to turning sixteen, he had always been reluctant to leave Kagome's side, because of bullying and whatnot, but now, it was all but impossible. He knew that Kagome could fight; in fact, he and Koga had taught her how when she was nine. Still, he hated the feeling of being away from her, though he couldn't figure out why.

x

Koga had told him it must be some dog instinct-type thing, but Inu-Yasha wasn't so sure. Koga had also said that sometimes, he had that feeling too; it was called _love_.

Inu-Yasha had laughed at this. Well, of course he loved Kagome, he had replied, how could he not? She had housed him, fed him, cuddled him when he was down, been there for him through thick and thin. She had even let him sleep in her bed. For six years! No shit he loved her. After that, Koga had shaken his head and began to laugh. Inu-Yasha had merely looked confused and asked him what the hell was so funny.

"No… You don't understand," Koga had said through a snicker, "You don't just _love_ Kagome. You're _in love_ with her, dude."

"_In love?" _he had replied, _"Definition please."_

Koga had sighed smiled at the clueless hanyou.

"In love… is when you feel something special for one person alone. Something very special, right here."

Koga put his hand over his heart.

"It's when… you… feel like you can't go on without that one special someone; you feel like you'd go crazy if they ever decided they didn't like you anymore, you know? Do you feel that about Kagome?"

Inu-Yasha had stared into Koga's eyes for a moment, thinking.

"_You mean… it's like your heart hurts every time that special person leaves your side?"_ he had inquired.

Koga nodded.

"It's also the feeling you get when you wanna ask a girl to be your mate," he said.

"_Then… I think you're right,"_ the hanyou had replied, _"I… am in love with Kagome."_

Koga had beamed at him and laughed again, thumping the large dog on the back.

"That 'a boy!" he said, "First thing is to identify the thing. Now all you gotta do is find out how she feels about you, and then tell her!"

x

It had turned out, that the finding out how Kagome felt about him was surprisingly easy. All he had to do was "read" her scent when he was around her. It was obvious that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Now all Inu-Yasha had to do was tell her. And that was what turned out to be the hard part.

xXxXxXx

It had been almost a week since Inu-Yasha's conversation with Koga. And he still hadn't said a word about his feelings to Kagome. It was getting harder and harder to speak to the girl without stumbling over his words and blushing deeply under his fur. He couldn't go on like this. The hanyou was laying outside the house, under a tree, trying to puzzle out his thoughts and his feelings, his head laying on his paws. What was he supposed to do? He was a hanyou trapped in a dog's body, and he was in love with a miko girl. Not only would it be weird for them, because at the moment they were very different species, but what if he never regained his true body? He couldn't really be with her until he was truly a hanyou again.

x

He sighed. Everything was so confusing. He wanted to tell her more than anything, but the two of them were equally hard-headed, and equally shy about speaking about their feelings. He knew that since she had nearly no way of being sure of how he felt, she wouldn't say a word until he did. Inu-Yasha growled under his breath, his ears folding backwards against his skull. He couldn't take it anymore.

"_That's it, I'm tellin' her…"_ he mumbled to himself.

He stood and shook his silvery fur, and then trotted into the house through the huge dog door that had been installed for him. The door was actually big enough to fit a sixteen-year-old boy who was walking around on his hands and knees. That was approximately the size Inu-Yasha was anyhow.

x

He sniffed as he entered the house, scenting out Kagome. She was in her room. _Their_ room. Inu-Yasha's tail wagged a little at the prospect of just being near to her, so he carefully padded through the house.

"Inu-Yasha, is that you?" came the voice of Kagome's mother.

"_Hai,"_ Inu-Yasha replied.

He knew that Kagome's mother, whom he had also come to call Mom, couldn't understand a word that he said. In fact, everything he said came out as a series of yips, barks, and growls to anyone who couldn't understand him, but he knew she would recognize his bark. It still puzzled him as to why certain humans, like Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, were able to understand him, and others weren't. Yui poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Would you like a snack?" she asked.

Inu-Yasha smiled gratefully, but shook his head politely and continued down the hall. He quickly scaled the stairs to Kagome's room. Her door was left slightly ajar, and he nosed his way into the room cautiously.

x

"_Kag? Is it okay if I come in?"_ he asked.

Kagome was lying on her stomach within the messed-up blankets on her bed, reading what seemed to be a Star Wars novel. She smiled at him as he entered.

"No duh, Inu-Yasha, this is your room too," she said.

The hanyou smiled and padded over to the bedside, and then leapt into the sheets beside Kagome and lay beside her. She smirked at him and began to gently caress his ears with one hand. He couldn't help a small, contented growl and he leaned into Kagome, nuzzling her neck lovingly. She giggled.

"Affectionate today, ain't ya?" she asked.

"_Sorry, does it bother you?" _he asked embarrassedly.

"No way," Kagome replied.

The girl nuzzled into his neck fur, and then hugged him tightly.

"It doesn't ever bother me, you lunatic," she said.

Inu-Yasha locked his amber eyes on Kagome's hazel ones. They were sparkling with warmth and affection that made the boy just want to melt into her arms.

"_Kagome… um…"_ he mumbled quietly.

"Yeah?" she said, "What's up, puppy-dog?"

"_Ano…"_ Inu-Yasha said, _"Eh…"_

Kagome adjusted herself so that she was looking directly into those shimmering pools of molten gold he called eyes and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_Kagome… I…"_ he started, but then his throat tightened and he couldn't make the words come out.

He was puzzled by this. Was it because of his nervousness? He gulped it back, licked his lips, and then tried again.

"_Kagome," _he sighed, _"I… gotta tell you something…"_

"Yeah?" she replied.

"_It's really important. Do you promise not to laugh?"_

Kagome gave him her warmest smile and cupped his cheek.

"Of course I do," she said, "But I have to tell you something too."

"_You do?"_ Inu-Yasha inquired, _"Well… You first then."_

Kagome shook her head.

"Nah, you go."

"_No, it's okay. You first."_

"No, you."

"_You."_

"You."

"_You!"_

"You!"

"_You, or I'll put my tail on your face while your asleep!"_

"You, or I'm not making you omelette anymore!"

The two unannounced lovers glowered at each other with identical, unrelenting frowns, before both gave in to small smiles.

"Okay… How about at the same time?" she asked.

"_Works for me… But you'll still make me omelette, right?"_

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she laughed, "Now… One…"

"_Two…"_

"Three!"

"I lo_v_e _yo_u_!"_

_x_

The cry was simultaneous, and they stared into each other's eyes, the smile on Kagome`s face growing, and Inu-Yasha's tail beginning to wag.

"You do?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inu-Yasha nodded and smiled.

"_You…?"_

She gave him a nod as well, and he began to beam.

"_YES!" _he howled victoriously, _"TRIUMPH!"_

With a laugh, he pounced on Kagome and licked her face, his tail thrashing furiously.

Kagome giggled, and to his surprise, grabbed his snout and gave him a kiss on the tip of his wet, black nose. He gave a sighed of pleasure and collapsed, rolling off her to lie by her side.

"_I wanted to tell you for so long…"_ he chuckled, _"I feel so much better now."_

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to tell you too," she replied, "And… I _do_ feel better."

She took Inu-Yasha's large paw in her hand and laid it over her heart.

"It sort of hurt every time we were apart," she confessed.

"_Really?"_ Inu-Yasha inquired, his eyes widening, _"For me too."_

Kagome smiled at him and sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his fur.

"I think I've been in love with you ever since I met you," she giggled.

Inu-Yasha smiled and gave a huff as an agreement.

"_Ah, puppy love,"_ he chuckled, _"Ah... bad joke… But… Kagome?"_

Kagome looked up at his from his fur and blinked inquisitively_._

"Hai?" she replied.

"_W… Will you…" _he stammered shyly, _"When we get older and stuff… and I get this spell off of me… Will you be my mate Kagome?"_

He stared into her eyes, his wide and sparkling with so much hope that it was impossible for Kagome to stop smiling.

"Duh," she laughed, "Of course I will."

She ruffled his ears.

"I'd absolutely love to."

Inu-Yasha's smile grew, if that was even possible, and he blew out a long sigh of happiness and relief before bursting into a giggling fit. He shoved his snout against the crook of her neck, mumbling "_Thank you,"_ over and over again.

"_Oh god, Kagome, you're amazing," _he whispered, _"Thank you so much."_

"It's my pleasure," Kagome chuckled.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroked her fingers through his fur.

"You big puppy," she said.

Inu-Yasha smiled at her and sighed happily.

_I'm in heaven…_ he thought, but his grin fell slowly, and Kagome gave him a puzzled frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"_Are you sure… that this won't be too weird for you? With me being a dog and all?" _he asked, "_I mean... you'll... wait for me right?"_

Kagome tilted her head at his comment, and then began to laugh.

"Of course, why would you even ask?" Kagome replied, "But I'll wait as long as it takes."

She cupped his face and gave him a wide smile.

"Right?" she repeated.

Inu-Yasha grinned and leaned against her hand, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his fur.

"_Right. Thanks,"_ he said.

He sighed.

"_I feel so lucky,"_ he whispered, _"But Kagome… do you really think it could work out?"_

"Sure I do," she replied, "I know we've looked, but I bet we can find someone who's powerful enough to reverse the spell."

Inu-Yasha smiled and wagged his tail, giving Kagome a lick on the cheek. She sat up, as did he, and he wrapped his forelimbs around her shoulders in the closest thing to an embrace that he could give her. Inu-Yasha snorted, though his face was burning with a blush under his fur, and he laid his chin on Kagome's shoulder.

"_You… You really love me…"_ he whispered, shaking his head with disbelief, _"Wow…"_

"'Course I do," she said, "You're my best friend, my constant companion, and the sweetest guy I know; the guy who comforts me when I'm down and always cheers me up, and…"

She drew back slightly and beamed at him.

"How could I not?" She asked as she nuzzled into his fur again.

Inu-Yasha sat back on his haunches again, his back beginning to strain a little with a slightly unnatural position, and Kagome grinned into his face.

"And, I'll be the only girl in school who can say she's dating her dog," she joked, ruffling his ears.

Inu-Yasha laughed loudly but then shook his head.

"_That's weird," _he replied.

"Haaa, yeah," Kagome agreed, "I won't say that. But still."

Kagome laughed and shook her head, and gave his ears a gentle tweak, and they perked.

"_Oh,"_ he said suddenly, _"I almost forgot!"_

_x_

He leapt off the bed and couched, sticking his head under Kagome's dresser.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

Inu-Yasha snorted as a reply, and then pulled his head out again, a small, white box clutched in his mouth.

He walked back over to her and wagged his tail, giving a small grunt to get her to take it.

Kagome slowly took the box from him and examined it before looking to him in surprise.

"_Got you a little something," _he said proudly.

"How?" Kagome inquired.

"_I kept a money stash in the well house," _he admitted, _"I saved up, you know, finding stuff, and your mom gave me money every time I did a tour around the shrine for guests, and got Koga to go into a store to get it for you."_

Kagome blinked with surprise and Inu-Yasha nosed at the box to get her to open it. She nodded and opened the box to find the inside lined with velvet, and a silver ring positioned inside.

"_I hope you like it,"_ Inu-Yasha said.

Kagome merely stared in awe at the ring and took it out to examine it. It was a plain silver band, other than a red stone imbedded into it.

"Like it?" Kagome whispered, and then she smiled, "I love it Inu-Yasha. Thanks so much."

She slipped it on her ring finger, and Inu-Yasha beamed and wagged his tail madly.

"_I… was gonna give it to you for you birthday," _he said, _"But I thought now would be better."_

He tilted his head, his smile growing.

"_Just consider it an "I'm so glad that you're in love with me" present."_

Kagome giggled and hugged him around the neck again.

"Thank you!" she said, "You're so amazing! …Aw… But I didn't get you anything…"

She stared at him guiltily, but he gave her a reassuring smile and ruffled her hair with his paw.

"_That's okay,"_ he said, _"And um… Kagome? You'll be my girlfriend then, right?"_

Kagome blinked at Inu-Yasha in surprise before bursting into laughter, nodding quickly.

x

Then, they both heard the phone ring, and heard Kagome's mother answer it. After a brief conversation, there was a click as the phone was hung up.

"Kagome?" she called, "Can you set Koga's room up? He's coming over and he's going to be staying for a while."

"Sure!" Kagome replied.

Inu-Yasha looked up at her.

"_Want help?"_ he inquired.

"Nah, but thanks," Kagome said, "You go watch some T.V. or something."

Inu-Yasha nodded and padded down the stairs as Kagome went into the guest room to set it up for her cousin.

x

The hanyou, meanwhile, walked into the living room to find Kagome's mother sitting on the couch, watching a weekend soap opera.

"Inu-Yasha," she said with a smile, "Dear, come sit with me."

She patted the spot beside her, and Inu-Yasha gratefully obliged, hopping onto the couch.

"Having a good day?" she asked.

Inu-Yasha smiled and nodded.

He and Yui had a sort of system; she would only ask him yes or no questions and he would respond by either nodding or shaking his head.

"That's good," she said.

Inu-Yasha nodded again, and then stretched slightly and lay down, his body half curled on his portion of the couch. Yui smiled at him and rested her hand on his head, gently scratching his ears.

"This show is written horribly," she chuckled, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Inu-Yasha laughed and nodded full-heartedly.

"_Absolutely awful," _he said.

"Hmm… I wonder if Melissa is going to figure out her boyfriend is a convict on the run this week?" she mused, "Or maybe Joey will realize Marvin's been stealing his stuff."

Inu-Yasha laughed and shook his head.

"_Damned American T.V. shows," _he said, _"They should just keep them over there."_

"If I knew what you had just said son, I would agree with you completely," Yui said.

Inu-Yasha smiled at her and patted her leg with his paw.

"Personally, I hope a rogue moth demon jumps in through the window demanding souls and eats half of them," Kagome said as she bounded down the stairs and into the room.

"Kagome," her mother said disapprovingly.

"What? It happened on a battle re-enactment last week," she said defensively, "Funny stuff."

"_Ahah, I remember that," _Inu-Yasha chuckled, _"That was awesome. Except, why didn't they just get a moth demon to play the moth demon, instead of having a guy in a Mothra costume?"_

Kagome just laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, shove your head Yasha, I want to watch the bad show too," Kagome said.

"_Pfft, fine," _he replied with mock irritation.

He leaned back a bit, allowing Kagome to lift up his front half to give herself room on the couch and, quickly, she kissed him on the nose. He let out a woof of surprise and Yui looked at them, surprised as well.

"I wasn't aware you two were kissing now," Kagome's mother laughed.

Kagome blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I think… Well…" she said slowly.

"Are you two finally going out?" Yui inquired.

Inu-Yasha looked up at the blushing Kagome, and they both nodded. Yui's face lit up and she beamed widely.

"Wonderful! Oh, wait until your aunt and uncle hear! They'll be so happy for you! And Koga too, and Sango and Miroku and Ginta and Hakkaku, but I won't tell Ji-Chan… He might try to assassinate you, Yasha… Um… Oh, now I have to make red rice for you two… Hold on, or… Maybe a cake? What do you think?"

Kagome and Inu-Yasha stared at the rambling woman in shock.

"You've had this planned for a while, haven't you?" Kagome accused.

"Of course dear!" she chuckled, "It was obvious that you and Inu-Yasha would be together! Now… Do you want the traditional stuff, or just a cake?"

"Vanilla cake," Kagome said, "It's easiest. No chocolate though."

"Right, Inu-Yasha can't eat chocolate until he gets his body back… Okay…"

Still muttering dinner plans to herself, Kagome's mother tapped her chin and walked into the kitchen. Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome and grinned.

"_She's taking this well," _he said.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kagome laughed, "Remember when she tried to set us up under the mistletoe on your birthday last year? After Christmas?"

"_She did?"_ Inu-Yasha laughed, _"Oh shit. I totally missed that."_

Kagome laughed in agreement, and then heard a knock at the door.

x

"Yo? Anyone home?" Koga called.

"Hey Koga, come in!" Kagome replied.

Koga was in the room in seconds.

"Watching soaps, eh?" he laughed.

He had a backpack over his shoulder and a large travelling bag in the other.

"_Yeah, they suck so much that it's funny," _Inu-Yasha said, _"What's up with the bags? Going some where?"_

"Yeah; upstairs," Koga chuckled, "I'm going to be staying here for a while."

"How long?" Kagome inquired.

Koga gave a slight shrug and lowered his belongings onto the ground.

"I dunno, two, maybe three… years…"

"Years?" Kagome asked, startled.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are going out of the country for quite a while on business. I decided to stay," Koga replied, "You know, finish highschool without having to learn German, that sort of thing."

"_Cool," _Inu-Yasha replied, _"You can help us deal with Yui's cakes then…"_

"Oh…" Koga said, his eyes widening, "So… Are you two…?"

He pointed between Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and Kagome smiled and nodded, so Koga beamed.

"You dog!" he said, leaping onto the back of the couch and thumping Inu-Yasha's back, "I mean… Wow! You guys!"

He laughed, hugged Kagome, and ruffled Inu-Yasha's ears.

"Props guys," he laughed, offering them both his fist.

Kagome giggled and lightly punched it and Inu-Yasha slapped it with his paw.

"And you even gave her the ring, Yasha," Koga said, "Sweet."

He slid onto the couch where Yui had been previously.

"Ooh… "The Young and The Restless, season whatever"… Heh, cool. I hate this show; let's watch."

xXxXxXx

Dinner was eventful, to say the least. Yui had decided to make the traditional red rice for Inu-Yasha and Kagome anyway, while she and Koga ate domburi instead. Koga told the story of how Ginta and Hakkaku, two other okami youkai who constantly addressed him as "Prince", had tired to set him up with another youkai named Ayame… But Koga was terrified of her. Yui looked a bit disappointed, probably because she would be glad to make the red rice again for her nephew and any girlfriend he might get. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha and Kagome, who had heard the story already, were trying not to laugh.

x

Koga's parents, as well, had been in stitches during the story. His mother, Yui's sister, was of course, a human, while her husband was a bat youkai. Koga had been adopted as a week-old pup after his parents' deaths. His parents had been close friends of the Higurashi family, and their deaths had been a huge shock. Yui's sister, Taka, had readily adopted Koga as her own son. Koga knew little of his parents' deaths, other than that they had been murdered, most likely by an infamous "Youkai-Hunter".

xXxXxXx

After dinner, the vanilla cake was served, and then the family sat down to watch _Star Wars Episode 4, _as per Kagome's choice, but the DVD was scratched and skipped every few seconds.

"That's it," Kagome grumbled, standing from her perch on the arm of the couch, "I'm going out to rent the dang thing? Anyone wanna come?"

"_I will,"_ Inu-Yasha automatically volunteered.

Kagome looked to Koga, expecting an automatic response from his as well, but found that he was snoozing, cosily cuddled in a quilt as he sat up against the side of the couch. She giggled behind her hand and gestured for Inu-Yasha to follow her. Kagome picked up her wallet from a small table near the door and put it in her pocket before heading out the door, Inu-Yasha at her side.

x

They walked down the street in a comfortable silence, Inu-Yasha leaning comfortably against Kagome's thigh.

"So…" she said slowly.

"_So…"_ Inu-Yasha agreed, _"…Hey, you wanna go through the park?"_

"Park?" Kagome repeated, and then shrugged, "Sure, sounds fun."

Inu-Yasha grinned and wagged his tail, and then snorted as a bit of dust went up his nose and he shook his fur, rattling the deadened rosary adorning his neck.

"_Bah… Damned dirt,"_ he grumbled.

Kagome chuckled and ruffled his ears.

"You'll live," she chuckled.

x

The park wasn't far, and they arrived there quickly. It was a large fenced in area, with grass and rolling hills, along with scattered trees and a small forested area. Since it was sunset, there were very few people outside, save for two or three, walking or playing with their dogs. As soon as they entered the park however, a tennis ball landed at Inu-Yasha's paws. He looked down at it and tilted his head, batting at it gently with his paw as Kagome giggled at him. Then, another dog, a German Shepard a little smaller than himself, trotted up.

"_Hey," _she said cheerfully to Inu-Yasha, wagging her tail, _"Wanna pass it back?"_

"_Oh… sure…"_ he replied.

He nosed the ball to the Shepard dog and she smiled appreciatively, and then gave him a sniff.

"_Hey, you wanna play?" _she said cheerfully, "_I have a ball, do you want to?"_

"_Sorry, I'm on a walk,_" he explained simply.

The Shepherd wagged her tail at the word and hopped her front feet up and down.

"_Exciting!"_ she said, _"Where are you going? This place is nice, I like it here_. _My guy brings me here a lot._"

"_Yeah," _Inu-Yasha agreed, and before he could answer her question, she ran about in a circle and dashed off.

"_Right, see ya!" _she said cheerfully, and then picked up the tennis ball and loped back to where "her guy" was waiting. Kagome laughed as Inu-Yasha looked a bit flustered.

"She was young," Kagome said, patting his head.

"_Excitable,"_ Inu-Yasha agreed with a nod, _"I'm glad I never went through the tennis ball and walkies phase."_

Kagome laughed and put her hands in her pockets before starting to walk again, and the hanyou followed a little lazily. She noticed Inu-Yasha getting some glances of what what almost admiration from other people walking their dogs. Kagome turned her gaze on him a little curiously. Truth be told, she never really saw him as a dog. She saw him simply as "Inu-Yasha", but when she tried to force that away for just a moment, he really was a very impressive dog. He was huge, over three feet tall at the head and his fur was a shining silver that barely ever seemed to get dirty. His chest puffed out proudly and he always walked with his tail aloft in confidence. She smiled at him fondly and they continued through the park. Near the opposite exit, there were some rolling hills and a path above them. The two headed there, towards their destination.

x

As they approached, however, there was the sound of bike tires on the grass, and some familiar scents blowing on the wind. Familiar, but not at all welcome. Inu-Yasha's lip curled in a snarl.

"_Heads up, Kag," _he growled, _"Creepers to your right."_

Kagome nodded and looked where the hanyou had indicated. Upon the hill beside them,sure enough, four forms on bikes appeared at the top. Kagome knew them; not by name, but by deeds. One was a scrawny human with bleached blond hair, and was clearly a subordinate. Another was a large, green skinned bull youkai, while yet another was some sort of toad. The ringleader was another human with short, spiked up dark hair and an extremely arrogant and cocky smile. Those four were in her grade, and had picked on her for years. She and any of her friends who were near enough had already gotten into of plenty of fistfights with them.

"Hey, look what we got here," the ringleader called, "The Wolf-Bitch and her pet. Aw."

They made Inu-Yasha's fur bristle angrily, but he held in a snarl at a sign from Kagome. She'd handle it as long as it was just insults. If it got serious, then it was his turn.

Besides, they couldn't understand him anyhow

"Wolf-Bitch?" Kagome called back, "Yeah, that's real original. How about you get some new material? You've been saying that one for years."

"Ooh, snippy girl," the bull snorted.

"You can bet your freaky-ass nose ring," Kagome said.

She winked at the youkai. The bull snorted and clapped a hand over his snout while Kagome smirked.

"Hey, they say the classics are the best," the human continued, "So Wolf-Bitch, what 'cha doin' out here so late, eh?"

"You call this late?" she asked, "It's not even eight yet… What, your mommies put you to bed at six usually? Or… can you just not tell time?"

The human's cocky smirk spread on his face and he rode his bike down the hill, skidding to a stop in front of them. Inu-Yasha held back another snarl, though all the fur on the back of neck was standing on edge and his ears were pressed to his skull. Kagome frowned and cupped her chin, darting forward and peering into her opponent's face.

"So it's true…" she muttered.

"What?" the boy asked a little dumbly.

"You're a lot uglier close up," she said as she stepped back, and then smiled and shrugged, "Now step aside."

"Nah ah," he said, wagging a finger at her, "Where're you going, Wolf-Bitch?"

"_I swear, if he says, "Wolf-Bitch" one more time…" _Inu-Yasha snarled, but Kagome gently fondled one of his ears to keep him at least partially calm.

"If you have to know…" Kagome said, rolling her eyes, "To your mom's."

There was a chorus of "oooh" from the boys up the hill and their leader shot them a glare to silence them as Kagome shouldered past the boy blocking her way, though he grabbed jacket quickly.

x

Immediately, Inu-Yasha let out a loud and aggressive bark. Standing on his hind legs, he pushed Kagome out of the way so that he was nose to nose with the human, baring his fangs and blowing dog breath into his face. The boy was shocked, though tried not to show it, as Inu-Yasha forced his eyes to flicker with the red of his full youkai blood inside his dog body.

"_**Now you listen, and you listen good," **_he growled out.

The bully was shocked. He could suddenly hear Inu-Yasha's words, as could the others on the hill. The hanyou had a way of doing that when he was angry. Ever since the odd transformation when he was ten, Kagome had researched it, and determined that it was his full youkai blood surfacing. In his dog form, Inu-Yasha had found that he could harness his anger and transform himself, and when he did, nearly everyone could hear him.

x

"_**You listening, ass-wipe?" **_Inu-Yasha inquired at a hiss, _**"Cuz I ain't saying it again. Her name's KAGOME and don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her, got it? I may be stuck as a dog, but she's my girl, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let a snot-nosed little human like you and your clique of illiterate morons touch her."**_

The human before him gawked in shock, but slowly, his arrogant smirk appeared again, and he laughed.

"Ah, nice trick Wolf-Bitch," he chuckled, looking over Inu-Yasha's shoulder at Kagome, "What, you got a speaker on your dog or something?"

He squirmed slightly under Inu-Yasha's crimson gaze, and tried to push him down, but Inu-Yasha was much too strong.

"_**You weren't listening,"**_ he growled, lowering himself slowly, _**"Now you're gonna pay…"**_

"Inu-Yasha, don't kill the poor boy," Kagome joked.

Inu-Yasha snorted out a quiet laugh as his aura grew into a demonic, bristling wind about him, buffeting his fur and making him appear a full three times larger than his normal size. The human turned to gawking again as Inu-Yasha took a step towards him, his paw step and energy seeming to quake the earth.

"Don't worry boss!" came the gruff grunt of the bull youkai, "I'll save ya!"

The bull and toad were off their bikes now, and they rushed down the hill. The bull attempted to jump on Inu-Yasha, but a flick of the dog-boy's massive tail sent him flying.

The toad, meanwhile, took a different rout. He tackled Kagome.

x

Kagome fell with a grunt as the toad leapt at her and pinioned her in the dirt.

"Mmm…Delectable," he laughed in a nasally voice, running his long, amphibian tongue along Kagome's cheek, "What will you do, hmm? Purify me? Prove everyone right?"

"Gross!" she yelped, grabbing the toad's long face and shoving him upwards.

"Hey, ow!" he whined as her finger went into his eye.

In an instant, however, Inu-Yasha's jaws closed around the body of the toad and he flung his head back, tossing the youkai into the air with ease. The demon screamed and plopped to the ground as Inu-Yasha whirled to Kagome, his red eyes wide with worry. Kagome, panting, sat up on her knees and brushed the dirt off her face.

"_**Are you okay?"**_ Inu-Yasha asked gently.

He touched his nose to Kagome's saliva-violated cheek and tenderly nuzzled her. She giggled despite herself and nodded.

"Fine," she said, "I'm fine."

Inu-Yasha nodded his approval and turned, growling menacingly at the four boys. The one who hadn't said a thing "eeped", as did the toad, and they rushed back to their bikes and sped away over the hill. The bull righted himself from where he had been tossed, shook his head, and staggered towards his terrified and baffled looking boss.

"This… This isn't over," the human growled.

Inu-Yasha gave a deep bark that caused both of his opponents to jump, and then race away, the bull forgetting his bike all together. Kagome giggled and Inu-Yasha blew out a sigh of relief, the red in his eyes fading to amber and he shrank down to his normal size.

"You gotta stop doing that," Kagome chided jokingly, "Third time this month."

"_Well, what d'you want me to do?"_ he asked, _"It's funny making 'em squeal like whelps."_

"Oh, my hero," Kagome laughed, and squatted so that she was his height.

She gently held his snout and gave him a kiss on the end of his nose. Inu-Yasha's eyes closed contentedly and he wagged his tail.

"_You're welcome,"_ he chuckled.

xXxXxXx

Soon, their over-extended excursion through the park was ended as they came back to the street. Kagome yawned behind her hand, but then suddenly jolted.

"Oh no…" she muttered.

She felt in her pockets, and then looked around on the ground.

"_What?" _Inu-Yasha inquired.

Kagome looked at him with large, worried eyes.

"Your ring… I can't find it," she said, "I… It must've got knocked off when that demon tackled me…"

Inu-Yasha frowned, but then his left ear perked and he grinned.

"_That's okay; you go get the movie, and I'll go back and look for it," _he said, _"We'll meet back at the spot in the park, okay?"_

"Okay…" Kagome said, and then rubbed her brow, "I'm sorry."

"_Forget it,"_ Inu-Yasha assured her, _"I'll see ya."_

With that, he turned on his haunches and sniffed carefully along the ground, retracing their steps exactly. Kagome watched him and sighed sadly.

"Poor thing…" she whispered, and then shoved her hands in her pockets, walking off down the street to the video store. 


	8. Prologue Chapter 8

(Prologue) CHAPTER 8:

* * *

It was fairly early in the evening, probably nearing seven thirty. In the orphanage of downtown Tokyo, a young girl, ten years of age, slumbered cozily amongst two stuffed animals and her warm blankets. She always slept soundly, knowing that _he_ was watching over her, and protecting her. He was always there, no matter what, and he had promised that he would always protect her. She had absolutely nothing in the world that could hurt her, just because _he_ was her guardian. And he had been for six years; ever since she was four.

x

Slowly, the door of her room was pushed open, and revealing a huge animal lurking in the shadows; his shoulder resting at the height of the doorknob. Shaking his fur slightly, the animal emerged into the light of the small girl's nightlight, exposing him as a large, silver dog, with light red stripes running along his jaw line and a purple-blue crescent shape on his brow. His amber eyes glistened in the dark, and sparked with warmth as they landed on the sleeping girl. He padded silently to her bedside, craning his neck over her to watch her fondly. She shifted and gave a small gulp in her sleep, and the dog contentedly watched the girl breathe calmly, one of her arms wrapping around the plush lion by her side. The dog gave a soft chuckle, and the girl cringed and opened one chocolate coloured eye slowly.

"Sessho-Maru?" she asked at a whisper.

The dog smiled down at her.

"_Hai, Rin," _he replied, _"Did I wake you?"_

The girl, Rin, smiled and shook her head, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eye with her knuckle.

"Where were you?" she asked, her gaze suddenly becoming worried, "I was nervous without you here."

"_I'm sorry,"_ Sessho-Maru apologized, _"I needed to think outside for a little while."_

_x_

Lately, Sessho-Maru had been having strange dreams… Flashbacks almost, though he didn't remember any of it actually occurring. Then again, he didn't remember many things. When Sessho-Maru had been twenty-three, presumably almost completing college, he had been transfigured into the beast he was now; a huge, silver, flop eared, youkai dog. Along with the transformation, his mind had been wiped of… well, almost everything. His family, where he lived, his own history… All but his name. Sessho-Maru had deducted that perhaps his dreams were the key to regaining his memories, though he wasn't positive, and lately, he had been taking a lot of time outside to think.

x

He had come to live with Rin when she was four; she had been lost one night, and he had found her, and he had been her protector ever since. He felt almost reluctant to admit it, but he felt as if the girl were his daughter; she was the only family he had.

x

Rin smiled at Sessho-Maru and gently ruffled his floppy ears.

"I just worry about you," she said, wrapping her small arms around his furry neck as he hopped onto the bed, "Poor you and your nightmares."

"_You shouldn't concern yourself with that, you're just a kid." _he said, _"I am the adult here, let me do the worrying." _

Rin shrugged and nestled into his thick, silver fur, giving a contented sigh.

"That doesn't mean you don't need someone to worry about you and hug you sometimes," she said.

Sessho-Maru smiled fondly and licked Rin's head.

"_Maybe you're right," _he chuckled.

He lay down and sprawled his body out across the bed. Rin smiled and snuggled against his chest, between his forelimbs.

"Do you think… that they're your memories coming back?" Rin inquired softly.

Sessho-Maru shrugged one shoulder and sighed, laying his snout close to Rin's head.

"_I don't know," _he whispered, _"Maybe."_

"I hope they come back," Rin said, "I even hope that you'll become a youkai again soon."

She rolled over and smiled up into Sessho-Maru's golden, drowsy eyes, but her smile fell suddenly and she grasped tightly to the huge canine's neck fur.

"Oh… We can still be best friends after, right?" she pleaded, "Please, Fluffy-kun?"

Sessho-Maru sighed and rolled his eyes at his slightly humiliating nickname, but then smiled gently down at the young girl.

"_Of course Rin,"_ he said, _"When that happens, I'll get you out of this place."_

"You will?" Rin inquired, automatically brightening.

Sessho-Maru nodded, and she yelped happily and embraced him even tighter.

"Thank you so much, Fluffy-kun… But…"

She trailed off and looked at Sessho-Maru embarrassedly.

"Does that mean I'll have to call you "Dad"?"

Sessho-Maru shook his head.

"_Nah," _he said, _"Sessho-Maru's still fine."_

Rin grinned happily and snuggled deeper into Sessho-Maru's fur. He gently pressed his paw to her lower back to keep her held close, and he smiled.

"_Go back to sleep," _he instructed quietly.

Rin nodded and sighed happily, and was soon slumbering quietly in between the youkai dog's paws.

x

Sessho-Maru couldn't help but smile; Rin was a very interesting child. He had first met her not long after he had first been turned into a dog. Disoriented and bleeding badly, Sessho-Maru had somehow arrived in an alleyway on the opposite end of the city.

There, he had spotted a four-year-old Rin, huddled behind a dumpster, lost and frightened. Sessho-Maru had been delighted when he had found that he was able to communicate with her, and they went back to the orphanage together. Rin had gotten permission for Sessho-Maru to stay there to watch over her, and they hadn't left since. Because of this, however, it was impossible to find Rin a surrogate family. She had her own room at the orphanage, as did three other children around her age. As the years went by, Sessho-Maru had come to consider Rin almost as his own daughter. It was his not-so-secret wish to make it official once he figured out how to reverse the spell cast upon him.

x

He sighed sleepily as he regarded Rin's sleeping face, and he let himself relax on the bed. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but lately, he had been exhausted. Going to sleep at seven o'clock was quite an appealing thought, indeed…

xXxXxX

"_Sessho-Maru… Sessho-Maru?"_

_The voice o f a young male called out Sessho-Maru's name, and slowly, the youkai groggily opened his eyes._

_There was a young hanyou crouched above him, his face pale, his amber eyes wide and panicked looking. The child swiftly brushed a little of his long silver hair over his shoulders, his small dog-ears drooping._

"_Whelp?" he croaked out, "What's up? Why're you still up?"_

_The young hanyou bit his lip and bounced anxiously on Sessho-Maru's chest._

"_Thunder…" he muttered, "I'm scared… Sessh, can I stay here?"_

_Sessho-Maru snorted out a soft laugh, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up slowly, forcing the young boy into his lap. The hanyou squeaked quietly, and Sessho-Maru found himself gently playing with the dog-ears crowning his head. _

"_I told you," he chided, chuckling quietly, "If it's thunder, don't even wake me up. Just come in."_

"_Oh…" the hanyou mumbled, looking up with a tiny blush marring his cheeks, "Uh… Arigato…"_

_Sessho-Maru laughed softly again and shooed the hanyou off his lap so that he could lie down again. At a gesture from the youkai, the little boy eagerly clambered under the blanket to cuddle close._

"_Arigato, Nii-san…" he whispered._

xXxXxXx

Sessho-Maru hadn't been asleep for more than five minutes when the dream came to him, and upon its end, his amber eyes shot open and darted around the room. He blew out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes frustratedly. What were these? Dreams or memories?

The little hanyou always seemed to be in his dreams, but he had never called him by name. Only "whelp" or "pup". This was extremely wearisome. Sessho-Maru was almost positive that the little hanyou was enormously important. After all, the whelp had called him "Nii-san"… If he was real, did that mean Sessho-Maru had a younger brother? The youkai sighed out deeply and gently slid his body out from underneath Rin and hopped gingerly off the bed top. Rin shifted quietly, and he grasped her blanket in his teeth and pulled it up around her before turning and padding softly out the door. He needed to think again.

x

Sessho-Maru walked quietly through the main hallway, past the reception area, and out a huge dog door that had been installed for him. Outside, the cool air buffeted his fur and he sighed contentedly. A breeze always helped him think. He shook his fur slightly, sniffed, and then walked slowly down the sidewalk, pondering. These dreams coming to him now… The little hanyou boy… The house that they were always in… The youkai man and human woman that were there occasionally… What did it all mean? Were they his family? Why the hell couldn't he remember?

_I swear, if I ever find out who did this to me… That man is in deep shit, _he thought grumpily.

That was about all he knew of the person who had cast the spell on him. That it was a man. He sometimes would hear the man's sinister laughter in his nightmares. Not knowing whom the voice belonged to was what really tried his nerves, though. What if he did have a brother? What if his brother was under the same spell he was? What if the only way to break the spell was to destroy the one who cast it? And how the hell would he do that if he didn't even know who had cast it?

_Whoever he is… He did this on purpose…_ Sessho-Maru growled mentally.

If Sessho-Maru did have a little brother, he hoped that he was all right. He hoped that he was safe somewhere, out of that man's grasp. But… what could've been the motive for this curse?

x

Sessho-Maru let out another long sigh, and then broke into a slow lope. Running helped his thoughts come along as well. He galloped down the sidewalk, his mouth open to force extra air into his lungs. He had no clue where he was headed; he only knew that he needed to run for a little while. What was the curse for? Maybe the man had something against him…? Or his parents…? Or someone else in his family. Or maybe he was one of those "Youkai-Hunters", and there hadn't been a motive. Could it have been for pleasure? Sessho-Maru slowed to a walk again and shuddered visibly.

"_My God, that's sick…_" he mumbled.

x

Soon, the youkai was into a calmer part of town. He knew little about the area, save for the fact that there was a large shrine nearby, as well as a park. He had always been drawn to the park, ever since he had first come to realize its existence. He felt as if it were very important to him somehow. Deciding to walk through it a little, Sessho-Maru scanned the air with his nose for its location, and once he had it, began to pad towards it along a hedged wall. Then, the sound of three bikers and hoofs, and four adolescents, two humans and two youkai, sped around the corner, nearly running headlong into the dog that was nearly as tall as they were. Sessho-Maru raised one eyebrow and bared his fangs slightly at the already scared-looking boys, and three out of four of them shrieked, and they sped off past him, yelling about a conspiracy of big silver dogs. Sessho-Maru watched them go, cocking his head. He sniffed the air, and then smirked. There was, in fact, another youkai dog in the area, and by the looks of things, the canine had effectively scared those four boys shitless. Chuckling quietly to himself, Sessho-Maru continued on his way.

x

As he reached the closest archway that lead into the park, he found himself passing a teenaged girl with long black hair and worried hazel eyes. As he came into her sights, her eyes widened and it seemed as if she couldn't help but stare at him. He blinked at her and stared back, his amber eyes locking with hers.

"_Yes?" _he asked.

The girl jolted and smiled embarrassedly, shaking her head.

"Oh… Nothing, sorry. That was rude," she said, "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone was all."

"_Oh," _Sessho-Maru replied casually, and continued past her.

He could feel her eyes still on him, and he shifted a little uncomfortably.

_I reminded her of someone…?_

A little puzzled, he bowed his head, staring at the grass and thinking. Passing in between two large hills, he spotted something silver glinting in the dirt, but paid little heed to it and continued forward, only to run headlong into another dog, their skulls connecting painfully, sending each canine to the ground. Sessho-Maru growled and righted himself, preparing, perhaps, for a fight, but as he saw the dog he had walked into, his jaw dropped. It was a young male, almost his size, with thick silver fur not unlike his own. The dog was like a husky, almost, except for much larger. He seemed so freakishly familiar that it made Sessho-Maru's heart bang up against his ribcage.

x

The other dog cringed, swearing softly under his breath, and shook his head, slowly pushing himself to his feet. When their eyes met, both canines were gawking. Each was met with identical amber. The two stared for a moment, before the younger dog smiled slightly, his ears folding backwards with embarrassment.

"_Sorry about that,"_ he said, _"Knocking you over, I mean."_

"_Oh…" _Sessho-Maru said with a dismissive shrug, _"That's… fine. I wasn't looking where I was going."_

The other dog nodded, and then looked troubled for a moment.

"_Neither was I," _he said, _"Um… Hey, you didn't happen to see a silver ring around here, did you? My girl lost it."_

Sessho-Maru tilted his head.

"_I did see something silver… A few feet behind me… In the dirt,"_ he said.

The other dog's ears perked immediately, his tail wagging.

"_Oh, dude, thanks! You're a lifesaver!" _he said, grinning.

"_No problem," _Sessho-Maru replied, _"Good luck with your girl."_

The younger dog nodded and smiled, rushing behind Sessho-Maru to carefully dig the ring out of the dirt, while Sessho-Maru continued his journey through the park. Despite the cheerfulness of that dog, he was much more troubled than before. He _knew_ him from somewhere; he was positive about it. He frowned with irritation. It was going to drive him insane if he couldn't remember soon. He turned to look back at the other dog. He watched as the dog seemed to find what he was looking for. Sessho-Maru frowned, thinking, and then took off loping through the grass.

XxXxXxXx

By the time Rin awoke in the morning, Sessho-Maru was back on the bed, curled up in a troubled sleep by her side. Taking one look at his face, Rin deducted that he had had a rough night, so she changed swiftly, grabbed her backpack, and kissed him on the nose before heading to the kitchens for breakfast and to go to school. It was Monday, after all.

x

Sessho-Maru had quaked slightly at Rin's kiss, and then groaned. He awoke shortly after the bus picked her up for school, but the youkai dog had a splitting headache that he had no way of explaining. Moaning with pain, he eased himself off the bed, though all four of his limbs felt heavy and awkward. For some reason, he had an urge to walk on his back legs, but he quelled it and walked out into the main hallway, and then padded into the living area. He leapt onto the couch, burying his head under a pillow to help dull the headache, but it was to no avail.

_A pity Advil doesn't work well on dogs, _he thought.

"Hey," a male voice said.

Sessho-Maru looked up slowly and squinted. The speaker was Dave, a young man who had come to Japan from either Canada or the U.S.A; Sessho-Maru couldn't quite recall which at the moment. He raised his eyebrow at the human, asking him what he wanted.

He couldn't communicate verbally with many people, so with most he had to make due with facial expressions.

"Don't see you out here often," Dave commented, sitting beside him, "Not feeling well?"

Sessho-Maru shrugged one shoulder and sighed, laying his chin on the arm of the couch. Dave gave him a sympathetic smile and looked to the kitchen.

"There's food if you want it," he said, "Bacon and eggs."

Sessho-Maru shook his head and sighed again. He really wasn't in the mood for food. He felt extremely ill. The human raised one eyebrow.

"Wow, you really aren't feeling well, are you?" he asked.

Sessho-Maru shrugged again and closed his eyes.

_I hope I don't vomit, _he thought.

His head was reeling and throbbing painfully now, and to make matters worse, Dave flicked on the T.V. Sessho-Maru groaned quietly and bared his fangs, his headache intensifying. The human obviously didn't notice and flipped through the channels until he landed on the news.

"I'll turn it off in a minute," he assured him.

Sessho-Maru blew out a quiet sigh of relief, but was worried that a minute might be too much for his aching brain.

"A man has just been rushed to hospital," a news anchor was saying, "He was hit by a car minutes ago. A doctor at the scene said that he'll be incredibly lucky if he lives. And now to sports!"

"Wow, that's pleasant in the morning," Dave grumbled, "And then everyone died, now onto the happy news… I can't stand these."

Sessho-Maru managed a weak laugh, but couldn't stand the throbbing in his head any longer. Dazedly, he flopped off the couch and carefully walked to Rin's room, lurching sideways every few steps. What the hell was going on? Why was he feeling so ill, and so strange? Why could he barely walk on all fours anymore?

x

Shoving Rin's door open with his shoulder and kicking it closed behind him, he awkwardly climbed onto the bed again and curled up in the blankets. He trembled with pain, his chest contracting at regular intervals, causing him to pant and gasp for breath.

"_Am I dying?" _he whispered aloud.

He had no way of answering his own question, however, and he continued to shiver until he felt something very, very weird happening to his paw. His dazed eyes looked down at it, and at first, he thought that he was just imagining things. Blinking again, he realized that he clearly wasn't. The thick, black skin on the bottom of his foot began to thin out and turn a pale peachy colour. Sessho-Maru stared in shock and bafflement at his paw, watching as his fur thinned out and disappeared, and as his toes elongated into fingers. Whimpering in astonishment, Sessho-Maru tried to jump to his feet, only to find that he could barely stand at all. He glanced at his hind paws to find them elongating into humanoid feet, the fur disappearing on them as well.

x

He groaned with pain as his knees reversed directions and his limbs grew slightly. He could literally feel, with excruciating agony, all his insides being rearranged, and his bones growing. His tail lengthened, as did his claws, becoming slightly sharper than before, and his ears slid down to the side of his head. They thickened and straightened out to become pointed youkai , the fur on his back and torso began to recede, as did it on his face and up the back of his neck. He let out a small yelp, clapping his new hands to his face as his snout slowly pushed back into his face, leaving a human-like mouth and nose. Sessho-Maru clenched his eyes shut as he felt his hair begin to grow out again, the ends tickling his back and his bangs touching his forehead gently.

x

The youkai let out another whimper of panic, feeling over his face carefully.

"Wh… What's going on?" he whispered.

He propped himself up with his arms, his head still throbbing, and then heaved himself out of the bed, falling with a thud and a moan onto the floor. He tried to force himself to stand, but his legs were aching from the sudden reversing of his knees, so all he could manage to do was crawl. He squirmed his way over to Rin's closet, where she kept a large mirror. Tentatively, Sessho-Maru wrapped his shaking fingers around the doorknob and pulled back to reveal the mirror. He stared at his own, normal face reflected back at him, unsure of what to think. His amber eyes cautiously traced over his own body, and biting his lip, remembered a sense of decency and wrapped his tail around himself.

"Is this me?" Sessho-Maru asked aloud.

Cringing, he grabbed onto the top of the mirror and heaved himself to his feet, standing shakily on two legs for the first time in years. He looked himself over again, and then smiled slightly despite his pain. He recognized this form. It was his real body. Sighing, Sessho-Maru gave in to a soft laugh of relief and slumped to his knees again, but then realized how cold it was without his fur... Shivering, he scooted back to the bed, pulling off the green quilt and wrapping himself tightly in it.

x

Then, the worry set in. Sessho-Maru bit his lip. What if Rin was scared of him? She'd still like him now, right? Of course she would! Rin loved him. He'd be fine… But… The throbbing of his head had not subsided yet, and before he could even begin to puzzle out the reason, he found out why.

"_Sesshy?"_

"_Sessho-Maru?"_

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Sessho, honey, are you all right?"_

"_Whelp? Is something wrong?"_

"_Don't worry, that scrape will heal quickly."_

"_We're so proud of you son."_

"_Hey Nii-san! Look! Watch what I can do!" _

"_Your father and I will always love you…"_

Voices… Echoing through his mind… Images flashing before his open eyes, images of a black haired human woman, her arms wrapped around him as a five-year-old… An inu youkai man teaching him how to play baseball… A white hospital room where he first saw that little hanyou…Too many visions to be named sped across his sight, despite the fact that he had now scrunched his eyes shut.

His memories…

His father… Taishio… His stepmother… Izayoi… The tiny hanyou boy he could almost feel held lovingly to his chest…Inu-Yasha…

"Inu-Yasha?" he whispered, "Oh… Oh my god…"

Sessho-Maru shivered, despair taking him, and he wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth. Hot wetness formed in his eyes and began to trickle down his pale cheeks.

"M… Mom… Dad… Yasha… Oh shit… Shit, shit, shit…"

Sessho-Maru slunk under Rin's bed, not wanting to be seen or to see himself. He quaked under the blanket, unable to stop tears from coursing down his face.

"Yasha… My poor little brother…" he whispered, "Mom and Dad… Oh shit…"

He buried his face in his hands, his chest aching as the tears refused to stop.

x

What would he do? His parents were most likely dead… And his brother? Inu-Yasha probably shared the same fate as he himself had… Trapped in the body of a dog, with no memories of his past life. He sighed out heavily, upset. Little Yasha… That cute little ten-year-old hanyou… What had become of him? Was he getting his memories back too? Of course, he'd be sixteen by now but…

x

Sessho-Maru drew in a short gasp and blinked through the dark of underneath the bed. That dog, whom he had run headlong into the previous night…

_C…Could it have been Inu-Yasha?_

The dog's voice and scent… and his eyes… They had seemed so familiar to him at the time. Now, it made sense. Sessho-Maru bit his lip and tried to regain his normal calm stature, but failed as the image of his baby brother flashed across his mind, forcing him to quietly shed tears into the carpet.

_He probably doesn't even remember me…Of course he doesn't… Oh shit…_

He sighed, his heart aching. The only family he had left in the world, and he wasn't even included in his memories. He missed Inu-Yasha dreadfully now, as if all the time he should've been missing him all rushed back to meet him in this one moment of agony.

His body slumped once more, and he lay on the carpet, panting and letting the tears for his family flow. After all, he hadn't been physically able to cry for six years; and now he was going to damn well get it all out of his system.

x

But now, he also needed Rin. He needed to hold her, cuddle her, and tell her that he loved her like a daughter. But Rin wouldn't be home for a while. The youkai sighed, sniffed quietly, and laid, waiting, under his charge's bed, for her return.

Rin was home from school soon, but still not nearly soon enough for the youkai under her bed. Unaware of Sessho-Maru's plight, she happily accepted a soda from Dave, and she ambled in her room, toting her schoolbag along with her."Sesshy; I'm back," she said cheerily, but was alarmed to hear strange sounds of sadness and pain pouring from under her bed.

"Sessho-Maru?" she questioned worriedly, dropping her bag, "Are you all right?"

She bent to look under the bed, but she heard Sessho-Maru give a small gasp.

"No… Rin, don't look… I'm naked," he muttered.

"Um… Sessho-Maru, you're always naked," Rin said puzzledly, "Are you feeling okay? Come out."

"Rin I…" he mumbled quietly, "I… I… Don't scream…"

"Um… Okay…" Rin said, perplexed.

She could hear Sessho-Maru shifting quietly under the bed, and he slowly squirmed out onto the other side, out of her view.

"Sesshy…" she mumbled, "Come on… It's okay. Did someone dye your fur?"

She heard a small grunt from her friend's end, and then slowly, he emerged from his hiding spot. He was still wrapped tightly in Rin's green quilt, so that it covered his whole lower half and most of his torso. Rin stared, gawking, at the man before her. She automatically knew that it was indeed Sessho-Maru, but she was still shocked.

x

He clearly wasn't a canine any longer; now, he was a youkai with long silver hair, a tail, and the same facial markings she recognized from his dog form. He stared at her with sad amber eyes, silently pleading for her acceptance. Slowly, the girl stood and tilted her head, eyeing Sessho-Maru over. He cringed slightly under her gaze, waiting for some sort of shriek, but none came. Instead, Rin gave him a wide grin and rushed to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Oh… Sesshy!" she exclaimed, "Sessho-Maru! Oh my gosh!"

She sat on one of his blanket-cover knees and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheeks. Slowly, Sessho-Maru put his arms around the young girl, holding her close and pushing his nose into her hair.

"Rin…" he whispered, "Oh… God, Rin…"

Rin merely giggled and nestled against his blanketed torso, but then looked up into his sad eyes and became suddenly concerned.

"Sessh? What's wrong Fluffy-kun?" she asked innocently, tilting her head.

She put her small hand on Sessho-Maru's cheek, tenderly feeling the streaks of wetness on his skin. She frowned with worry as Sessho-Maru sighed and gave her a weak smile.

"I… I remember," he said.

Rin blinked at Sessho-Maru, her eyes growing wide.

"Y-You do?" she inquired.

He nodded, and then buried his nose into her hair again, letting out a strange, agonized laugh of "I remember now," over and over again. Rin didn't know what to tell him, and embraced the older youkai once more, hoping to somehow comfort him. He smiled into her hair and lifted his face.

"Thanks," he said, "Rin…"

He sighed.

"I need to find my brother. Will you help me?" he inquired.

Rin blinked up at him and nodded, smiling.

"Aw, Fluffy-kun, of course I will. You won't need my help though," she said, "You can do anything."

He stared at Rin, and then his smile grew.

"Will you ask Dave if I can borrow some clothes?" he inquired, "And to let me see the adoption papers? We have a house waiting for us Rin. It's not too far."

"We do?" Rin asked, suddenly excited, "When did you get a house?"

"I've had one all along," he said, "I just didn't remember."

Rin smiled, hopped off his knee, and scurried from the room. Sessho-Maru could hear her rambling quickly at Dave, and the man seemed suddenly shocked. Sessho-Maru chuckled and sighed, but then glanced forlornly out the window behind him.

_Don't you worry little brother… I'll find you again… I'll make sure __he__ never hurts us again, Inu-Yasha. _

The youkai trained his senses on Rin, who was clearly ecstatic about the whole situation, and his smile slowly reappeared.

_Time to start my real life again…_ Sessho-Maru thought. 


	9. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were getting so good in his life, too… Why did this have to happen! It had all started off with simple trip to the grocery store for a hanyou and a miko girl. She needed to pick up bean sprouts and teriyaki sauce, and would be done in a matter of minutes. Of course, the hanyou wasn't allowed in. There was clearly a "No Dogs Allowed" sign plastered on the door, so the girl had told him to stay outside and wait for her, and sealed the deal with a routine kiss on the forehead. Inu-Yasha hadn't expected the puppy to be there. He had never intended on playing the hero that afternoon, but when he saw two teens throwing stones and beer bottles at the black-and-white puppy, he had no choice but to step in. He hadn't intended to look vicious; he had just been being protective. Little did he know his protective instincts would get him in dire trouble.

x

A phone call and a moment later, Inu-Yasha found himself splayed and limp in the grass, unable to move, and then heaved into a dog crate in a van. If his jaw and tongue hadn't also been limp, he would have yelled for Kagome to save him, but he was having no such luck today.

x

Panting, the hanyou's eyes swiftly adjusted to the dark as the van's doors were closed and the perpetrator of the foul deed committed against him was back in the front, starting the engine. Murmurs of "Vicious Dog" were clear in his ears.

_Oh shit… Shit… _

He knew where he was being taken… The place all collar-less canines feared. The _pound_. The animal shelter. Hell. Whatever you wanted to call it. Inu-Yasha tried to heave himself to his feet, though his legs were still limp from the tranquillizer. Lucky for him, his hanyou healing abilities would kick in shortly, and he'd be able to move again, but in the meantime, he was pissed to high heaven.

_How dare they! All I did was growl at a few asswipes! I ain't vicious!_

_x_

He struggled to lift his head and he eyed his surroundings. Beside him, there was a Border Collie, fast asleep. Above, he could smell a crate full of kittens, and across from him, to his surprise, was a small goat.

"_Hey pal, what're ya in fer?"_ the goat inquired.

Inu-Yasha groaned and laid his head back down onto the crate floor as the van jostled them all slightly.

"_Not talkin' eh?" _he said, _"Well, I'm in fer eatin'. Yep. I eated up all the food there at one of them "stand" things and this guy comes after me with this there broom and-"_

"_Oh, shut up…"_ Inu-Yasha managed to growl out, though his words were slightly slurred from the drugs.

To the hanyou's dismay, the goat continued with his odd way of speaking, rambling on about trees and cheese and other pointless topics for the majority of the trip. The only thing that shut the animal up was when the van came to an abrupt halt, slamming him face first into the wall of his crate. At first, Inu-Yasha had thought the goat had been knocked out, but was even more alarmed when he found he had merely fallen asleep.

"_God…"_ he grumbled as he forced himself upright, _"Can this day get any worse?"_

He couldn't help thinking about Kagome. She'd be out of the store by now… She'd be worried… It had been a year since he'd told her he loved her. Ever since, he'd been having slightly odd dreams about people he didn't know. Kagome had suggested that they might be his parents.

x

Inu-Yasha sighed and sat on his haunches, looking around again. His crate was hardly big enough for him; his ears grazed the top and his tail couldn't fully extend.

Growling with frustration, Inu-Yasha shifted his front paws slightly and stared intently at the van doors, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. At his first chance, he'd run.

x

After half-an-hour of sitting patiently, the van finally squealed to a halt in what sounded much like gravel. Inu-Yasha's ears perked and the tip of his tail wagged. He'd have to play a good little pup for now; the last thing he wanted was to be muzzled; and he'd make a break for it as soon as he could. The van's back doors were opened slightly and sunlight spilled back into the room. Inu-Yasha winced against the light, but then looked at his captor. He was man in his late twenties; wearing the police-like uniform of the animal shelter. To Inu-Yasha's horror, the man had both a leash, collar, and muzzle in his hand. His heart began to thump like mad against his ribs.

_Oh god, please, no muzzle! I don't wanna muzzle!_ He thought exasperatedly.

Gulping, Inu-Yasha sat back in a relaxed position and wagged the tip of his tail slightly, putting on the sweetest dog-smile he could manage. The man looked apprehensive, and then stepped into the van. He cautiously opened the door to Inu-Yasha's crate, and then waited. Inu-Yasha didn't move. He looked up at the man, smiling even wider.

_C'mon you. Get the collar thing over with…._ He thought.

The pads of his feet had begun to sweat with nervousness as the man drew closer, reaching out a hand.

"That's a good boy," he said quietly, "Good boy. Come on out now."

Inu-Yasha recoiled as the man brought the muzzle forward towards his snout and swiftly jerked his head to the side.

There was no way in hell he was going anywhere with _that thing_ on.

"C'mon now, be a good boy," the man continued.

He gently grabbed onto the scruff of Inu-Yasha's neck, causing a tremor to run through his body. He turned around swiftly in his crate, shaking off the man's grip, his ears drooping, and he placed his paws over his snout.

"_No muzzles," _he muttered,_ "God damn it, no muzzles!"_

x

The man was clearly puzzled, and eyed the large silver dog warily. What was he supposed to do?

Maybe, the dog had a phobia of muzzles; many did. Most dogs hated having unknown things close to their face. The man dropped it off to the side and laid his hand on the dog's back.

"C'mon boy, it's okay," he said, "Come out. You can trust me."

x

Inu-Yasha looked back over his shoulder, and then smiled again. He turned around and stuck his head out of the crate, though tried not to appear too anxious.

"Good boy," the man cooed at him.

He gently grabbed Inu-Yasha's scruff, and the hanyou allowed himself to be led further from the crate. Things were going well for him. If he could convince this man that he wasn't vicious, he was set. Inu-Yasha wagged his tail slightly at the man and let his mouth hang open in a happy pant. He could play the oversized-but-still-cute-puppy rather easily. The man smiled at him and then gently buckled a black collar around his neck underneath the rosary that he bore, and then clipped a lead to it.

"C'mon, boy," he said.

He patted his side and whistled to make Inu-Yasha come forward. Reluctantly following instructions, Inu-Yasha padded out of his crate and leapt from the van, waiting penitently as the man clambered from it swiftly. He eyed Inu-Yasha with suspicion, but the hanyou merely kept smiling and wagging his tail.

"Okay then…" the man sighed to himself, but to Inu-Yasha's alarm, not only did he hold the leash, he also took a tight hold on the collar.

Now, Inu-Yasha wouldn't be able to yank away without tearing one of the man's fingers off. Sighing with irritation, the hanyou allowed himself to be led into the large brown building that was the animal shelter.

x

The man pushed open the door with his shoulder and led Inu-Yasha into the grey-tiled foyer of the shelter.

"_Yeah, this place is real cheerful,"_ Inu-Yasha muttered sarcastically, and then looked around, _"God damn… How do I get out of here?"_

His eyes traced over the bland room and he blew out a sigh. He was led to a large desk that was situated at one end of the room, and a woman with large glasses peered over it and blinked at him.

"My, he's a big one, isn't he?" she commented with a smile, "He's a cutie. What's he in for?"

The man holding onto the leash shrugged as if he wasn't sure.

"Some kid said he was attacking them, but he seems perfectly friendly," the man said, "I dunno… If anything, he could have distemper."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he stared up at the man, his jaw dropping.

"_Distemper?"_ he squealed, _"Are you nuts? Are you mental?"_

The two humans looked at him, both seeming suddenly concerned.

"Oh my…" the woman muttered, shaking her head, "Well, you'd better put him in the kennel for now."

"_The kennel!" _Inu-Yasha demanded, and he shook his head back and forth violently, _"No! I can't go in there! Gimme a phone call at least! I gotta get home!"_

The man holding his lead gave it a small jerk, trying to lead him to the door to the kennel, but Inu-Yasha jumped onto his hind legs, pawing at the desk and thoroughly scaring the woman sitting at it. Ignoring this, Inu-Yasha grabbed the phone in his mouth and pulled it to the floor. He began to dial his home phone number with his nose, but was roughly pulled away and through a door, and before he knew it, his paws were on cold concrete and he was pushed into a large pen surrounded by chain-link fencing. The leash was unclipped and the door was slammed behind him before he even had a chance to get out.

"_What the hell?"_ he demanded loudly, scowling at the man, _"Let me the hell outta here; I have to call home!"_

The man's face was grim by now, and he sighed, breathing out the word "distemper".

"_I don't have God damned distemper!" _Inu-Yasha exclaimed, _"I'm just frustrated! Let me OUT!"_

He stood on his hind legs and pawed and the door, gnawing fruitlessly on the metal.

The man shook his head and walked out of the kennels.

"_Hey, where d'you think you're going?" _Inu-Yasha called, beginning to panic, _"Let me out! Let me call my girl! Come on!"_

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Kagome walked through the grocery store's automatic door, a plastic bag in one hand. She was glad to be out of there; the line had been extra slow today, and she felt bad for making Inu-Yasha wait, though when she got outside, her best friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Inu-Yasha?" she called out, but she didn't even get a yip as a reply.

Puzzled, Kagome looked around in any spot a large dog like him could fall asleep in, but she still couldn't find Inu-Yasha. Biting her lip, worry began to seize up in her chest. He wouldn't have gone home without her; that was for sure.

"Inu-Yasha?" she called again.

There was still no reply. She spotted a little girl who was also waiting outside the store, presumably for her mother.

"Excuse me," Kagome asked politely, "Have you seen a really big silver dog around here?"

The girl shook her head, and Kagome sighed.

"Where the heck did he go?" she mumbled under her breath.

"_Um…Excuse me…?" _a tiny voice said.

Kagome felt something brushing up against her ankles and looked down to find a tiny black-and-white puppy leaning against her leg. He looked up at her with large brown eyes and wagged his tail slightly.

"_I… saw a big silver dog…"_ he said softly.

"You did?" Kagome asked excitedly.

She knelt down and picked up the little dog and held him to her chest.

"That's awesome! Do you know where he went?" Kagome inquired.

The little dog looked at her and nervously huddled closer to her.

"_He saved me from some people throwing things… He was so brave…"_

The little pup's eyes glowed with admiration, but he sighed sadly.

"_But then a big white van came and took him away…"_

Kagome stared at the puppy in her arms and gasped, her heart pounding.

"A v-van?" she stammered in shock, "What kind?"

"_It had other animals in it,"_ the pup said, _"And a man dressed really fancy."_

Kagome bit her lip, her mind automatically jumping to one conclusion.

"He was picked up by the animal shelter," she said softly, "Oh, god damn…"

She looked at the pup.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"_Umm… Name?" _he replied, and Kagome shook her head swiftly.

"Never mind; but you're coming with me," she said, "I have to get home."

x

Kagome swiftly turned on her heels and began to sprint home, though her heart was pounding before she even began to run.

_Why would they have picked up Inu-Yasha? _She thought worriedly, _Oh God, I really, really hope he didn't do anything to make himself look vicious!_

The shrine wasn't far, and she arrived in a matter of minutes to see her cousin, Koga, pulling weeds in front of the house for her mother.

"Hey, Kag," he said cheerfully, as she jogged up the numerous steps, but his expression swiftly turned to one of worry, "Hey, where's Inu-Yasha?"

He looked at his cousin's panicked face to the puppy in her arms. His jaw dropped and he raised his eyebrow, and gave the pup a gentle poke in the head.

"Inu…Yasha?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, Koga…" Kagome said swiftly, shaking her head, "Inu-Yasha… I think he got picked up by an animal shelter!"

Koga's jaw fell even further and he dropped the weed he had grasped in his fist.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she snapped, but then blew out a sigh and rubbed her forehead, "Sorry… Look, hold him for a minute, would you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she shoved the pup into Koga's arms and ran into the house. She grabbed a phonebook from under the kitchen counter and picked up the phone, holding it to her ear with her shoulder as she skimmed through the book for the phone numbers of animal shelters. As she found them, her heart sunk.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

There were well over ten animal shelters listed, and any one of them could have her precious pooch. With a long sigh, Kagome dialled the first number, and when she went without success there, she dialled the next, and then the next, until she came to the tenth number.

x

"Hi, Akai Animal Shelter, can I help you?" a female receptionist asked.

"Hi," Kagome replied quickly, "Um… I'm looking for my dog. I think he might've just been brought in…"

"Well, what does he look like?" the woman asked.

"Well-" Kagome started, but was cut off by a loud stream of curses from the background.

"_GOD DAMN IT, LET ME OUT OF HERE! KAGOME? I HEAR YOU; ARE YOU ON THE PHONE? KAGOME GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THEY THINK I HAVE DISTEMPER! KAGOME!"_

Kagome nearly began to laugh with relief.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the barking," the receptionist said.

"Oh, that's okay. I hear him. You have a really big silver dog there, right?"

"Right," the receptionist answered, seeming a bit surprised.

"Can you put him on the phone please?" Kagome asked politely.

The receptionist seemed a bit shocked by the request, but Kagome heard shuffling and odd clicks as the phone was moved towards the dog.

x

At the kennel, Inu-Yasha heard the request and abruptly stopped yelling, his tail wagging furiously. He saw the receptionist nervously walk into the kennel and she cautiously approached him and held out the phone for him. He grinned.

"Hey, Yasha," said Kagome's voice from the other end of the line.

Inu-Yasha blew out a sigh of relief and began to laugh.

"_Oh god, it's so good to hear you,"_ he said happily, _"Look, Kag, you gotta get me out of here… They think I have distemper, and I really am not in the mood to be euthanized at the moment."_

"I guessed that," Kagome said, though she sounded a bit exasperated, "Just what did you do?"

"_Bark and snarl at some kids throwing shit at a puppy,"_ he explained, _"Well, not real shit, but rocks and stuff."_

"Oh," Kagome replied and he heard her sigh, "Look, be good, okay? Try not to yell so much, or it'll just make them think you have distemper even more. Mood swings are a symptom, remember?"

"_Oh yeah…" _Inu-Yasha mumbled, _"Ah… Oops…"_

"Just… Stay there and be good," she said, "I'm coming to get you."

"_Thanks," _he sighed, relieved, _"Love ya."_

Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, I love you too. See ya. Can you pass me back to the receptionist?"

"_Uh-huh,"_ Inu-Yasha replied, and he nosed the phone back to the woman, smiling and wagging his tail.

The woman cautiously put the phone to her ear.

"H-Hello?" she asked shakily.

x

At her home, Kagome grinned.

"Hi again. Look, can you please not euthanize my dog for distemper?" she asked, "I'm sure he doesn't have it. I'm going to come and pick him up, okay?"

There was a shocked silence into the phone, and she heard a gulp.

"How did you know?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I can sort of understand my dog, that's all," Kagome said casually, "I'm coming to pick him up, okay?"

"Uh… There might be some issues that need resolving," the woman said slowly.

"That's fine," Kagome said, "I'll be there soon. Bye."

She hung up the phone swiftly and breathed out a sigh of relief.

x

Koga walked into the kitchen, the puppy still in his arms, and tilted his head inquisitively.

"So, did you find him?" he asked.

"Yep," Kagome said cheerfully, "He's at the Akai Animal Shelter. I'm off to pick him up."

She picked up her car keys from the counter and shoved them into her pocket, and was about to head out the door when Koga called out to her.

"Hey, Kagome, what do I do with this guy?"

He pointed to the puppy.

"Oh, give him food or something," she said absently, "I'll see you soon."

Now, with a spring in her step, she walked to her dark blue car that sat in the driveway and hopped in. Things seemed so easy now. All she had to do was drive down to the shelter to pick Inu-Yasha up… 


	10. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

* * *

Be good.

Okay, he could be good… Oh damn, he was so frustrated, though! Inu-Yasha lay uncomfortably in his pen on the cold, hard concrete, his head on his paws.

_I can be good_, he told himself again.

His tail slowly waved back and forth with irritation. The dogs on either side of his pen stayed clear of him; they could tell that he was in no mood to talk with anybody. He just wanted to go home. It couldn't have been more than half-an-hour, but he was already missing Kagome insanely. The collar around his neck was tight, and it made his throat itchy. With a grunt, he stood and sat back on his haunches, scratching at the bothersome thing with his hind foot. He wished that he had some means of getting the damn thing off.

His ears gave a twitch as someone walked into the kennels via a door to the outside at the back. He turned his head to look, and saw the man he had come in with walking beside another in a white doctor's coat. He smelled of medicine, so Inu-Yasha automatically assumed that he was a vet. They stepped up to his pen and he blinked at them inquisitively.

"So… Is this the one?" the vet asked.

"Yeah," the man replied, "He… He'll just start barking his head off for no reason and snarling… But then he'll be calm and happy, like this."

He gestured to the hanyou again, and Inu-Yasha blew out a sigh of frustration and rolled over onto his side.

"_God damn, god damn, god damn…" _he grumbled.

It was getting late. It was nearly dinnertime. He was hungry and he wanted to go home to cuddle with his girlfriend. He had been wrongly imprisoned in a concrete and wire pen, and they expected him not to yell?

"_Shit…"_ he sighed.

x

The vet squatted and peered at him closer, and he rolled his eyes to look at the man's concerned face.

"Well, it sure looks like he's got some form of aggression," he commented, "Look at his eyes. He's a wild one."

"_Arigato…" _Inu-Yasha muttered sarcastically, _"Can I go home now?"_

"And these growls…"

The man sighed.

"I think he really does have distemper…"

"_You asswipes!" _Inu-Yasha growled in frustration, righting himself and glaring at the two men, _"I do not have distemper!"_

They both jolted and took a backed away from his pen, and Inu-Yasha sighed and snorted.

"So… Is he dangerous?" the first man inquired.

The vet looked down at Inu-Yasha gravely.

"Sure looks like it…"

"So should he… get the shot?"

Inu-Yasha blinked at them, and then his eyes widened with horror, his jaw dropping.

"_The shot?" _he gasped, taking a step backwards, _"Oh, hell no… I'm not… I'm not getting a lethal injection; no way! Is this shit even legal?"_

"I think it would be best…" the vet sighed, "Where did you say you found him again?"

"Outside a grocery store."

"Any tags?"

"No… All he had were those prayer beads… Could he be a shrine dog?"

"_Yeah, that's me!" _Inu-Yasha said, putting on his cute puppy look again, _"The lovable shrine dog! Now let me go; I don't want to die, thanks."_

The vet merely sighed again.

"We should get it over with…" he muttered.

He turned around and grabbed a strong chain leash off a hook on the wall, and Inu-Yasha gulped.

_Damn, these guys are really serious… What do I do? _He thought, _Oh hell; Kagome, you'd better get here soon!_

_x_

Cautiously, the vet opened the door to Inu-Yasha's pen and edged his way inside.

"Now… Sh-h-h… Good boy…" he cooed, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"_No, you're just gonna euthanize me, you freak!" _Inu-Yasha yelled angrily.

He ran forward, leaping past the vet and knocking back the door.

_I gotta run…_ he thought in panic.

He dashed past the other man and ran towards the back door. He stood on his back legs and tried desperately to get it open, but then found himself sprawled on the ground and the man tackled him and the vet clipped the heavy lead to his collar.

"_Damn!" _Inu-Yasha yelled.

Growling, he tried to pull away, but was slowly dragged forward despite his efforts. The other dogs in their pens began to yell encouragement to the struggling hanyou, but it was to little merit. Snarling, he tried a different tactic; he jumped from side to side, pulling back against the lead, but he was soon dragged to the middle of the kennel, despite his fighting.

"_LET ME GO, DAMN IT!" _Inu-Yasha yelled, staining against the collar and lead, _"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU! I'M NOT GETTING THAT NEEDLE!"_

He clamped his teeth around the chain-link leash and pulled backwards.

_I'm not gonna die like this_, he thought, _No way in hell._

"I need another person over here!" The vet yelled, and the other man ran to join him, pulling on the lead as well.

Inu-Yasha grunted and was dragged forward slightly. He snarled, pulling backwards even harder, but the vet swiftly released the lead and pounced on Inu-Yasha.

"_LET ME GO, DAMN YOU! LET ME GO! LET-"_

Inu-Yasha was silenced abruptly as the vet pulled a blue cloth muzzle from his pocket and slid it around the struggling hanyou's jaws. Inu-Yasha snarled through the cloth and tossed his head back and forth, trying to paw the thing off over his head. Unable to open his mouth because of the elastic material, he began to make small noises similar to a combination of a growl and a whimper, though despite his panic, he didn't give up his struggle.

x

Then, he heard the door to the shelter open. A familiar, wonderful scent washed over him, making his eyelids begin to droop and he almost lost his concentration.

"Hi," Kagome's voice said, talking to the receptionist, "I'm here to pick up my dog. I called here about him?"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked and he grunted loudly, trying to get Kagome's attention.

_Kagome! Over here! Help me! _He thought.

Kagome stopped talking abruptly.

"Never mind, I think hear him," she said.

With that, the door flew back and the girl burst into the kennel. She eyed the scene before her with wide eyes.

x

"What the hell's going on here?" she demanded, looking between Inu-Yasha and the two men trying to drag him on a leash.

Inu-Yasha groaned joyously through his muzzle, his tail wagging furiously. This time, no one could've held him back. He leapt with vigour, pulling the leash from the men's hands and pounced on Kagome, knocking her to the ground. She grunted with his added weight on top of her, but then smiled.

"Missed me eh?" she asked.

Inu-Yasha nodded, smiling, and Kagome slipped the muzzle off over his head and threw it to the side, and the hanyou began to happily dog-kiss her cheeks.

"_Missed you?"_ he asked between licks, _"What the hell… gave you that idea?"_

She giggled and reached her arm up over him to stroke his back. A happy yelp escaped him, and he grinned down into Kagome's face.

"_You wouldn't believe how unbelievably perfect your timing is,"_ he said.

"Why? Were they going to do something bad to you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"_Shit yes,"_ Inu-Yasha grumbled, _"They think I've got distemper for good now…I…I'm probably in for "the shot"…"_

Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"No way," she breathed, "L… Let me up."

Inu-Yasha nodded and backed up off of her. She gave him a weak, thankful smile and sat up. The two men, shaking off their shock at seeing the dog pounce on her, tried to grab for the leash, but Kagome beat them to it.

"Don't touch it," she said in a quiet, menacing tone.

She squeezed the leash, trying to suppress her rage, and then slowly unbuckled Inu-Yasha's collar and placed it on the ground beside her.

"Now what's this about giving my Inu-Yasha a lethal injection?"

Her eyes were hard and full of fury.

"He… He attacked some kids in the park," the man blurted, too shocked to think of asking Kagome how she knew about the shot.

"_I didn't attack them,"_ Inu-Yasha protested, _"I scared them. They were going to kill a puppy. What else was I supposed to do Kagome?"_

"You did the right thing," she whispered in his ear, "I'm proud."

Inu-Yasha puffed out his chest smugly and stuck his tongue out at the men who had been trying to drag him.

"Listen, I know for a fact that Inu-Yasha wouldn't physically harm anyone," Kagome said, "He's been my dog for seven years. Even provoked…"

She shook her head.

"Whoever told you he attacked them was lying."

"Listen kid," the vet said with a sigh, "It's not like we want to do this… But… He's vicious."

"He's not," Kagome growled.

"That's what they all say," the other added.

"That line is way too clichéd," Kagome commented, "Listen… I'll pay you whatever it takes to get him out. I won't let you kill him."

"It's not killing, it's-"

"Jabbing a dog with a needle so that they just drop dead isn't killing them?" Kagome demanded venomously.

"_Yeah, screw that shit!"_ Inu-Yasha cheered, _"Stick it to 'em!"_

Kagome hid a smirk and placed her hand on his head, gently ruffling his ears. Inu-Yasha grinned and jumped onto his back legs, suddenly becoming as tall as the humans. He flailed his front paws, shadow boxing with the air. He poked one of the two men in the chest before dropping back down onto all fours beside Kagome.

"This isn't a boxing match, Inu-Yasha," she laughed.

"_May as well be; it looks like that's the only way you'll get these thick-headed- butt-munching- ludicrously-slimy-stinking-crap-eating-"_

His rant was cut off as Kagome patted the top of his snout and shook her head. His ears drooped bashfully and he nodded. The man rubbed his brow.

"Look, Miss… we have instructions that if he seemed vicious…"

"You can't!" Kagome said, now sounding just a little bit more anxious, "You can't because… because he's not really a dog!"

Both men raised their eyebrows.

"He's not," Kagome insisted, calming herself down a little, "He's a hanyou, under a spell. He's not a dog! You can't! It's murder if you do."

"Umm… Look Miss, if you can't prove it then-" the vet started.

"But I can. I _will_," Kagome interjected, "Please, just give me until tomorrow afternoon. I'm begging you!"

Kagome quickly gave the two men the most pleading, sad look that she could and emphasized her words by hugging Inu-Yasha tightly around the neck.

"Please…" she begged, sniffing delicately and blinking until tears came to her eyes.

The two humans looked at each other, and one sighed.

"All right, you have until tomorrow," he said, "But you have to leave him here. Overnight."

"_Damn,"_ Inu-Yasha muttered.

He could tell that Kagome was thinking the same thing, but her face quickly spilt into a huge smile.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

She squeezed Inu-Yasha tightly and grinned.

"There… I bought us some time," she whispered.

Inu-Yasha nodded and gave her face another lick.

"_Thanks,"_ he whispered, _"My god, I thought I was done for…"_

He sighed and leaned his cheek against hers.

"_I don't think I've ever sworn so many times in one day before,"_ he chuckled.

x

"Umm, Miss?" the vet asked.

Kagome looked up at the man, who looked slightly puzzled, and he cleared his throat.

"Um, the shelter's closing soon, so…"

"Oh…" Kagome said a bit dejectedly, "I see."

She looked to Inu-Yasha, and the hanyou sighed sadly and leaned against her side.

"_Just… Let me stay like this a little longer…"_ he said softly.

Kagome smiled fondly at the dog-boy and hugged him tighter as he let his body sag comfortably in her arms.

"_Okay…"_ he mumbled after a minute, _"I'm ready… I guess."_

Kagome gave him a smile that assured him that she was incredibly proud of him. She stood up and brushed herself off, and she walked, with Inu-Yasha in tow, back to his pen. The vet walked off to the front desk to discuss an euthanasia procedure, while the other man followed Kagome. She pushed the door of the pen open again for Inu-Yasha and he looked at it and sighed unhappily.

"_Kagome…" _he muttered, _"I… I'm sort of scared… What if you can't prove it to them?"_

Kagome frowned and knelt down to him, cupping his face and gently running her fingers through his fur.

"Yasha…" she muttered, "Don't worry, okay?"

She leaned closer to him to whisper into his quivering ears.

"I'll be here early… To bust you out, okay?" she said softly.

"_But isn't that sort of illegal?" _the hanyou inquired.

"Who cares?" Kagome hissed, "I don't want you to die, Yasha…"

Kagome grasped Inu-Yasha by the shoulders and stared into his sad amber eyes.

"I promise you I'll come for you," she said, "I swear to freaking god, I will."

"_I know,"_ Inu-Yasha whispered, tilting his head to the side and drooping his ears, _"I… It's just I'll miss you."_

Kagome couldn't help a weak smile at the adorable innocence of her hanyou. He wasn't worried about dying. He was worried about being away from her for one night.

"I'll miss you too, you know I will," she said, wrapping her arms around him and stroking his ears.

He sighed and rested his snout against the crook of her neck. He felt his heart begin to beat faster. He was getting quite scared now.

"_Kagome…"_ he mumbled, _"Did you see them? They don't believe what you said…"_

"I know," she said, "It doesn't matter. You'll be home eating pancakes by tomorrow morning, don't worry."

"_I don't know if I'll make it 'til then Kag,"_ he said, _"They… They'll give me the injection in the morning before this place opens, and then say I ran away or something… You'll never even see my body."_

"Don't talk like that," Kagome said softly, "I'll come here _really_ early. I'll bust you out. Don't worry about such stupid things. I'll get you out."

Inu-Yasha smiled.

"_Okay, I believe you," _he said, _"I just… I just wish I didn't have to stay in that little pen all night."_

He cut his eyes at the open pen behind him. He was definitely not looking forward to trying to fall asleep on that cold concrete floor.

"Oi kid," the man called from behind Kagome, "You done yet?"

"Screw off, give me a minute," she said angrily.

Inu-Yasha smiled a little despite himself: Kagome rarely swore, and despite how serious she was, he couldn't help but find it a little funny. She pulled back from Inu-Yasha and gave him a kiss on the nose. He sighed, his ears drooping, wishing, as he always did, that he was physically able to return it. She stroked his ears gently before drawing back and giving him a small smile.

"You know I love you," she whispered.

He grinned.

"_I know, I know, I love you too,"_ he said, licking the tip of her nose, _"Stop talking like it's the end of the world or some shit like that."_

"Hey, you were the one who was all like "Ohhh! There're gonna kill me before you get here!" Make up your mind!"

"_Okay, I am now officially going to be fine,"_ he said, wagging his tail, _"Don't you worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

Kagome nodded, sighed and gave him one more squeeze before releasing him.

"Try to sleep well, okay?" she said.

"_Okay, I'll try. See ya, Kagome,"_ he replied, smiling.

He tilted his head.

"_Oh, wait,"_ he said, _"Take the rosary."_

"Take it? But why?" Kagome inquired, her eyes becoming round.

"_I don't know…"_ Inu-Yasha admitted, _"I… just have a feeling that it'll be important. Just take it, okay?"_

"Okay…" Kagome said softly, and then hesitantly slid the rosary off over Inu-Yasha's head.

He shook his silvery fur, smiled at Kagome, and then he turned around and reluctantly stepped into the pen. The man who had been standing behind Kagome swiftly darted forward, closing the door and locking it. Kagome gave him her killing glare, making the man jolt as if she had hit him instead. Inu-Yasha chuckled. He didn't envy anyone who got _that_ glare from his Kagome. He could recall the first time she had developed that cold stare: it was when he had first met her and her grandfather was being incredibly rude to him.

"See you tomorrow, Inu-Yasha!" she said, trying to sound cheerful, and waving at him over her shoulder as she left the kennel.

"_Yeah, see ya!" _he called back.

x

Inu-Yasha watched the door until he was sure Kagome had left the building. He sighed and drooped his head.

_Damn it, the floor's cold_, he thought, shuffling his large paws slightly, _And I'm hungry…_

The man outside his cage looked at him.

"You know, pup," he said to him a bit absent-mindedly, "I hope she wins her case. She seems to really love you, huh?"

"_Wow, you're just figuring that out now? You're super smart,"_ Inu-Yasha commented sarcastically, _"You'd think her saying "I love you" would sort of give it away, but hey, that's just me."_

"Maybe she's right and you _are_ a hanyou," the man said, peering at him closely, "You look like you can understand what I'm saying."

"_No shit, Sherlock,"_ Inu-Yasha smirked.

"If I were you," the man said quietly, "I wouldn't do anything to make my case worse, you know? I mean… You were acting pretty violent… And now that the vet's got it in his head that you are… "

He sighed and made a motion with his hand of a needle being injected into his other hand.

"_Whatever,"_ Inu-Yasha said, shrugging.

He turned away from the man, yawned and stretched, and then curled up in the back corner of his cage.

"_You want me to be a good little puppy? Fine, I'll be a good little puppy."_

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, and the man soon left. In truth, Inu-Yasha's mind was swimming with troubled thoughts. What if Kagome couldn't get him out? He didn't want to die… Especially not like that… By the jab of a needle… He gave a soft sigh, shuddered, and continued his ruse of slumber as a bowl of water and dry kibble was left in his pen, as well as in all the other pens. Inu-Yasha was hungry, but there was no way he was going to lower himself to eating dog food. Casually, he pushed the bowl to the edge of the mesh of his pen, offering it to the dog beside him. Soon, as he reminisced about Kagome's sweet scent wrapping around him and her wonderful voice in his ears, the dog-boy truly fell asleep. Slowly, the lights over his head were shut off and the doors were locked, and the other animals began to slowly drift off to sleep as well.

xXxXxXx

Kagome frustratedly slammed her palm down on the top of her steering wheel as she hit a red light. Why did this have to happen? Poor Inu-Yasha… She wore his rosary around her neck, and her fist clenched around it tightly. Throughout her whole drive home, she had swiftly been contemplating just how to get Inu-Yasha out of the animal shelter by daybreak. Needless to say, she would need some help. Koga would be a good choice because of his superhuman hearing and smelling capabilities, and she would need Sango for her lock-picking skills (she had a part-time job at a bike store, and being able to unlock stuck bike-locks came with the profession). And then of course, she'd have to bring Miroku, or else the poor pervert would feel left out.

x

Kagome sighed loudly and bit her lip as the light changed to green and she continued on her drive home. It felt so weird knowing that Inu-Yasha wouldn't be by her side until the next day. She already missed her poor little hanyou. She wondered what it would be like trying to sleep without him lying on her feet. She hadn't been without him since he moved in.

x

Soon, she pulled back into the driveway at the shrine, parked her car, and then clambered out of it.

"Kagome?" Koga called from the house.

In an instant, he was standing before her, the spotted puppy sitting on his shoulder. Koga tilted his head, gave Kagome a sniff, and automatically caught the scent of her distress.

"Kagome?" he asked worriedly, and he held her by the shoulders.

One look in her eyes told him all he needed to know, and he let out a long sigh and hugged Kagome close.

"Kag… I'm sorry," he whispered, "Is Yasha gonna be okay?"

Kagome nodded and let her cousin embrace her, relishing in the comfort the okami's warmth gave her.

"I need help," she said softly, "They think he has distemper… And they're going to put him down if I can't prove that he's hanyou…"

"What?" Koga squawked, "What're you going to do?"

"Break him out, of course," she said swiftly, and then looked pleadingly into her cousin's sapphire eyes, "I have no proof other than my word that he's not just a dog. You'll help me, won't you?"

"Of course!" Koga said, "Yogosu and I will most definitely help!"

"Yogosu?" Kagome repeated, "Who's that?"

"Oh… The pup," Koga chuckled, "I gave him a name. You like it?"

Kagome chuckled and gave the pup a little scratch behind the ears.

"I love it…" she giggled, "How about you, Yogosu?"

"_Koga-kun makes up good names!"_ the pup squeaked.

"Well," Koga said swiftly, "I'll call Miroku and Sango and ask them to help, okay?"

"Right," Kagome sighed, and then smiled, "Thanks."

She returned her cousin's embrace tightly before they parted, and Koga soon disappeared to the phone. Kagome sighed and sniffled quietly. She wished to hold inu-Yasha in her arms again, but he was locked in a concrete pen…

_I miss him…_ she thought sadly.

x

Slowly, the girl walked up the many stairs that led to the house, and then walked in. She sat, depressed, on the sofa in the living room, gently fingering Inu-Yasha's beads that she wore around her neck. She wondered why he felt that it was important she have them… He didn't really think he was going to die, did he? She sighed again and let her mind drift in and out of conscious thought as she stared at imaginary patterns forming on the rug. She could hear Koga having hurried discussions on the phone with Sango, and then Miroku. Then, her mother walked into the room.

"Hello Kagome," she said cheerfully, but her smile automatically fell at the look of depression on her daughter's face, "Dear, what's wrong? Where's Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome looked up at her mother, blew out a long sigh, and then proceeded to explain the absence of the hanyou.

xXxXxXx

That night, Kagome didn't eat at all. She couldn't bring herself to even look at food. Her stomach turned over at every thought of Inu-Yasha, her worry for him growing with each passing minute. She and her friends had planned a breakout plan for 3:30 in the morning. It was foolproof, according to Koga and his new puppy companion, that is.

Kagome didn't doubt him, but anxiousness still plagued her. Lying on her bed with the lights off at 10:47, she couldn't even bring herself to think of sleep. There was a soft knock at her door, and Koga, garbed in his boxers and a baggy t-shirt, the pup still on his shoulder, cautiously entered his cousin's room.

"Kags? You asleep?" he asked.

"Definitely not," Kagome replied with a weak chuckle.

Koga gave her a tiny smile and moved to sit on her bed beside her. Kagome grunted and sat up, rubbing her fingers through her bangs.

"He'll be fine, Kags," Koga assured her, wagging his tail.

"_Uh-huh!"_ Yogosu squeaked.

He leapt from the okami's shoulder and sat in Kagome's lap, wagging his stumpy tail, his half-flopped ears perking.

"_Inu-Yasha-kun seems really strong! He'll be okay!"_

Kagome smiled down at the pup and ran her fingers through his fur.

"I hope you two are right…" she muttered.

"Hey…" Koga said, grinning.

He put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and consolingly thumped her on the back.

"Inu-Yasha is a damn strong mutt, okay?" he said, "Hey, he's a hanyou stuck as a dog, and he can still kick my ass… And the ass of just about any other youkai, okay? He'll be _fine! _It's only one night Kagome; not even."

"Is that what you came in here for?" Kagome laughed, "To consol me 'cause my boyfriend could possibly be euthanized?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Koga replied.

Kagome sighed and ruffled the youkai's hair affectionately.

"Thanks," she giggled.

Koga smiled at her and shrugged.

"Well, I'll wake you up at three, okay?" he said.

Kagome nodded, despite the fact that she wouldn't be sleeping at all. Koga smiled at her, gave her a kiss on the cheek good night, and then left, Yogosu in tow once more. Kagome couldn't help smiling at her cousin and she sighed and flopped back into her sheets, impatiently waiting for the morning to come.

xXxXxXx

In the dark of the animal shelter, through the wall, oozed a dark shape. With no one to see it, it pooled on the ground and then raised, assuming form of a cat as black as night and eyes like fire, with a runed metal banned around her neck. Grumbling, the strange cat prowled through the shelter, unnoticed by the sleeping dogs. Her eyes wandered over the dogs and she sniffed the air. There was one here that she had something in common with, and she needed to find him. Near the other end of the dark room, her eyes landed squarely on a large, silver canine, curled up in a troubled sleep at the back on his pen. A smirk crossed her lips, her fangs shining bright against her dark pelt.

"Here you are, hanyou…" 


	11. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

* * *

Inu-Yasha, curled in a ball, swished his tail slowly back and forth as he slept.

He was dreaming, quite worriedly, about Kagome. He was dreaming about a man with a terrifying laugh shooting her in her sleep… and then shooting Koga, too, and then the rest of the family. Well, except for Ji-chan. He and Ji-chan tag-teamed him and killed him too.

It wasn't a good dream at all, so he was almost grateful when he felt a paw on his shoulder, gently shaking him out of slumber.

"Hey, hey hanyou, wake up."

A female voice he didn't recognize was calling to him, but he didn't much feel like opening his eyes. A claw gently prodded him in the ribs, and the dog-boy groaned and rolled over.

"_Stop… wanna sleep…"_ he mumbled.

"No you don't, wake up," the voice said again, "Wake up. Now."

"_Damn… do I have to?"_ he asked groggily.

"Yes. I have something for you."

"_Is it food? Ramen, preferably?"_

"No, it's better. I promise."

"_Better than Ramen?"_ Inu-Yasha inquired, _"Now you got me… Fine, I'm up."_

With a yawn, he opened his eyes slightly. Before him, he was surprised to see a rather grumpy looking cat with dark fur staring back at him inside the pen.

_What the…?_ He thought.

He blinked and opened his eyes wider.

"_What… How did you get in here?"_ Inu-Yasha demanded.

"It's not important," the cat insisted, frowning as her ears pulled back, "You and me, we're in the same boat. I need your help, and you need mine."

"_Straightforward, aren't you?" _he said, _"What do you want? Actually, also, who the hell are you, and how do you know what I am?"_

"I'm like you," she said, "I'm a youkai, trapped as... this."

She looked at herself with distaste and stared at Inu-Yasha intently.

"I smelled you when you came in. I knew you could help me," she said, "My name is Li, for short, and I moved here from Hong Kong. Two weeks ago, my boyfriend trapped me in this body and left me here. He thought I was cheating. Which I wasn't. Prick."

She spat the last word out spitefully and Inu-Yasha's eyes went wide.

"_Oh, shit_," Inu-Yasha replied.

"That's an understatement, but yes," she said, "He left a seal somewhere on the grounds. I can phase around the building, but I can't leave because of this damn collar."

She displayed the engraved collar around her neck. One of the symbols was scraped off. Inu-Yasha looked at it closely, frowning.

"Just today, I damaged the seal enough to allow me to speak again, but this is why I need you," she said.

"_Okay,_" the hanyou replied, frowning with confusion, _"I need to get the collar off, right? Why me?_"

"I need a hanyou," she said, "Well, technically, a human woman and a demon man at the same time. But he didn't count on a hanyou. So... I mean, if your parents were right..."

"_I don't know," _Inu-Yasha admitted, _"But I can try either way. So... I gather, I help you, you let me out of here?"_

"Better, I think," she said, "This may not seem like much, but you're doing me a huge favour. So, I'll break this... _whatever_ curse on you. Make you a person again. How does that sound?"

Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped and the cat looked at him, inclining her head.

"_You can do that?"_ he asked hopefully, unable to stop his tail from wagging, _"You can turn me back?"_

Li nodded, and Inu-Yasha quickly took to beaming.

"_So… So I can be normal, right?" _he asked excitedly.

"If you can help me," she agreed, "Not... that I don't _want_ to help you out, I just can't unless you free me."

"_Fair enough_," Inu-Yasha agreed, nodding, trying not let his excitement show too much.

Li stood and walked closer to him, raising her neck and Inu-Yasha, cautiously nosed up to her neck and locked his fangs around the metal band. She squirmed uncomfortably and, after she braced her feet on the ground, said,

"Do it."

x

Inu-Yasha pulled the band forward, trying to get it over the cat's head, though he was startled to feel it's power surge in his mouth. He grunted, but continued to pull anyway. Li hissed with and the hanyou felt the metal band draining his energy. It began to make a strange ringing noise and Inu-Yasha's ears folded back against his head. He was becoming light-headed but, after a moment, the band let off a shock of energy and went flying off over Li's head, hitting the top of the chain-link fencing and bouncing to the ground. Inu-Yasha toppled back, panting, and was about to express his relief when Li's body began to glow with a bright red light. He yelped and pushed himself back against the wall behind him. Within the light, the boy could see the form of a woman emerge, and in an instant, the light seemed to shatter like glass, leaving a tall woman with rather aquiline features, her long, black hair draped over her shoulders, with red, angry eyes standing before him. He looked away as he realized that she was naked, but she crossed her arms over her chest and looked furious.

"Shit! My clothes! That dress was expensive! God damn it, I'll kill him!" she snarled.

She whirled and opened the door of the pen rather violently, flinging the door straight off its hinges. Cautiously, Inu-Yasha followed her, trying not to look directly at her. She found a pile of towels in a crate near the door and picked them up, wrapping them around her body.

"This is so stupid," she grumbled.

"_Are... you okay?" _Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yeah, fine," the woman replied a little snippily.

She tied the towels as if they were a top and skirt, which worked surprisingly well, and then walked back past Inu-Yasha to his pen. She picked up the band that had been around her neck, glared at it, and then turned back to Inu-Yasha. He was a bit worried that she was mad at _him_, but to his surprise, she smiled at him and said,

"Well, looks like I owe you."

She frowned a little and knelt to him. She lifted his right, front paw and placed the metal band around it. He looked confused, but didn't question her. She squinted a little and let her hands hover over his head and then concentrated quietly for a moment.

"That's a nasty one," she mumbled finially, "Who did it?"

"_The curse?_" the hanyou replied, and his ears drooped, _"I don't know. He wiped my memory."_

Li cringed and put a hand to her head.

"My god," she grumbled, "Sorry, kid. I... Well, I doubt I can fix that, but..."

She took his paw and grasped the band she had placed on him tightly.

"I'll do my best. I'll warn you now, though, that some parts... I mean... this curse is damn strong. You may have some dog remnants."

"_You think you can do it?" _he asked, "_I've been all over Japan, and no one's been able to do anything._"

"I'm over two-hundred years old, honey, I think I'll be able to do something," she assured him.

Inu-Yasha cringed as he felt her energy start to burn into him. He gasped with pain, but within an instant he had flopped over, unconscious.

x

He had no idea that his body was growing slightly, his fur melting away to leave pink flesh. He was unaware of his tail elongating to match the proportions of his body and his snout shrinking back into his face to reveal his own, original facial features. The transformation was painful, but the sleeping hanyou felt none of it.

x

Instead, he was whirling through a pleasant dream world.

In his dream, he was sitting side by side with Kagome. He held her in the arms that he hadn't had since the age of ten, and they merely sat there in a comfortable silence.

She smiled at him and said something that made them both begin to laugh, and he nuzzled into her hair. Her feel and smell were extremely authentic, and he almost believed that she was really sitting there with him, though he knew he wasn't. She grasped tightly to his arm and sighed, whispering the words, "I miss you…" into one of the white-furred dog ears that crowned his head. He sighed as well.

"I miss you too," he mumbled.

xXxXxXx

Inu-Yasha was jolted out of slumber half-an-hour later by the shout of, _"Lookit him! He's a youkai! Whoa!" _coming from his right.

He cringed and groaned before slowly opening one amber eye to blink around at his surroundings. He felt strange…

What was he, hanyou or dog? He didn't see Li around, and his mind spun with questions. He guessed that she left. His vision wasn't any different, which was good, though he did feel taller. And he also felt extremely cold; especially on the side he was lying on. With a grunt, he sat upright and shook his head to relieve it of a lingering dizziness. He looked around with sleepy eyes once more. Was he hanyou now? He looked down at himself and yelped loudly, toppling onto his back as he saw pink flesh instead of silver fur. He stared at his skin for a moment, awed, before covering himself partially with his tail. The fur on it had remained silver, to his relief. He held out a limb before his face to find that he had hands, with fingers and an opposable thumb, though he also noticed that the Chinese markings that had been on the metal band were now etched into him in a tone a little darker than that of his own skin. After gawking at this for a moment, he swiftly clapped his hands to his head. He felt through his hair and held it so he could see it. It was silver, as his fur had been and reached down to the middle of his back and when his fingers traced up to the top of his head, he found that his ears were also that of a dog.

"My god…" he croaked out in a tangible human voice.

He couldn't help his face from splitting into a huge smile, and he began to laugh softly. He lurched forward and sat on his knees, bending over for warmth, though he continued to laugh, and soon, he was in full-blown hysteria, tears of joy and mirth cascading down his face.

"I'm h-hanyou…" he giggled, and then fell backwards again, supporting himself with the palms of his hands.

x

He howled his joy to the world… well, to the other dogs in the shelter, for another few minutes before settling down slightly. He wanted to know what this body of his could do. He started off slowly; his first triumph was being able to wiggle his fingers, and he soon found that he could grip things with his hands. Next, he tried to stand on two legs.

Slowly, supporting himself by locking his fingers into the chain-link fencing, he managed to heave himself onto two feet. He stared in awe at his humanoid, but clawed, feet, smiled, and began to wag his tail.

Oh, he liked his. He liked this a hell of a lot.

Slowly, cautiously, the boy took one hesitant step forward, and then another, until he could walk around the small base area of the pen with ease. He grinned. He was doing well, but… he wanted to see himself. Squatting down on all fours again, he edged his way over to a water dish that lay in the confines of the pen, and tentatively peered into it.

x

There, he saw himself for the first time. And he found that he liked what he looked like very much. Though his skin was pale from the lack of direct sunlight, he had strong features, though he looked a lot more arrogant than he was. He liked the way his silver bangs fell over his eyes slightly, as well as the strands of hair that grew from where his ears would have been had he been human. His eyes were hardly different at all. They were still the same, swirling amber-gold pools that he had always recalled having. He was a bit surprised, though, that he didn't find himself at all familiar. He supposed he would have to get used to himself. He grinned, and noticed that he still had fangs, though his grin was felled by a wave of uncertainty.

"Will… Kagome like me like this?" he wondered aloud as he peered at his hands.

x

He sniffed slightly but then jolted with surprise as he heard a door open and felt a burst of air. He looked around and, to his surprise, he saw Li walk into the kennel again through the back door. She was wearing an expensive looking dress now, and she carried with her a bag. Inu-Yasha looked at her, confused, and she came to a stop in front of him, looking at him with wide, amused eyes.

"Well, look at you," she said, "I didn't expect a dog to come out looking like, well... _damn_."

"Is that good?" Inu-Yasha asked uncertainly.

Li nodded, laughing a little, and then threw the bag at him. It contained some clothes.

"Oh, thanks," the boy said, shocked, "Why are you-"

"Seriously. I owe you. A lot," Li told him, "I left you a few thousand yen. Not much, but... you know, enough to get you home."

"Ah... thanks!" Inu-Yasha said.

Before he could say anymore, Li waved at him and turned on her heel, leaving through the back way she had come in.

x

Inu-Yasha was left, a little shocked, but then he stood up on shaking legs and, after regaining his balance, proceeded to dress himself. She had bought him some boxers, jeans, and a red t-shirt. He found the undergarments and pulled them on swiftly, and then began to puzzle with the jeans. After he was positive he knew how the zipper and button worked, he managed to get both legs through them without falling over. He was also extremely pleased to find that there was even a hole for his tail to fit through. Putting on the red t-shirt that was left for him was probably the easiest part of the night. He was quite proud of himself for learning to use his body as well as he was. The only thing that didn't feel quite right was his tail, even though he couldn't recall not having one. He brushed the feeling aside.

x

He was glad to have the warmth of the clothes against his skin; he was getting really cold without having any fur. He the found a few bills, totalling about six-thousand yen, and he stuffed them in his pocket before stashing the bag near the place that Li had found towels earlier. Yawning quietly and stretching his arms out above his head, Inu-Yasha was about to head for the back exit of the shelter, but then he stopped. Kagome would still be coming for him; should he wait?

_That's probably be the smartest thing…_ he thought, _But what if someone called the police because of all the noise I was making? Oh shit…_

Not wanting to risk getting arrested and thrown in another cage, Inu-Yasha decided it would be best if he left, but not before writing Kagome a little note.

x

He walked back over to his pen and opened the door again, and then knelt to the floor. At the moment, Inu-Yasha couldn't quite remember how to write any human characters, so he decided to go with dog ones; a series of different scratch marks on the ground. He knew Kagome couldn't read them, but he also knew that she would bring Koga with her, who could. Swiftly, he etched his message into the concrete with his claws.

_Kagome, _he wrote_, I just wanted you to let you know that I'm okay. I managed to get out of my pen, and I'm running away. I'll be home as soon as I can, don't worry, and I have a bit of a surprise for you… I don't exactly look the same as I did before, so I hope you don't freak out on me._

_Love Inu-Yasha._

_P.S. Thanks Koga; I know you'll be reading this aloud, and hi Miroku and Sango; I know you'll be here too. I'll see you all later. _

Satisfied with his message, Inu-Yasha stood again, closed his pen door, and then headed to the back door and left the same way he had seen Li go.

x

The cool night air hit him as soon as he stepped outside, and he sighed happily, his tail wagging. It was infinitely better outside than it was in that stuffy shelter. He looked up at the early morning sky and couldn't help but smile and begin to chuckle, and he clenched his fist with triumph.

"I'm hanyou again…" he mumbled.

He was a bit disbelieving of the fact, and yet excited. He headed off down the street, hopefully, towards home, but he couldn't quite be sure. Once the sun rose and other people were about, he would ask someone in which direction Higurashi Shrine was. He sighed again, shoving his hands into his pockets and letting his tail gently flick back and forth, his dog-ears twitching to every noise. Soon enough, he heard the sirens he had been dreading, and two police cars sped by him to go to the animal shelter behind him. He continued calmly, not wanting to draw any attention to himself at all, though he couldn't help chuckling. Just a few hours ago, he had been a four-legged mutt! Now, look at him! He was giddy with joy and excitement.

"Look out Kag…" he laughed under his breath, "I'm comin' for ya."

xXxXxXx

It was 2:54 A.M., and Kagome hadn't slept a wink. She was already dressed, and pacing impatiently around her room, checking her watch every twenty seconds. For the girl, time seemed to be standing still. It took forever for one minute to pass into the next, but at least it was almost three o'clock. Soon, Koga would be up again and Sango and Miroku would be there. The plan was simple. Go to the shelter; pick a few locks while having Koga stand watch, and then walk out with Inu-Yasha. Simple.

x

Kagome smirked. Unless they had heat sensors in that place, they were set.

_Don't worry Yasha, you'll be home soon,_ she thought, _I miss you._

She could almost hear his reply of, "I miss you too", though she shook her head and took to nervously fingering the rosary around her neck. Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door and she yelped and jumped into the air. Koga poked his head into her room cautiously to see her standing on her bed in a fighter's stance, brandishing a lamp. He smiled.

"Morning," he said, brightly "You ready?"

"Do I look ready?" Kagome huffed.

She gestured to herself. She wore a black t-shirt and dark green cargo pants; the perfect get-up, to her at least, for busting a dog-boy out of an animal shelter. Koga smiled again and laughed.

"You look like a psycho," he said.

"Koga!" Kagome whined, but he laughed and waved a hand at her and she relaxed, knowing he was joking.

"You're really worried about Yasha-boy, aren't you?" he asked, folding his arms to his chest and leaning back against her wall, flicking his tail casually.

"Well, duh," Kagome said, "When are Miroku and Sango getting here?"

x

As if on cue, a small stone was tossed at Kagome's window and both cousins darted to it to see Sango and Miroku, also dressed in dark clothes, standing outside and waving.

"You guys ready?" Sango called up quietly.

"Yeah, I just need my car keys," Kagome called back, "It's quite a ways."

She turned and darted out of the room to fetch her keys from the kitchen, and then went up to her room again. She and Koga weren't going to use the front door: then Kagome's fat cat Buyo would make such a fuss that he would wake up the whole neighbourhood. As Kagome returned to her room, Koga scooped her into his arms and leapt from the window with her, despite her protests that she could jump by herself. She frowned at Koga and brushed herself off as he let her down onto the ground as Miroku and Sango stifled giggles and Koga rubbed at the back of his head slightly.

"Do you remember how to get to the shelter, Kagome?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome nodded, and then Sango gave her a pleading look.

"Kagome, can I drive?" she begged, "Some lunatic crashed into my car and I haven't been able to for…"

"A whole week," Miroku sighed, and Sango cuffed the back of his head.

Kagome giggled and nodded, handing the car keys to Sango.

"Thanks!" she said gleefully, "Let's go!"

They walked around the house and to the driveway and they got in the car as quietly as they sat in the passenger's seat to give Sango directions, while the two boys sat in the back. Miroku sighed sadly. It was well known that he was quite fond of girls' behinds, but sitting behind them in a car let him see absolutely nothing. Koga cut his eyes at the boy and sighed, knowing exactly the cause of the boy's distress, shaking his head, and Miroku grinned widely as Sango started the engine and began to back out of the driveway.

x

Then, Miroku leaned forward to prod Kagome on the shoulder.

"Kag? Did you ever think to tell them that you're a miko?" he asked, "Wouldn't that be enough proof for them; I mean…"

He gestured around the car.

"We can all sense his aura; we could vouch for you."

Kagome sighed and smiled sadly at Miroku.

"Actually, I did think of that," she said, "But… They'd think I was just some girl trying to save her dog; and you guys just helping a friend out. I wouldn't be able to get anyone I know to vouch for me and have them believe me…"

Miroku blinked and sighed, sitting back, his plan crumbled by Kagome's reason.

"She's right," Koga said, blowing out a sigh, "To them, she's some little girl trying to save her precious pooch; they won't believe a word that she, or any of us says in Inu-Yasha's defence."

"They'd need an unbiased opinion," Sango agreed.

Miroku nodded and sighed as well.

"And we don't have time to find one, do we?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head and, after telling Sango where to turn, stared blankly out the window.

x

When they were well over halfway to the shelter, Kagome noticed a lone, hanyou with dog-ears and a long, waving tail trailing behind him. Kagome frowned and stared at the boy, pressing her palm against the window. She felt drawn to the boy, as if she knew him from somewhere… But that was impossible; she would certainly never forget someone who looked like that. He was a handsome boy too, and she felt herself blush as he looked up and his eyes briefly caught hers, but she swiftly felt ashamed. Inu-Yasha was the only boy for her.

x

As they reached the shelter, they were alarmed to find that there were two police cars outside. Biting her lip, Sango parked at the side of the road, and the four friends got out of the car. Miroku curiously approached a nearby police officer.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, "Could you perhaps tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh… Some people were complaining about some guy yelling in there," the officer said with a shrug, "But there's no one in there."

"Ah," Miroku said, "Quite a mystery. My friends and I are here to pick up a dog; may we go in?"

The officer blinked with slight puzzlement, and nodded, gesturing for them to enter.

"Go ahead, I guess…" he said.

Miroku smiled his thanks and the four of them went into the building through the back door. Mysteriously, the doorknob and lock were cut right out of the metal.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called.

She was the first through the door, though she skidded to a shocked halt in front of his was empty. She gawked with shock, fear weighing down her heart, until the others came up behind her and she noticed claw marks in the cement.

"Koga, is that what I think it is?" she asked, pointing at the floor.

Koga squinted and squatted down to the floor to look at the scratches while the other's peered over his shoulders. Koga smiled slightly and looked back at them.

"It's a message from the mutt," he said cheerfully.

Kagome and Sango blew out simultaneous sighs of relief and Miroku smiled.

"What's it say?" Sango inquired.

"It says: "Kagome, I just wanted you to let you know that I'm okay. I managed to get out of my pen, and I'm running away. I'll be home as soon as I can, don't worry, and I have a bit of a surprise for you… I don't exactly look the same as I do before, so I hope you don't freak out on me. Love Inu-Yasha."

Koga smirked as Kagome blushed slightly, and then he finished the message.

"P.S. Thanks Koga; I know you'll be reading this aloud, and hi Miroku and Sango; I know you'll be here too. I'll see you all later."

Kagome sighed again, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, though her cousin still looked very worried.

"He's all right then…" Miroku said.

Kagome nodded her agreement, and Koga stood again, wiping his expression clear, and patted her shoulder.

"We should get home," he said, "School tomorrow. You should get in what sleep you can, Kags."

Kagome nodded reluctantly and let her cousin steer her back to the car. She was extremely glad that Inu-Yasha was all right for now, but a sense of slight foreboding was beginning to loom over her mind, though she wasn't sure why yet. As she was seated in the back seat with Miroku as Koga drove them back, Kagome couldn't help but squeeze the rosary around her neck tightly.

_Yasha… Please be safe… _


	12. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

* * *

Inu-Yasha sat in the grass on a small hill, leaning backwards, supporting himself with his palms. He stared upwards, feeling a breeze blow through his hair and watching the sun rise. It would have seemed, to most people, no big deal, but to Inu-Yasha, it was.

Inu-Yasha had had fur, but he hadn't really had _hair_ for the wind to buffet for quite a while. And this was his first sunrise as he was supposed to be.

x

He watched as the golden-orange orb that was the sun slowly crept over the horizon, bathing everything in first pink and purple hues, and then bright orange. The hanyou smiled widely as he watched, though he wished that he had been able to spend this moment with his Kagome. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours, but he missed her terribly.

x

Walking earlier, he had been almost positive that he had spotted her car; it had driven right by him, though he had been too late to check the licence plate and hadn't been able to see inside because of tinted windows. He had almost been sure that he could smell her for an instant as well, but exhaust fumes and the smell of gasoline had overpowered his sensitive nose. He had even ran back to the shelter to check if it had been her, but once he got there, the police were everywhere and he saw no sign of his girlfriend, nor of any of his other companions that he knew she would have brought with her on their "rescue mission".

x

The hanyou blew out a long sigh before standing slowly, stretching, and walking down the hill he sat upon and onto flat grass. He had found a dog park near the shelter, and had thought it slightly suitable for him. He smiled, the tip of his tail wagging slightly, and he put his hands into his pockets and walked back out of the park and onto a sidewalk. He was a little hungry now, most likely because he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. He decided to try to find a cheap place to get a bit of food, but before he could, he heard the rush of bike-tires behind him, and the scent of four boys his age wafted around him.

"Oh hell… Not these guys," he grumbled.

A bull and a toad youkai, and two humans: a gang that called themselves The Green Death, they had been bothering he and Kagome for years. Miroku and Sango were occasionally picked on, but not nearly as often as the "Wolf-Bitch" and the "Oversized Demon Mutt".

Koga was completely ignored by gangs; he was the okami's prince, after all, despite his urgency to lose the title. Inu-Yasha clenched his fist as they turned a corner behind him and came to a skidding halt.

x

"Well, look what we've got here," the human leader sneered, "A mutt-hanyou outside a dog-park. How appropriate."

The others burst into laughter, except for the Goth boy with bleached blond hair, who merely huffed out a snicker.

"Yeah, that was funny," Inu-Yasha said, rolling his eyes skyward, "You know, you should do stand-up. Really, I mean, wow… Wow. That was _so_ funny."

He made a few exaggerated laughs and then coughed behind a closed fist.

"Sorry, choking on the sarcasm," he said, and then turned, glaring, his tail lashing frustratedly back and forth, "Now what the hell d'you want?"

"Hand over your money and stuff!" the bull youkai snorted, "Or else, dog-boy!"

Inu-Yasha punched his fist into his opposite palm, smirking.

"All I have is a can of whoop-ass. You want some?" he asked.

"Hanyous should learn their place!" the toad croaked out.

"And so should toads. You know in France, they eat frogs, huh?" Inu-Yasha said, "Well, their legs… And it just so happens I have a distant relative who was French."

Inu-Yasha bared his fangs in a wide grin, feeling fairly cocky, especially as the toad gave a nervous gulp.

x

He wasn't positive how strong he was now, but now, as a hanyou, he felt as if he had been trapped inside a straightjacket in every other confrontation he had been in.

The power pulsing in his blood was immense, and he liked it a lot. Of course, he had been powerful as a canine as well, but now, he assumed, that the spell over him had diluted his power a great deal.

"Hey… You looking for a fight, mutt-face?" The human inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you are," he said simply.

"You think you can take us?" the bull youkai inquired, sliding a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on in a way that screamed he was desperately trying to be a badass.

"No," Inu-Yasha replied with a shrug, "I know I can… Now, I'm off to get a bagel. See ya, asswipes. Good luck with your lives."

He whirled, giving the slightly baffled gang a two-fingered wave over his shoulder, before walking off in the direction of a slightly more shop-populated area of the city.

"Hey, wait you goddamned mutt! You runnin' away?" The human yelled after him, and Inu-Yasha looked irritably over his shoulder at the boy.

"No you idiot; does it look like I'm freaking running? Jeez!" he exclaimed, "It's called, "I'm walking away from you now because you're an idiot with no life, and I want a bagel"."

x

The gang members, minus the reclusive Goth boy, looked at each other, not quite sure of what to think of the hanyou that kept blowing them off. Most people would've given in to a fight or given up their things by this point in the insult war. The other weird thing was, that they were losing. The only other people who could combat them were that the group that traveled about with that stupid Wolf-Bitch and her dog. Now this… a _hanyou_… This could not be tolerated! With a grunt of frustration, the human tried to contemplate a way to hit a nerve on the boy.

"Huh," he scoffed, "And the mutt-face will be doomed to always have his little bagels alone, eh? Someone like him… He's got no chance of a girlfriend."

There were small noises of agreement, but Inu-Yasha merely kept walking, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Actually, I already have a girlfriend," he said, "And I know you're going to make some smart-ass comment about that, and I'm gonna ignore it. See you later."

Frowning, the human couldn't think of any other way to get the hanyou to fight without starting it, and his youkai cronies looked at him questioningly.

"Fine," he muttered, and he leaned his bike up against the fence of the dog park and swaggered up behind Inu-Yasha.

He raised his foot and stepped down hard on Inu-Yasha's tail, pinning it to the ground. The hanyou grunted with pain and whirled swiftly only to find a switchblade under his nose.

"Ain't so tough, are ya now?" the human asked.

Inu-Yasha's lip curled with disgust and he balled one hand into a fist before smiling and shrugging.

"Oh, of course I'm not," he said cheerfully, "In fact… I'm so un-tough that I'm gonna… kneel."

"Sounds good," the human said with a nod.

"Yeah, because you humans are so superior to me," he continued, unable to hide a smirk as he slowly began to squat.

The boy with the knife, however, was not a complete idiot, and swiftly realized he was about to go flying. He attempted to slash forward at Inu-Yasha's face in a panic, but the hanyou ducked down swiftly, kicking out and knocking the human's feet out from under him and sending him sprawling on the pavement. Chuckling to himself as the youkai rushed to their boss to help him to his feet, Inu-Yasha turned away again to continue on his journey to find a bagel place.

x

This time, The Green Death didn't follow him, deciding that he wasn't worth possibly getting their butts kicked. Inu-Yasha smirked, though flicked his tail in front of him and took it in one hand. He gently rubbed the spot that had been stepped on and cringed.

"Well, that's a bruise," he said to himself.

He brushed the dirt out of his fur before releasing his tail and wagging it slightly. He continued along the sidewalk for a few minutes before spotting an open coffee place. He walked to it swiftly, hoping that it sold bagels. For some reason, he had a craving for one.

As he walked to the door, he hesitated for an instant as he spotted a "No Dogs Allowed" sign, but he bit his lip and pushed back the door and walked in. Since it was so early, there were no other people save for a lizard youkai drinking coffee and the employees in the building. He walked up to the counter and looked up at the boards posted above that severed as a giant menu. He tapped his chin. There were so many things… No wonder it always took Kagome so long when she would go into places like this to buy them food. It was a wonder she could even make up her mind at all!

"Chosen yet, sir?"

Inu-Yasha looked down from the board to see a perky young neko youkai in the coffee shop's uniform, her green hair bobbing as she unconsciously bounced on her feet, standing at the cash register. He blinked with surprise. She certainly hadn't been there a moment ago. Inu-Yasha smiled and politely shook his head, looking up at his options again.

"Well, you take your time," the neko assured him with a smile that had to be induced by sugar so early in the morning, "As you can see, you're our second customer this morning and no more will be on the way for a while, so you can take as long as you want to choose."

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha said with a grin.

He wagged his tail, and after another minute, turned to the neko.

"Okay, I've chosen now," he said.

The neko perked up and grinned.

"Go ahead," she said.

"A… uh… blueberry bagel, please," he said.

"With cream cheese?" she asked.

Inu-Yasha gawked for a minute.

"You can get cream cheese on it?" he blurted with surprise.

"Of course," the neko said, her smile widening, "Would you like some?"

"Sure," Inu-Yasha said with a nod.

She smiled, punched some numbers into the cash register. Inu-Yasha read the price before the neko could say it and swiftly pulled the money out of his pocket. He sifted through it for a moment before handing the girl the money for his food. She grinned, thanked him, and gave him his change before twirling on her heel to prepare his bagel.

"Oh, for here or to go?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Uh…" Inu-Yasha said, blinking, "Here, I guess."

She nodded and Inu-Yasha watched curiously as she swiftly prepared the food and set in on a plate for him.

"Here you go," she said.

She handed him plate over the register, and he gladly took it.

"Wow, it's warm!" he said, "Awesome! Thank you!"

"Of course it's warm," the neko girl replied, "Sheesh, it's almost like you've never ordered from a coffee shop before."

"I haven't," he replied.

"Really?" she asked, "Wow, why not?"

"Oh, I was under a spell and trapped as a dog for seven years," Inu-Yasha said with an absent shrug.

"No way!" the girl exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yeah, it only got removed a little while ago," Inu-Yasha said.

"Oh, you poor guy," the girl said, putting her chin in her hand, "That must've been awful!"

"Well, it's nice to have thumbs again," Inu-Yasha said with a smile, "Thanks again."

He turned and headed for a seat next to the window and took a seat in a cushy chair. He wagged his tail with contentment and picked apart his bagel with his claws before eating it. It wasn't nearly as good as Kagome's cooking or her mother's, but it was damn good to a hanyou who hadn't eaten since the previous day.

x

"Oi, pup."

Inu-Yasha looked up with a mouthful of bagel and let out an inquisitive growl. The lizard youkai with the coffee had turned in his seat, his large yellow eyes blinking inquisitively.

"You said you were a dog?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and gulped back his food.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

The lizard shrugged and stood, walking to Inu-Yasha's side.

"You mind?" he asked, pointing a claw at the other empty seat at the table.

Inu-Yasha shook his head and the youkai sat across from him, crossing one leg over the other.

"Had a spell on you?" he asked, and Inu-Yasha nodded again.

"I heard of this other guy who did, who lived up at the orphanage," the youkai said.

"Another?" Inu-Yasha asked.

The youkai nodded and rubbed a finger up the brow of his green, scaly snout as he thought.

"Yeah," he said, "Got turned into a big silver dog. You know him?"

"No," Inu-Yasha said, "I didn't know that there was anyone else under the same spell as me."

"Yeah, but this guy's… I heard rumours that it wore off last year, and right after that, the son of this really powerful youkai reappeared… The guy's name's Sessho-Maru, I think."

The lizard tapped his claws as he thought and Inu-Yasha listened curiously.

"They say the whole family went missing a while ago," he continued, "And the guy's little brother's still missing… Apparently, he's looking for him… Most people think Sessho-Maru was the one under the dog spell, but he had amnesia because of it."

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Why was this… _Sessho-Maru_ under a spell?" Inu-Yasha inquired, "Do you know? It sounds exactly like mine."

"No one does," the lizard replied with a shrug, "I was just wondering if you knew the guy, seeing as the two of you had the same spell cast on you."

"No," Inu-Yasha said, "Never met him before… At least I don't think I have. I did meet another dog who was like myself a year back though. That might've been him, but I don't know."

The lizard nodded and tilted his head.

"So… Do you have amnesia?" he asked.

"Yeah, of the first ten years of my life," Inu-Yasha said a little sadly, "I only have my body back because… because of a really powerful youkai woman."

"Lucky," he said, "Where're you headed?"

"Higurashi Shrine," Inu-Yasha said, "Any clue where that is?"

The lizard looked saddened and shook his head.

"Sorry pup, can't help you," he replied, "I think you're going in the right direction if you're heading into the city though."

"Oh good," Inu-Yasha sighed, and then turned to see the neko youkai fiddling with a stuck drawer behind the counter.

"Miss?" he asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where Higurashi Shrine is, would you?"

She looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Nope, sorry," she said.

"Oh," Inu-Yasha said, "Then, do you have a phone?"

"It's broken… Sorry sir," she said.

"Oh," Inu-Yasha said, slightly disappointed, but he smiled his thanks, "Oh well, thanks anyhow."

"You're a polite pup for your age," the lizard commented.

"Oh, I'm just in a really good mood," Inu-Yasha said.

"Uh-huh," the youkai said, and he looked at his watch, "Uh… I have to go. My mate's expecting me… She's having eggs soon."

"Oh, congrats," Inu-Yasha said.

"See you," he said with a smile.

He stood from the table, drained the remainder of his coffee, and then headed out the door.

_What a pleasant person,_ Inu-Yasha thought.

x

"Nice guy, ne?" the neko girl asked, and she smiled, "He's very sociable. He's in here a lot."

Inu-Yasha smiled and nodded and the neko locked her eyes on him curiously.

"Can I ask what you're heading to Higurashi Shrine for?" she inquired.

"I live there," he said, "I got lost because when I was a dog, I got taken to the animal shelter."

"Ouch," the girl commented, cringing, "And you can't find your way back?"

"Right," Inu-Yasha said.

The neko sighed and stared at him pityingly.

"If I had a car, I could probably drive you to someone who could help you," she said.

"That's okay," he said, and then paused, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Haru," she said cheerfully, "You?"

"Inu-Yasha," he said.

Haru smiled brightly and smiled.

"Did you like the bagel?"

"It was great," Inu-Yasha said, and he stood and brought his empty plate back to the counter so the girl wouldn't have to clean up after him, "I'll probably come back some time with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Haru inquired loudly, "Oh, do tell! What's she like?"

Inu-Yasha chuckled. Just like a neko to be so curious.

"Beautiful," he said, "And funny, and a great fighter, and just... great."

"She sounds amazing… Aw, I can't compete with that! Nuts, and I was trying to pick up on you," Haru joked, snapping her fingers with mock frustration.

Inu-Yasha laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll definitely come back," he chuckled.

"Cool," Haru said brightly, but her perkiness fell as she remembered proper employee protocol, "I mean…"

"Forget it," Inu-Yasha laughed, "I'll see ya. I need to get looking for that shrine."

He walked to the door and pushed it open, giving Haru a slight wave over his shoulder.

"Good luck!" she called after him.

xXxXxXxXx

Kagome couldn't sleep.

It was as simple as that. Without Inu-Yasha around… Not even knowing where he was... It was going to drive her to insanity. She lay on her bed, clutching his rosary tightly.

_I wonder what he meant when he said he'd look a bit different,_ she mused as she thought back to his note, _Did he dye his fur or something? _

She sighed and giggled slightly at the thought of a black, or maybe even spotted Inu-Yasha, and she rubbed her forehead. He was a big boy, he'd be fine. She didn't have to worry so much, but she couldn't help it. She heard a slight creaking on the floorboards in the hallway but dismissed them swiftly. She closed her eyes briefly, though when she opened them again, she was met by blue, pupil-less eyes. She yelped and leapt up, knocking her cousin off of where he was perched beside her on her bed.

"Ow, Kagome…" he groaned.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "What the heck are you doing in here again?"

"Trying to make sure you were asleep," the okami grumbled, "Good god… Yasha's fine, but you need sleep."

"I know…" she mumbled, "But…"

"Look, it's past three. You still have a few hours," Koga said, "Get those at least."

"I… I can't…" Kagome muttered, "Sorry."

Koga frowned at his cousin and sighed.

"Would it help if I turned into my wolf form for you?" he asked.

"You'd do that?" Kagome inquired.

Koga nodded and brushed his mussed, black hair back out of his face.

"If it'd really help you to have dog lie on your feet, I can help," he suggested.

"Uh… I guess it might," she said quietly.

Koga grinned and patted her shoulder before taking a step back so that he had at least two feet on each side of him.

"Here goes," he mumbled.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his aura swirl around him. Kagome watched with fascination as her cousin's aura twirled around him, causing a demonic wind form and gently buffet his hair and fur. His aura was soon a visible, green fog that twisted its way around him, and then engulfed him suddenly.

Kagome bit back a gasp, and then her cousin emerged again as he pawed through his aura's bubble. The green faded nearly instantly, leaving a large, black and brown mottled wolf standing where Koga had been. He grinned and wagged his tail.

"_Not so bad, right?" _he asked.

"Right," Kagome replied with a nod.

She had only ever seen Koga transform once before; she had almost forgotten that he could. Koga smirked and hopped onto the foot of the bed, flopping onto his side.

"_There? Does the fuzziness of a canine help at all?" _he asked.

"A bit; thanks Koga," she said, and she lay back in her sheets as her cousin smiled triumphantly and closed his eyes.

Kagome followed his example and tried to let herself drift off to sleep, but it obviously wasn't happening.

x

She opened her eyes again to find Koga was already snoring gently. She smiled and slipped out of bed, trying not to wake him. She softly ruffled his ears and stepped out of the room, though she nearly tripped over a small, furry form.

"_Kagome-chan!" _Yogosu squeaked, _"Good morning."_

"Hey pup," she said quietly.

She scooped him into her arms and his half-flopped ears perked and he licked her cheek. She giggled in spite of her worry.

"Why're you up?" she asked.

"_I'm hungry,"_ he said, _"Can we go and get food Kagome-chan?"_

"Sure," Kagome said with a smile.

She stroked the pup's head and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She felt bad for having Koga transform for nothing, but now, she didn't want to wake him up; he looked so comfortable. It the kitchen, she placed Yogosu on the table and opened the fridge. She pulled out a little bit of cheese and half of a leftover hamburger for him and a yogurt cup for herself. As she sat and slowly ate her yogurt, she watched amusedly as the little dog dug into his food exuberantly.

"_Ooh! Kagome-chan, it's really, really yummy!" _he said with a grin.

"Good," she said, smiling fondly at the pup, "Try eating a bit of both at once; that should taste good."

The pup blinked at her as if the idea had never occurred to him, and he nodded, and took a bit of both at once before yipping happily.

"_That's even better! Kagome-chan, you're a genius!"_

Kagome smiled warmly at the little dog and looked over her shoulder as she heard footsteps in the hall. Her mother walked into the room in her nightgown, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand.

"Kagome," she said, seeming surprised, "Dear, what're you doing up so early?"

"I can't sleep without Inu-Yasha here," she said, "And Yogosu was hungry."

She pointed a finger at the gleeful pup, and her mother smiled.

"He's a cute one, isn't he?" she said as she took a seat beside her daughter.

"Can he stay here Mom?" she asked, "I mean… He's the one who told me where Inu-Yasha was."

"Of course he can," she said with a smile.

She gently scratched Yogosu behind the ear and he began to giggle happily, and he gladly rolled onto his back to have his belly scratched. Kagome smiled sleepily as her mother scooped the pup into her arms as if he was a little baby and began to rock him gently back and forth. Yogosu, obviously, was ecstatic with the attention he was getting.

"He's such a sweetie," Yui cooed.

"I know," Kagome agreed, and she stood slowly from the table, stretching, "Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk. Yogosu, want to come?"

"_Sure Kagome-chan!" _he said.

He bounced to lick Yui on the cheek and rolled out of her arms onto the floor.

"_Outside! Yay!" _the pup cheered.

He hopped happily around Kagome's ankles as she walked to the door and put her shoes on. She pushed the door open and Yogosu scampered out.

"_C'mon Kagome-chan! Hurry!" _he insisted.

She laughed quietly and closed the door behind her. She looked up at the brightening sky and gave a tiny sigh, and then began to go around the block with the hyperactive puppy in her care as he sniffed at every object he could find.

xXxXx

From his car, Oarasi Jari, the lizard youkai, watched as the young inu hanyou he had been speaking with began to walk down the street. Though the boy had no clue as to where he was supposed to go to get where he needed to be, he seemed to walk with extreme determination, and with purpose. Jari smiled.

"Brave pup," he commented quietly to himself.

He pulled his car keys out from his pocket, but one of his scaled fingers landed on something else as well. A cell phone. Jari scowled, frustrated. Why hadn't he remembered he had brought it with him when that pup needed it? He was about to jump out of his car and call the boy back, but when he looked, he was nowhere in sight. Cursing himself softly, the lizard youkai swiftly thought of another use for the phone. He'd call his boss. That was the reason he'd spoken to the pup in the first place. He swiftly dialled his boss's number and placed the ringing phone to his small slit of an ear.

"Takahashi residence, can I help you?" was the polite answer of a young girl.

"Ah, yes," Jari replied, "My name's Oarasi Jari. Can I speak to your father, please?"

"Sessho-Maru, you mean?" she asked, "Uh-huh! Hold on a second."

Jari could hear the phone being put down and the girl scampering off. It was soon picked up again.

"Takahashi-san," Jari said.

"Oarasi-san," Sessho-Maru replied, "Any reason you're calling my house so early?"

"A very good one, I hope," he chuckled, "I just met an inu hanyou."

There was no sound on the other end of the line, so he assumed he had the youkai's attention.

"He seems to meet your description of your little brother," he said, "And seems to be around seventeen. He said he was under the same spell you were until tonight."

"And…? Does he still have amnesia?" Sessho-Maru inquired swiftly.

"It appears that he does," Jari said.

"Damn it," Sessho-Maru cursed softly, "But if the spell wore off, it should have given him his…"

"He said a woman took the spell off," Jari explained.

"Well, that explains it," the inu youkai replied quietly, "Because I'm fairly positive the spell would have only worn off normally if that man who created it were killed, or at least hurt enough that his magic was weakened to the point that the spell would dissipate…"

"That's how yours wore off, right sir?" Jari inquired.

"Right," Sessho-Maru said, and then chuckled, "The idiot got himself hit with a car. Well, where is the boy?"

"He's heading to a place called… Higurashi Shrine, I think it was," the lizard said, "He said he lived there."

"Good," Sessho-Maru said, "Thank you Oarasi-san. Your help won't be forgotten. Goodbye."

There was a click and the phone line went dead. Jari smiled and turned his phone off.

"Glad to be of help," he whispered aloud, "Ah well, better get back to the mate…"

He rubbed the brow of his snout and sighed.

"I hope you find him, Sessho-Maru-san," he muttered, "And Inu-Yasha-kun… Good luck, pup…" 


	13. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

* * *

Sessho-Maru was in a good mood. He was practically bouncing on his feet.

He hadn't been this happy since… well, ever, but when he had been able to adopt Rin and move back into his family's home, that was pretty close. As Sessho-Maru prepared both his coffee and Rin's breakfast, he was _actually_ humming quietly to himself. Inu-Yasha had been found. His baby brother was alive. Today was most definitely a good day.

x

Sessho-Maru stood in the large kitchen of his home, beating some eggs in a bowl, and humming a tune he was making up as he went along. He poured the eggs into a frying pan and began to cook them over the heated stovetop, and he heard the noise of small feet hitting the tiles. He tilted his head over his shoulder to see Rin enter the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, clutching a comic book in her hands. He grinned widely at her and tip of his tail began to wag.

"Wow, you seem happy," the girl said with a smile, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ears.

Sessho-Maru's smile grew and he whirled swiftly on the ten-year-old, scooping her into his arms and hugging her close.

"Rin, I am happy," he laughed, "Really happy."

Rin smiled and put her arms around Sessho-Maru's neck.

"Was it something Oarasi-san told you?" she inquired.

Sessho-Maru nodded vigorously and nuzzled into the child's hair.

"Rin, he found my brother," he said, "The pup's going to Higurashi Shrine… Remember when you went there on a school trip?"

"Hai," Rin replied, and she smiled, "It was a really nice place… So, your brother's going there?"

Sessho-Maru nodded, chuckled softly, and his smile grew even wider.

"Apparently he's been living there," he said.

He placed Rin on the floor again before turning and flipping the eggs expertly in the frying pan.

"I'm going there today," he continued.

Rin grinned and strode up beside him and latched onto his free hand.

"Fluffy-kun, I really hope you find him," she said, smiling up at him.

Sessho-Maru grinned and stared at the eggs for another minute before deciding that they were done. He turned off the heat on the stovetop and spooned the eggs onto a plate for Rin. He was much too excited to be hungry. Rin smiled gratefully and sat at the kitchen table to eat her eggs, while Sessho-Maru poured himself a mug of coffee. He sat beside her and took a sip of the bitter liquid, and then inclined his head curiously.

"I forgot to ask why you're up so early," he chuckled, "It's barely 4:30."

Rin smiled and shrugged.

"I had to go to the bathroom," she said simply, "Why are _you _up so early?"

"Because I heard you get up," he laughed, and then sighed and sipped at his coffee again, "Rin…?"

The human girl looked up from her eggs at stared into Sessho-Maru's suddenly sad-looking eyes.

"Do you… think he'll remember me?" he asked quietly.

Rin shrugged and gave the youkai a reassuring smile, knowing automatically that he spoke of his brother. He _always_ got that forlorn look when he spoke of his family.

"I dunno Sessho; maybe not right away, 'cause you said he has amnesia, but maybe after he spends a bit of time with you he will," she replied.

Sessho-Maru blinked, taking in the child's words, and then grinned, inevitably feeling a little better.

"Thanks Rin," he said, and he leaned towards her and affectionately tweaked her nose, "Sometimes kid, I swear… you're a friggin' angel."

Rin giggled and rubbed at the end of her nose as the youkai leaned back in his chair, his tail flicking casually to the side. He was all ready mentally calculating a plan to somehow find his brother. It was simple; he'd go to the shrine to ask about him after he took Rin to school.

_Simple._

He yawned and sipped at his coffee again before placing the mug down on the table and absently looking up at the wildlife calendar that was stuck up on the wall.

"So…" he said, trying to make conversation, "Rin, what're you doing at school today?"

Rin gave a bit of a shrug and poked at a piece of egg with her chopsticks.

"Dunno," she said, "We're drawing birds in art and… in Language we started a book report."

"Ah," Sessho-Maru said, "Book reports…"

He smirked.

"When I was in school, I always hated them," he said, "I remember… My Language teacher hated me _so much_."

He chuckled.

"I was always complaining about things in the novels that didn't makes sense, and how the dog almost always dies."

Rin smiled with admiration at Sessho-Maru and giggled quietly.

"There's a boy in my class who does that all the time," she commented.

"Yeah?" Sessho-Maru teased, and he leaned forward to the girl, "You like him?"

"Ew, no!" Rin exclaimed, "Sessho-Maru!"

Sessho-Maru pretended to look hurt and pouted expertly.

"So, do you not like me then?" he asked.

Rin's eyes widened and she shook her head swiftly before rising from her chair and leaping into Sessho-Maru's lap, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"No! Sessho-kun, I love _you_," she assured him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

The youkai laughed quietly and held the girl close.

"I know; I was just messing with you," he said as he gently rubbed her back, "Now, what're you going to do until you have to go to school?"

Rin shrugged.

"Cartoons? Would you like to watch with me?"

Sessho-Maru nodded, and then stood without putting Rin down again. He toted her off to the living room couch and plopped down onto it, crossing his legs. The girl reached for the remote and then turned on the television, snuggling back into Sessho-Maru's lap.

xXxXxXx

A few episodes of _Hamtaro_ later, Rin was changed and packing her backpack for school. She stood in her green-walled room, piling her notebooks into her bag from their spot on a small writing desk. She sighed. Grade six gave _way_ too much homework. The girl yawned behind her hand and stretched before doing up the zipped on her bag and slinging it over her shoulder and heading down the stairs.

XxXxxXx

The house that she and Sessho-Maru lived in wasn't excessively large, but it was perfect for their uses. It had three bedrooms, a bathroom on each floor, a large kitchen, a comfortable living room, and a huge backyard that was excellent for playing in. Sessho-Maru said that he could remember helping his parents pick it out when he was very young, and Rin, upon first seeing the house, had commended her companion on an excellent choice.

x

Rin loved the house, though she was especially intrigued by the room that had belonged to Sessho-Maru's younger brother. She often peeked into it, or read in there, though she didn't want to disturb too much of anything inside. It was a cozy room, with walls that were painted red, and one wall was completely covered in swirls and other interesting patterns in varying colours. Sessho-Maru had told her, quite fondly, that that had been the work of he and his brother during a week of snow-days that they had had off from school.

XxXxXx

Rin swiftly hopped down the stairs, and was greeted at the bottom by Sessho-Maru. The youkai stood at the door, holding her lunch in a plastic bag.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Arigato, Sessho-kun," she said with a wide smile.

Sessho-Maru opened the door and beckoned for her to proceed, so the girl practically skipped out of the house and into their car. Sessho-Maru rolled his eyes, though was always impressed and amused by the child's exuberance. He secretly wished that he could have such energy after waking up at such an early hour in the morning. He sighed, locking the door behind him, and then strode up to the car and slid into the front seat. Rin had her backpack in her lap and was squishing her lunch into it. Sessho-Maru rolled his eyes again.

"You're going to turn that thing to mush, you know that?" he commented.

Rin smiled at him embarrassedly and went a little easier on the all ready semi-smushed lunch as the youkai beside her chuckled quietly. He pulled his car keys out of his jacket pocket and started up the engine, pulling out of the driveway slowly.

x

The drive was silent, mostly because both participants were somewhat sleepy. Rin was staring a bit blankly out the window, while Sessho-Maru's mind was on his little brother, and on Higurashi Shrine. Soon, Rin poked him to remind him to turn at the school, so he did, and pulled into a parking spot that was for a maximum of ten-minute drop-offs. Rin opened her door and was about to step out, though Sessho-Maru grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to the shrine now," he said, "I've got my cell phone on, and I'll be here to pick you up after school, okay?"

Rin smiled at him and nodded before she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I know; you always have your cell phone on," she laughed, "I'll see you after school."

She stepped back from the car and closed the door, and Sessho-Maru watched as she jogged into the fenced-in schoolyard. Another girl, a kitsune youkai with bright orange hair, appeared beside her, and the two of them walked into the school together. Sessho-Maru smiled, pride stirring in his chest. Just looking at her stirred up every paternal instinct that he had.

x

Sighing, the youkai yawned quietly and pulled out of his parking spot, and began to drive off down the street again, behind many other parents who were departing from the school as well. He was soon stopped at a long red light behind the other cars, however, and he sighed again, drumming his claws gently against the steering wheel and staring absently through the windshield. Once again, his mind had drifted off towards Inu-Yasha. He wasn't entirely positive what to do, which was a feeling that left him rather uncomfortable; sure, he was going to find the whelp, but then what? What if he still had amnesia? Was he supposed to just go up to him, hug him, and blurt, "Hey Yasha-pup, I'm your big brother? Remember me?"

It was insanity. Sessho-Maru cringed and shook his head swiftly. There was no need to worry about that now; he'd deal with it when the time came.

x

After five minutes exactly, the light shifted to green, and the slow procession of cars began to sluggishly toddle its way forward. Sessho-Maru lightly stepped on the gas, though he continued to gaze blankly out the window, though his eyes had now traced skywards as he watched the clouds roll casually across the thick carpet of blue. He cringed as, suddenly, the image of an inu youkai girl flashed across his vision, and he swiftly shook his head to relieve it again. Lately, this girl was always appearing in his dreams, and it made him begin to think that maybe he _hadn't_ received a complete set of his memories when they had been returned to him the year before. This girl, just as Inu-Yasha had, seemed to stand out as someone important, though it wasn't clear who she was. He sighed, wishing that he knew, and pressed a little harder on the gas pedal as the traffic began to speed up slightly.

x

As he began to drive into a quieter part of the city, where the shrine was located, Sessho-Maru ended up passing a park called Hakuchou Park, named for the statue of a swan it sported right at its center. The park, however, despite how nice it was, made Sessho-Maru's stomach churn and made his eyes burn with anger. This place… This place may have been wonderful to most people, but he… he had had his life destroyed at this seemingly innocent location.

x

He cringed as his mind traced back to that fateful day, and he shuddered, and had to keep himself from retching as the coffee he had threatened to come up his throat as the voice of that _man_ seeped through his skull. Sessho-Maru was normally composed an calm, there was _no one_ who had this effect on him. It infuriated him.

x

It had been the last time that he had ever seen his parents… the last time he had ever seen Inu-Yasha. He bit hip lip and took a deep breath to submerge the memories, shook his head, and growled quietly.

"I swear… I'll kill him," he mumbled to himself, and then locked his hard gaze on the road ahead of him again.

xXxXxXx

It was period one at Kumo Highschool, and, unsurprisingly, Kagome was exhausted. Today, she was lucky. Many of the grade eleven classes had the first period free, so she sat in the cafeteria, leaning sleepily against Koga. The okami youkai sighed, yawned quietly, and then, before his cousin could protest, scooped her into his lap. Kagome yelped quietly and looked back at Koga, who had scooted back against the wall.

"Hey, what's up with this?" she inquired before yawning behind her hand.

Koga's brow furrowed and he sighed.

"Look at you; you're exhausted," he growled, "And I can smell a cold coming on if you don't stay warm and get some sleep…"

He sighed once more, and then gently nuzzled the girl's cheek.

"I just wanna help, Kagome," he said quietly.

Kagome blinked back at her cousin for a moment before a small smile passed over her face.

"I'm touched," she chuckled, giving him a soft peck on the cheek, "Okay, I'll try."

She leaned back in the boy's arms and closed her all ready drooping lids. Koga smiled approvingly and began to let a soft growl rumble inside him to calm the girl. It had always worked when they were little; why shouldn't it work now?

x

After a few minutes, Kagome couldn't even try to keep herself awake any longer. She slumped back, asleep, in the youkai's grasp. Koga smiled a little triumphantly, his tail wagging, though he subdued an urge to nuzzle proudly into her hair.

_It might wake her up again_, he thought with an embarrassed smile.

Then, he let out a yawn as well, and then sighed. Transforming last night had taken a bit out of him; he'd need to practice that more. He twitched slightly as he heard his name called, and looked up swiftly from Kagome to see Miroku approaching him. The boy waved causally, and Koga smiled his acknowledgement, though didn't move; if he did, he'd drop Kagome onto the floor. Miroku grinned and slid onto the bench beside the two cousins.

"Morning," he said, though he lowered his voice as he noticed that Kagome was asleep, "…Rough night?"

Koga shrugged and looked down on Kagome worriedly.

"For her, yeah," he said quietly, "She was too worried to sleep.."

Miroku sighed and nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah yes, I know what that's like," he commented solemnly, "For the week after Juju was gone, I couldn't sleep a wink either."

Koga stared cynically at the monk-in-training and rolled his eyes.

"Miroku, Juju was a _rock_, okay?" He sighed.

"My _pet rock_, thank you," Miroku said a bit scornfully, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my dead-"

"Miroku," The youkai interjected, "Juju was a rock. Juju was _not_ alive, so Juju couldn't die… And it's not the same."

"It's almost exactly the same!" Miroku pressed, "Kagome lost someone she loves, _I_ lost someone who _I_ loved."

"It was a friggin rock!" Koga blurted in exasperation, "You can get a new friggin rock!"

Miroku gasped loudly and covered his ears.

"You horrible demon! I'm not listening to you!" he said.

"Sure…" Koga mumbled, but Miroku closed his eyes and began to hum loudly, every once and a while saying, "I'M NOT LISTENING!"

Koga sighed, chuckled, and shook his head. He shifted Kagome in his lap and then poked Miroku's shoulder. Miroku opened one eye, abruptly ceased his singing, and blinked with puzzlement.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Can you stop?" Koga asked, "I don't want Kagome to wake up."

Miroku laughed quietly and nodded, lowering his hands from his ears.

"Yeah, sorry," he said.

Koga's tail wagged slightly and he shrugged, looking fondly down on Kagome's sleeping face.

"Okay, a serious question though," Miroku said, and Koga looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well," Miroku said, and he coughed behind his fist, "Koga, why… didn't you track Inu-Yasha from the shelter?"

Koga blinked and Miroku suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Not… that I'm accusing you of anything," he said swiftly, "It's just, Sango and I were sort of wondering…"

Koga sighed, and then bit his lip.

"I would have," he said quietly, "But… I couldn't…"

"Couldn't? What do you mean?" the human boy inquired puzzledly.

"I couldn't," Koga repeated, "His scent… just disappeared…"

Miroku's eyes widened and he stared vacantly at the okami youkai for a moment.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I know; that's what I was thinking before," Koga admitted, "But… When we got there… there was almost no scent in his pen but one I couldn't recognize, and…"

He cringed and Miroku's jaw dropped.

"You don't think… they…" he muttered, horrified, "They didn't-"

"He's alive," the youkai assured him swiftly, "I know he is; that was his writing, no doubt about it… but…"

Koga sighed and looked down at his sleeping cousin and nuzzled into her hair.

"I just… didn't want to say anything around Kagome," he whispered, "I wouldn't know what to tell her…"

Miroku nodded understandingly and sighed as he watched the concerned okami youkai cuddling with Kagome, and he sighed, rubbing his fingers gently through his bangs.

The monk could hardly believe this was happening. One of his best friends was now, almost officially, missing. If Koga, an okami _prince_, couldn't track him… Then what hope was there of finding the dog-boy?

x

"Stupid Inu-Yasha," Miroku all but growled with annoyance, "Why the hell didn't he stay at the shelter? Didn't he know we were coming?"

"Yeah," Koga said, and he looked up, his dark eyebrows bent into a slightly irritated frown, "Know what? I'm gonna knock some sense into that mutt next time I see him."

Miroku nodded his agreement, though he and Koga shared simultaneous, saddened sighs.

"I kinda miss him," Koga whispered.

"Me too," Miroku agreed.

"I wonder…" Koga started quietly, but then shut his mouth, shaking his head, and nuzzled into Kagome's hair again.

His cousin had a sweet scent, and it soothed his tested nerves and puzzlement.

"Thank god for her," he breathed out inaudibly.

Miroku hadn't caught what he had said however, and was now staring over his shoulder, his navy blue eyes scanning the cafeteria. As Koga looked up, Miroku blew out a dejected sigh.

"I guess Sango's not coming," he said a little forlornly.

"What?" Koga said, "Um…"

He thought back to the very beginning of the day, recalling vaguely a conversation they had had before classes had begun.

"Didn't she say she was in the library first period working on an essay?" Koga pondered, tapping his tail against the underside of the bench. Miroku blinked at Koga, and his eyes widened.

"Of COURSE!" he exclaimed suddenly, jabbing his finger into the air and leaping to his feet, "Thanks Koga… Thank god you listen, eh?"

Koga smiled and shook his head amusedly as Miroku raced off with a wave over his shoulder.

x

In his lap, Kagome shifted and groaned quietly, and then turned to gently grip his shoulder. Koga sighed, his tail swishing slowly, and patted the sleeping girl's head. He had no intentions of moving, or waking her up until the second period bell rang. Kagome needed her sleep… And with Inu-Yasha gone, he was the only one who could keep her calm enough to allow that.

XxXxXxXx

Sessho-Maru stood at the door of the shrine house, his fist raised to knock on the door, though it was frozen in hesitation. What if Jari had gotten the name wrong and he made a fool of himself? What if whoever answered the door merely thought him a dumb tourist? Plus, Sessho-Maru didn't much like dealing with people. He may have owned his own business and whatnot, but dealing with people he didn't know still made him queasy, just as it had when he had been younger. He sighed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before putting on the firm mask of professionalism he used when talking to his clients. He knocked swiftly on the door, before jamming his hand into his pocket and waiting for someone to answer. He heard the sound of footsteps, and the door slid back. A woman in her early forties stepped out and smiled brightly and with motherly warmth at him, and his façade that read partial indifference died automatically. The smile reminded him of his mother's… In an instant, Sessho-Maru was reduced to a fidgeting whelp, embarrassed in front of an adult, despite the fact that he was bordering thirty years old.

"Good morning," the woman said cheerily, "Welcome to Higurashi Shrine. Are you here for a tour?"

Sessho-Maru fidgeted in his pocket for an instant, trying to find his words.

"Ye… I mean no," he said, and then blushed slightly.

He gulped, straightened his posture, and kept a straight face. The woman smiled at him, but her head tilted to the side with puzzlement.

"Well, how can I help you then?" she inquired politely.

"I'm looking for a boy named Inu-Yasha," Sessho-Maru said confidently, "It's sort of important."

"Oh," the woman said, surprised, "Do you… know Inu-Yasha?"

Sessho-Maru shrugged and nodded.

"You could say that," he said slowly, "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, by any chance?"

The woman looked at Sessho-Maru, looking suddenly saddened, and sighed.

"I wish I could help you," she said quietly, "But… Inu-Yasha's not here…"

She sighed again.

"He… If you must know, he was taken to a shelter yesterday, but my daughter tells me that he's on his way back now."

Sessho-Maru stared at the woman for a moment before his eyes fell to the ground, disappointed, and he became the embarrassed pup once more.

"Oh…" he whispered, and then looked up swiftly, "Well… If he… comes back soon, could you please have him call me?"

He smiled hopefully and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his business card and slipped it into the woman's hand. She looked at it for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Oh my," she gasped, "You're… Takahashi-san?"

Sessho-Maru smiled a little shyly and nodded.

"Hai," he replied, "You can just call me Sessho-Maru though… What's your name?"

"I'm Higurashi Yui," she said with a smile, "It's good to meet you, Takahashi-san."

Sessho-Maru grinned.

"Please," he said, shaking his head, "Just Sessho-Maru is fine… I'm so used to hearing my father called that…"

He smiled a bit shyly as Yui continued to stare, surprised, at him.

"But… what could you want with our Inu-Yasha?" she asked.

"I just want to have a chat with him," Sessho-Maru said simply, "That's all. So, will you tell him to call me please?"

"Of course," she said with a nod, "Should I… expect him to know who you are?"

Sessho-Maru shrugged.

"Probably not," he said, concealing the sadness in his voice, "I haven't seen him in years."

Yui nodded understandingly, and then smiled.

"Well, if you'd like to see if you can find him before he gets here… you could talk to my daughter; she knows him better than anyone," she said brightly, "Though she's at school right now. You could wait here for her if you'd like."

Sessho-Maru perked slightly. This girl, if she did know Inu-Yasha well, could probably help him.

"Do you think that there's a way I could see her now?" he asked.

"Hai, you could probably go to her school," Yui suggested, "Her name is Kagome and she goes to Kumo Highschool, downtown."

"Higurashi Kagome at Kumo Highschool," Sessho-Maru repeated, grinding that information into his brain, "All right, thank you very much Higurashi-san."

"Just Yui is fine," Yui replied with a smile.

Sessho-Maru blinked with surprise before smiling and nodding.

"Arigato," he said.

He turned on his heel and walked back down the shrine's stairs, giving Yui a pleasant wave over his shoulder. Suddenly, the youkai was in his bouncy, good mood again. He had a good feeling stirring in his chest now; a feeling telling him hat this Kagome girl really _could _help him. He walked down to the curb and slid swiftly into his car through the open window, and the wagged his tail happily. Oh _yes_, Sessho-Maru was in a _really _good mood.

x

Swiftly, the youkai drove the few blocks that it was to the school and parked outside. He got out of his car and looked at the high school inquisitively before he casually stepped onto the curb and walked up to the front doors of the school. Two teens rushed past him before he could open the door, and he sidestepped into the school as they came dashing out. He eyed the blue foyer with interest before he decided it would be best to go to the office to ask which class this _Kagome_ was in so that he could speak with her.

x

The office was easy to find; there was a sign on the wall that pointed directly at it.

He stepped inside quickly, and once again shot a glance around. It was a habit of his; whenever he entered a new surrounding, he would take in everything he could with his eyes and nose. The scents here were mainly of coffee, ink, and pencil shavings. A sleeping-looking okami youkai with a silver mohawk hairstyle was leaning back in one of the cushioned chairs at once side of the office, and beside him was another who seemed a tiny bit younger, who had dozed off against the other's shoulder. They were brothers; Sessho-Maru could tell by their scents. The one with the mohawk gave him a sleepy smile as he saw him glancing his way, and Sessho-Maru casually returned it before stepping up to the front desk. He gently drummed his claws against the countertop, his tail's tip twitching slightly, and a human woman quickly strode up to him with a pile of paperwork clutched in her hands.

"Can I help you?" she asked curtly, though her eyes seemed more on the papers then on him.

"Hai, I need to know what class Higurashi Kagome is in," he said, "I need to speak with her."

"Are you a friend or family?" the woman inquired, sounding bored.

She looked up from her papers with mild interest as Sessho-Maru blinked with puzzlement.

"Uh, neither," he said, "Look, can you just-"

"I'm sorry, but if you're neither and you don't have a note from a family member of hers, I can't give you any information," the woman said in her bored tone, "It's school policy."

Sessho-Maru's brow knitted slightly.

"I know, but can't you-"

"School policy," the woman repeated forcibly, emphasizing both words.

Sessho-Maru's frown deepened and he drummed his claws irritably. He was beginning to feel just like a powerless teenager in his old high school again.

"Well, if I were to get a note, _then_ would I be able to speak with her?" he asked.

"Of course, if you get a note," the woman said, shuffling her papers again, and then looked up a bit condescendingly at the youkai, "Is that all?"

Frustratedly, Sessho-Maru nodded and turned on his heel with a soft growl.

_Note to self,_ he thought, _Infiltrate the school board and have that woman fired._

He _was_ one of the powerful heads of _everything_ in Japan, as his father had been… Getting into the school board wouldn't be hard at all.

x

He heard the woman turn and head back into a smaller office, and just as Sessho-Maru was about to leave, he heard a small huff that drew his attention.

"Hey," said the youkai who was awake, and Sessho-Maru looked back at him.

"Hai?" he inquired.

"Yo," the okami said, "You're looking for Kagome?"

"Yes, I am," Sessho-Maru replied, "Why, do you know her?"

"Yeah," the youkai said, and he smirked, "I'm Hakkaku by the way… But yeah, I know Kagome. She's been a friend of mine since, like, forever."

Sessho-Maru smirked and walked up to he boy.

"Look, would you mind telling me what class she has now?" he inquired.

"It's gym," the okami said, though he sighed, "Though you _will_ need that note though, or else Mrs. Whatever-bitch-face"

He jerked his head at where the human had wondered off to.

"-Will have your ass thrown out of here... And even if you get it, she won't tell you what class she's in. "

"Oh," Sessho-Maru said, and he smiled, "Thank you very much then."

He pulled a thousand-yen note from his pocket and handed it to the young youkai. Hakkaku blinked at the bill for a moment.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"For the information," Sessho-Maru said simply, "Believe me; it means a lot."

Before the boy could protest at all, Sessho-Maru was clear out of the building and, since it was so close, walking back to Higurashi Shrine.

x

At the shrine, he swiftly re-climbed the stairs and then rapped on the house's door again. He heard the footsteps again, and then Yui opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Sessho-Maru-kun, you're back?" she inquired, "Did something go wrong?"

"A little," Sessho-Maru said, and he laughed embarrassedly as the feeling of merely being a whelp again resurfaced, "I… need a note to be able to see Kagome."

"Oh," Yui said suddenly, "Okay; I'll write you one. Is that what you wanted?"

"If you would," Sessho-Maru said.

Yui nodded swiftly and darted back into the house, and she brought a piece of paper and a pen to the door.

"So, it just needs to say that you have permission to see her and take her out of class, ne?" she inquired.

"Hai," Sessho-Maru replied, and he sighed, "Look, thanks so much. You're doing me a huge favour… I'll even pay you for it."

"No, no, there's no need for that," Yui assured him with a smile, "It's no trouble."

She scrawled the message out swiftly, handed him the note and smiled again, and Sessho-Maru smirked as a tiny black-and-white puppy poked his head from around the woman's ankles. He smiled down at the pup, who then smiled back up at him and wagged his tail frantically.

"Thanks again, Yui-sama," Sessho-Maru said swiftly.

He turned around and headed down the stairs again for the second time that day, and then jogged swiftly back to the school.

x

He walked swiftly back into the office where both of the okami youkai were asleep now, and he drummed his fingers against the counter again. The woman walked out again and looked at him cynically.

"I have a note," he said, thumping the paper down onto the counter.

The woman nodded slowly and picked up the note. She eyed it over slowly, and then picked up the phone and called the Higurashi Shrine to verify it. Once she was sure it wasn't a forgery, she nodded a little reluctantly, and Sessho-Maru's tail tip wagged a little and he left the office quickly to go find the gym.

xXxXxXx

In the girl's gym locker bay, Kagome was sitting on a wooden bench, still in her gym clothes. The period was almost over; she and the rest of her class had been let out just a bit early. She yawned behind her hand and then looked over her shoulder to see Sango, who was taking her gym bag out of one of the lockers. Sango yawned too, and then shot a mock-accusing glance at her friend.

"Thanks a lot Kagome; you made me yawn," she said.

"No problem," Kagome laughed.

Sango chuckled as well and lightly mussed up her friend's hair from behind. Kagome squealed and covered her head with her hands, flattening her hair down again.

"Sango…" she whined, and then giggled sleepily, "Stop doing that."

Sango laughed and shouldered her bag, and then gulped quietly.

"Gah; basketball takes a lot out of you," she complained, "I'm going to get a drink. Watch my bag?"

"Sure," Kagome said with a nod.

Sango smiled thankfully and placed her gym bag beside Kagome on the bench before taking the tie out of her hair to let it hang down past her shoulders again.

x

She yawned again and then walked off down the hall, though as she turned the corner, walked smack into someone's chest and fell backwards onto her rear.

"Oh, shit, sorry," a man's voice said swiftly, and she was quickly pulled to her feet, "Are you okay?"

Sango blinked, a little dazed, and nodded, before looking at the man who had helped her up. He was an inu youkai with long silver hair, and golden-amber eyes that easily mirrored Inu-Yasha's. A little surprised by this, Sango stared, gaping, for a moment before shutting her mouth swiftly and giving the inu youkai and tiny, shy smile.

"Uh, that's okay; thanks," she said a bit embarrassedly.

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

Sango nodded.

"It's no biggie," she assured him.

He nodded slowly and then gave her an embarrassed smile as well.

"Sorry, if this is really random," he said, "But you wouldn't happen to be Higurashi Kagome, would you?"

Sango blinked at him and shook her head.

"No, my name's Sango," she said, "Kagome's just around the corner… Why?"

"I need to talk to her," he said, "About… a boy named Inu-Yasha…"

"About Inu-Yasha?" Sango repeated.

The youkai nodded.

"Do you know him too?" he asked curiously.

Sango nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I've known him for a while… Anyway, Kagome's just over there," she said, pointing back around the corner, "You wanna talk about Inu-Yasha; go talk to her."

Sessho-Maru smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you very much, Sango-chan," he said.

x

He turned the corner and curiously eyed the girl he spotted sitting on the bench.

Casually, he walked up to her, and gave her a small smile when she looked up at him puzzledly.

"Sango-chan told me that _you_ were Kagome," he said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder, and he cautiously took a seat on the bench beside her, "My name is Sessho-Maru."

He offered Kagome is hand, and she took it confusedly and shook it.

"Yeah, I'm Kagome," she replied, "Umm… Do I know you?"

Sessho-Maru smiled and shook his head.

"No, you don't," he said, "Though, if you don't mind, Kagome-chan, I… I need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh?" Kagome inquired, her eyes widening with surprise, "Um, about what? Are you a cop?"

Sessho-Maru stared at Kagome for a second before folding his hands into his lap and gazing down at them.

"What? No. I… I wanted to ask you about a boy named Inu-Yasha," he said quietly.

"About Inu-Yasha?" Kagome repeated, and then she frowned, "Why…? What do you want with him?"

Her frown intensified and she glowered at the youkai.

"If you've got some sort of problem with him-"

Sessho-Maru swiftly shook his head and he chuckled quietly.

"No," he said, "I… I used to know him, is all."

"Oh," Kagome said, her frown suddenly collapsing into a look of depression, "So, you knew him before he…"

"Before he lost his memories?" Sessho-Maru inquired.

Kagome nodded sadly but then looked up at Sessho-Maru, perplexed.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

The youkai gave a shrug and looked to his feet, unsure of how to tell the human girl the truth, and then shook his head.

"It's not important," he said quietly, and then he locked his amber eyes on Kagome's hazel ones, "Look, I just…"

He sighed.

"Your mother told me that you could help me find him, Kagome-chan," he said, "And I would really appreciate it if you would."

x

Kagome stared at the youkai before her and frowned thoughtfully. For some reason, the man seemed familiar to her. She supposed that his eyes were what took her. They looked almost exactly like Inu-Yasha's. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted his words. The fact that he wouldn't tell her just how exactly he knew that Inu-Yasha had amnesia seemed a bit suspicious, though the look in his eyes assured her that he had sincere intentions… Well, that was what she thought, anyhow.

x

Slowly, Kagome nodded and she gave the youkai a smile.

"Well, Sessho-Maru-san, there's not much I can tell you," she said, "But, he'll be heading towards my house from the Akai Animal Shelter… Do you know where that is?"

Sessho-Maru nodded and etched the name into his brain. So, an animal shelter was his starting point…

"You wouldn't happen to have anything with his scent on it, would you?" he inquired.

Kagome frowned for a moment, thinking, and her eyes widened as she remembered the rosary adorning her neck.

"Yeah," she said quickly, and she pulled the cool beads from her neck and handed them to Sessho-Maru, "I've been wearing them, but they should still have his scent."

Sessho-Maru looked down on the beads and grasped them tightly in his fist. He tentatively sniffed them, and his eyes lit up. It was true; his younger brother's scent was all over them. He smiled widely at Kagome and had to resist hugging the girl in a bust of joy.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," he said, his tail tip wagging, and he stood swiftly, "I-"

"Hey," Kagome said, and she gave a slightly forlorn smile to the youkai, "If you find him… Can you help him find his way back…? And… send him my love and tell him I miss him?"

Sessho-Maru blinked at the girl with surprise.

"You're in love with him?" he asked curiously.

Kagome nodded.

"We've been going steady since last year," she explained quietly.

Sessho-Maru couldn't help a smile. So, this girl was to be his little brother's mate, eh?

Sessho-Maru couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he hadn't been there to see his brother falling for this human, but there was nothing he could do about that now, was there?

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you again, then, Kagome-chan," he said, and before she could reply, added, "Thanks again," and was gone.

x

Kagome stared at the spot where Sessho-Maru had been with surprise, and she slowly began to rub her head.

"I wonder… what he meant by 'he'll be seeing me again'?" she inquired aloud, and then she sighed and leaned back on the bench to look up at the ceiling.

She heard footsteps as Sango reentered the room with a bottle of water in one hand.

"Hey, where'd that guy go?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"He left," she said simply.

"Well, what did he want?" Sango inquired.

She walked up to Kagome and sat beside her where the inu youkai had been, and Kagome looked down from the ceiling.

"He wanted to know how to find Inu-Yasha," she said, "So I told him what I know…"

She smirked, though sadness was clear on her face.

"Which really isn't that much, but…"

"And you think you can trust this guy?" Sango said quietly, almost as if she were fearful that he was still there and listening to their conversation.

"Yeah," she replied, "But I don't know why though…"

She smiled with embarrassment.

"It's probably just because his eyes look just like Yasha's though," she admitted, "Did you notice?"

Sango grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I did," she said, and she giggled quietly, "My god… They both have gorgeous eyes, ne?"

Kagome laughed and bobbed her head in a nod.

"I don't know why," she mused aloud, "But Sessho-Maru-san really reminded me of Inu-Yasha."

"Well, you know," Sango said absently, shrugging, "They're both inu youkai…"

"I know, but I don't even know what Inu-Yasha's true form looks like," she pressed, "But Sessho-Maru-san _really_ reminded me of him."

"Maybe they're related," Sango suggested.

Kagome's eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth with horror.

"I never thought of that!" She exclaimed, "Oh my god, I hope not! … That would be horrible for Sessho-Maru-san…"

She cringed and shook her head.

"Either way… I hope he finds Yasha… I miss him," she said quietly.

"I know," Sango said sympathetically.

A knowing look entered her eyes and she gently patted Kagome's back.

"Sessho-Maru-san's a youkai; he'll be able to find Inu-Yasha," she assured her, "Don't worry."

Sango smiled widely at the other girl before thumping her shoulder lightly.

"You'll have that puppy in your arms again before the week's up!"

Kagome locked eyes with Sango before sharing her grin and chuckling quietly to herself.

"I hope so Sango," she said, "I hope so…" 


	14. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

* * *

Noon… It was friggin' _noon…_

Inu-Yasha sat on a bench in a small, grassy square lined with coffee shops and looked up at a large clock stuck into the brick of a building to his left. Folding his arms to his chest, he sighed in irritation and leaned back against the wood. _Noon_, and he still hadn't been able to find… _anything,_ really. No maps, no people who could tell him where Higurashi Shrine was… Nothing! The hanyou groaned with annoyance, stretched, rolled his shoulders back to make them crack, and then stood from his spot to continue his search. He needed to find Kagome, and he needed to find her fast, if only for the sake of his sanity.

x

He walked from the square and back onto the streets, gazing through the bustling crowds, looking for a familiar scent or face: perhaps someone from his school either on lunch break or skipping class. Once more, Inu-Yasha was out of luck. His ears drooped dejectedly and he grumbled his annoyance out in inaudible curse words before continuing down the street. Quickly, he gazed into the windows of every store he passed by, desperately seeking a map. Unable to find one, he growled softly and leaned back against a large store window and gazed intently across the street. His eyes lit up as they hit upon a large, turquoise and gold, globe-like logo of a travel agency.

"Yes!" he exclaimed quietly to himself.

_If that place doesn't have maps, I don't know where the hell does._

In near-gleefulness, Inu-Yasha hopped up to the curb and waited impatiently, his tail tapping against the ground, for a break in the steady stream of cars so that he could cross the road.

x

After waiting two minutes, Inu-Yasha cringed, fed up with waiting, and leaped over the cars to the sidewalk on the other side. A gaggle of younger girls in sailor-top school uniforms and skirts looked up at him as he landed, impressed, and all seven of them began to giggle as if he had just asked one of them out when he gave them a slightly embarrassed smile. His tail twitching, he raised his eyebrow at them in puzzlement, and turned to watch them go over his shoulder. Maybe… Maybe one of _them_ knew…

"Hey," he called after them, pointing one finger in the air, "Hey, um, excuse me? … Wait a sec?"

In sync, all seven girls turned around, at least three of them blushing madly.

"Um, hi," Inu-Yasha said with a smile, "Look, do… Do any of you know where Higurashi Shrine is?"

He was met with silence, and his ears drooped, but he kept a smile on his face.

"I'd really appreciate it if one of you could, maybe, help me," he continued, "I'm really, really lost."

The girls looked at each other a bit awkwardly, whispered amongst themselves, and then one human girl who seemed to be redder than the rest of them was gently pushed towards him by her friends.

"I know where that is," she squeaked, "W-We just went there on a school trip last week."

Inu-Yasha blinked at the girl and raised his eyebrow, but then nodded.

"Cool," he replied, "Look, miss, if I showed you a map, would you be able to mark down where it is?"

The girl stared at Inu-Yasha blankly, her cheeks flushing with even more pink. A blue-haired youkai girl poked her, and she jumped and nodded swiftly. Inu-Yasha smiled, but he was extremely puzzled.

_Why are they acting like this?_ He wondered, _Kagome and Sango never act like this…_

Inu-Yasha searched his mind, recalling all the female behaviour he had ever seen and he was still at a loss. Puzzled, Inu-Yasha cocked his ears, though still tried to appear pleasant.

"Arigato," he said, and then tilted his head to look at the travel agency, "Could you wait a second? I need to get a map."

The girl nodded frantically again, so Inu-Yasha turned around and walked into the building.

x

There were shelves lining all the walls that were completely covered with maps and brochures. Inu-Yasha scoured the nearest one, searching through them for a map of Tokyo. After he triumphantly pulled one from the pile, he heard the door open behind him and tilted one ear one ear to identify the blushing girl again. He turned to see her friends intently peering in the windows, but they all scurried away once they saw him looking at them. Perplexed, the hanyou walked up to the main desk at the back of the building and purchased the map, and then strode back to the girl. She was now nervously gnawing on one fingernail.

"Okay," Inu-Yasha said, opening the map to its full extent, "Could you point it out on here?"

The girl nodded and said "hai" shrilly. She looked at the map intently for a second before jabbing her finger at a spot near a large park.

"It's there," she said.

Inu-Yasha nodded and peered down at the map, finding that he recognized some of the street names. His tail wagged swiftly, and then he looked up at the girl again from the map.

"And… could you tell me where we are now?" he asked, and then looked a little embarrassed, "I haven't been able to find any street signs."

"We're right here," the girl said as she poked the map swiftly again.

Inu-Yasha nodded and scratched an X on each spot with his claw, but his heart sank as he observed the distances between the two places.

"Damn," he whispered, "This is gonna take me… hours…"

He sighed and put his hand to his forehead, but then smiled.

"Oh well, whatever," he said, and then turned to the girl, "Arigato."

"N-No problem," she stammered, though her face seemed to go crimson again every time he spoke to her.

x

Still confused, Inu-Yasha frowned and lightly poked the girl's cheek. She jumped backwards with a squeal, and Inu-Yasha yelped and nearly tripped over his tail.

"What was that?" they both demanded at once.

"I just wanted to know what the red on your face was," Inu-Yasha said defensively.

The girl eeped and clapped her hands to her cheeks embarrassedly.

"I dunno!" she said quickly, "I… Maybe I'm blushing?"

"Blushing…?" Inu-Yasha repeated, "That… Oh, _that_."

The girl blinked at him for a moment before seeming to suddenly realize something.

"Oh! You don't originally speak Japanese, do you?" she asked.

"Uh… Right," Inu-Yasha lied, bobbing his head in a nod, and then smiled, "How did you guess?"

"You can't tell, really," the girl said swiftly, "Your accent's perfect."

"Why thank you," Inu-Yasha said with a grin.

He stood with the girl for another moment in an awkward silence, not quite sure how to ditch her without sounding incredibly rude.

"Umm, well, thanks again," Inu-Yasha said, "I… I gotta go get to that shrine."

The girl continued to stare blankly at him for another moment before her eyes widened and she nodded swiftly.

"Oh, yeah, right, of course!" she said swiftly, "Good luck!"

The hanyou nodded his thanks and swiftly slipped out the door, leaving the girl still staring, dazed, after him.

x

Once he was far from the travel bureau, and the line of sight of those teenaged girls, Inu-Yasha shuddered.

_What was up with them? _He wondered, _It was like there was some sort of magic over them or something._

Puzzled, he continued on his trek up the street corner and tilted his head upwards, gazing at the street sign. Opening his map, Inu-Yasha skimmed over it quickly to find the street name, and found that he was heading in the right direction. Sighing with relief, the hanyou's tail wagged back an forth and he confidently continued on his quest… That is, until he nearly tripped when his stomach growled so loudly that it literally made him jump two feet into the air.

"Okay," he decided, "Lunch first, then the walking."

xXxXxXxX

A few miles away, the inu youkai Sessho-Maru checked his watch for the fourth time. Past noon. He sighed and turned his head skywards to look up at the bright sky.

"C'mon whelp, where are you?" he asked aloud.

Clenching his fists, Sessho-Maru scrunched his eyes shut tightly. He shoved one hand into his pocket and carefully fingered the smooth beads of the necklace that belonged to his younger sibling. Though it smelled strongly of the girl who had been wearing them, the scent of hanyou was still clearly wafting from the surface of the beads and the rope that held them together. Sessho-Maru had arrived outside a small coffee shop that wasn't far from the animal shelter, though Inu-Yasha's scent was faint, and swiftly became lost amongst a myriad of other smells. Now, there was next to no way of telling which direction the teen had gone in. Snorting with discontent, Sessho-Maru opened his eyes and slowly began to walk up the street, testing the air for any trace of _Inu-Yasha_.

"I will find you little brother," he growled to an unknowing Inu-Yasha, "I swear it."

XxXxXxXx

The bitter-sweet stench… The taste of the scalding liquid… Oh how it burned! He was going to gag and choke! He clapped his hand over his mouth and eyes watered as he forced himself to gulp back the brown slosh, and then sighed happily as the burning softened into a mild warmth in his belly. Oh yes… Coffee… Was there anything better? …Probably, but Inu-Yasha still had to find it…

x

The hanyou smirked. There seemed to be a coffee shop around every few corners. Lucky for him, too. Tightening his grip on the white mug provided for him, he took another swig of his coffee before cringing as the sweltering fluid burned the back of his throat. It tasted wonderful after a moment, but it left a bad taste in his mouth, as he soon discovered as he ran his tongue over his fangs.

"Ew," he commented, and then stuck his finger in his mouth, thinking about how badly he wanted… no, _needed_, to brush his teeth.

As he was contemplating this, however, as he sat as his small table inside the coffee shop, his eyes began to wander to the large windows at one side, and in turn to a small, silver haired girl sitting, shivering, outside. After staring blankly for a moment, Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

_Hanyou_, he thought, _Like me._

His tail thumped a bit excitedly against the back of his chair before he looked harder at the girl. She seemed to be dressed in old clothes that were hardly big enough for her, and her scent told him that she was cold despite the bright sun and scared, and was even a little sick. Inu-Yasha frowned. He was in such a good mood now, with his map in his pocket and knowing how to get home, that it killed him to see such a small child unhappy.

x

Standing, the hanyou strolled back to the register and purchased a hot chocolate and a bagel to go before heading outside. He took a casual seat beside the other hanyou, who looked up at him swiftly, her bright violet eyes shimmering with uncertainty.

"Hey," Inu-Yasha said a bit absently, and then held out the warm drink to the child, "Here. You look half-starved."

The hanyou squeaked and recoiled a little. Inu-Yasha's ears drooped; he was a little hurt by this, but he knew her mother or father had probably warned her to be wary of strangers.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured her, smiling warmly, "I didn't do anything to it. I just bought it in there."

He pointed to the building in front of them.

"I got it for you," he continued, "But… if you don't want it…"

He made as if to stand, but the girl took a hurried step towards him, looking both hopeful and cautious. Inu-Yasha grinned, his tail wagging, and he laughed quietly.

"Heh, I knew you'd come around," he snickered, and then handed the cardboard cup over the little girl, "Be careful with it; it's hot."

The little girl bobbed her head in a nod and took a cautious sip from the cup. Once she was positive that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it, she gulped it down eagerly. Inu-Yasha smiled, feeling rather pleased with himself. The girl was soon done with the hot chocolate. She hurriedly threw out the cup and then gave Inu-Yasha a tiny smile.

x

"Arigato," she said in a soft voice.

Inu-Yasha laughed and nodded.

"No problem," he assured her, "Us hanyous, we gotta stick together, ne?"

The little girl nodded and smiled up at him, her tiny fangs showing now, and she hopped onto the seat beside him again.

"I'm Shiori," she said, "Hello."

Inu-Yasha snickered and couldn't help his smile from widening

.

"Well, I'm Inu-Yasha," he replied, "It's very nice to meet you."

"You too, Inu-Yasha-san," Shiori said.

"Heh, you trust me now, huh?" he asked.

Shiori shrugged and nodded.

"Your scent…" she said a little hesitantly, "I can…"

"I get it," Inu-Yasha said, "You can smell that I'm being honest?"

He grinned.

"Cool. You've got a good nose there, kid."

Shiori's pale cheeks brightened with pink, and she smiled up at the older hanyou.

"You're an inu hanyou ne?" she inquired.

"Hai," he replied, "And you?"

"Bat," she replied proudly.

Inu-Yasha nodded, his tail giving an approving flick.

"Awesome," he replied, nodding, but then he frowned and turned an inquisitive glare on the girl, "Hey… Are you all alone?"

Shiori looked at him, seeming a bit puzzled, and then nodded.

"Hai…" she mumbled, "I… You see, my mommy and I… We live in a little motel place…"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. The little girl was homeless…

"Mommy just got a job, see?" Shiori continued, but this time she seemed a little proud of what she was saying, "And… And I know she told me not to go far, but… But I did, and now…"

"You're lost?" Inu-Yasha inquired.

"Hai," she said with a slow nod.

Inu-Yasha nodded understandingly and raised an eyebrow at Shiori. The girl looked at him as if she were going to ask him a question, but was much too shy to do so. Inu-Yasha got the hint.

"Well," he said, "I… could help you get home… I guess."

Immediately, the bat hanyou perked up, her eyes shining hopefully.

"You could?" she inquired brightly.

Inu-Yasha shrugged and nodded, and then looked absently down to the bagged bagel in his hand.

"Hey kid…? You hungry?"

Shiori looked as if she was about to say no, but her stomach growled loudly, answering on her behalf as she blushed furiously. Inu-Yasha snickered before handing the child the bagel, who, once making sure it was safe, devoured it eagerly.

x

Inu-Yasha watched her with a growing fondness, and then stood from his spot.

"Okay," he said, "Which way did you come from?"

"Over there, I think," Shiori replied, pointing a small claw behind her, "Waaaay over there."

Inu-Yasha squinted along the line of her finger, staring into the distance.

"Hmm… Okay," he said slowly, "Want to start looking?"

"Yeah," Shiori said eagerly.

She leapt from her perch and followed Inu-Yasha as he began to walk away, watching as his long tail swayed back and forth. She darted forward, walking along beside him, and she gently gripped his fingertips. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, though he said nothing and smiled, leading the child confidently to the curb of the sidewalk. Looking at the cars speeding along the road, however, Shiori seemed to become a bit hesitant. She stopped and eyed the asphalt nervously. Inu-Yasha looked down at her, a little puzzled, before kneeling down to her level.

"What's up?" he inquired, peering into her violet eyes curiously.

"Oh, it's just… I hate crossing roads," she said a little shyly.

"Oh," Inu-Yasha said with a nod, "Umm…"

He cocked one eyebrow, thinking, and then grinned.

"You can sit on my shoulders," he stated proudly.

"Okay," Shiori said with nod, and then smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Inu-Yasha-san."

Carefully, she clambered up onto the older hanyou's shoulders, gently gripping to the top of his head to help her keep balance. Inu-Yasha grinned and stood up once more. Shiori yelped and steadied herself before looking ahead, feeling almost as if she were flying.

Giggling, she spread her arms out like wings and flapped them for a second before felling unsteady and grasping lightly to Inu-Yasha's hair.

"Don't fall," Inu-Yasha warned jokingly.

"I won't," Shiori assured him, gently taking one of his ears between her fingers and stroking the fur.

A tremor ran up his spine, though he snorted out a soft laugh.

"Just don't pull, eh? I need those to hear with," he commented.

"Okay," Shiori said.

xXxXxXx

"The square root of 75 multiplied by 6, anyone know the answer?"

Ten hands shot up.

"Without calculators please…"

A dejected sigh rose from the class as the teacher, a moth youkai by the name of Miss Suri, smirked devilishly.

"Kagome, how about you?" she inquired.

Kagome, who had been staring blankly at the textbook on her lap, nearly jumped out of her seat and stared nervously at her teacher.

"Ummm… I… What was the question?" she asked, blushing with embarrassment.

The youkai smiled, amused, and flexed her wings gently.

"Miss Higurashi, maybe you should pay a little more attention," she advised, poking the human on the forehead.

"Ur, yeah… I know…" she mumbled as a reply, "I know, sorry."

Miss Suri chuckled quietly, though she looked curiously to the empty desk beside Kagome's. It was Inu-Yasha's seat. This youkai had always been very fond of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They were even on first-name terms outside the classroom.

x

"Miss Higurashi, where is our canine classmate today?" she inquired.

"Oh…" Kagome said slowly, and then beckoned the teacher to lean her ear down.

She did so, and Kagome whispered "He's kinda… missing," into her ear. The youkai's eyes widened and she drew back with a gasp.

"Are you serious?" she blurted loudly.

The rest of the class looked at their teacher, puzzled, as Kagome nodded.

"Nobody move; Kagome, come with me," she said swiftly.

She took Kagome by the arm and whisked her from the room, formality leaving her in an instant.

"What do you mean by 'he's kind of missing'?" the moth youkai demanded with worry.

"He… See, I was inside the grocery store yesterday and…"

x

Kagome quickly related the story to her teacher, who soon stood with her mouth agape and her orange antennae drooping in disbelief.

"My god, is he all right?" Miss Suri demanded, referring to Inu-Yasha.

"I… I think he is," Kagome replied, "I mean, he got out and all, but… he seems to be lost or something. I'm going to go look for him tonight."

"Good, good," the moth said, nodding swiftly, "Would you like some help?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Thanks a lot Amuro, but I'll be okay."

Amuro smiled a little sadly and ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Well, back into the room with you," she said with a smile, "I'm going to the teacher's lounge for some coffee… Would you like anything?"

"Some water would be great," Kagome said.

The youkai nodded and the tilted her head inquisitively.

"About the test tomorrow…" she started, and Kagome yelped with shock and nearly stumbled over herself.

"The test! Oh no, I forgot… Damn it, and after Yasha reminded me so many times not to!" she complained.

Amuro smirked and tapped her chin thoughtfully with a claw.

"You're not ready, I presume," she said, and Kagome shook her head, "What about the other students?"

"Well, Inu-Yasha… He's good at math and he wasn't ready yesterday," Kagome said slowly, "And I even heard Kashi Hakkaku complaining about it."

"Duly noted," the teacher laughed, "All right whelp, you all get one day's extension to prepare; how's that?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed the youkai before punching the air and giving a quiet cheer of triumph.

"Arigato!" she exclaimed, taking her teacher's hand and shaking it vigorously, "Amuro-sensei, you're my hero!"

"Hah!" the moth laughed as her student released her, "Now back to class with you Miss Higurashi."

"Yes ma'am," Kagome said, saluting before she turned on her heal and darting back into the math room where her fellow classmates were talking loudly amongst themselves.

x

"Hey Kagome," the okami, Hakkaku said from the back of the room, beckoning her closer, "What's up?"

Kagome grinned and bounded up to him, leaping onto his desk and leaning over to poke his nose.

"Guess who just got us a text extension?" she giggled.

Hakkaku gawked for a moment before baring his fangs in a wide grin.

"Awesome!" he said happily, "Now we won't fail!"

"I still might," Kagome joked, "I suck at math."

"Nah," Hakkaku replied, and then gave her a wink, "Hey, I'll even help you study."

"Wow, thanks," she said with a grin, "Everyone in my house except Inu-Yasha is hopeless at math, and… well, he's sort of wandering around right now."

"Yeah, I heard from Koga," he said, looking a little disheartened, "I hope the poor mutt's okay."

"Me too," Kagome agreed.

xXxXxXx

Inu-Yasha tilted his head upward, pointing to a high street sign above his head.

The sun was starting to set now, and Shiori had assured him that they were nearly home.

"Hey, Shiori, does this road sound familiar?" he inquired.

Shiori look up, grasping to the hanyou's head so that she wouldn't fall over. Her eyes lit up as they landed on the sign, and she nodded swiftly.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, hugging the top of Inu-Yasha's head and leaning forward to look him in the face, "I live a bit west of here, I think."

"West, okay," Inu-Yasha said.

He turned to his right, the west, though he accidentally ran smack into a woman, who fumbled with some book she was holding and dropped them onto the sidewalk with a squeak of dismay. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he squatted swiftly, scooping up the books, all horror novels, and passed them back to the woman.

"Gomen, my fault," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," the woman said a little absently as she accepted her books, though after she skimmed the top novel's cover for scratches, she looked up at Inu-Yasha and began to gawk.

Inu-Yasha tilted one ear under Shiori's fingers, a bit puzzled. The woman before him was a youkai with bright red eyes and hair held back in a bun with a long feather. She looked as if she worked as a librarian, and even wore a nametag pinned to her sweater. Though she didn't look familiar to him, she stared at him as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Um... Hey, um, _Kagura_," Inu-Yasha said a little worriedly as he read her nametag, "Are you okay? Damn, I didn't hit your head against something, did I?"

The woman stared for another moment before shaking her head swiftly.

"No, I'm all right, thank you for picking up my books," she said hurriedly before walking off swiftly, muttering something about telling her boss about "this".

Inu-Yasha raised one eyebrow and Shiori peered after the woman curiously.

"Well, that was weird," Inu-Yasha commented, "What do you think?"

"Yeah… She was staring at you a lot," Shiori agreed, "What a strange lady."

Inu-Yasha smirked and nodded his agreement before continuing down the street.

x

After another few minutes, Shiori sniffed the air and then stood up on Inu-Yasha's shoulders. The older hanyou yelped and grasped her ankles so that she wouldn't fall.

"Jeez! Whelp, _warn me_ next time!" he said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Inu-Yasha-san," Shiori said, "But look!"

She pointed straight ahead and smiled widely.

"I can see the motel! We're home!"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes up at her and grinned.

"Yeah? Well, take a seat again and we can get there quicker."

Swiftly, Shiori did as she was bid and Inu-Yasha took off at a run, leaping onto the roof of a nearby building and racing across it, leaping into the fenced-in yard of the motel she had been talking about. It was small, with only about twenty rooms that Inu-Yasha could see, and it looked a little ill-maintained.

x

Shiori squealed with glee and hugged the top of Inu-Yasha's head.

"I can't wait 'til I'm old enough to do that!" she giggled.

"Heh," Inu-Yasha smirked.

Carefully, Shiori leapt from his shoulders and happily took his hand.

"Look, look, I live here," she said.

She pulled him swiftly to one of the motel rooms on the first floor that had a large blue door.

"Ta da!" Shiori laughed, gesturing to it as if she were a circus ringmaster displaying something marvalous.

Inu-Yasha smiled and watched as the little girl pulled a card-key out of her pocket and hopped up to the slot on the door to put it in. It swung open with her weight and she pulled the key out, directing Inu-Yasha inside. He looked around curiously. There were two small beds in the room with green sheets, a back area with a sink and small fridge, and a pile of belongings that looked a bit out of place next to the wall. The room wasn't as bad as he had expected, judging by the exterior, and it seemed safe enough for the kid.

"It's nice," he said with an approving nod.

"You really think so?" Shiori squeaked.

"You bet," Inu-Yasha said with a grin, "But, uh… Where's your mom?"

"Well, she should be here," the bat hanyou said, now seeming a little worried, "Umm.. Oh no, she might be looking for me."

She winced, nervously cracking the knuckles on one hand. Inu-Yasha looked down at the girl, unsure of what to do, but then he heard the name "Shiori" being called off in the distance.

"I think I hear her," Inu-Yasha assured her, "Stay _right here_, okay?"

Shiori nodded swiftly, her violet eyes glimmering hopefully.

x

Inu-Yasha took another running leap over the fence and onto the sidewalk. Looking around, he spotted a human woman in worn-looking clothing, an old jacket and faded jeans, standing on the corner. She gripped a photograph tightly in her hand, and worriedly, she shouted out the name "Shiori" once more. Swiftly, Inu-Yasha walked over to her.

"Hey," he said, "You're Shiori's mom?"

The woman turned, her eyes widening.

"You've seen my Shiori?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I found her this afternoon and brought her in there," he replied, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to the motel, "She's waiting inside a room."

The look of anxiety on the woman's face slowly faded into one of joy.

"She's all right?" she asked swiftly.

"Perfectly," Inu-Yasha assured her, "She's a bit sleepy though."

"Oh thank god," the woman sighed.

She began to hurry back to the entrance of the grounds, and before Inu-Yasha could volunteer to jump her over, she was inside. He snickered quietly and was about to leave, but he heard Shiori calling to him from where she stood, so he jumped back over the fence to her side.

"Did you find her?" the little hanyou asked as soon as he arrived.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said, "She ran in the other way."

Shiori's whole face lit up, and she turned around as her mother turned the corner towards them.

"Mommy!" she called, waving, "Hi!"

The woman stopped in her tracks for a second before rushing to her daughter and hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Shiori," she whispered, "I was so worried that you'd been abducted or…"

"No, no, mommy, I got lost is all," Shiori assured her mother, "But Inu-Yasha-san helped me get home."

She turned away from her mother to grab Inu-Yasha's hand and drag him over.

"He's a hanyou too," she stated proudly.

Shiori's mother stared at Inu-Yasha again, and then hugged him tightly around the shoulders. He yelped and stumbled backwards as the woman's body shook slightly.

"Thank you, young man," she whispered, "Thank you for looking after my Shiori."

"Uh, it was nothing," Inu-Yasha said truthfully, and then smirked, "Kids are great."

Shiori beamed when her mother backed away from Inu-Yasha and snickered because the older hanyou was blushing slightly. She hugged him around the waist, giggling.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha-san, would you like to stay?" she inquired, "Mommy, can he stay? At least for tonight?"

"Now Shiori, Inu-Yasha-san probably has somewhere else to be," her mother said.

"Well, I mean..." Inu-Yasha said a little shyly, "I was heading to Higurashi Shrine, but I'd be walking all night if I kept going."

The bat hanyou's mother pondered for a moment before smiling at Inu-Yasha.

"Well then Inu-Yasha-san, would you like to stay the night with us?" she inquired, though she began to look a little embarrassed as Inu-Yasha's eyes traced to the large blue door behind her, "Though it may not be the nicest place, at least it's warm and dry and-"

"No, no, it's great," Inu-Yasha assured her quickly, "It doesn't look bad at all."

He grinned.

"I'd be honoured to stay."

Shiori looked up at him, her gaze full of admiration, and she hugged him tighter.

"Yay! Inu-Yasha-san's gonna stay!" she cheered.

XxXxXxXx

After dusk, Inu-Yasha sat in the room with Shiori and her mother. Inside, they had all their belongings, though despite this, the space was hardly cramped. Shiori was fast asleep in Inu-Yasha's lap, snoring softly. Inu-Yasha felt a tiny bit awkward, but he found the bat pup a little cute. Shiori's mother was in the designated "kitchen area" making coffee on a hot-plate. Inu-Yasha watched her, feeling a little bad. They didn't even have a proper stove to work with.

"Koumori-san?" he inquired, addressing her, "Where do you work?"

"Hmm?" she replied as she poured two cups of coffee and carried them over, "I work at a restaurant just a little ways away from here. They pay's not the best, but at least it's something."

She handed Inu-Yasha a mug, which he accepted gratefully as she sat beside him.

"You know," Inu-Yasha said a little absently, "At the shrine where I live… I could probably get you a job."

The woman looked at him, surprised.

"I mean, the pay there's pretty good," he continued, "I used to get paid sometimes if I took guests on tours. I didn't get as much as someone working full time there because I lived there, but it was still pretty good money."

"Well, I do make 1000 yen an hour," she mumbled a little shyly, "But… I don't… The job is a bit demeaning, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said with a nod, "At the shrine, for me… Well, I'd get a third of what each person on your tour pays… And then 2000 yen an hour extra."

He smiled.

"For you, it'd probably be even more."

The woman stared at him in awe, and then smiled.

"My, you're a considerate young man, aren't you?" she laughed, "Any reason why?"

"Not really," Inu-Yasha said.

"And what possessed you to help my daughter today?" she inquired, smirking a little.

"Well, I dunno," he said, "She was lost… Like me."

xXxXxXx

In a dank, dark office at the other end of the city, the light flickered gently as a man stuck his bare feet up on his desk, rocking back in his chair as he read his Stephen King novel, _Pet Cemetery_, for about the hundredth time. He smirked, showing fang, as his red eyes skimmed the pages. How he adored horror novels! They were incredibly fascinating. It was incredible what the human, or demon, mind could come up with to strike terror into the hearts of others. Of course, this man had read this book far too many times to be scared of it, though he felt a tremor of excitement at every turn of the page. So many ideas…

He raised an eyebrow as he heard the door beyond his open and the sound of feet in high-heels clipping across the floor. There were three timid knocks at his door, and the man smirked.

"Come in Kagura," he said without moving his eyes from the pages.

Swiftly, the door opened and the youkai woman strode in confidently and placed a stack of horror novels on his desk.

"I checked them out for you at work today, boss," she said a little proudly.

The man's red eyes left the pages for the first time in two hours and he observed the pile of book with delight.

"Why, thank you Kagura," he said, "I'll be sure to slip you a bit of a bonus this month."

Kagura smirked slightly, but her face fell and her fingers strayed to her pocket in a nervous habit.

"What?" he inquired, staring at her, "You think I don't know that look?"

Kagura gulped and shifted from one foot to another.

"Boss… Um… _Naraku_," she said quietly, "Today… on my way here…"

She gulped again and Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Spit it out, woman," he ordered.

"I ran… I ran into Inu-Yasha."

Stunned into silence, Naraku dropped his chair back onto the floor, his frown deepening.

"That's impossible," he said softly, "That boy has been dead for-"

"Seven years, I know," Kagura said swiftly, "But I swear, it was him. I'd know that face, and those eyes anywhere."

Naraku shut his mouth and stared at the woman before him with puzzlement, though his face soon donned a smirk.

"Well then, what a pleasant surprise," he chuckled, looking down at his book again, "So the brat survived, eh? Interesting…"

"What are you going to do about this…?" Kagura inquired a little nervously.

Naraku raised his eyes from the pages again, looking irritated.

"What am _I_ going to do? Nothing. But _you_…"

Kagura frowned, biting her lip.

"Oh no, no way," she growled, "You're not laying this thing on me. I won't do it; that poor boy's been through enough shit to last a lifetime."

She clenched her fists angrily.

"You're going to damn well have to do it yourself."

Naraku stared at her and sighed.

"But Kagura, you know how lazy I am," he said, feigning a gripe, "And now these…"

He gestured to the mountain of horror novels.

"You've condemned yourself to it, my dear."

Kagura's frown became more frustrated, and she shook her head swiftly.

"I refuse," she stated, "I will not do you dirty work, Naraku! …I won't make him go through that…"

Naraku sighed a little dejectedly and placed his novel down on the desk, lovingly dog-earing the page.

"Fine… Fine," he grumbled, "I'll do it myself."

He smiled slightly.

The fun was about to begin… 


	15. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Sitting in her parked car outside a large park, Kagome sighed and rubbed at her forehead sleepily. She eyed the digital clock on the car's dashboard and once it had assured her that it five minutes past midnight, she sighed again and gazed absently out her open window. The air was starting to develop a chill to it, and clouds shielded the moon and most stars from her view. The only light she had, other than that of her small clock, was a flickering streetlamp above her head. She had driven slowly up and down all the streets from her house to the animal shelter Inu-Yasha had escaped from, plus she had scoured all of their usual hangouts. To her dismay, there were no clues whatsoever. No information or hints as to where her beloved hanyou had disappeared to. She vaguely hoped that the youkai, Sessho-Maru, might have found him; might've helped him.

x

Kagome leaned back in her seat and rubbed her fingers through her bangs in frustration.

"Damn it… Inu-Yasha, please be okay, pup…" she whispered aloud.

She could almost hear his laughter in her head, calling her a worrywart, and she let herself smile slightly.

_He's fine,_ she thought, _I bet he'll be home soon… Really soon._

Feeling slightly better and slightly sleepy, Kagome turned her car keys to get the engine started, pulled out of her parking spot, and quickly began to head home. She needed sleep…

x

The girl pressed a small button on her door, closing the window, and she pressed down on the gas slightly to speed up her vehicle. She wasn't far from home, and after ten uneventful minutes, she turned the corner onto her street and drove up to the shrine.

x

She parked the car in the driveway and, a little groggily, stepped out only to be crushed into an embrace from her cousin. She grunted and flailed uselessly as Koga hugged her close.

"Baka!" he growled, "Baka, baka, baka! Do you know how long I've been waiting out here for you?"

"Umm… Five minutes?" she suggested a little dumbly.

"Three hours!" he cawed, and he drew back to stare at her a little disapprovingly, "What was the big idea, going out without even telling me or your mom where you were going, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she laughed shyly, and the okami sighed, leaning his forehead sleepily into her hair.

"Tell me next time, baka; we thought some creepy stalker dude might've ambushed you," he grumbled.

"Gomen," Kagome replied, "I was just out, looking for Inu-Yasha."

"Ah," Koga said.

He pulled back again to give an understanding nod.

"But, don't just run off next time," he instructed, frowning at her.

"Yes sir!" Kagome exclaimed, raising one hand and saluting him, "Don't worry Fuzz-Fuzz-sama, I shall never do it again!"

Koga rolled his eyes to the night sky, wondering why she just _had_ to call him Fuzz-Fuzz-sama, but he managed a smirk and ruffled her hair.

"Well, Fuzz-Fuzz-sama orders you to go inside!" he said loudly, pointing to the house, "Because you haven't slept properly for, like, two days; now _get_!"

He gave her a shove to move her, and she laughed, shoved him back, and then jogged up the steps to the house with a wave. Koga wagged his tail and watched his cousin enter the house, only to be affectionately attacked by her mother and put through the same speech he had just given her for a second time.

x

The okami smirked and slowly padded up the steps and walked back into the house in time to see Kagome being ushered upstairs and to bed by her mother. Koga laughed, though he soon regretted it because the instant Kagome was out of sight, his aunt's motherly wrath swiftly turned on him.

"You're still up as well?" she demanded.

She whirled on him and took him by the shoulders.

"You must be exhausted! I swear: you're no better than Kagome!"

"Uh, Aunt Yui I'm a youkai; I don't need as much sleep," he protested a little weakly.

"I don't care if you're human or youkai or hanyou! You need sleep!" she ordered and, kissing her nephew on the cheek, guided him to the base of the stairs and gave him a gentle shove to get him going, "Now, get going or I'll do the same thing to you as I threatened to do to Kagome."

"Uh, what's that?" Koga asked with a puzzled blink.

"I'll delete all the games off your Playstation," Yui said with a sinister smirk.

"Yikes!" Koga yelped, his eyes widening, "I'm going, I'm going!"

He darted up the stairs swiftly, only to run into Kagome. They both fell uncomfortably onto their rumps, and Kagome jumped up swiftly, hauling Koga to his feet by the hand.

"Huh?" he inquired blankly.

"Quick," Kagome panted, shoving a small, blue rectangle into his hand, "Hide this."

Koga gazed at the thing puzzledly.

"Why? What is it?" he asked.

"My memory card: I still have homework to do, so I'm staying up. Hide it!"

Koga raised his eyebrow, sighed, and shoved the memory card into his pocket.

"You baka," he said, shaking his head, "What, are you going all nocturnal on me?"

"Only until Yasha gets home," she laughed.

She kissed him on the cheek before turning on her heel and darting into her bedroom.

"G'night Fuzz-Fuzz-sama!"

Koga merely sighed again and shook his head amusedly.

"Baka," he chided again before yawning and sleepily walking into his room.

Inside, he found Buyo and Yogosu fast asleep on his pillow. He snickered and, after getting changed into sleepwear, gently shifted them and curled up on his mattress. The okami fell asleep swiftly to the sound of puppy and cat breathing, and to the sound of Kagome's keyboard clicking from the next room.

By 4am, Kagome had finally completed all of her homework, though surprisingly, as she tried to sleep, found that she couldn't at all. Her room seemed much too warm with her blankets over her, though when she kicked them off, she was freezing. Annoyed, she jumped to her feet and paced around for a little while, and then sat down at her computer desk. She wiggled the mouse to remove the screensaver from her monitor, and then began to play computer Solitaire for a little while. After failing miserably for five games in a row, she logged onto the Internet to check her e-mails. She had one from Sango, who was informing her that she too had looked for Inu-Yasha that night and had found nothing, and a forward about bananas from an address that she had never seen before.

x

She sighed and leaned her head on her hand, staring blankly at the screen for a moment before opening her instant messenger. Unsurprisingly, none of her friends were online. With nothing better to do, she opened up a music player, put in her earphones, and began to listen to some music while continuing to stare blankly at the screen. She wondered how Inu-Yasha was doing; if he was awake. It was going to be a long night…

xXxXxXx

In the dark of the motel room, Inu-Yasha sat, awake, gently patting the head of the bat pup in his lap. He had had a good sleep, but a sudden bang from a truck outside had woken him up a bit early for his liking. His ears twitched and he looked around him.

Shiori's mother had fallen asleep on the bed at the other end of the room and beside her was Shiori's empty one. He looked down on her again and couldn't help a smile, and then began to stare blankly at the wall in front of him, musing about Kagome. She was probably wide-awake, sitting at her computer and failing at Solitaire… She always did that when she couldn't sleep… And, if she lost enough times, she'd turn on her instant messenger and stare at the screen for a while. He knew for a fact that, with all the worry for him sitting in her mind, she wouldn't be able to sleep very well anyway.

x

He wondered a little vaguely if there was a computer with internet anywhere close, though he assumed that there wouldn't be until he tilted his head and spotted an old, slightly worn looking laptop plugged into the wall. He raised one eyebrow, pondering, though he decided not to touch the thing without asking Shiori or her mother. He leaned back against the wall and sat quietly for a few minutes though, secretly to his relief, the hanyou in his lap soon stirred slightly and opened one violet eye a crack to look up at him.

"Hi," he whispered.

Shiori smiled up at him.

"Hi," she replied, "Inu-Yasha-san, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said quietly, "But a truck woke me up. How about you?"

"I slept well," she agreed.

The two hanyous sat in silence for a few minutes before Inu-Yasha decided to ask about the computer.

"Hey," he whispered, "See that computer?"

He jerked his head at it.

"Does it work?"

"Hai," Shiori said with a grin, "Mommy got it for free from one of her jobs. It has internet and everything!"

Inu-Yasha smiled, pleased.

"Awesome; do you play games on it a lot?" he asked.

"Hai, all the time," she said, "And I even have this thing that I can use to talk to some of my friends, like a phone 'cept with typing. It's really neat."

"I bet it is," Inu-Yasha said, his eyes lighting up "Can I try? I have a friend I'd like to try to talk to like that too."

"Sure," Shiori said swiftly.

She smiled and jumped out of Inu-Yasha's lap, grabbing the grey laptop and handing it to him.

"You can use it, Mommy won't mind."

"Thank you," he said.

He opened the laptop and turned it on, and was relieved when the pale screen began to shine in his face, and then opened up to the desktop, which had a background of butterflies.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Shiori asked with a smile.

"Y… Yeah," Inu-Yasha replied.

He clicked on the messenger icon and when the window popped up, he swiftly hit register to make his own e-mail address. He filled out the information required and then hurriedly went back to the messenger screen to sign in, though he typed a little slowly; his fingers weren't quite used to a keyboard yet.

x

His heart began to beat swiftly with anticipation as he clicked on the button that allowed him to add a friend to his list, so that he could contact them. He, as quickly as he could, typed in Kagome's e-mail address, and he held his breath for a moment until, to his utter joy, her name popped up on his screen with a large, green "ONLINE" symbol beside it. Biting his lip, he clicked on it, typed a message, and held his breath.

xXxXxXx

Kagome yawned, still staring blankly at her screen, and rubbed her eyes, though after blinking slowly a few times, she noticed her screen had changed. A grey window had appeared, telling her that someone named baka-inu had just added her to his list. Kagome blinked at it for a moment before thinking _What the hell_, and accepting him onto her list. As soon as she did, a conversation window popped up.

"_**Kagome!" **_was written there in bold, red lettering.

"_**Yes, who's this?"**_she inquired.

She was answered for a moment with "…".

"_**It's me,"**_was the slightly dumbfounded reply.

"_**Who?"**_Kagome pressed.

"_**Who else would name themselves Baka-Inu?" **_The unknown person asked.

"_**Dude, I need a name,"**_Kagome typed, and she sighed; she was _way_ too tired for this.

After a moment and another "…", came an answer that made Kagome's heart beat double time with shock.

"_**Kags, it's Inu-Yasha."**_

Kagome merely stared.

"Inu… Inu-Yasha?" she gasped aloud, "But… how…?"

"_**What?"**_she swiftly inquired.

"_**It's INU-YASHA,"**_he repeated, seeming exasperated, _**"Kagome, you gotta believe me. I know it seems nuts, but it's me."**_

Kagome stared at the screen again, almost unable to believe her eyes.

"_**If you're Inu-Yasha, how are you typing?" **_she demanded.

"_**With a stick,"**_came the immediate reply,_** "Kagome, listen, I just got taken to an animal shelter. I got out, and I left you a note, remember?"**_

Kagome bit her lip. She desperately wanted to believe that she really _was_ talking to Inu-Yasha but…

"_**Miroku, is this you…?"**_she asked hesitantly.

"_**NO! It's me, okay? You have to believe me. How can I prove it to you?"**_

There was a pause, and then the boy answered his own question.

"_**Okay, I've got it. You've been doing that thing you normally do when you don't sleep. You failed at solitaire 5 or 6 times, and now you're probably listening to music, right? With those weird earphones with the cats on the side."**_

Kagome stared at the screen, her heart jumping, though she went a little cold. Who could know that, other than him? She could feel hot tears beginning to burn in her eyes.

"It's… It's really you…" she whispered, "Oh my god…"

"_**Yeah,"**_she replied while wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, _**"Oh my god, Inu-Yasha… It really IS you, isn't it?"**_

"_**I told you…"**_he seemed to grumble, but then he made a smiling face with a few different buttons and said, _**"Jeez, I was ready to list off about a hundred things to get you to believe me."**_

Kagome sighed.

"_**I'm so sorry,"**_ she said, _**"I thought maybe it was Miroku, trying to play a trick on me."**_

"_**Ahah, yeah… That does sort of sound like him. Don't worry about it."**_

Kagome couldn't help but smile, and she laughed softly to herself.

"_**So, I'm assuming that you're okay,"**_she said.

"_**Oh, yeah, of course,"**_ he replied, _**"But I miss you like crazy."**_

"_**I miss you too. Where are you? Do you want me to come pick you up?"**_she asked.

"_**Uh, I'm in a motel with a little hanyou kid. I helped her get home cause she was lost, and her mom let me stay overnight."**_

There was a slight pause.

"_**The whelp says hi, by the way."**_

Kagome snickered.

"_**Hi to her too. But Yasha, can you give me a street name? I'll come get you,"**_she typed swiftly.

"_**Um… Well, I don't really know it and I don't have the key to get back in the room. Look, I'm nearly home; I can probably be there by tomorrow or the day after, okay? I promise."**_

Kagome's heart sank slightly at the prospect of not seeing Inu-Yasha for another whole day, but other than that, he had put her in a fairly good mood.

_I can't believe he managed to contact me like this… _she thought a little cheerfully.

"_**You sure?" **_she asked.

"_**Yeah, don't worry about me, stupidhead. Maybe I'll even see if I can catch a taxi tomorrow."**_

Kagome snickered.

"_**If I could, I'd give you an ear rub," **_she typed, smiling, _**"Damn, do I miss you."**_

"_**And damn, do I miss those ear rubs," **_Inu-Yasha joked.

Kagome giggled, though, outside her door, she jolted as she heard soft footsteps walking down the hall.

"_**Oh, crap, mom's coming," **_Kagome typed hurriedly, _**"She's gonna delete my playstation games if she finds out I'm still awake. I gotta go pretend that I'm asleep. G'night Yasha."**_

"_**Heh heh, good night," **_he typed, and then, seemingly shyly, he added, _"__**Love ya."**_

"_**Love you too," **_she replied, and then swiftly closed the messenger program, turned off her monitor, and then dived into her bed, pulling the covers up around her head. Slowly, the door opened and Kagome's mother poked her head in she saw Kagome's sleeping form, she smiled approvingly and closed the door softly.

x

Outside, however, Yui leaned her ear against the door and listened for her daughter to get up once more but, to her surprise, Kagome remained still. The woman was positive that Kagome had been awake a moment before. Slowly, she pushed the door open again and walked across Kagome's floor to her bedside.

"Honey?" she whispered.

She looked inquisitively at the girl's face and realized that she must've fallen asleep as soon as she leapt onto the bed. Kagome was breathing calmly and had a tiny, blissful smile on her face. Yui smiled at her daughter, gently ruffled her hair, and then stood, leaving the room as silently as she could. On her way out, she giggled as she heard Kagome softly mutter, "…Inu…Yasha…"

xXxXxXx

Inu-Yasha stared at his computer screen for a moment before he sighed, smiled fondly, and then switched the laptop off and closed its cover.

"So, who was that?" Shiori inquired: she had been reading the whole conversation over his shoulder.

"That was my girlfriend," Inu-Yasha stated warmly.

"You have a girlfriend?" the little hanyou inquired, and she stood on his knee and peered into his face as he put the laptop down on the floor beside him, "Have you ever kissed her?"

"Yeah, tons of times," he replied, and the child squealed quietly and giggled.

"Neat," she laughed.

Inu-Yasha smiled and then looked up, yawned, and then closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna try to get back to sleep, okay?" he said.

"Me too," Shiori said.

She curled in his lap again and snuggled against his chest. He grinned, his tail wagging, and he rested a hand on the child's head.

"G'night, kid…"

xXxXxXx

Inu-Yasha woke up a full six hours later, at around 8am. When he opened his eyes and groggily gazed around at his surroundings, he spotted a clock and was rather pleased with himself for the fact that he was able to sleep in a full two hours later than he usually did. He was a little surprised, however, to find himself alone other than a note in front of him and a meagre breakfast of toast and an egg. The note was from Shiori's mother, apologizing for leaving, but explaining that she had gone to work and Shiori had gone with her. After wolfing down his breakfast, Inu-Yasha wrote a reply to their note, thanking the two for their hospitality and food, and telling them that he'd be in contact with them again as soon as he could be.

x

Back on the bustling, noisy street outside the motel, Inu-Yasha pulled his map from his pocket and opened it to its full extent. He eyed the "X" he had marked on the map with his claw to indicate the area of the Shrine, and then looked at the street sign a few meters in front of him. He marked the street on the map with another "X", and once more was quite happy to realize that he was less than half-a-day's walk away from home. Suddenly, an ingenious plan hit him in the face and his eyes widened as he wondered what had made him so stupid to not have thought of it sooner: why didn't he just call for a taxi? He still had plenty of money: more than enough to pay a taxi's fare to his house. His tail unconsciously began to wag merrily and Inu-Yasha smirked and strode down the street until he came to a phone booth while he folded his map back up and put it in his pocket.

x

He pushed back the sliding door and entered the booth swiftly, picking the phone off its receiver. He found that, luckily for him, someone had previously jotted down the phone number of a taxi company on the cover of a phone book. Swiftly, Inu-Yasha dialled the number and flipped up a part of the phone that was specially built in for people with ears like his. To his alarm, however, all he heard from the phone was a pre-recorded message that politely informed him that all the taxis in the city were on strike, demanding safer cars to drive. Inu-Yasha hung up the phone and sighed dejectedly until it occurred to him that perhaps he could phone Yui, or someone at home. Maybe they could pick him up. His eyes brightening with renewed hope, he bit his lip and dialled his home number. He tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang several times. When the answering machine crackled to life, Inu-Yasha sighed and hung up the phone. If Mom was there, she wouldn't recognize his hanyou voice: she had only heard him barking as a dog before. Also, there was no point in asking someone to call him back; they couldn't because he was calling from a payphone.

"Oh well," he sighed, "I guess I can't be a lazy-ass with this, eh?"

With a twitch of his tail, he walked from the booth and continued down the street.

x

After a while, the hanyou had become clear of the noise of a central part of the city, and was now among small, residential stores. There were plenty of people walking in and out of the stores, though, as he walked by an antique store, another inu youkai caught his eye. She was tall, garbed in jeans and a red windbreaker, and had long, silver hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. She also had a long tail, not unlike his own. The light blue markings on her face sent a pang of unexplained recognition through Inu-Yasha's head and he stopped and stared for a moment, trying to find the information in the back of his mind that would explain where he had seen her before.

x

She was smiling and thanking a store clerk as she walked out, but, as she turned and caught a glimpse of Inu-Yasha, her eyes widened in utter shock and her jaw dropped.

"I… Inu-Yasha?" she stammered.

Inu-Yasha stiffened and blinked with puzzlement.

_How does she know my name?_ He wondered.

"Hai?" he inquired.

The woman took a short step backwards, almost as if she had been struck in the face, and she hesitantly walked up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Inu-Yasha froze and stared, still confused, into the suddenly shocked and saddened amber eyes before him.

"Oh my god, it… It really is you, isn't it whelp? Oh my god!" she gasped.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shakily held him tight. Inu-Yasha's body jolted as the woman sniffed, trying to hold back tears, and began to gently pat his head.

"Oh Inu-Yasha, you… You were gone for so long! I thought you'd been killed!" she said, her voice tight.

Inu-Yasha stared blankly over the youkai's shoulder, his face heating up. He was completely befuddled; what was he supposed to do? Maybe this woman had known him before he had lost his memories or something like that; she seemed to be positive she knew whom she was talking to.

"Umm… Excuse me…" he mumbled, "Um… Miss…? No offence, but… who are you?"

He felt a shiver run up the woman's body and she drew back hesitantly to look at him with shocked, watery eyes.

"You… You don't remember me…?" she asked softly, and then she eyed him over swiftly, "B-But… you're… You _are_ Inu-Yasha, I remember everything… except… That _tail…"_

Her eyes widened and a shameful blush began to spread across her face.

"No, no, I _am _Inu-Yasha," he assured her swiftly, "The tail… It's new, from a spell or something… And…"

He couldn't help but feel a little depressed, and he looked shyly to the pavement.

"And… I'm… sorry but… I _don't_ remember you… I don't remember anything from before I was ten," he mumbled.

The youkai stared at him, suddenly saddened on his behalf, and a few tears had begun to flow down her cheek.

"Oh… Puppy…" she whispered, and she couldn't help but embrace him again, "Hun, my name's Hinode Sakura… I'm… I was a very, very close friend of your brother."

"Sakura…" he repeated.

Inu-Yasha nodded understandingly, but his insides suddenly felt as if a static shock had just jumped through them.

_I have a brother? Holy crap!_

Besides that, the name Sakura did ring a bell, though it was a very common girl's name, and he knew he had met at least ten different Sakuras throughout his life.

"My… brother…" he muttered, "Alright…"

"You haven't seen him, have you?" she asked a little urgently, "You don't know if he's okay, do you?"

"I… I'm sure he's fine," Inu-Yasha assured her with a false smile, "But uh… Since I have amnesia, he might as well."

"But… you think he's alive?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yes, definitely," Inu-Yasha assured her, though, inside, he was completely flipping out.

_I have a brother? I have a brother! Oh my god, I have a BROTHER! …And this woman…_

"So… were… you gonna be my sister-in-law?" Inu-Yasha asked innocently.

Sakura laughed weakly and nodded, her claws tracing a little nervously over his ears.

"Yes, hun, I… I'm engaged to your brother, you see… But…"

She gently cupped his face and brought his eyes to hers.

"What… happened to you Yasha-kun? Where were you for seven years?"

"Ano…" Inu-Yasha muttered a little shyly, and he gave a nervous chuckle, "Actually, I… was turned into a dog."

Sakura stared at him, her expression turning to one of utter horror.

"You… Oh my god, by who? Where did you live? What did you eat? Oh my god, don't tell me you've been on the streets all this time? Look how pale you are, and-"

"No, no, it's okay," he said swiftly, cutting her off, "I made a friend the first day and I lived with her. In fact, I still live with her."

He laughed a little shyly.

"I was actually just walking back now," he admitted.

"Oh…" Sakura said slowly, and she released him and took a small step back, "Gomen… That… must've been so strange for you… You know, with me hugging you and all."

Inu-Yasha blushed shyly and laughed a tiny bit.

"Well, er… I mean, just a bit; it's okay though," he assured her, "It… was nice to meet you again; I'll be sure to try and remember you, okay?"

Sakura nodded, smiled, and wiped her eyes.

"You were always such a good pup," she cooed affectionately, ruffling his ears.

She frowned for a moment and then put her hand into her pocket. She fished out a paper and a pencil, and then scribbled down a few numbers before handing it off to the puzzled hanyou in front of her.

"Here, hun, it's my phone number. Call me if you ever, _ever_ need anything, all right?" she said.

"Oh, okay…Uh, thanks," Inu-Yasha said with a nod, and then shyly added, "Oneesan."

Sakura's eyes widened, though an affectionate smile began to bloom on her face and she giggled.

"You used to call me that when you were little," she commented, and then looked as if she were about to say more, but the watch on her wrist let off a mechanical beep that nearly caused both inu to jump.

"Oh," she said, "Gomen, I have to go… I have a doctor's appointment soon."

"Oh, okay, no problem," Inu-Yasha assured her, "Hey, uh, Sakura… I'll call you later… You can tell me about me, 'kay?"

The woman nodded, smiled, and turned after giving his nose a gentle tweak.

x

Inu-Yasha watched her walk off, still confused, his heart pounding. That woman had known him before he had become a dog. And more than that, he had a brother whom she was engaged to! A brother he hadn't even known existed.

x

Sighing, Inu-Yasha put a hand to his forehead and was tempted to call out to Sakura… call her back, and question her a little. Maybe, get her to tell him everything she could recall about him from before, but he decided against still needed to get home, after all. He'd phone her up later.

x

As he walked, Inu-Yasha replayed his conversation over and over again in his head.

"_Hun, my name's Hinode Sakura… I'm… I was a very, very close friend of your brother."_

_My brother…_

Just who _was_ this mysterious brother of his? Where was he? What was he like? Had he been turned into a dog as well? Did he have amnesia too…? Did he remember him? Did they get along? Was he, perhaps, trying to find him? And as for Sakura, obviously, if he had considered her like an older sister, and was already starting to feel that about her now, they had been close when he was a child. Other than his mysterious brother's friend and fiancée, who was she? What had she been through over the seven years with their disappearances?

x

The questions circulated continuously in Inu-Yasha's head for half an hour, nearly causing him to walk into four people. Soon, he was back into the busier areas of town. Once more, he walked by an inu youkai that caught his eye, a man this time. The man was staring at something in his hand and his head jerked up as Inu-Yasha passed by him. He did a double take and then swiftly manoeuvred through the crowd behind the hanyou.

"Hey," he called, "Hey, uh… You with the ears! Uh, Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha stood stalk-still: it was the second unknown voice that had called his name today. He turned a little nervously as he felt a clawed hand land on his shoulder and turned to meet shining, hopeful amber eyes.

"At last…" his pursuer mumbled, "I've finally found you…" 


	16. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

* * *

Inu-Yasha stared, puzzled, at the youkai before him. He, just as Sakura had been, was an inu youkai. He even seemed to be around the same age as she was.

"Ur…" Inu-Yasha began, but the youkai swiftly shook his head.

"Man, kid, don't you stay still? I've been trailing you since yesterday," the man said.

He held out a string of beads that Inu-Yasha automatically recognized as his.

"My rosary…" he said quietly, his eyes wide, "Who the hell are you? How did you get this?"

"My name is Sessho-Maru," the youkai explained, "And your girlfriend Higurashi Kagome gave this to me to help me find you."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened further and he, with shaking fingers, took the rosary from Sessho-Maru's outstretched hand and put it around his neck in its usual position.

"Kagome…" he whispered, tentatively taking in her scent from the beads, though he was still wary of Sessho-Maru.

"Why did you want to find me?" he demanded, "What d'you want?"

"Just to talk," the man replied innocently, "Kagome told me that you'd lost your memories."

Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously and clutched to his rosary with one hand.

"Yeah, so?" he growled.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if this Sessho-Maru wasn't being completely honest with him. What if he had hurt Kagome to get the rosary? And why did he want to find him? Unlike Sakura, who had poured her heart out at the sight of him, this youkai was holding something back, and it made Inu-Yasha feel slightly uneasy.

"Look," Sessho-Maru sighed, running his fingers a little frustratedly through his bangs, "I just thought… that you and I should have a little talk."

"Why?" Inu-Yasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I… I knew your parents," he replied quietly.

Inu-Yasha's features slowly softened from suspicion to innocent curiosity, his frown disappearing.

"Y… Yeah? You did?" he asked.

Sessho-Maru nodded curtly and Inu-Yasha's ears perked slightly, his tail's tip wagging.

"Okay, I guess we could talk for a little bit," he concluded.

Sessho-Maru's eyes lit up and he cracked a large, fangy grin.

"Awesome," he chuckled, gently thumping the hanyou on the back with his palm, "We've got a lot to go through. You ready to have your ears talked off, my friend?"

"Yeah, sure," the hanyou said with a nod, "But, dude, you wanna get lunch or something? I haven't eaten since… this morning."

He smiled a little embarrassedly and Sessho-Maru barked out another laugh.

"Sure, no problem," he said, "I'll talk while you eat, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Inu-Yasha agreed.

x

They walked for a little while and Sessho-Maru tried not to stare at his little brother. He smiled fondly every time the hanyou made a crack at what was going on around him, when he had inquired about it, listened patiently as the hanyou spoke briefly of his life as a dog. To be honest, Sessho-Maru was impressed with how well the boy had coped, and how he joked about what he called the "furry phase" of his life.

_You haven't changed at all, have you Yasha? _he thought,_ Now, if only you still remembered me like I do you._

He couldn't help but sigh a little sadly. Beside him, Inu-Yasha's ear twitched in response to the sound and he looked at Sessho-Maru a little worriedly.

"Uh, dude? You alright?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Sessho-Maru inquired, "Ah, I'm fine, forget it…"

He gestured ahead of them to a small diner.

"How about there?" he suggested.

"I don't care, as long as they have food," Inu-Yasha joked.

"Even if it's asparagus?" Sessho-Maru asked absently as he remembered that it was the hanyou's most loathed food, though he paused and he cringed. He wasn't supposed to know that…

"Okay, except for that," Inu-Yasha said with a shudder, but then he, too, realized there was something odd about the youkai knowing that bit of information about him.

"Hey, how did you know I hate asparagus?" he asked.

"Uh… Doesn't everybody?" Sessho-Maru said with a shrug, "…Hate asparagus, I mean."

"Ah, yeah," Inu-Yasha agreed with a nod.

Sessho-Maru cringed again.

_Baka! _ He yelled at himself internally, and then paused, _Actually… I kinda like asparagus…_

_x_

He escorted his sibling into the diner and sat him comfortably at the back of the room before taking his own seat on the old cushions opposite him. The waitress brought them menus, and Inu-Yasha ordered a soda; he had always wanted to try one. Sessho-Maru watched his brother curiously; he watched how, occasionally, his fingers seemed a little awkward, and how he peered at everything around him curiously. This lead him to wonder just how long his little brother had been hanyou.

"Hey, kid?" he asked, "When…uh… When did you stop being a dog?"

"Hrm?" Inu-Yasha mumbled, looking up from inspecting the table cloth, "Oh, yesterday morning, why?"

Sessho-Maru couldn't help his eyes widening with shock.

"Y-Yesterday…?" he repeated quietly.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha confirmed with a nod, and then peered around Sessho-Maru to look vainly for the waitress who was bringing him his soda, "Why, is there something wrong?"

"Oh… No, not really," Sessho-Maru said, shaking his head.

_Other than the fact that you should've changed back a year ago, it's peachy! _He added exasperatedly to himself, _Jari was right. Shit._

"Alright," the hanyou said.

He folded his arms on the table and tilted his head inquisitively.

"So uh… You gonna tell me about my parents?" he asked, "And uh… I heard I have a brother too, could you… tell me about him as well?"

Sessho-Maru's insides jerked uncomfortably, but he forced a smile onto his face and nodded.

"Sure," he said, "Well… Let's see… Your father… He was a very powerful inu youkai by the name of Taishio… Ringing any bells?"

"Not really," Inu-Yasha said with a sigh, "But keep talking."

"Okay…" the youkai replied slowly, "And your mother was a human by the name of Izayoi… Still nothing?"

Inu-Yasha nodded sadly and sighed.

"Well, it… seems familiar," he admitted, "But…"

He shook his head.

_Why can't I remember? _He demanded of himself.

"And who are _you_?" he asked.

"Me?" Sessho-Maru asked, a little startled, "I'm… I was a close friend of your brother."

"Oh," Inu-Yasha said, nodding, though suddenly, alarms were going off in his head.

Something wasn't right…

"So, Taishio was my father, and Izayoi was my mother," he repeated, "Okay. What else can you tell me about them?"

"Well, that they met in high school," Sessho-Maru said a little absently, "Though at first, they were just best friends and whatever. You father ended up marring another inu youkai who had your older brother, but she died during childbirth."

Inu-Yasha cringed, but the youkai continued.

"So, your mother, his best friend, consoled him for three years while helping to raise your brother, until, I guess, their feelings turned into love and they got married. They decided to have you when your brother was thirteen."

"Oh, so my brother's a lot older than me, huh?" he commented with a little bit of a smile, "Okay… So I know I'm looking for a dude who's youkai and about, what? Twenty-nine?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sessho-Maru agreed.

"Would you tell me about him?" the hanyou asked a little shyly.

Sessho-Maru's insides jolted, but he managed to smile slightly and nod.

"But, hey, order first," he said, tapping Inu-Yasha's menu, "Anything you want; it's on me."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he blinked in surprise.

"Really? Why?" he inquired.

"Because I want to pay, now order," the youkai insisted.

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow, but he nodded and opened his menu, skimming through it quickly. His ear tweaked towards footsteps approaching the table, and he looked up to see the waitress approaching with his soda. She placed it in front of him, and his tail wagged.

"Thanks," he said politely.

"Ready to order yet?" she inquired, looking between the two inu youkai and taking a small notepad from her pocket.

"I'll just have a hamburger, thanks," Inu-Yasha said.

"Yeah, I'll have whatever he's having," Sessho-Maru agreed.

The woman gave them a small smile.

"Well, that's easy then," she joked, "All right, I'll be right back with your meal."

x

As she walked away, Inu-Yasha took a tentative sip of his soda. As soon as the fizz touched his tongue however, he let out a howl of shock and, spluttering, pressed himself up against the back of his seat, trying to put as much distance between him and the drink as possible.

"Wh-What the hell?" he gasped, and Sessho-Maru put a hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you don't remember carbonated drinks, do you?" he asked.

Inu-Yasha shook his head vigorously and stared, frowning, at his drink.

"Damn bubbly…" he grumbled.

He poked the top of the liquid with his fingertip, only to find the fizz would attack _that_ as well. He sucked on his finger with annoyance and sighed, his ears drooping. Across from him, Sessho-Maru's eyes danced with amusement.

"You alright?" he asked, trying to hold in a snicker.

Inu-Yasha snorted and nodded before pulling his finger from his mouth and staring, annoyed, at his soda.

"I swear…" he growled at it, "I _will _drink you, you little bitch!"

Sessho-Maru raised one eyebrow and watched as Inu-Yasha repeated the whole ritual for a second time, and then a third, before he finally got used to the carbonation in his drink.

x

He panted exasperatedly and took another sip of his drink. This time, he merely cringed as he swallowed and then sighed proudly.

"I win," he laughed.

Sessho-Maru finally allowed himself to chuckle quietly before looking over his shoulder to see if their food was going to arrive soon. He didn't see anyone bearing food trays, so he assumed that it wouldn't and looked back to his little brother, who was now playing with a napkin.

"So," Inu-Yasha said, "You gonna tell me about my brother or not?"

Sadness briefly flickered across Sessho-Maru's face before he forced it away and stared Inu-Yasha down.

"Do you miss him?" he inquired.

Inu-Yasha felt a slight pang in his chest and he sighed, his left ear drooping.

"I wish I could say I did," he sighed, "But… I can't even _remember _the dude…"

His right ear followed his left one and his tail sagged across his lap, where he, a little unconsciously, began to run his claws through the fur.

"I wish I remembered enough _to_ miss him," he admitted with a forlorn smile.

x

Sessho-Maru sighed and nodded understandingly, though his little brother's words tugged painfully at his heartstrings. He gulped and Inu-Yasha looked up to meet his eyes.

"Tell me all you know," he said quietly, and then added, "Please…?"

Sessho-Maru gave a nod and sighed.

"Well… I… Your brother… Your brother loved you very much," he mumbled, "And uh…"

"No, I mean… tell me about his life," Inu-Yasha pressed, "Tell me what he was like."

Sessho-Maru paused and nodded compliantly.

"Well… your brother… Well, as a kid, he was always kinda lonely, ya know?" he started, "See, back then, he went to a school that wasn't so tolerant of the whole human-youkai paring your parents had… So he got made fun of a lot, even though he was youkai."

Sessho-Maru cringed at the memories before continuing swiftly.

"Anyway, he was just starting high school when you were born," he said, forcing a small smile onto his face, "When you were born, he thought you were the best thing to ever happen to him."

Sessho-Maru managed a small chuckle at the fond memories.

"He was showing you off to _everyone_."

Inu-Yasha smiled slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked, "So… I meant a lot to him, huh?"

"Yeah," Sessho-Maru said with a nod, and he couldn't help but feel another pang at his heart, "You meant the world to him…"

Inu-Yasha eyed Sessho-Maru over and took in his scent of what seemed to almost be longing. He couldn't help but shift backwards in his seat a little. The feeling of unease had returned, and he watched curiously as Sessho-Maru shook his head slightly.

"Anyway," he continued, "You two were inseparable for quite a while, and as you both got older, well… Uh, well, he took care of you as much as your parents did."

He smirked.

"There was this one time when you were about four when you accidentally spilled a bunch of paint all over his tail, and you were so scared that he was going to be mad at you," the youkai recalled with a fond smirk, "But instead, he decided to dye his whole tail tie-died to cover it, and then his friends ended up doing it too."

Inu-Yasha managed a smile.

"Heh… I guess that's cool," he said with a smile.

He looked over Sessho-Maru's shoulder to see the waitress finally arriving with their food. They thanked her as she set their plates down and Sessho-Maru continued as Inu-Yasha began to wolf his meal.

x

The hanyou kept a keen ear trained on the youkai as he spoke however. There was something about him… Some bit of information seeping under his words that was giving off some sort of secret message to Inu-Yasha.

_I wonder…_ the hanyou pondered, his eyes meeting Sessho-Maru's briefly, _How does he know all this…? Surely, my brother wouldn't talk about some of this stuff…_

As Sessho-Maru's tale slipped into one about the hanyou's reaction to when his brother went off to university, something jerked inside Inu-Yasha's gut. Sessho-Maru hadn't told him his brother's name. He tried to keep his eyes from meeting the older youkai's as he looked down at his hands.

_Could it be that… that he's my…?_

He dared a swift glance at Sessho-Maru. He seemed so wrapped up in his story that he hadn't noticed Inu-Yasha's sudden interest in the ground, though, in his eyes, Inu-Yasha was almost horrified to find a sense of longing, and a secret held in just below the surface. He knew that look; he had seen it in himself, and in Kagome before: it was a sign of deep caring and… _love_. Inu-Yasha bit his lip, suddenly feeling a wave of pity swelling over him.

_Sessho-Maru is… He IS my brother, isn't he…? Holy shit…_

_x_

The hanyou's heart began to throb painfully and guilt gnawed at him. He realized that his amnesia must have been causing Sessho-Maru the same heartache he was feeling now for Kagome, and it was probably hurting him even more to be sitting right across from him, not sure how to admit that they were related. Inu-Yasha knew that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember Sessho-Maru, but as the youkai continued to talk, the hanyou's guilt began to grow and grow until he felt his chest tightening and his face heating up uncomfortably. A new sensation suddenly occurred for the hanyou as he stared at his hands: a tiny, hot drop of water slipped down his cheek and landed on his napkin, causing a small, round splotch to appear on -Yasha was unsure of what to make of this salty-smelling water, but as he sat, his chest tightened again and another droplet ran down his face and onto the napkin. He stared at it uncertainly, his eyes a little wide.

_What the hell is that?_ He wondered.

x

Across from him, Sessho-Maru's eyes widened at the scent of his brother's tears and he instantly wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Inu-Yasha?" he inquired quietly, "Whelp? Hey, what's wrong?"

He sat up in his seat and reached over the table to gently pat Inu-Yasha's shoulder. The hanyou looked up at him with puzzled eyes that were glistening with unshed tears and he cleared his throat quietly.

"He's… _you_, ain't he?" he said, his voice tight, and then looked puzzled, coughed behind his fist, and wiped the hot water from his eyes, "You're my brother, aren't you… Sessho-Maru?"

Sessho-Maru jolted, shocked, and slumped back against his seat.

"Wh… What?" he stammered.

"You're my brother," Inu-Yasha said, sounding more sure of himself, "You… You _have _to be."

Sessho-Maru's eyes dropped to the side with guilt.

"How… did you…?" he murmured.

Inu-Yasha managed a smirk.

"Your eyes," he said, "They… They were like mine when I wanted to tell my girlfriend that I loved her, that's why… And damn…"

He growled as another tear dribbled down his face.

"I think _my_ eyes are melting or something," he grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes again.

Sessho-Maru couldn't help a tiny smile.

"It's called crying," he told him gently.

"Yeah, I know that, but I didn't think that I _could _cry," Inu-Yasha said as he rubbed at his eye again, "I mean, when I was a dog I couldn't."

He looked into Sessho-Maru's eyes and gave him a saddened, embarrassed smile.

"I'm… really sorry that I don't remember you," he mumbled, sighing, "I really wish that I could."

He clenched his fist.

"Hey… Did this happen to you too?" he inquired, "This… amnesia crap?"

Sessho-Maru nodded and put his hand to his forehead.

"Yes, but… the spell over me wore off last year, and almost all of my memories came back at once," he grumbled.

Inu-Yasha frowned, and absently picked up his fork and began to twirl it in his hands.

"So… You've been looking for me for a while?" he inquired quietly.

"As soon as I could," the youkai assured him, "Little brother, I… I missed you."

"I got that much," the boy said with a tiny smirk, but then his smile fell, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sessho-Maru replied, "I don't blame you… I blame _him_…"

He growled out the last word with such utter loathing that Inu-Yasha couldn't help but jump in his seat.

"Who?" the hanyou inquired a little hesitantly.

Sessho-Maru merely shook his head.

"I can't tell you now," he said, "You're still the same boy I knew all those years ago, so I know that if I tell you, you'll… You'll try to get revenge."

Inu-Yasha stared at Sessho-Maru grimly.

"This dude… He did this to us…?" he asked.

"And killed our parents," the youkai sighed.

Inu-Yasha coughed with surprise and his ears drooped, his eyes becoming round.

"They… They're dead?" he gasped, "Oh _shit, _I didn't know that!"

He bared his fangs angrily, his heart suddenly racing with fury.

"Who is he?" he demanded, "I'll kill 'im, the bastard!"

"Calm down," Sessho-Maru instructed gently.

He reached across the table to pat his brother's shoulder consolingly.

"You wouldn't be able to now," he said, "I doubt any demon can."

"But why?" he pressed, "Why did… this dude, whoever he was… Why did he kill them? What the shit did he have against us?"

"I wish I knew," the older youkai sighed sadly, "I still haven't been able to figure it out. And as for why you couldn't kill him..."

He gave a small smirk.

"Yasha, you're too a nice kid. I don't know if you could kill _anyone."_

Inu-Yasha grumbled and snorted at the comment, and Sessho-Maru chuckled before his face turned grim.

"And the other reason is that he is _extremely_ powerful… Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to kill Father."

"Stupid bastard son-of-a-bitch…" he snarled under his breath, "How dare he…? He…"

The boy looked into Sessho-Maru's eyes, his glistening with rage.

"He stole out lives," he muttered, "Though… If it weren't for him, I might not've met Kagome…"

"You would have," Sessho-Maru said curtly, "Your auras are almost freakishly similar… Clearly, you're soul mates. You would've bumped into her eventually."

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow before letting out a dejected sigh.

"Damn, now I'm all pissed off," he sighed, "You sure you won't tell me the dude's name?"

Sessho-Maru nodded, and the hanyou sighed again.

"Ah crap," he growled.

x

The two inu youkai sat in silence for a moment before Inu-Yasha decided that he wanted to know more about Sessho-Maru.

"So…" he said slowly, "Changing the topic here, but, what 'cha been up to?"

"Hmm?" Sessho-Maru replied slowly, "Oh well… Once the spell wore off, I adopted a little girl named Rin and I took control of Father's companies… I mean, _someone_ had to, right?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and stared at his brother curiously, silently asking him to continue. His tail wagged slightly at the mention of a child. When he was a dog, little children had always wanted to play with him in the park, and he had come to enjoy tossing a ball around or running with kids.

"Of course, I made sure they didn't make a big announcement about the change in management," he said, "If they did, _he_ would know that I was still alive, which would be bad… Plus, I just… don't like attention that much."

He smiled embarrassedly and his younger sibling gave an understanding bob of his head.

"Ah, so that's why Sakura didn't know you were okay," he said.

"Sakura…?" Sessho-Maru repeated, "Sakura who?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes became round.

"Hinode Sakura," he said swiftly, "I ran into her today, and she asked me if you were all right… Of course, I didn't know then, but still…"

Sessho-Maru stared at him a little blankly. The named circled through his head, but it didn't seem familiar.

"I… don't think I know a Hinode Sakura…" he mumbled.

"What?" Inu-Yasha demanded a little shrilly, "Dude, you're friggin' engaged to her!"

Sessho-Maru cocked his eyebrow slightly before he cupped a hand to his chin.

_Maybe… Could she be that girl I keep seeing…?_

"What does she look like?" he asked slowly.

"Inu youkai, silver hair, urm… Light blue markings on her face… I dunno! I guess she was sorta pretty, and… Uhh… She was wearing red…?" He said swiftly, "You seriously don't remember her?"

Sessho-Maru closed his eyes and tried to picture this Sakura girl in his head. For some reason, the girl that flashed across his dreams was all that would come to mind, and he bit his lip. They were the same person; it was the only explanation.

"Oh shit," he breathed, "I… Yeah, I'm supposed to know her."

He opened his eyes and looked slightly nervous.

"This is bad," he concluded, "Oh shit, I'm supposed to be in love with her!"

"Yeah, if you two were engaged," Inu-Yasha said with a nod.

"Damn it!" the youkai cursed, "Why can't I remember?"

"Now you know how I feel," Inu-Yasha pointed out.

He shuffled around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out the scrap of paper Sakura had given to him.

"Here," he said, "That's her number; call her or something."

"I… I dunno…" Sessho-Maru mumbled.

"Hey," Inu-Yasha said with a smirk, "If you were in love with her, you'll probably remember her."

Slowly, Sessho-Maru gave a nod and pulled a pen from his pocket. He copied out the girl's number onto his clean napkin and, folding it neatly, put it and the pen back into his pocket. He stared in a melancholy, unblinking silence at his plate. Inu-Yasha watched him, concerned, and then gave the youkai's food a gentle shove towards him.

"Hey," he said consolingly, "It's all gonna be okay. You should eat though: I mean, you _did _pay for it."

Slowly, Sessho-Maru's eyes traced up to meet his little brother's, and he managed a small smile.

"You're right," he chuckled.

He picked up his fork and twirled it in between two fingers absently before using it to scoop up a bite of his meal. Inu-Yasha grinned, his tail thumping against his seat, and then he glanced over his shoulder to view the street through a slightly clouded window.

"Hey, after this, wanna walk?" he inquired.

"Sure," Sessho-Maru replied.

xXxXxXxXx

After the two brothers had finished their meal, they left the diner and began to wander in the general direction of Higurashi shrine. At the hanyou's request, Sessho-Maru told stories of their childhood and about their parents. He described their old house and the toys and games Inu-Yasha used to like. Inu-Yasha listened attentively, drawing in as much information as possible, trying to absorb what he knew of his old life into him. After an hour, it was his turn to speak, so he rambled on about his life with Kagome. He told Sessho-Maru about his new family and about his close friends like Koga, Sango, and Miroku. Secretly, Sessho-Maru was extremely proud of the boy, and the fact that he had managed to make so many close friends despite his "furry phase".

x

Soon, the stories turned into discussions of favourite foods and movies, and, as Inu-Yasha looked around, he began to become increasingly excited. Sessho-Maru easily noticed this.

"What's up?" he inquired.

"I recognize these places," he said cheerfully, "See that?"

He pointed to a large mailbox with a penguin graffitied onto it side.

"I recognize that; we're almost at my school," he said with a wag of his tail.

"That's good," Sessho-Maru agreed, and then he looked at his watch and cringed slightly.

"Damn… It's 3:20," he said, and then he gave Inu-Yasha an embarrassed smile, "I completely lost track of the time. I need to go pick up my daughter."

"No prob," Inu-Yasha said, though he felt a little dejected, "Um… I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course," he assured him, "Higurashi-san has my phone number, so if you ever need anything…"

He tailed off and Inu-Yasha gave a nod.

"Thanks," the hanyou said.

Sessho-Maru smirked slightly and then turned to leave, giving his brother a slight wave over his shoulder. Inu-Yasha stared after him, tilting his head inquisitively before Sakura flashed across his mind.

"Hey!" he called after Sessho-Maru, "Seriously, call Sakura!"

"I will!" he heard Sessho-Maru reply, "See ya, whelp."

"Urr, bye!" he called back.

He watched as Sessho-Maru walked away and turned the corner, and then sighed.

"Okay," he said softly to himself, "Gotta go find Kagome."

xXxXxXxX

"So he…"

"Talked to you over an instant messenger?"

Sango and Miroku both stared at Kagome sceptically, and their friend swiftly bobbed her head in a nod. The school bell had just rung, and they now stood at their lockers, waiting for Koga, who was locked in a vain struggle to print something from a printer in the school library.

"Kagome, are you sure it was Inu-Yasha?" Miroku inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kagome said swiftly, "He said things that only Inu-Yasha would know."

"That's weird… Where did he get the computer?" Sango asked.

"He said he borrowed it from a little kid," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Hmm," the girl replied softly, "Well, I hope you're right."

Kagome smiled confidently at her two friends.

"I know I am," she said, "…But now, what's taking Koga?"

She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the library just in time to see Koga dart out of the doors while, across from her, Miroku struggled desperately to keep his hand away from Sango's rear. Koga ran to them, looking incredibly flustered.

"Okay, it's _still_ not working," he sighed, "You guys go on ahead: this might take a while."

"Hey, I may be able to fix it," Sango suggested with a wink, "I'm pretty good with machinery."

"Just like my toaster?" Miroku inquired, cutting his eyes at the girl.

She blushed embarrassedly, clearly remembering an incident in which she caused her friend's toaster to explode.

"Hey, that thing was rigged to explode if someone wanted to fix it!" she insisted.

"Then how come I could fix it…?" Miroku sighed.

"Cram it," Sango growled, and she pushed Koga back towards the library, "C'mon Fuzz-fuzz-sama, move your tail."

"Why with the Fuzz-fuzz-sama?" Koga whined.

"It reminds us of the good old days with Inu-Yasha," Miroku said.

"Right, he _did_ make that up, you know," Kagome laughed.

"And I will hate him forever for it," Koga joked, "All right Sango, let's go. I'll see you at home Kags. Bye Miroku."

"See you," Kagome replied with a smile.

She turned to leave and began to walk down the tiled hallway until she realized that Miroku wasn't following her. She nearly stumbled as she turned around once more and then eyed Miroku puzzledly. He was watching Sango as she and Koga pushed their way through a small mob of people back to the library.

"Miroku?" Kagome inquired, "Hey, you coming or what?"

Miroku jolted at her words as if he hadn't been aware that she was there, and then turned, looking slightly disheartened.

"Oh… yeah…" he said slowly.

He took a few steps forward before looking back over his shoulder slightly. Kagome immediately knew that there was something wrong with her friend and she laid a hand on his shoulder, staring at him worriedly.

"'Roku, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okay," Miroku said quietly.

Kagome raised one eyebrow and frowned in annoyance. More than anything, she hated when people would say they were fine when they clearly weren't.

"Baka," she grumbled, poking at his shoulder, "C'mon Miroku, tell me… What's up?"

"Ah… Well…" the boy said slowly.

He rubbed embarrassedly at the back of his head before looking over his shoulder one last time.

"Do… Do you think Sango likes me?" he asked at a whisper.

Kagome's eyes became slightly wide and she cocked her head, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well… Do you think she… Do you think she likes Koga more?" he asked quietly.

"Koga?" Kagome repeated, blinking in surprise, "Okay, Sango does _not_ like my cousin!"

"How can you be so sure?" Miroku asked forlornly, "I mean, she doesn't argue with him as much or… or…"

The boy continued to ramble about his plight and Kagome stared at him, his words not computing inside her head at all. It was obvious… So extremely obvious that it was hilarious to her… That Miroku and Sango had had crushes on each other since seventh grade. She also found it hilarious that, even though the two were less than discreet about their feelings, neither had caught on that the other liked them. Rolling her eyes skyward, Kagome put a hand to her brow and rubbed a finger through her bangs.

"Miroku," she chuckled, cutting her friend off, "Shut up."

"Eh?" the boy asked, startled, "Oh, that's nice. I thought you were the patient one, Kagome…"

The girl giggled and looked at Miroku, shooting him an amused smirk.

"I can't believe you're so dense," she said, "Well, it's kinda cute, actually but…"

She shook her head and giggled quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, "That Sango likes you?"

"Wh… What?" Miroku inquired, his eyes becoming as wide as melons, "She does? Since when?"

"Oh my god, you're so thick!" Kagome laughed, "Ah, that's okay…"

"But… What the…? She… She really likes me, Kagome?" Miroku inquired, his gaze softening with quiet hope , "Why, did she say something?"

Kagome cut her eyes at him before barking out a laugh and nodding readily.

"And you like her too, obviously," she laughed, "Why the heck don't you go ask her out?"

Miroku bit his lip, feeling as if a huge conspiracy had just been unmasked, and he sighed.

"It's… complicated…" he said quietly, "I mean, I can't just come straight out…"

"Why not?" Kagome asked curiously.

In front of them, the school doors loomed and she pushed the closest one open, holding it for Miroku as they both stepped outside.

"Inu-Yasha and I came straight out… and hell, if we don't have a complicated relationship, I don't know who does."

She giggled.

"I mean, the poor guy's not even bipedal!"

"Well… Yeah, but you and Inu-Yasha are different than Sango and I…" Miroku said slowly, "I mean, he's hanyou, and you have just as much guts as an okami… It's different with us normies, you know."

He smirked jokingly at Kagome and she burst out into laughter.

"Normies," she repeated, "Ah man, you're priceless."

She gave Miroku a light noogy and smiled as he flailed his gloved hand to shoo her away.

"Careful, or I might go all Kazanna on your ass," he warned with a fiendish smirk.

"Like heck you would," Kagome laughed.

She pranced in front of him slightly and then began to walk backwards.

He smirked at her antics and shifted the large backpack that he carried over his shoulder slightly.

"You're nuts, you know that?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome bobbed her head in an exuberant nod and Miroku grinned.

"You're in such a good mood," he commented.

"I guess," she agreed, "I guess… It's 'cause I know that Yasha's okay now."

"Yeah, that is reassuring," Miroku agreed with a nod, "But…"

"Don't worry Miroku," Kagome said with a smile, "You don't need to be all sceptical. I was too, but now… I _know_ it was him, 'kay?"

"Heh, all right," Miroku said with a quiet chuckle, "I believe you."

"Yay!" Kagome cheered, punching the air triumphantly.

x

As they walked, the two friends became enthralled in a deep conversation involving video games and soon they came to the grocery store where Inu-Yasha had been dognapped. There, they parted ways: Miroku had some condiments that he had been asked to buy by his grandfather and Kagome had a huge pile of homework waiting for her. After saying goodbye, Kagome casually continued on her way, her mind on how she would manage to study for a math test, write a report on air molecules, and start a presentation concerning Japanese agriculture all in one day.

_Maybe,_ she thought a little hopefully, _I can magically get sick! Then I won't have to do anything!_

She smiled wistfully and shook her head. Nah, wishing herself ill wasn't going to do anyone any good. Plus, if she were sick when Inu-Yasha got home, he'd verbally beat her silly. Kagome shifted her backpack slightly on her shoulder, though her head spun just a little. She paused and blinked heavily, and, brushing it off, continued on her way. It was going to be another long night.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ah-HAH! TRIUMPH!"

Sango twirled in a gleeful circle as the large printer before her began to purr with activity and, finally, Koga's essay emerged from the paper tray. Koga stared, gawking, at his friend and he couldn't help a quiet laugh of relief.

"Oh my god, my heroine," he laughed, "You fixed it!"

"Told ya," Sango said with a wink, giving Koga's hair a ruffle, "Ready to leave now?"

"Yep," Koga said with a nod.

He picked up his papers and then gently placed them inside a textbook before putting it inside his backpack to stop them from becoming wrinkled.

"We can leave now," he stated, wagging his tail.

"Cool," Sango said, "Oh, but I still need to go to my locker. Will you wait for me outside?"

"Sure," Koga said, nodding, "No problem."

Sango gave a grateful smile before bounding towards the library's exit and scampering off down the hall. Koga smirked and shook his head.

"My, isn't _someone_ energetic today?" he commented to himself.

He scratched gently at an itchy spot on his scalp before walking from the room, and then swiftly leaving the school to pace outside on a small, grassy field that was near the street.

Annoyed as his itch persisted, he sat down on the ground and frustratedly pawed at it with his foot before he recalled that he was wearing shoes and that they were rather dirty. Sighing, he sat back in the grass, his tail flicking from side to side contentedly as he enjoyed a cool breeze blowing past. Suddenly the wind shifted, and the okami jolted as a scent that was strikingly familiar, yet unrecognizable hit his nose. He stood hesitantly and looked around for the person who the scent belonged to, though he saw no one. His tail twitching hesitantly, he looked around the school grounds. He heard footsteps approach from behind him, though he paid them little mind until he heard them come to a halt a few meters behind him. The odd scent ebbed from whoever was standing directly behind him…

xXxXxXx

Inu-Yasha stared at the back of Koga's head a little nervously. As soon as he had caught the scent of his friend, he had rushed to the spot, but now what was he supposed to do. Would Koga recognize him?

_Gah, probably not,_ the hanyou thought, cringing, _What… What can I say to get him to realize it's me?_

After pondering for a moment, a smirk formed on Inu-Yasha's lips. He gave a quiet cough.

"S'cuse me," Inu-Yasha said, "D'you know where Higurashi Shrine is from here?"

Though Inu-Yasha clearly knew the answer, he wanted to strike up a conversation with Koga before revealing himself.

"Eh?" Koga inquired.

He turned to Inu-Yasha and raised his eyebrow, looking a little wary.

"Yeah, I live there," he said as he eyed Inu-Yasha over, "I can take you there in a minute if you want…"

He paused as his eyes locked on Inu-Yasha's and recognition flared briefly on his face.

"Hey, have we met somewhere?" Koga inquired curiously, "You seem really familiar."

At this, Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, I dunno," he said, folding his arms against his chest, "You tell me, _Fuzz-fuzz-sama_."

Koga took a moment to comprehend the sentence, his eyes growing wide with utter shock. The boy's insides jerked and he nearly stumbled backwards. Inu-Yasha laughed softly, his tail wagging with amusement as Koga swiftly gathered himself. The okami bit his lip, peered at the hanyou a little more closely, and then let out a short gasp of shock.

"Shit…" he breathed, "Inu… Inu-Yasha?"

"That's my name," the hanyou laughed, his ears perking happily, "How've you been, Koga?"

Koga looked a little faint, but his tail had begun to wag swiftly back and forth.

"Shit…" he whispered again, "Yasha… You…. Crap, look at you, mutt-face…"

Inu-Yash laughed, his tail wagging with genuine glee, and Koga stepped closer to him, a little tentatively taking him by the shoulders.

"Dude," he muttered, "Whoa… You're… You're…"

"Hanyou," Inu-Yasha finished, "Finally."

His tail wagged again and Koga's heart leapt with utter relief as he managed to feel the hanyou's aura... The one that was identical to the Inu-Yasha's that he knew.

"DUDE!" he exclaimed.

He balled his fist and noogied Inu-Yasha in between his dog-ears. The hanyou yelped and attempted to writhe away.

"Koga, get off!" he growled playfully.

He shoved his friend backwards and Koga grinned fiendishly.

"Same as always, eh?" he laughed, "Wanna fight?"

"Hell yeah," Inu-Yasha said, nodding, "But now that I ain't a quadruped, you're in for a _real _thrashing."

xXxXxXx

Sango sighed quietly as she left the school. She was _so_ tired… She rubbed her fingers through her bangs slightly and then tugged at the hem of her green t-shirt before letting out a wide, loud yawn. All of a sudden, she heard what sounded like a small brawl.

She frowned with puzzlement and was about to dismiss it until she heard Koga's voice yelp in shock.

"Oh no…" she mumbled, her eyes becoming wide.

She quickly jogged towards the field where she could hear the sounds, and was alarmed to see Koga locked in combat with an inu hanyou. The two leapt back and forth across the grass, punching, kicking, and tackling each other.

"Koga!" she shouted worriedly, "What are you doing?"

In an instant, the fight stalled with the hanyou standing upside down on one hand and Koga about to kick him in the stomach.

"Eh?" they inquired at the same time.

"What do you two think you're doing?" she demanded, hurrying over to them, "Someone could get hurt!"

"Aw, c'mon Sango, we were just playing," the hanyou complained.

Sango's eyes became wide and she gawked for a moment before she frowned angrily.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, "Who the hell are you; I've never seen you before in my life!"

The hanyou smirked and pushed himself into the air, flipped, and landed so that he was right-side-up and facing Sango.

"Oh, that hurt Sango, but… I'm gonna give you a clue," the hanyou said with a smile, "You ready? Here it is: …"

He coughed behind his fist and then uttered a single word that caused Sango's insides to jerk with undeniable comprehension.

"Woof."

Beside him, Koga snickered, and Sango couldn't help her jaw from dropping as she attempted to stammer out the only thing that would come to mind.

"I… In… Inu…Inu-Yasha?" she managed to choke out.

He nodded and Koga burst out laughing.

"Isn't this funny?" he asked, "Lookit him! Hah!"

He noogied Inu-Yasha again, who grunted and shoved him away, though to his surprise, Sango firmly latched herself onto him as she hugged him tightly around his middle.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed rather loudly, "Inu-Yasha! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Yes, oh my god indeed," Inu-Yasha agreed, "Um… Sango, you're hugging me."

The girl nodded and laughed, looking up at him with wide, excited eyes.

"You changed back! Oh my god, that's so awesome!" she giggled, "I'm so happy for you. Shit, Kagome… Kagome's gonna be thrilled!"

"You think?" Inu-Yasha inquired.

"No shit," both Sango and Koga said at once.

"Jeez, she'd be happy if you came back as a shaved mutt," Koga joked.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha agreed, "Oh, guess what you guys?"

He smiled a little, his ears perking.

"I just figured out that I have a brother."

"Holy shit, no way," Koga said, his eyes widening, "You can remember things too?"

"Nah, but the dude came and found me. It was pretty cool, but kinda sad at the same time," he explained, "But I'll tell you later."

He patted Sango's shoulder.

"Can you let go? You're crushing my ribs," he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Sango said swiftly.

She drew back and beamed at the hanyou, reaching out a finger to gently tweak his ear.

"Man… You're just as cute now as when you were a dog!" she cooed.

"You sayin' I look like a dog?" Inu-Yasha inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Koga joked, though Sango swiftly shook her head.

"No, it's just…" she said slowly, and then shook her head again, "You look really good like this."

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha said, though he felt a blush begin to burn on his cheeks, so he rubbed at them a little absently before asking, "Um… Is Kags still here?"

"No," Koga said, "She all ready started to walk home.

"Oh," he said, and then gestured over his shoulder, "Would you guys mind if I went to catch up with her?"

"Nah, go ahead," Sango said with a soft smile, "She misses you like crazy."

Inu-Yasha smiled gratefully, his tail giving a tiny flick and his ears perking before he turned to jog away, giving his two friends a wave over his shoulder.

x

They watched him dart off, and Sango smiled.

"Doesn't stay in one place for long, does he?" she asked.

"Not really, no," Koga agreed, nodding slightly, "No wonder we couldn't find him. Think we should go too?"

"Yep," she sighed, and then rubbed at her forehead, "Hey… Koga…?"

"Yeah?" he inquired.

"Do… Do you think Miro…" she started, and then shook her head slightly, "Nah, never mind."

Koga raised one eyebrow, puzzled, and then shrugged before he began to walk down the street. Sango quickly followed and sighed, looking up to the sky.

_I wonder… _she thought _If… Miroku and I were together… would we be as close as those two…?_

xXxXxXx

As she walked, quietly, Kagome began to whistle to pass the time now that she had no one to talk to. The silence around her felt odd and unnatural. Usually, there had always been someone for her to talk to, or someone else rambling at her. Even at night, she was used to having Inu-Yasha's quiet snoring nearby. Letting her mind wander absently, Kagome continued to whistle though she was beginning to feel light headed. So little sleep, and eating little as well was starting to take its toll as the day was drawing to a close. The footsteps of the people around her echoed in her mind in a pattern, though, soon, as she turned up the street towards the park, there was only one set of footsteps still left with her, and it seemed as if they were trying to match hers exactly. At first, she thought nothing of it, though she began to become a tiny bit suspicious when whoever was behind her stopped as she bent down to tie her shoelace, and then continued walking when she did. Her head swooned a little and she began to worry a bit, her stomach beginning to turn.

x

Cautiously, she stole a glance over her shoulder. Behind her, looking slightly nervous and staying a good four meters away from her, walked a silver-haired hanyou boy. Kagome automatically recognized him as the hanyou she had spied the morning they had attempted to rescue Inu-Yasha from the animal shelter. Curious as to why he was following her, Kagome continued to walk, and the hanyou followed, his tail swishing back and forth in what seemed to be hopefulness. He put his hands into his pockets and watched her, his eyes all but sparkling.

x

_Kagome… _Inu-Yasha thought.

His heart throbbed with longing. He wanted to rush to his girl, hug her close, but he didn't dare to. She wouldn't recognize him at all right away… He bit his lip slightly, wondering what to do. His heart banged up in his chest as she tried to look back at him inconspicuously again. His ears perked up a tiny bit and he couldn't help but give her a timid smile. She jolted slightly and stopped in her tracks, and Inu-Yasha became suddenly nervous. What if she were scared of him? What if she got angry with him? What if she tried to fight him? He didn't think that he'd be able to stand the wrath of an angry Kagome. Slowly, she turned to him, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"H… Hi," she said slowly, a tiny smile on her face.

Inu-Yasha trembled nervously and, shyly, raised one hand in a wave.

"Hi…" he whispered.

"Um," Kagome said, "Uh, were you… following me, just now?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

"Um, w-well… umm… I… I can explain…" he mumbled, "I…"

Kagome tilted her head inquisitively and looked as if she were about to say something when, suddenly, she stumbled a little and put a hand to her brow.

"Are you okay?" he demanded automatically.

Kagome swayed for a moment, her vision blurring, and before she knew it, she had toppled sideways to the ground. With a yelp, Inu-Yasha rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms, cradling her head gently. Her eyelids fluttered before her body slumped weakly into the boy's arms.

"Holy shit," he growled softly.

_She must be sick_, he thought, _Or exhausted. Oh man..._

Frowning with worry, he stood, clutching the girl close, and began to walk to the Higurashi Shrine.

xXxXxXx

In the kitchen of his home, Sessho-Maru's fingers strayed delicately above his phone. His amber eyes traced to the phone number he held clutched in his claws, and he sighed. Behind him, he heard Rin yank open the fridge door and take out a small yogurt cup. She walked up beside him and stood on tiptoes, eyeing him over curiously.

"What're you doing, Sessho?" she asked curiously.

"I… I don't know," he muttered.

"Are you trying to phone that person?" Rin inquired.

She pointed to the name Hinode Sakura that was scrawled across the top of the paper.

"I… I guess…" Sessho-Maru replied slowly.

"Cool," Rin said with a smile.

She grabbed onto Sessho-Maru's shoulder, propped herself up, and then planted a kiss on his cheek before walking from the room with her yogurt. Sessho-Maru watched her leave, sighed, and finally, he picked up his phone and punched in the numbers. He held it to his ear, his heart thumping nervously as he listened to the phone ring once… twice… thrice…

x

Sessho-Maru bit his lip and held his breath as he heard a click on the other end of the line as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked a female's voice.

Sessho-Maru jolted. He knew that voice…

"S… Sakura?" he inquired.

"Yeah, that's me. Who's this?" she asked politely.

"It's… It's Sessho-Maru…" the youkai muttered.

There was a shocked silence at the other end of the line.

"Sessho-Maru…?" 


	17. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

* * *

Sessho-Maru could hear the girl on the other end of the line gulp quietly.

"Sessho-Maru…? Is… Is it really you?" she breathed.

"Hai," he replied quietly, "Sakura I'm… I'm sorry…"

"What? Why? Oh my god… Sessho-Maru, you're… you're all right…"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "Listen, Sakura I… I can't talk for long. Can we meet somewhere soon? I… I need to talk to you."

He gulped softly.

"I… I miss you," he muttered.

He heard the girl gasp quietly, and then she drew in a wavering breath almost as if she were in tears.

"I miss you too," she whispered, "I… I was scared that I'd never see you again, Sessho… You were gone for so long…"

"I know," he replied, "I… I had amnesia… I'm so sorry."

"Like Inu-Yasha did?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "He's the one who gave me your number… And…"

He paused.

Would it really be best to tell her that he could _still_ barely remember her? Probably not. He might send the girl into tears, and he definitely didn't want to do that. All ready, he was feeling a growing attachment to her, and he was almost positive that the sight of the girl would jog his memory, just as her name and voice had.

"And…" Sessho-Maru continued, "Um… Well, how've you been?"

"Well," Sakura replied, chuckling softly, "I've been all right, I guess… Though I have missed you…"

"Yeah," he replied, "Seven years… It's a long time…"

"I was a little scared," Sakura admitted, "I was worried that… when I heard from Inu-Yasha that you might have amnesia that… maybe you'd… found someone else…"

"What?" Sessho-Maru inquired, his eyes widening, "No… But, there _is_ something I have to tell you."

"What?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"I… I adopted a human," he said.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked swiftly, sounding pleasantly surprised, "That's adorable! Is it a little boy or girl?"

"Girl," Sessho-Maru said, "Her name's Rin, and she's eleven."

Sakura gave a pleased giggle.

"Oh, Sessho, that's so sweet!" she laughed, "Will you bring her when we meet?"

"Sure," he replied, "Where do you want to meet?"

"There's a nice sushi place downtown called the Koi Koi, how about there?" she said, "How about tomorrow, around 4?"

"That's fine with me," Sessho-Maru replied.

He smiled slightly. The more he talked to this girl, the better he felt.

"All right, I'll see you then, then," Sakura said.

"Yep," Sessho-Maru agreed.

"Sessho!" Rin suddenly called from the other room, "Sessho, can you help? I don't understand my homework!"

Sessho-Maru sighed and he heard Sakura chuckle.

"Go on hun, it sounds like Rin needs you," she laughed.

"Yeah," the youkai said with a nod, "Bye then."

"Bye," she agreed.

Sessho-Maru waited until he heard her hang up the phone before he slowly lowered his back onto the receiver. He sighed, feeling a little relieved, and then he stood and walked into their living room to aid Rin in her desperate struggle against multiplication.

XxXxXxXx

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome's unconscious face and sighed worriedly. He tentatively ran his claws through her hair before he looked ahead of him to see the shrine looming about a block away. The hanyou didn't dare run, however. He didn't want to even risk endangering Kagome any more than he had done by moving her.

"I can't believe you passed out," he mumbled to the girl.

Stroking her head again, he attempted to quicken his pace slightly, and then cursed quietly as he approached the large expanse of steps that lead up to the house. With a sigh, he clambered up them as fast as he could. He clutched Kagome close in an attempt to not aggravate her: he was afraid of how hard she had hit her head as she fell.

As he came to the back door of the house, a wave of relief swelled over the boy and, a little awkwardly, knocked on the door with his foot before moving to the side and knocking the doorknob with his elbow until it turned a little and the door opened a crack. Smiling triumphantly, Inu-Yasha used his foot to push the door open even further, and then cautiously padded into the house. A rush of happy warmth entered him as he gazed around the room: man, did it feel good to be home! He leaned back against the door to close it and then he walked confidently down the small hallway and into the living room. The television had been left on to a corny, American soap opera.

"Oh good, Mom's home," Inu-Yasha said quietly to himself.

He, gently, placed Kagome down on the couch and then took a cushion, fluffed it slightly, and then placed it behind the girl's head. She groaned softly and Inu-Yasha felt a pang at his heart.

"Oh, Kagome…" he mumbled.

He dropped to his knees beside her and stroked his fingers along her hairline, watching her worriedly, his ears drooping. He tentatively gave her a dog-kiss on the cheek before he stood and rubbed his fingers through his bangs. His ear twitched to movement from upstairs; someone was pacing above him. Most likely, it was Kagome's mother. Slowly, he heard her walk to the top of the stairs, pace for a moment, and then slowly, carefully, tiptoe down the stairs. For a moment, Inu-Yasha wondered what she was doing, but then it suddenly occurred to him that, maybe, she had perceived him as an intruder.

"Ah crap…" he muttered.

x

He turned and was about to walk to the stairs but, suddenly, Yui was in front of him, brandishing a frying pan threateningly.

"A-All right, get out," she stammered, trying not to sound fearful, but then her eyes traced to Kagome and she gasped, horrified.

"What did you do to my daughter?" she demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, Mom, hold it!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, waving one hand in front of him, "Just hold it a sec!"

"I'm not your mother!" she growled.

Feeling hurt, Inu-Yasha's ears drooped, but he frowned at the woman before him.

"I didn't… God damn it, it's _me!" _

He paused as Yui looked shocked and he sighed, softening the tone of his voice.

"Mom, it's… It's me… Inu-Yasha…"

Yui's eyes became round and her hands shook, her "weapon" falling from her fingers to clatter loudly on the ground.

"Inu-Yasha is a dog," she whispered shakily.

"No… Well, yes, I was, but Mom, I changed back," he insisted, "This… This is _me…_ Okay?"

Yui bit her lip, though she was still shaking. She took a hesitant step towards Inu-Yasha and cupped his cheek delicately. The boy's ears drooped and he stared at her, his eyes brimming with hope.

_Please, believe me…_

After a moment of staring into the hanyou's eyes, Yui slowly began to smile.

"Oh… Inu-Yasha, it _is_ you, isn't it?" she whispered, "I'd know these eyes anywhere."

Inu-Yasha's ears perked and his tail wagged in relief and, suddenly, Yui drew him into her arms, rocking him back and forth as she gently cooed to him and stroked his head. He blinked, shocked, before he relaxed and embraced his surrogate mother in return.

"Oh my goodness, Inu-Yasha… Honey, I'm so sorry, I… I didn't realize…" the woman muttered as she ran her fingers through the fur on his ears, "I wasn't expecting you to come back from the shelter looking like this."

"Neither was I," Inu-Yasha chuckled.

Yui smiled and drew back slightly to plant a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"You're just as adorable now as you were when you were a dog," she joked with a smile, and Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" he wondered, and Yui chuckled, giving his ears another pat before her eyes turned to Kagome.

She put a hand to her mouth and, slowly walking to her daughter's side, laid her hand against the girl's forehead.

"What happened to Kagome?" she whispered worriedly.

"She fainted... I think she's sick, or... tired... or sick because of tired," Inu-Yasha explained, "I had to carry her home."

"Did she see you?" Yui asked.

"She did, but… she didn't know it was me," he said quietly.

Yui nodded understanding and then peered closely at the bruise that was forming on her daughter's skin.

"It's nothing serious," she concluded, "She bumped her head a little, huh? She'll be all right, though…"

She paused and then looked to Inu-Yasha.

"Sweetheart, could you do me a favour and carry Kagome up to her room and then call me when she wakes up? And maybe put some ice on this..."

"Sure," Inu-Yasha said with a nod.

Yui smiled thankfully and then Inu-Yasha approached Kagome and, carefully, took her into his arms, holding her close to his body and being careful to support her fully.

"Poor thing…" Yui muttered softly, and then turned a motherly frown on Inu-Yasha, "Honey, would you like something to eat? You look so pale…"

"Oh, that's only 'cause I wasn't getting any direct sunlight for years… At least, that's what I think," Inu-Yasha explained, "But… Yeah, I'd love something to eat."

The woman smiled at him, looking slightly more cheerful.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Anything," Inu-Yasha said with an absent shrug, "Thanks, Mom."

Yui's smile brightened; she absolutely _adored_ being called "Mom". She nodded and turned to head towards the kitchen and Inu-Yasha, being extremely mindful of the girl in his arms, slowly made his way up the stairs.

x

The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar, so he shouldered it aside and carefully padded into the room.

_Wow, everything seems shorter than I remember…_ he thought.

He saw the bed, its covers slightly askew: clearly, Kagome had forgotten to make it in the morning. Smirking, the boy laid his girlfriend into the nest of blankets and then tucked them up around her to keep her warm and comfortable. She let out a tiny sigh and shifted slightly, and the hanyou stared at her for a moment before deciding that he needed to stay close to her. He crawled up onto the bed and then, sitting cross-legged, he slid himself under her, resting her head gently in his lap as he traced his claws through her hair.

"You'll be all right, won't you?" he mumbled, smiling fondly down at the girl, "But… When you see me, you'll flip… It's just natural… Oh well."

He sighed and tilted his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling for a moment, hoping that Kagome would wake up soon. He wanted to get his "big reveal" over with as soon as possible.

XxXxXx

As he walked up the street towards Higurashi Shrine, Koga began to feel a little sick. The scent of blood always made him feel a tad ill. He could smell it clearly now as it delicately tainted the air with its stench and, after a moment of contemplation, to his utter horror, he began to realize that it was Kagome's blood he was smelling. His heart suddenly beating madly with anxiety, Koga sprinted the rest of the length of the street and bounded up the stairs as fast as he could. What if he had made a mistake? What if that hanyou _wasn't_ Inu-Yasha? What if, in his hopefulness, he had mistake the aura? Was it possible?

x

Panicked, the boy threw back the door and gazed around frantically.

"Aunt Yui?" he demanded, "Aunt Yui!"

To his relief, his aunt poked her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hello dear," she said with a smile, "How was school?"

"No time," Koga said swiftly, shaking his head, "Where's Kagome?"

"Oh, she's up in her room with Inu-Yasha," Yui said gently, "She fainted on the street. Bumped her head, poor thing..."

Koga stared at his aunt, his jaw dropping.

"She… She passed out?" he demanded, "Holy shit!"

x

Before Yui could attempt to calm her nephew, he had thrown his backpack onto the ground and leapt to the top of the stairs. He threw back Kagome's door, though he skidded to a shocked halt as he spotted the hanyou Inu-Yasha sitting on the bed, Kagome's head in his lap.

"Hey Koga," he said, his voice lowered to a whisper, "Dude… You okay? You look freaked."

Koga bit his lip before he blew out a sigh, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Inu-Yasha… You… _are_ Inu-Yasha, right?" he asked quietly.

The hanyou tilted his head, puzzled.

"What d'you mean, Koga? You saying that you don't believe me now?" he asked.

"Well… I… urr…" Koga said slowly.

He didn't know what to say. Inu-Yasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What can I tell you that'd prove it's me?" he asked, "Um… Well, let's see; I could talk about that time when we were ten and you were teaching Kagome how to fight properly… Or I could talk about that time you and I blew up an outhouse with our youkis when we were thirteen. Or how about that time you had to tell me what "in love" meant, or when I asked you to go into that jewellery store to buy that ring for Kagome?"

He jerked his head at the silver ring Kagome bore on one finger and raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously, furball, I got hundreds of stories," he said, "I can keep going."

Koga stared at the hanyou for a moment, a little surprised, and then smiled slowly.

"Okay, okay, I believe you," he chuckled, taking a seat of the bed beside his friend, "I'm sorry, it just… seemed a little unreal that you…"

"Would come back a hanyou?" Inu-Yasha suggested, "Yeah, I know. I still find it a bit hard to believe myself."

He sighed, and then his eyes traced back to Kagome.

"I can't wait until she wakes up," he said with a smile.

"You're not worried?" Koga inquired curiously.

"Like hell I'm not…" Inu-Yasha muttered, "But… I really, _really_ want to know… what she thinks of me."

"Dude," Koga said reassuringly, "It's _Kagome_. She's gonna love you."

Inu-Yasha smirked, feeling a little better, and then nodded. He patted Kagome's head gently and let out a sigh, his ears folding backwards against his skull.

"I feel like I've waited forever for this," he commented.

Koga tilted his head.

"Yeah, you waited quite a while, huh? Seven years…"

Inu-Yasha nodded and bit his lip, though his cheeks suddenly became marred with red as his stomach gurgled loudly.

"Ow," he mumbled, and Koga snickered.

Then, as if on cue, they heard Yui shout up the stairs at them.

"Boys, I have some snacks for you, if you'd like!"

Inu-Yasha shot an inquisitive glance at Koga, who wagged his tail.

"You think Kagome'll be all right by herself for a minute?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yeah, probably," Koga said with a nod, "C'mon, you heard the lady, _food."_

"Yay, food," Inu-Yasha agreed.

He shifted his weight on the bed, sliding out from under Kagome. He laid her head down comfortably on her pillow and then followed Koga out of the room, shooting one last concerned glance at her over his shoulder. When he was positive that she was going to be all right, at least for the moment, he left the room and walked down the stairs to join Koga and Yui in the kitchen.

x

The woman smiled at him as she entered and she gestured to the counter where, on a tray, lay three bowls of homemade soup and another, glass bowl full of chocolate-covered pocky sticks. Inu-Yasha stared at them for a moment before he remembered that, to his glee, he could eat chocolate now that he was no longer a canine. His tail began to wag and he turned to look at his Mom, his eyes alight before he gave her a tight hug.

"Oh my," she laughed, and Inu-Yasha's tail began to wag even harder.

"I love you Mom," he said swiftly before he whirled away to seize a stick of pocky and suck on it contentedly.

The woman giggled and Koga barked out a laugh.

"You're going soft," he chided.

"Am not," Inu-Yasha growled around his wafer, "It's just… _Damn_, it's… DUDE, she bought us friggin' pocky! How can you _not_ go crazy over pocky?"

"How can _you_?" Koga retorted, "You haven't even had the stuff!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I couldn't smell it, or didn't want some," Inu-Yasha said.

Koga rolled his eyes and then took a stick of pocky and gnawed on it.

"Thanks Aunt Yui, you're the best," he said, his tail giving an appreciative flick.

He picked up his bowl of soup and a pair of chopsticks, and he grinned.

"Well, since Yasha's going all nuts over chocolate, I think I'll go upstairs and sit with Kags."

"You do that," Inu-Yasha agreed, "I'll be up in a minute. I'll grab her an icepack."

Koga smirked and picked up some of his noodles and slurped them on his way back up the stairs. Inu-Yasha eyed his own soup hungrily before he picked it up, and then picked up his chopsticks. He stared at them for a moment before he raised his eyebrow, and then looked to Yui.

"Uh… Mom…?" he asked a little shyly, "Could… Could you show me how to use these things? I forget…"

"Of course, dear," Yui said with a nod.

She took his hand in hers and gently positioned his fingers on the plastic. He fumbled with them for a moment before he managed to pick up a noodle with them. His ears perked up proudly and Yui smiled at him.

"There, you did it," she said.

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha said, "Seriously… Mom, I love you. You're awesome."

He downed some of the broth from the soup and then grinned.

"And, I… I never got to tell you before, but you're the best cook in the world," he continued.

Yui smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Oh, Yasha, you're sweet," she laughed, "Thank you."

Inu-Yasha's tail wagged and he couldn't help but smile slightly as Yui gently rubbed his closest ear. He swiftly inhaled the rest of his soup and then let out a contented sigh.

"Awesome," he commented.

He placed his bowl in the sink and rinsed it with water.

"Would you take the other one up for Kagome?" Yui inquired.

"Yeah, sure," the hanyou agreed.

He ducked into the freezer and found an icepack, and then picked up the second bowl and a clean pair of chopsticks before heading towards the stairs and thinking that today was just getting better and better.

XxXxXxXx

_What the…? Where… am I?_

Kagome's head spun. What had happened? The last thing she could remember was talking to that hanyou, and then…

She was confused. It only felt like she had shut her eyes for a moment, and yet it felt like she had been asleep for hours. Annoyed, she reached a hand up to gently rub at the sore spot on her temple, though as she did so, she realized that there were blankets draped around her comfortably. Her brow furrowing in confusion, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking at her surroundings until she realized that she was in her room, in her own bed. The girl couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, but then she began to wonder how she had gotten home. She sat up slightly, puzzling over the circumstances with her chin in her hand, until she heard footsteps approaching her room from the hallway. Tilting her head inquisitively, she looked to the door only to see Koga walk in with a bowl of soup in his hands. His eyes widened, but he smiled, looking relieved.

"Hey, you're up," he said, his tail wagging, "How're you feeling?"

"Um… I dunno, my head's a little sore," she admitted, "How… did I get home? Did you bring me?"

"Ur…" Koga said, "Did you see a hanyou, before you passed out?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, and then nodded.

"I passed out? Oh, shit..." she mumbled.

"That's what you get for not sleeping or eating," Koga chided, "But yeah, the hanyou brought you home. He's actually downstairs right now."

"Really?" Kagome inquired, "Huh… Well, that was nice of him. I should go thank him."

She made as if to stand, but Koga swiftly placed his bowl on her bedside table and jumped to her side, taking her by the shoulder.

"Stay here," he said, "You should take it easy."

"But… I'm okay," Kagome protested, "I want to thank that dude."

"He'll be back up soon, he's just talking with your mom," the youkai assured her.

"Ugh… Fine," Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

Koga wagged his tail as he ruffled his cousin's hair gently. They both twitched as they heard the phone ring. Someone scuffled to pick it up.

"Koga, it's for you!" Yui called up the stairs.

"Okay!" he called back.

The okami turned to Kagome and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"I'll be back soon," he said.

"Okay," she replied, "And can you tell that dude to hurry up and get in here so I can friggin thank him for carrying me home… And… wait, how did he know I live here…?"

The last part of her question was relatively unheard, because Koga had all ready left the room.

x

In the hall, Koga could see Inu-Yasha carefully walking up the stairs, staring at Kagome's bowl of soup as if willing it to not spill.

"She's all yours, dude," Koga said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder back at the room, "She just woke up."

He smirked.

"She wants to thank you," he chuckled.

Inu-Yasha's tail wagged and he gave a nod and was about to walk into Kagome's room when he felt a small, fuzzy body pressed up against his ankles. Looking down in puzzlement, he spotted a small, black-and-white puppy smiling up at him.

"Hey, I know you," he said, "You're that puppy I saved."

"_Uh-huh," _the little dog said with a smile, _"I recognize you 'cause you smell almost the same. Thank you for helping me_."

"No problem, whelp," Inu-Yasha assured him.

"C'mon Yogosu," Koga said with a smirk, "You gotta leave those two lovebirds alone now."

"'_Kay, Koga-kun," _Yogosu said, wagging his short tail, _"See you, Inu-Yasha-kun."_

The little puppy leapt away to walk down the stairs after Koga, and Inu-Yasha smirked before turning to walk into Kagome's room.

x

The boy's heart swelled at the sight of her, and she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, finally," she joked.

Inu-Yasha wagged his tail slightly and then walked towards her. He held out the bowl of soup and chopsticks for her to take.

"Careful, it's sorta hot," he warned.

Kagome blinked in surprise, but then nodded as he sat on the bed beside her and then passed her the icepack as well. She smiled a bit and pressed it to the aching spot on her head.

"Thank you," she said, "And… Thanks… for bringing me back here."

"Oh," Inu-Yasha said with a smile, "No problem."

"Can you tell me what happened to me?" she inquired, "I don't really remember."

"You passed out and fell over on the sidewalk," the hanyou replied, "You hit your head, so... I mean, I picked you up and took you home."

"Wow," Kagome said, "You went to so much trouble, just for me? …But… You don't even know me."

"Don't I, Kagome…?" Inu-Yasha said quietly.

The girl blinked in surprise.

"Wh…What?" she inquired.

She placed her bowl on the table, beside Koga's, and stared at the boy in puzzlement. His heart wrenched. How… How was he supposed to tell her who he was?

"You saying that we've met before?" she inquired.

"Y… Yeah," Inu-Yasha said with a slow nod.

Kagome frowned, pondering.

"Well, you do look _really_ familiar to me, for some reason," she concluded, "What's your name?"

Inu-Yasha gulped quietly, his ears beginning to droop slightly.

"Kagome… I'm… I'm Inu-Yasha," he mumbled.

x

Kagome stared at the bashful-looking boy sitting across from her, taking a moment to draw in his words.

"Wait… What? You're Inu-Yasha?" she repeated quietly, "But that's… my…"

Her eyes widened and she stared at him with utter shock.

"Inu-Yasha?" she breathed, "It's… It's _you_?"

He nodded and blushed slightly before taking her hand and holding it close, rubbing his fingers over hers.

"Do you… believe me?" he asked.

Kagome continued to stare at him as if he hadn't said a word. Reaching up her other hand as if in a trance, she cupped his cheek and peered at him closely, inspecting his features.

His tail began to wag slightly, and when she reached up to touch one of his ears, an involuntary growl of contentment rumbled up from his chest. His eyes widened and he blushed with extreme embarrassment, but to Kagome, the sound was unmistakably familiar. The dog Inu-Yasha that she knew used to _always_ make that noise.

x

Joy swiftly filled her to the brim and she had to keep herself from jumping up to kiss the boy. He was _her_ Inu-Yasha, she was positive. She had never been surer of anything in her life.

"Oh… Oh my god," Kagome gasped quietly, and then, slowly, she began to beam.

With a laugh, she threw her arms around his neck. He yelped in shock, though Kagome seemed not to notice and began to stroke his ears lovingly.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha, look at you! Oh my god!" she squealed happily, "You're so… You're so cute! Oh my god!"

Inu-Yasha stared, utterly astonished, at Kagome before his gaze softened and he held her close, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I… You really… believe me?" he muttered, and she laughed, nodded, and kissed his hair.

"Oh my god," she repeated, giggling, "Oh, Inu-Yasha… Inu-Yasha, of _course_ I believe you, you dolt."

She sighed.

"Oh man, did I miss you," she whispered.

"Yeah… I… I missed you too," he muttered, "It's so good to be home…"

He drew back to look at her to find a look of utter joy on her face. His tail began to wag, though his ears drooped shyly, and she began to snicker and run her fingers through his fur. Another growl forced its way up his throat and Kagome burst into laughter, contentedly shuffling forward to cuddle up to her boyfriend's chest. He wrapped his tail around her and grinned.

"This is nice, huh?" he inquired.

Kagome nodded, snickering, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"It's good to have you back, fuzzball," she said, "I thought I was gonna go crazy without you."

"Yeah… and you totally went and got sick without me," the hanyou commented, "You weirdo."

"So, what did you do all week?" Kagome inquired, "Were you okay?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and smirked.

"Yeah… I was fine. I met a few nice people, and… Well, I managed to figure a few things out about my past," he explained.

"Oh? Like what?" Kagome asked curiously, her eyes bright, but then her face fell slightly, "Unless… You don't wanna talk about it…"

"Like hell," the hanyou laughed, and then shook his head, "Well, I… I found out that I have an older brother, which is kinda cool."

"Whoa," Kagome gasped, "Really? Was it…? Was it that Sessho-Maru guy…?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, I thought he reminded me of you for a reason," she said, "So… Were you two okay?"

"Yeah, he told me about when we were little. It was sorta fun," he explained, and then his tail wagged, "But, I mean... It's a damn long story."

"You can tell me later" Kagome laughed.

She squeezed him tighter, relief clear in her expression. He stroked his fingers through her hair and nuzzled against the top of her head contentedly. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Inu-Yasha let out a soft sigh.

"I… Kagome, I… I love you…" he mumbled.

The girl in his arms smiled and giggled before looking up to let her eyes meet his.

"I know. I love you too," she replied.

She reached up to his face and pulled him down slightly, touching her nose to his.

His ears drooped backwards and he blushed as he automatically realized her motives.

"Kags, I… I dunno how…" he whispered.

"Don't worry," she assured him.

Before he could say another word, the girl gently pressed her lips against his, kissing him. Inu-Yasha's mind spun and his heart beat with surprise, and he couldn't help a groan before he attempted to return Kagome's affection outburst as best he could.

The two lovers held each other closer, enjoying each other's warmth until they were interrupted by a click and the flash of a camera.

x

Puzzledly, the teens drew away from each other to blink in confusion at the doorway.

Kagome's mother stood there, clutching the camera a little shyly.

"Gomen, but I just _had_ to get a picture of your first kiss!" she said with a smile.

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped as he felt a combination of embarrassment and disappointment, but as Yui rushed over to show them the picture on the screen of the digital camera, he began to feel a little better.

x

Blushing, he nuzzled against Kagome's head and she giggled and pecked him on the lips ears perked and his tail began to wag again. This was _definitely _a good day.

XxXxXxXx

When Inu-Yasha and Kagome prowled down the stairs for dinner over an hour later, Koga was just completing a long conversation over the phone. He sat on the couch in the living room, patiently listening as someone gave him a long goodbye. As he hung up, he sighed a little forlornly. Inu-Yasha cocked his head, puzzled.

"What's up?" the hanyou inquired.

"Oh," Koga said, "Nothing. I was just talking to my parents, and I kinda miss 'em is all."

"Ah," Inu-Yasha said, nodding with utter comprehension.

"They say hi to you two, by the way," the youkai continued.

Kagome grinned, but before she could say something, her mother darted into the room and picked up the phone.

"Quick, Kagome, where are Sango and Miroku's phone numbers?" she inquired.

"Um… they should be on speed-dial," Kagome said, "Why?"

"Well, I need to invite them to dinner," the woman explained with a smile, "It _is _a special night for you two."

She gestured to Kagome and then to Inu-Yasha, her smile brightening.

"Just consider it your "pre-marital-ceremony" dinner," Yui laughed.

Kagome's eyes brightened and she giggled, taking a hold on Inu-Yasha's arm.

"You hear that?" she laughed.

He nodded and he blushed shyly.

"But, uh… we're not supposed to have that until I'm eighteen," he said a little embarrassedly.

"That's all right; we'll have another one when the time comes," Yui assured them, patting the boy on the head.

"_Lucky_," Koga muttered enviously.

"Don't worry hun, as soon as you find a mate, you can have two as well," his aunt said.

She stepped towards Koga and gave his nose an affectionate tweak before she searched for the speed-dial on the phone, and then finally managed to phone Miroku's house. Inu-Yasha's ear twitched and he couldn't help but laugh slightly as Yui stood, shoved one finger in her ear to block out interfering noises, and left the room while attempting to get Miroku's slightly deaf grandfather to put Miroku on the phone.

"Hey… Miroku is the only one who doesn't know that I'm hanyou," Inu-Yasha commented.

"Then he's in for a shock," Kagome chuckled.

She guided him down onto the couch and then happily cuddled up to his ribs. His tail began to wag again and Koga cut his eyes at both of them, smirking in amusement.

"You two are nuts," he said.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed cheerfully.

"And she's _so_ proud of it," Inu-Yasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Yep," Kagome said, nodding.

Inu-Yasha snickered and sighed, wondering vaguely how Miroku would react to seeing him. He also wondered how some of the others at school would view him now. Now he could noogy both okami, Ginta and Hakkaku, at once, which might be fun… And their teacher, Miss Suri, would probably be pleasantly surprised. Plus, if Kagome was suddenly hanging out with a fairly strong hanyou, she'd be less susceptible to bullying, right?

x

As Inu-Yasha pondered, Koga yawned widely and then stood, flicking on the television. He scrolled through the channels for a moment before he found an old, comedy movie that was playing, and then he sat back down to stare a little vacantly at the screen. Kagome watched, half-interested, while Inu-Yasha was half-asleep. The girl chuckled and sat up slightly, resting a gentle hand on top of her sleepy boyfriend's head. He yawned quietly and she smiled, beginning to tenderly massage his twitching ears. His tail thumped on the cushions and he managed to blow out a contented sigh as he smiled thankfully at Kagome. He let his eyelids droop shut. Tonight would be a long, but probably fun event, and the hanyou figured that he might as well have a nap before dinner.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Inu-Yasha said tiredly.

Kagome smiled. She really was, and even though her head still hurt a little, she was very happy.

x

It didn't take him long to doze off, and, unknown to him, Kagome was soon asleep beside him; lulled there by his warmth and by the low drone of the television.

They sat, content to be oblivious to the world for a while: it had been a long few days but, finally, all was right in their worlds again.

* * *

NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END. There's still too many loose ends for there to sort out for this to be the end. Thank you. :) 


	18. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

* * *

In the chill of his dimly lit grey office, Naraku paced, his face rather emotionless but his demeanour sour and impatient. He was supposed to have gone home over an hour ago, though his _dear_ assistant Kagura was taking her sweet time getting him the information he needed. He'd much rather be at home, with his son, Hakudoshi. How he detested hiring babysitters. He didn't trust them. The information he had requested wasn't necessarily secret, but he knew that Kagura would have to pull some strings to obtain it. He sighed: he wished she would hurry.

o

After another twenty minutes, the red-eyed man jerked to the sound of the door to the facility squeaking open. He really needed to get someone to fix that door.

"Kagura?" he inquired loudly.

"Hai," the woman responded, poking her head into room.

She waved a brown paper folder around before she stepped daintily into the office to confront her boss.

"And you managed to get them, did you?" Naraku inquired.

Kagura nodded and handed him the folder.

"All the info I could find," she said, "Turns out our boy was going to school not too far from here… A dog the whole time."

"Huh," Naraku scoffed.

He pulled some sheets of paper from the envelope and eyed them over with satisfaction.

"The school records of Takahashi Inu-Yasha," he muttered, "Good work, Kagura."

The woman smiled proudly, and then slid around behind Naraku, tapping the name of the school with a claw.

"What's interesting," she said, "Is this is the school where my brother works as a guidance councillor."

Naraku's eyes widened, his interest perked, but then irritation caused his face to drop into a deep frown.

"We've been looking for this kid for years, and your brother doesn't even notice that he goes to the same school…?" he growled.

"Goshinki is a bit of a dumbass sometimes…" she admitted, rubbing her brow.

Naraku barked out a harsh laugh before he slipped the sheets back into their folder.

"I'll read these over later," he announced, "Oi… Your brother… He's the one who can read minds, ne?"

Kagura nodded.

"Right," Naraku said, "Tell him to find out something from the kid tomorrow… See if we can get anything to lure him out…"

Kagura nodded, but then looked puzzled.

"Why don't we just _ask_ him?" she wondered.

"You know the rules just as well as I do," he grumbled.

He ran his fingers through his hair, tilted his head to look at the ceiling, and then let out a sigh.

"So… You need a ride home?" he inquired.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kagura said a little shyly.

Naraku shrugged and then walked from the room, the woman trailing behind him. His mind was buzzing.

_Nearly there, my doggy friend, nearly there… _he thought with a smirk.

XxXxXxXx

Once Inu-Yasha had awoken from his first slumber back home, he was surprised to find that Kagome sitting beside him, seeming quite content.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked groggily.

"I dunno, how long have you been asleep?" the girl asked with a smile.

Inu-Yasha inclined his head before he sat up from his slouch and stretched slightly.

"No clue," he concluded.

"Same here," Kagome laughed.

She hugged onto his arm cheerfully before pushing herself upwards slightly to give him a peck on the cheek. His face flushed and his eyes darted away shyly despite Kagome's utter fascination with him.

"This is so neat… You being hanyou and all, I mean," she whispered, "I always wondered what you'd look like."

"Yeah?" Inu-Yasha inquired, still a little shy, "Me too."

He looked embarrassed and a blush spread more brightly across his face.

"Do you… Do you like how I look?" he asked shyly, pointing to his face.

"Of course I do," Kagome replied automatically.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you and I…. we're practically engaged, so you _have_ to say that," he grumbled, "I mean, really, do you like this? Like, say you were to see me on the street randomly, would you be like 'hey, that's a good looking guy', or what?"

Kagome stared him in the eyes for a moment before she burst out laughing and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Yasha, I think you're very attractive," she assured him.

Inu-Yasha frowned, not sure of what to make of her statement, and then sighed.

"You're still biased," he decided, "I'm gonna ask Sango when she gets here."

"Oh, c'mon!" Kagome exclaimed, hitting his shoulder lightly, "You're _so_ weird!"

She hopped to her feet and took Inu-Yasha's hands, gently helping him up after her.

"Sango and Miroku have been here for about ten minutes, and dinner's ready," she stated, "You can ask her now."

"Oh," Inu-Yasha said, a little surprised, "Funny… I usually wake up when someone comes into the house…"

"You must've been tired," Kagome chuckled.

She kissed his cheek again for no real reason, again making his face flush, and then led him into the kitchen, where Sango was washing her hands.

o

Their friend was garbed in jeans and a pink t-shirt that she dried her hands on absently after she switched the water off.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said brightly, "Yasha wants to know if you think he's hot."

Sango turned to look at her two friends, puzzled as Inu-Yasha frowned indignantly.

"What? I didn't say that!" the hanyou protested, pulling his hand away from Kagome.

"What's all this about?" she asked.

"Yasha wants to know if he's hot," Kagome repeated.

"No!" he yelped, "I… want to know if I'm genuinely… _attractive_ at all to a human. I mean, Kagome's completely biased: she'll say 'yes' no matter what."

Sango raised her eyebrow and then looked back and forth between the two again.

"Well…" she said, looking to Kagome a little shyly, but Inu-Yasha, a little frustrated, stepped in between them and pointed at himself.

"Don't look at _her_, look at _me_," he insisted, "Am I or not?"

Kagome laughed from behind the boy and grabbed him around the waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Cuddly!" she cooed, and the boy sighed and rolled his eyes, though his tail began to wag of its own accord.

Sango chuckled, but then looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha, I said it before, remember? You're a cute guy," she stated.

"You called him cute?" Kagome gasped.

"Technically, I said he's as cute now as he was when he was a dog… And since I found him rather cute as a dog, I'd say it's a complement, wouldn't you?" Sango laughed.

Kagome stared at her for a moment before laughing as well and nodding.

"Yeah," she said, latching onto him more tightly, "He's _so_ cute…"

"I'm still here," he sighed.

"I know! If you weren't, I'd be hugging air, then, wouldn't I?" Kagome inquired, grinning, "C'mon, we should go into the other room… Dinner's ready, and I think Miroku's still sitting in there by himself, looking awkward."

"Oh… right," Inu-Yasha agreed.

o

As Kagome detached herself from the hanyou's waist, the three of them walked into the dining room where Miroku was, indeed, sitting a little awkwardly, though Koga and Kagome's mother were also there. Miroku eyed Inu-Yasha with surprise, unsure of what to make of this new person. He looked confused, as if there was something about Inu-Yasha that he recognized, but couldn't place.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome said brightly, hugging Inu-Yasha's arm, "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend!"

Miroku looked between the hanyou and the grinning girl at his side several times, his eyes wide.

"What the…?" he muttered, shocked.

"God, he's clueless!" Inu-Yasha snickered.

Kagome nodded readily as her mother laughed quietly as well.

"Come, come, sit down everyone," she chuckled, and then turned to the hanyou with a knowing smile, "Why don't you introduce yourself, sweetie?"

Inu-Yasha smirked and sat down, holding out a hand to Miroku.

"Hi M'roku, I'm Inu-Yasha," he laughed, grabbing his friend's hand and shaking it.

Miroku's jaw dropped and he stared into the other boy's face.

"No way…" he gawked.

"Yes way," the hanyou insisted, "I changed back in the animal shelter."

The human boy stared at him blankly for another few seconds before blurting out:

"Where the hell did you get your clothes from!"

XxXxXxXx

Aside from Miroku's reintroduction to the transformed Inu-Yasha, dinner conversation consisted of the hanyou telling what had happened to him, from Li reversing his spell, to the strange markings it'd left him with, to his meeting with the little bat hanyou, along with two inu youkai who knew him from the past. Everyone seemed rather fascinated, though Inu-Yasha couldn't really understand why. Afterwards, as Kagome's mother insisted on cleaning up herself, Kagome herded the others into the living room and to the television set.

o

"We should watch movies," she insisted cheerfully.

"Sounds okay," Koga said, shrugging.

He took a position on the floor in front of an armchair, while Sango sat, cross-legged, on the chair itself. Miroku scratched his head and plopped down on the sofa.

"What movie?" he inquired, though he, along with everyone else in the room, was sure of the answer.

"_Star Wars_!" Kagome said with a smile.

She walked to a shelf full of DVDs and pulled out the fourth episode of the Starwars movies before tossing it to Inu-Yasha.

"Put it on, would ya? I'm going to make us some popcorn," she stated.

She left the room, and the four friends looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Kagome was, and always had been, a _Star Wars_ nut.

"_Star Wars_ again," Koga chuckled.

"I wonder how many times she's made us watch them all?" Miroku mused aloud.

"At least, like, twenty times each," Sango laughed, "Which one is it, Yasha?"

"Ummm…" the hanyou muttered, eyeing the case, "The… fourth…?"

He inclined his head curiously and then turned to the others just as Yogosu trotted into the room and planted himself in Koga's lap.

"Is this one any good?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Startled, his three friends gawked at him for a moment before Koga blurted,

"What?"

"Well…" Inu-Yasha said, looking embarrassed, "Don't tell Kags, but… I've, uh… never watched one of these all the way through."

"What?" Sango echoed, "But…! But you've been here each time!"

"Yeah, and I've always fallen asleep," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm _so_ telling Kagome," Miroku joked.

"Don't!" Inu-Yasha yelped, "She'll kick my ass."

"She may know youkai-style karate, but I don't think she can kick your ass," Koga laughed, "Just put the movie on, and stay awake this time."

"Yeah. Who knows, you might like it," Sango pointed out.

The hanyou nodded and, after putting in the DVD and pressing "Play", sat back on the arm of the sofa as the smell of buttered popcorn began to waft from the kitchen.

XxXxXxXx

Soon enough, Kagome pranced back into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn that she passed around before giving it to Sango to hold. She sat beside Inu-Yasha's spot and contentedly pulled him down with her, hugging him close. He let out a woof of surprise before he sunk back happily and forced himself to pay attention to the movie for once.

XxXxXxXx

That night, after everyone had gone home, Inu-Yasha lay awake on the bed he shared with Kagome, his long tail swishing absently. He had finally sat through a whole Star Wars movie, and now, his brain was shot and he felt slightly confused, which was probably due to the fact that he knew no backstory and was now wondering what would happen in_ Episode 5_. Kagome still hadn't come to bed, though he was unsure of what she was doing. Perhaps she was eating yogurt. She did that sometimes. The boy huffed out a sigh and pulled the comforters up around his shoulders. Now that he had little fur, the blankets made him a lot more comfortable as he tried to sleep.

o

After a few minutes, Inu-Yasha heard someone walking up the stairs, though he didn't hope it was Kagome, because he could clearly scent that it was her cousin. He knocked on the door and then opened it, poking his head into the room.

"Yo," he said.

Inu-Yasha grunted sleepily and stuck the end of his tail up to show that he had heard.

"Umm… Kagome told me to tell you that she'll be up soon… She has to give Buyo a bath: he got into the garbage again."

Inu-Yasha laughed quietly.

"Right," he said, "Thanks."

Koga nodded and darted back out of the room, and the hanyou could hear him go to his own room and close the door. He waited and sure enough, he heard the bath being run downstairs. It didn't take long for a strawberry-scented Buyo to run, yelling, past the door, and Kagome, her clothes a little soggy, walked, laughing, into the room.

"My kitty's nuts," she laughed.

"We all knew that, Kags," the hanyou replied.

The girl smirked at him as he turned towards her.

"Are you going to sleep now?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Yeah, I think so, I just gotta change," she said.

Inu-Yasha stared at her blankly for a moment before he turned away from her and closed his eyes sleepily.

"Not looking," he stated.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him and snickered quietly. She wandered to her chest of drawers, pulled out the old slacks and t-shirt she used as pyjamas, and then changed quickly before hopping into bed beside her boyfriend. Inu-Yasha opened one eye slightly as she hugged onto his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as she peered over at him.

"You are _so_ cute," she whispered, "I can hardly believe that you changed back…"

She kissed him on the cheek, and she could feel his fluffy tail begin to beat against her leg. She laughed and rubbed his side gently like he enjoyed when he was still a dog.

"Is this what you looked like before the change?" she wondered.

"According to my brother, yeah," he stated, "Except for the tail."

He smirked and wagged it, buffeting Kagome again until she playfully grabbed in and stroked her fingers through his fur. The boy turned towards her, his tail slipping from her grasp. Carefully, the boy gave her a quick kiss before he rested his head against the crook of her neck just as he used to do and closed his eyes contentedly. Kagome's heart swelled and she hugged him as well.

o

She listened to his breathing until he finally drifted off to sleep. She smiled down at the boy and bit her lip as her eyes welled up joyfully.

_He finally got part of what he wanted for so long_, she thought, giving him a kiss on the head, _Yasha, I'm so happy for you…_

She could feel him sleepily nuzzle against her throat, and she smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep at last.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning was hectic, to say the least. It _was_ a Wednesday, after all, which meant that all three of the teenagers in the house would have to go to school. It took Inu-Yasha an extra few minutes to wake up, as it usually did, though now he would have to get used to showering in the morning as well. As a dog, he didn't have to. Though he nearly slipped twice, he succeed without any major injuries and was quite proud of himself, but then found that Yui had decided to wash his only clothes and left him with some of Koga's things. He felt a little awkward, because the okami was a tiny bit shorter than he was, so the t-shirt and jeans were a tad tighter than he would have liked.

o

After that, both Koga and Kagome had to have showers as well, _and_ prepare their lunches. Kagome also made Inu-Yasha's, because he was still awkward with his fingers.

XxXxXxXx

Within fifteen minutes, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were walking to school along the sidewalk; Koga had run ahead to catch up with some of his other friends. Kagome watched Inu-Yasha curiously: watched the way his tail swished absently behind him, the way he carried himself, the way his ears twitched in the wind. It was so strange, she thought, having him taller than her now. She held his hand, and he looked at her with surprise.

"Uhh?" he said hesitantly.

Kagome smiled at him and jerked her head at a couple passing on the other side of the road, their hands clasped together.

"Oh, I see," he said slowly.

His fingers gingerly curled around hers and his gaze flitted to hers as if asking for approval. She gave him a wide smile.

"Hey, you're getting better," she said.

"Fingers are weird," he laughed, "But… I like 'em… They're useful."

"Handy, you mean?" Kagome said, sticking her tongue out.

It took Inu-Yasha a moment to catch the pun. He snickered and nudged Kagome with his shoulder.

"You're so weird," he laughed.

"Me?" she said, "Whaddya mean? Why am I the weird one? You were a dog!"

Inu-Yasha chuckled and cut his eyes at her.

"Well, you were in _love_ with a dog," he said.

Kagome's face flushed and she winced, before flailing and exclaiming,

"I always thought of you as hanyou!"

Inu-Yasha beamed at her and laughed even louder before leaning in close and kissing her forehead lightly.

"I was joking, idiot," he said.

o

As they approached the school, Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and put a hand to his head. Though the place was familiar, he certainly was not. Biting his lip, he looked to Kagome for reassurance. She patted his hand gently.

"Don't worry, puppy," she said with a smile, "You're hot."

"Oh god," he muttered, putting a hand to his forehead.

His girlfriend laughed loudly at him and clung to his arm. He grinned slightly and cast a glance at her, his chest swelling. Not only did she nurse his confidence, but he felt stronger, almost _proud. _Highschool was an unnecessarily tough place to be. Kagome had always been picked on for reasons that Inu-Yasha couldn't even begin to fathom. Now that he was truly hanyou, he was confidant that he could make their time in school pass much more smoothly until they transitioned to college and away from the incessant and unnecessary drama that were a constant in their lives to date.

o

Taking a deep breath, Inu-Yasha started towards the main doors. Kagome looked on proudly as she strode along with him.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said softly.

He smiled at her and then, cautiously, grabbed the door handle before him and pulled it open.

o

The hanyou was greeted with the sounds common to a school; mindless chatter, footsteps, and lockers banging against each other. The hanyou stared around the hall, though he couldn't help but feel… taller. It was no surprise to him though; everything around him seemed smaller since he was used to looking at everything from the height of Kagome's middle. His tail wagged slightly as Kagome grasped him reassuringly.

o

Kagome watched him curiously as his eyes traced the walls and the student artwork that was displayed in old frames. She could feel her chest swelling with pride and she reached up and gently rubbed at his closest ear. His head unconsciously began to tilt towards her and a smile crossed his face.

"That's nice," he said quietly, "…What's it for…?"

Kagome shrugged and grasped his hand, pulling him carefully down the hall as he continued to eye the school over.

"It must be kinda cool," she commented, "To have been a dog for so long and… now…"

She shot him a smile and he began to grin as well.

"Yeah, it's cool," he replied.

His tail flicked in the air and he playfully buffeted Kagome's back with it. She squeaked and grabbed for his tail and grasped it tightly in between her hands.

"What's it like to have a tail?" she asked.

"I couldn't really tell you," he admitted, "I can't remember not having one."

"True," Kagome said, nodding, "Oh well…"

She gave him a sad smile and brushed the hair from his face with her fingertips.

"Poor amnesia puppy," she mumbled.

Inu-Yasha smiled a little and nudged her with his elbow.

"I'm okay," he said, "I'm getting better. It's weird."

He shrugged and the girl looked at him proudly. They continued down the hall and Kagome guided her boyfriend to their classroom. Their were few other students in the classroom yet and Inu-Yasha surveyed the room curiously. He saw the okami youkai, Hakkaku, one of their friends, sitting at the back of the room with his forehead on his desk, asleep. Another of their classmates, Noriko, a small girl with long, dark hair who was just setting up her books on her desk turned to look as they walked in. She gave Kagome a vacant, polite smile and looked back to her books before doing a double-take and beginning to gawk.

"Kagome-chan, is that-?" she started, but when Kagome giggled a nodded, Noriko was obviously taken aback and said, "Inu-Yasha-kun! I'm... I'm glad to see you're okay!"

Inu-Yasha looked a little shyly at the girl and dipped his head, mumbling a shy, "Thanks."

"You look, um... different," the girl continued, though she was smiling at him and she walked around her desk to take a seat.

Kagome snickered as she saw the boy's cheek turn red and she nudged him over to the desks. He eyed the lower desks meant for four-legged students out of habit, but Kagome pushed him towards a regular desk. He stumbled a little over a chair and sat down as the girl laughed and poked his forehead. She jumped to the desk beside him and sat down, smiling widely at him.

o

As people began to gather in the classroom, a crowd of surprised students began to accumulate around a rather baffled Inu-Yasha, even waking up Hakkaku from the back of the room to mob his friend curiously. He tried to answer their questions as best he could, but he was rather flustered. When the human Language Arts teacher entered the room, he was a bit shocked to see Inu-Yasha there, assuming at first that he was simply a new student until Kagome explained otherwise.

o

Inu-Yasha sat through his first class as a hanyou, a little anxious and excited without much reason. He still wasn't very used to writing, however, and so Kagome took notes for the both of them. Inu-Yasha felt a bit bad, but he suspected that he knew how to write, he just needed a reminder.

o

As the class drew to a close, their teacher told them that, at some point in the day, there would be a quick Y.A.E., or Youkai Ability Evaluation, in the gymnasium. This perked Inu-Yasha's curiosity. He had never been to one of the Y.A.E.s because, as a dog, his aura had been warped and his natural power depleted; he thought it would be a waste of time at that point in his life. He knew a bit about it though: the Y.A.E.s occurred once every few years in highschool. Youkai who were not fully aware of what powers they had would have their minds read by a telepath, who would then tell the of their latent abilities. Many of the youkai students had all ready been through the process, but Inu-Yasha certainly hadn't, and he was fairly sure Koga hadn't either. He was fairly excited to see what the telepath would say.

o

At the end of class, the teacher exited the room and there was a small break before their next teacher would arrive. As the students began to get loud and talkative, Kagome leaned over to Inu-Yasha and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well?" she asked.

The boy looked back at her, unsure of what she meant, but before he could ask, she continued.

"I saw the look on your face when Nakamura-sensei mentioned the Y.A.E.s."

She grinned.

"You're gonna go, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Inu-Yasha said, "It'd be good stuff to know, right?"

"Right," Kagome agreed, bobbing her head in a nod, "I was thinking... maybe if you know, you might get some of your memories back."

"Ooh. Hey, maybe you're right," the hanyou replied, grinning a little, "I hadn't thought of that."

The girl smiled back at him, seeming rather proud of herself. She then looked at Inu-Yasha's vacant desk and then back to her own notebook and pencil.

"Hey," she said, and then lowered her voice, "Do you... know how to write?"

"I'm not sure," Inu-Yasha admitted, "Could you show me?"

Kagome looked a little surprised, but then hopped up from her desk and moved the notebook over to his. She handed him her pen and he frowned at it, rolling it between his fingers as he tried to figure out how to hold it. Kagome giggled quietly and took his hand in hers and guided his fingers around the pen properly.

"Oh," he said, eyes widening as if he suddenly understood, "I kinda remember this."

Kagome smiled and guided his hand to the paper. She moved his hand and pen along the paper and then lifted it.

"See?" she said brightly, "We just wrote your name!"

Inu-Yasha nodded and he stared at the page. She released his hand and he copied out his name a few times in shaky handwriting. He then paused, thought, and then tried writing out Kagome's name. Kagome watched and then, when he finished, grinned and clapped.

"You did it! You remember!" she cooed.

"Yeah, I guess it's how they say... Just like riding a bike," he replied, and then frowned, "I guess I'll have to learn that again too."

Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair and then sat back down at her desk, taking her notebook back from him. He passed her her pen and she nodded her thanks.

"I'll still write notes for you for the next little while. Then you have to start," she said.

"Aw," the hanyou joked.

o

The teacher soon arrived and the class settled down for a science lecture. Now, Inu-Yasha was getting a little impatient. As their teacher was talking about meiosis, all he could think about was the Y.A.E.s. Thankfully, he could see that Kagome was actually listening.

o

After class, they had a free period for lunch. Kagome and Inu-Yasha left their classroom to go find Koga, Miroku, and Sango. To their surprise, however, Koga was leaning against the wall nearby as they left, waiting for them.

"Oh hi guys," he said, grinning a little, "So, dog-boy, how were your first classes?"

"Couldn't even concentrate," the hanyou admitted, "I heard about the Y.A.E.s."

Koga leaned forward, his eyes bright.

"Oh yeah? I missed those a few years back. I'm gonna go, are you?" Koga asked.

"He's definitely going," Kagome said, nudging him with her elbow.

He nodded and Koga gave them the thumbs-up.

"Let's go find those other weirdos," he suggested.

Kagome nodded readily and Inu-Yasha looked a bit excited. They walked down the hall and to the cafeteria, where, once inside, they immediately saw Sango and Miroku. They had a table saved and Sango noticed they immediately and waved them over with a cheerful smile on her face. Kagome waved back and scooted over to them quickly, dragging Inu-Yasha there by his arm. She sat down, grinning, next to Sango and Inu-Yasha cautiously placed himself beside her, minding his long tail as he did. Miroku looked at him with wide eyes, still not used to the new body of his friend. As Koga sat down near Miroku, the boy seemed to shake off his surprise and he leaned across the table to Inu-Yasha.

"So, did you hear about the-?"

"Yep."

"Are you-?"

"Yep yep."

Inu-Yasha grinned a bit and Miroku nodded approvingly. He grabbed his bag and heaved it up onto the table to pull his lunch out, and this seemed to trigger the others to do the same. Kagome passed Inu-Yasha his lunch from her own bag, to which he smiled gratefully.

o

Soon after the group began to eat and talk, they were a bit startled to hear a voice over the intercom above the voices of the students, informing them that the Y.A.E.s would be held in the gym in ten minutes for their grade. Leaving the humans there to finish their lunches, Inu-Yasha and Koga walked to the gym, finding a few other youkai students heading that way as well.

o

Outside the exceedingly large double doors to the gym, Inu-Yasha noticed a very large, purple skinned youkai man wearing jeans and a sweater obviously custom made to his size. He had a long-snouted face that was slightly reptilian, with a grey horn protruding back from each side of his skull. His huge red eyes were scanning across a clipboard that seemed tiny in the one hand he held it in. Inu-Yasha was a little surprised to see him, but he recognized the scent as one of the guidance councilors of the school: he had just never actually met him before. They ducked past the huge youkai, Koga giving him a friendly nod as they past, and the youkai's eyes darted up and he smiled a bit absently as the two teens pushed open the huge gym doors.

o

Inside, Inu-Yasha was surprised to see there wasn't too many other youkai in the gym; he supposed that many of the students had already been through an evaluation. Inu-Yasha unwittingly wagged his tail and then Beside him, Koga folded his arms and looked around.

"Well, I guess we're kinda early," he said.

He looked at the rather content looking Inu-Yasha and couldn't help a laugh. Startled, the hanyou looked at him and inclined his head in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You used to make that same face," the youkai replied.

"What face?" Inu-Yasha asked, confused.

Koga smirked a little a shook his head.

"Never mind."

The hanyou looked puzzled but before he could ask any more, the gym door flew open with a loud _bang_, drawing the attention of all youkai in the room. The tall purple man stood in the doorway, looking a bit embarrassed that he had flung the door back with too much force, and then walked in. He held the door for five more students before closing it behind them and walking into the gym. Since the ceiling was much higher in there and he didn't have to hunch now, he stood up to his full height, which seemed to be about twelve feet tall. Inu-Yasha was a bit startled by this, though Koga and most of the other students didn't seem startled at all.

"Um, hello students!" the large youkai said loudly, trying to get attention, and the teens in the gym turned to look at him curiously, "I'm, ah... Goshinki, I work as a guidance councilor here at the school. Some of you may know me already."

He waved a bit awkwardly and some of the students giggled or waved back.

"I'll assume that you're all here for the Y.A.E.s, so, um..."

He gestured to the back wall of the gym and then scratched his head with a long, black claw.

"If you could line up back there, we'll get this started."

o

As the youkai students scrambled to get a place along the back wall, Goshinki eyed them over curiously. He scanned the crowd of students one by one and and his eyes landed on Inu-Yasha and hesitated. The hanyou stalled a little, a bit unnerved by the piercing red gaze of the youkai, but he soon moved on and then walked down to the right end of line. Inu-Yasha looked to Koga, his ears perked and his eyebrows raised.

"Hey Koga," he said, "He's a... telepath, right?"

The okami nodded, shrugged, and put his hands in his pocket and leaned back against the wall, his tail flicking back and forth absently.

"Spooky," Inu-Yasha joked.

Koga chuckled and shrugged again.

"I've talked with him before, he was really helpful. I think he's pretty restrained when he actually looks... you know, at your brain," the youkai explained.

Inu-Yasha nodded, and though an uneasy knot had formed in his stomach, he tried to ignore it: he was too excited to know if the youkai could unearth anything from his past through his latent abilities.

o

The giant, purple youkai prowled down the line rather quickly and efficiently, assessing each teenager carefully as Inu-Yasha and Koga waited their turn. A bird demon girl to Inu-Yasha's left was told she had the rare power of healing, and could, if she transformed into a hawk-like form, use her feathers like blades if need be. The girl seemed rather pleased and left to join her friends across the gym as her assessment was complete. Goshinki continued, and when he reached Koga, squatted down to peer into the wolf's bright blue eyes. He paused and inclined his head one way and then the other.

"You're the wolf prince," the demon stated after a moment, and, embarrassed, Koga nodded.

Goshinki growled out a loud laugh.

"Don't be embarrassed, you should be proud," he stated, "Your birth-parents were very noble. And powerful."

He poked Koga with his claw.

"You can shatter the ground just by punching it," Goshinki said, "Among other things. You're also gifted with speed… Even more so than most of your kind. Impressive."

Koga nodded and shot Inu-Yasha a smug grin as Goshinki turned towards him.

o

The giant demon's crimson eyes locked onto Inu-Yasha's. The monstrous Goshinki knelt down to look more closely at the boy. Inu-Yasha winced just a little and he shifted uncomfortably. He could almost feel the youkai sneaking around in his brain. After what Inu-Yasha felt was a strangely long time, Goshinki smiled a little as hanyou boy stared at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say about him.

"You," the demon said finally, "You are _very_ powerful, not only for a hanyou. Your claws will be your main source of your "powers" for now."

Goshinki tapped his chin as Inu-Yasha's eyes brightened.

"But, your true potential can be reached only by use of… an artifact…" the youkai continued, "I think… it's a sword, though it's not clear. I believe your father left it somewhere for you?"

"My father?" Inu-Yasha repeated, "Really?"

The purple demon nodded and Inu-Yasha looked, excited, to Koga.

"Hear that? I get a friggin' sword or something," he said.

"Strong for a hanyou," Koga agreed with a nod, "Good stuff."

Goshinki grinned his fangs, and then continued on down the line. Inu-Yasha looked after him and then back to Koga. He jerked his thumb at the door and asked,

"We can go?"

Koga nodded and he pushed himself away from the wall.

"I guess I'd better work on my stuff," Koga laughed, but then looked a little grim, "I... guess because I didn't know my real parents I couldn't really know my powers."

He began to head towards the gym doors and Inu-Yasha followed, nodding, and the okami smiled a bit at him.

"I guess I'm kinda like you, like that," he admitted.

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped a little as they pushed out the doors to the gym.

"Sorry," he replied quietly.

Koga laughed a bit again and punched the other boy in the shoulder.

"Whatever," he said, "What do you think of what he told you?"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up a bit again.

"Well, I'm most curious about what he said about my father," he admitted, "I dunno... There's a lot I don't know."

"That's 'cause you're an idiot."

"Shut up!"

The hanyou elbowed Koga hard in the arm, though the youkai just laughed despite losing his footing a bit.

XxXxXxXx

As the two traipsed down the hallway, back towards their friends in the cafeteria, Goshinki was just finishing up with the Y.A.E.s . He emerged from the gym cautiously, hunching down under the ceiling that was lower than he would have liked and saw, at the end of the the hall, the boy he knew as Inu-Yasha, heading further away and rounding a hallway corner. He frowned a bit and lifted up the clipboard he held in is hand. He pulled an oversized pen from his pocket and stared at his blank paper. Biting his lip a bit, he wrote down the name _Higurashi Kagome_ beside the word _girlfriend. _He nodded to himself and then pocketed his pen. He tore the piece of paper from the clipboard and awkwardly folded it with his long claws and placed it in his pocket. He then fished in his other pocket and drew out a black cell phone with oversized number keys. Trying not to seem conspicuous, Goshinki edged his body away from the gym and towards the other side of the hall where there was a window. He dialed the phone rather quickly and then lifted it to his head. It rang four times before a female voice said,

"Goshinki, you'd better have good news. The boss is riding my ass."

"Um... hi to you too, Kagura," the youkai replied, his bright red eyes going wide with surprise, "I... think I have it."

"Oh?"

She sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Well?"

"Um, well... He, um... He has a girlfriend," Goshinki admitted.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment until Kagura muttered,

"Oh shit."

"Yeah..." Goshinki mumbled.

Kagura sighed heavily through the phone, causing the youkai to cringe.

"I guess we have to work with what we got," she said, "Take her, today. The boss'll send a car, and I'll be there. But be careful."

XxXxXxXx

After lunch, Inu-Yasha and Kagome had to leave their friends and head back to class. They sat through two more subjects (one of the two being taught by their friend, the moth youkai Suri Amuro, who was greatly relieved to see Inu-Yasha safe). When class finally ended, Kagome was tired, still a little drained from a lack of sleep and how she had fainted the day prior. She couldn't wait to get home and just lounge on the sofa for a bit. Inu-Yasha, too, was feeling a little tired, but he was very content, the thoughts about the work he had missed at school barely bothering him. He wasn't even concerned about the next day's imminent math test. As they left their classroom among other students hurrying to get home or catch busses, the hanyou felt very happy. He was getting much more accustomed to his new form, and having Kagome with him reassured him and made him feel very light inside.

o

As they walked down the hallway to the lockers, Kagome grasped Inu-Yasha's hand again, smiling at him cheerfully. He blushed unwittingly and smiled back, and the two soon arrived at where Kagome's locker was. She began to gather some of her extra materials for home and Inu-Yasha leaned back against the locker beside her, watching her curiously.

"I didn't think," he said absently, "That I'd be taller than you like this."

Kagome paused for a moment and then laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I thought you would," she replied.

She deposited her backpack on the ground, put one arm around his shoulders and then stood up taller to kiss him on the cheek. His face flushed immediately, his ears drooping despite the fact that his tail began to wag. The girl giggled and picked up her bag again as she drew back. She shouldered it quickly before pushing her locker door closed.

"Do you think Koga left already?" she wondered.

"Probably," Inu-Yasha said with a nod, "We're sort of taking a while."

He raised his eyebrow at her and she made an offended-sounding huff. She whacked his shoulder, but stuck her tongue out jokingly. He shrugged, smiling bashfully when, abruptly, his attention was captured by the ding of the school-wide intercom.

o

"_If Higurashi Kagome is in the school_, _please proceed_ _to the Guidance Office. Higurashi Kagome, to the Guidance Office_" the intercom said in the voice of a bored sounding woman.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he looked up at the speaker in the wall, as did Kagome, her eyes going wide with surprise.

"The Guidance Office?" she repeated with quiet confusion.

"Did you do something wrong?" the hanyou asked, looking to the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"Not that I know of," Kagome said, shrugging, "I guess I'd better go."

"Want me to come with?" he asked immediately.

Kagome looked up at the clock on the wall a little ways away, scratched her head and then frowned a little.

"Nah, you go home and let Koga and Mom know I'll be late, okay?" she said.

"You sure?" the hanyou asked, his ears drooping a bit.

Despite this, Kagome smiled at him and nodded. She hugged him quickly and he embraced her gently in return before she pulled away, her smile widening, and she shifted her backpack on her shoulder.

"See you later!" she said brightly, and then turned on her heel and hurried away down the hall, waving at the boy over her shoulder.

o

Kagome headed quickly to the Guidance Office, wanting to get whatever they wanted with her over as quickly as possible. The office, however, was at the other end of the school. It took her a little while to find the door, as it was tucked into the end of a mostly unfrequented hallway; when she found it, she wondered how she had missed it. It had a large print-out of a smiley face taped onto the door. Kagome stalled outside for a moment, considering what she could possibly have been called in for. She couldn't quite figure it out so, after shifting her backpack into a more secure position, she opened the door and peeked into the room. Inside, it looked almost like a doctor's office, with a reception desk, waiting area, and several large doors behind the desk, each labeled with the name of one of the guidance councillors. Kagome stepped fully into the room a bit nervously and then approached the reception desk where a middle-aged woman sat, stapling batches of pamphlets.

o

"Excuse me," Kagome said, polite but a tad shy, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, I was just called down."

The woman looked up at her and smiled politely, pointing her to the large door furthest away from the desk.

"In there, dear," she said.

Kagome nodded and was about to head there, but then turned back to the woman, asking,

"Um, sorry, but do you happen to know what it's about?"

"I'm afraid not, sorry," the secretary replied.

Kagome nodded and then, still a bit nervous, headed to the indicated door and cautiously edged inside.

o

She was startled to see that the room was relatively devoid of furniture, with just a small desk with a computer on top and an oversized chair in one corner and some unusually large sports gear propped up in another. What was most striking was the large, purple demon standing in the middle of the room, his red eyes locked on her intently. Kagome recognized him: she had seen him before, he was known as Goshinki.

"Higurashi... er... Kagome-chan, ah... may I call you that?"

The demon, despite his size, seemed a little unsure of himself. Kagome stared at him with surprise before she shook her head absently.

"Just... Kagome, thanks," she replied with a polite smile.

The youkai man nodded and, puzzling Kagome, began to pace back and forth a little, his thin, whiplike tail waving around behind him impatiently.

"Sorry, Goshinki-san, what's this about?" she asked, confused.

Hurriedly, the man turned on his heel to look at her, his expression surprising her: his eyes were wide and he looked almost ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "You... won't believe me."

Before Kagome could even start to ask him, he shook his head,

"I'll tell you it's about Inu-Yasha. And that I need to take you somewhere. It's imperative. I know you're confused, and you think I've lost my mind. But this... is very important."

Kagome didn't know what to think. Her mind spun and the huge demon looked almost apologetic. He began to pace again and Kagome backed up a bit towards the door, halfway out of fear and the other half out of trying to keep out of the way of his whipping tail as he turned.

"What's this about?" she asked, though her voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry I've scared you," the demon said, still pacing, "It's about Inu-Yasha's past. I... I'm supposed to take you somewhere with me."

Kagome's heart jumped in her chest and her eyes grew wide. She repeated his words in her mind, and then wondered if she should hear him out. She took a step back towards him, just as he turned once more across the room. Suddenly, there was a dull pain in her head, she heard a vague thud, and her vision went dark.

XxXxXxXx

Goshinki stared at the unconscious girl on his floor in utter horror. He had been able to hear her thoughts, and in his excitement to learn she might give him a proper chance to explain, he had turned much too quickly. His tail had knocked her head right into the wall.

o

His hands to his mouth, Goshinki stared, frozen, for a moment before he kneeled to her and lifted her into his arms, his red eyes wide with panic.

"Kagome?" he demanded, and then shook her a little, "Kagome!"

She didn't stir and her brainwaves deemed her utterly unconscious. The youkai felt his blood run cold. He had no idea what to do. Hefting the girl up and holding her to his chest, he searched around the room, trying to think of something that could help her. It was then, however, that he saw the clock on his computer monitor. He had five minutes until he was supposed to be outside and in Kagura's car with the girl (though her being unconscious was not part of the plan at all). Goshinki's heartbeat fluttered and he scanned his room again. He couldn't leave with an unconscious girl in his arms, obviously.

o

It was then that he noticed his bag that he usually used for his sports equipment. He gulped. It was long enough... Sighing, he gently placed Kagome down on the floor and grabbed his bag. Thinking, "I'm sorry," over and over again as if it could make some sort of difference, he placed the bag open and flat on the ground. He then moved Kagome overtop of it, finding that she, disturbingly, fit inside. Biting his lip, Goshinki then took off his sweater and folded it, placing it under her head like a pillow before zipping up the bag just enough so that she couldn't be seen at all, but so that she would still have more than enough air.

_I am possibly the worst person I have ever met_, Goshinki thought, his heart beating heavily with guilt.

o

Very, very carefully, he stood and lifted up the bag, holding it as straight as he could. He edged towards the door and peeked outside. The secretary wasn't in her spot, so he quickly shut out the light of his office and darted out of the room. He hesitated, doubled back to grab Kagome's backpack and then snuck from the guidance office as quickly and carefully as he could.

o

Goshinki was shaking and terrified as he went down the halls, though he tried to remain composed. It wasn't far to the outside. He was doing rather well, he thought, until someone (he was too panicked to realize who), wished him a good evening, to which he replied, "Umthanks!" in a very highpitched tone before hurrying away.

o

He arrived outside after what felt like an eternity and he saw, to his utter relief, the shiny black car that had been sent by his sister. It was much larger than normal, meant to accommodate him, though he knew it was Kagura's secret pleasure to ride around in cars with huge seats like that: it made her feel special. He walked quickly to the car and the door was pushed open from the back seat by Kagura, who beckoned for him to get in.

"Do you want me to have the driver open the trunk for you?" she asked, pointing to what her brother was carrying.

Hurriedly, Goshinki shook his head and, lifting the bag gently into his arms, slid into the car beside her, saying, "I screwed up _big_", as he closed the door with his tail.

* * *

A/N: Damn, that took a while. Apologies all around. Also, I rewrote most of the earlier stuff. It's the same story, but with more character development, less _deus ex machina_ stupidness and general stuff just making more sense. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
